Claimed
by Elldenk
Summary: Bagaimana mungkin anak kecil belasan tahun bisa membangkitkan gairah pria dewasa seperti Jungkook? Kim Taehyung yang mungil dan cantik, bahkan Jungkook masih tidak bisa menyangka betapa kepolosan bisa sangat begitu seksi. Semuanya berawal dari Park Jimin yang memintanya belas kasihan. [Yaoi! KookV fic! Kook!Top Tae!Bott WARNING! Pedo!Kook Kid!Tae Rate-M]
1. Prolog

Awalnya Jungkook hanya menemukan seorang laki-laki manis didepan gerbang kondominium megah miliknya, tentu saja pria itu berniat menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan tanpa gangguan apapun. Namun seketika acara sabtu pagi yang tenang itu menjadi sedikit berwarna akibat kiriman manis dari sahabatnya Park Jimin.

Ya? Anak laki-laki berumur belasan tahun itu menyatakan bahwa Jungkook adalah tuan nya yang baru, dan bocah tersebut bernama Kim Taehyung.

"Aku diperintahkan untuk pergi kemari, karena tuan-ku mengatakan jika aku tidak bisa tinggal dengannya lebih lama lagi."

"Jadi?"

"Katanya aku harus menemuimu.."

.

.

"Kau cukup berani untuk menyentuh tubuhku tanpa meneteskan air liur."

.

.

Taehyung dapat mengecap rasa mint yang begitu segar ketika Jungkook menelusupkan lidah mahirnya kedalam mulut, menirukan gerakan saat bercinta, keluar dan masuk membelai lidah Taehyung yang nampak mencoba untuk mengimbangi. Jungkook mendengus ketika bibir Taehyung melakukan hisapan lembut pada lidahnya. Kemudian melepaskan pagutan mereka sesaat sesudahnya.

Taehyung mengerjap setelah membuka mata, sedikit malu-malu memandang wajah rupawan Jungkook dihadapannya.

"Bibirmu sangat nikmat, tapi sayang kau amatiran."

.

.

.

.

Nah, Ell back dengan calon hutang lagi *cry  
Sorry malah share cerita baru dimana ketika trespass dan lost innocence menggantung 😂 😂 😂

Tapi mungkin LI dan Trespass akan tetap up.. Meski slow update author tetap berusaha enggak php u,u

So, if u like it, jangan lupa RNR nya, trims 😍 ^^


	2. Bab 01 - Little Boy

**CLAIMED**

by

 **Ellden-K**

.

.

Warning! This is KookV fanfiction with dominant Kook and submissive Tae!

DLDR! Rating Dewasa dan tidak diperuntukan bagi pembaca dibawah umur -kayak author *shy-

Reader & Sider diterima asal feedback *innocence

Gak suka pedo Kook? Menyingkir :*

Kid!Tae! Pencemaran kepolosan! Author mengada-ada! _Stupid grammar_ & mengotori pikiran.

¤ Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung

 **Bab 01 - Little Boy**

Jeon Jungkook hanya ingin sendirian dan tidak terganggu, berenang di kolam besar miliknya yang dikelilingi taman dan juga halaman luas pelataran belakang. Tetapi semuanya terhambat ketika salah satu pesuruhnya mengatakan ada seorang lelaki tengah berdiri menunggunya diluar dan menginginkan untuk bertemu dengan Jungkook. Kemudian acara berenang dihalaman belakang yang ia damba seminggu ini mesti menunggu lagi.

"Apa?" Jungkook menghentikan gerakan menarik T-shirt dari tubuhnya dengan alis bertautan ketika mendengar penuturan sang pelayan, baru saja ia menginformasikan kehadiran tamu tak diundang itu.

Astaga, cuacanya sangat cerah dan Jungkook tidak mendapati mood awan yang seperti ini tiap pekan. Ia hanya ingin menceburkan diri kekolam dibelakangnya, tapi gangguan macam apa ini!

"Jika dia orang yang mengajukan proposal untuk amal, suruh kembali lagi besok!" Perintahnya dengan nada tegas, kemudian hendak menuntaskan menelanjangi diri.

"Maaf tuan, dia bukan petugas amal. Orang itu mengenali Tuan Park Jimin." Nada lembut keluar dari mulut pucat itu, tubuhnya membungkuk sopan ketika Jungkook malah menurunkan kembali bajunya, sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah mengganggu kegiatan sang majikan yang hendak bersenang-senang. Ya walaupun hanya sendirian.

Jungkook memang mengenal Jimin, tapi ada apa kali ini?

"Ada keperluan apa kau datang kemari?" Itu suara Jungkook, terdengar menggema diseluruh ruangan beraksen putih bersih yang baru saja dimasuki pemuda kurus berwajah manis tersebut. Ia memerintahkan pelayannya untuk membawa pengganggu kecil itu kedalam kondominium dan disinilah mereka, saling berhadap pandang dengan Jungkook yang memangku kedua tangannya diatas dada.

Sedikit nampak malu-malu, pemuda cantik berbadan kurus itu menggeliat tidak nyaman ditempatnya ketika menemukan manik gelap Jeon Jungkook yang begitu seksi .arahnya!.

"Aku diperintahkan untuk pergi kemari, karena tuan-ku mengatakan jika aku tidak bisa tinggal dengannya lebih lama lagi."

 _Tuan-ku? Tinggal dengannya? Siapa? Park Jimin?!._

"Jadi?"

"Katanya aku harus menemuimu.."

"Jimin mengirimmu untuk tinggal disini? Begitu?" Tentu ia membutuhkan kepastian, hingga Jungkook menekan nada disetiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Ia tidak perlu membaca pikiran orang karena Jungkook dapat melihat tanda dan gelagat yang diperlihatkan anak laki-laki ini.

Pemuda manis itu mengangguk kecil dengan kedua tangan yang menenteng tas jinjing didepan lutut. Ia mengenakan celana jeans pendek kebesaran dan sepertinya itu milik Park Jimin.

 _Keparat.._ -jk

Jungkook segera menarik nafas sambil mengusap kedua sisi pipi mulusnya dengan jemari tangan. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak meledak karena darahnya naik hingga ke ubun-ubun.

Rahangnya mengatup kesal. "Apalagi yang dia katakan kepadamu?"

"Tidak ada, katanya kau akan mengerti." Kedip. Kedip.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menurut begitu saja padanya? Sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Simpanannya?! Kembali saja kepada keluargamu, kulihat kau masih remaja. Mereka tidak mencarimu?"

Jungkook salah. Mana mungkin bujangan seperti Park Jimin memiliki simpanan jika kekasih saja ia masih mengejarnya.

Pemuda manis itu nampak kebingungan, ia memikirkan kalimat apa yang akan dikatakannya kepada Jungkook. Memilah-milah lebih tepatnya, karena ia masih berpikir apakah beberapa orang yang datang dikehidupannya adalah sosok keluarga atau bukan.

"Umm, itu.. Aku tidak ada orang tua dan tempat tinggal."

 _Oh bagus, Park Jimin memang sahabatku! Memanfaatkan keuntungan dari ketidakberdayaan remaja laki-laki manis ini, dan setelah tidak butuh ia melemparnya sembarangan. Tapi omong-omong dia sangat cocok untuk didom- tidak._

Ketika pemuda itu hendak mengintrupsinya Jungkook sudah terlebih dahulu terhubung dengan Park Jimin.

 _"Oh halo kawan! Aku tahu kau akan menelponku!"_

"Persetan! Siapa bocah lelaki ini? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jungkook menautkan alis tebalnya dengan hidung mancung yang kembang kempis.

 _"Tolonglah tenang dulu Jungkook. Ini bukan hal yang negatif maupun buruk kok."_

"Jelaskan."

Jimin terdengar menggerutu kecil diseberang sana dan Jungkook menunggu dengan wajah angkuh menatap manik kecoklatan milik bocah kecil didepannya.

 _"Jadi begini..."_

Jungkook mendengarkan penjelasan panjang lebar itu dengan seksama dan penuh minat, sesekali melebarkan matanya atau menaikan alisnya setelah kata terakhir yang diucapkan Jimin. Dua kali ia menatap pinggul dan leher pemuda kecil didepannya, atau menelusur dari atas hingga bawah sampai membuat yang dipandang merona hebat. Ia mudah tersipu, namun tatapannya lancang karena sepersekian detik Jungkook memergokinya tengah menatap kearah perut paling bawah miliknya penuh keingintahuan.

 _"...Dengar, Jungkook. Anggap saja ini adalah kegiatan amal yang sudah sering kau lakukan. Semua orang tahu kau sangat kaya, hanya dengan anak itu uangmu tidak akan berkurang walau seujung kuku jari saja. Tidak ada yang akan mengetahuinya."_

Mendengar semua penuturan penuh bujuk rayu setan dari Park Jimin yang sudah terkenal karena mulut manisnya, dan tentu saja beracun. Ia tidak terlalu terkejut setelah mengetahui siapa -atau apa- lelaki cantik itu tetapi Jungkook cukup antisipasi dengan segala kemungkinan yang mengelilingi kepalanya, kendatipun demikian ia tetaplah seorang pria dewasa yang memerlukan penuntasan dari segala hasratnya.

Jungkook memang bujangan yang paling dicari dan dia masih sendiri, ia bisa saja membawa wanita keatas ranjangnya. Namun mereka semua terasa sama saja dan tiada yang benar-benar dapat mengerti tentang gairahnya yang lain daripada yang lain. Tak ada yang dapat benar-benar menikmati rasa sakit sekaligus nikmat yang Jungkook berikan, bukankah lain hal nya dengan remaja didepannya ini?

Ia seperti telah terlahir sebagai submisif alami, mengikuti kemauan dominan dan nampak ia sangat baik dalam menyenangkan siapapun yang menjadi tuan nya. Apalagi setelah Jungkook mendengar sumpah Jimin jika 'barang' yang baru saja ia kirim adalah orisinil. Tidak pernah tersentuh sekalipun. Jungkook cukup bersorak riang secara mental setelah mendengarnya, ternyata kepolosan yang ia lihat bukanlah dibuat-buat. Meski begitu Jungkook nampak sedikit kecewa karena masih harus tetap mengajari lelaki kecil itu bagaimana cara memuaskan hasrat dominan seperti dirinya.

Siapa yang dapat menolak seorang submisif yang diperjualbelikan dengan kemasan luar biasa ini? Walaupun keahliannya masih diragukan, wajah manis nan menawan itu telah terlebih dahulu memikat Jungkook untuk menyetujui permintaan gila Park Jimin.

Lagipula tidak akan ada yang mengetahui jika anak laki-laki itu ternyata dikirim kesini untuk memenuhi kebutuhan primitif Jungkook.

"Akan ku pertimbangkan." Jungkook sama sekali tidak merubah mimik wajahnya, ia masih menatap Taehyung seakan ingin memenjaranya lewat sorot mata. "Kita akan bicara lagi nanti." Tambahnya, kemudian sambungan telepon pun terputus, dan Jungkook melangkah mendekati tubuh pendek itu dengan tatapan sedingin bongkahan es kering dikutub utara. Penuh intimidasi dan perhitungan.

"Yugyeom! Siapkan kamar untuknya, dia akan tidur disini malam ini." Ucap Jungkook kepada pelayannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, karena Yugyeom sudah sejak tadi setia mendampingi tuan nya dibelakang sana ia pun menjawab "Baik Tuan." dengan patuh masih menunggu perintah selanjutnya.

"Dan, siapa namamu pria kecil?" Jungkook tetap memaku pandangannya, membuat orang yang dimaksud ikut menatap obsidian kelam yang sudah sejak dulu ia miliki.

"T-taehyung, Kim Taehyung Tuan." Baiklah, lelaki kecil ini bernama Kim Taehyung, nama yang benar baik dan tegas jika dibandingan dengan wajah cantik nan lembutnya. Ia memiliki bibir tebal yang nampak pas untuk dikulum, bahkan angan Jungkook membawa ia untuk membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bercinta dengan mulut seksi itu. Hal tersebut cukup membuat suara Jungkook menggeram ditenggorokannya dan kemudian ia berdehem.

"Oke, Kim Taehyung, aku akan mengujimu nanti malam dan ketika kau lulus kriteria ku aku akan membiarkanmu tinggal disini." Ucapnya tegas dan santai, Jungkook sangat tidak menyukai membuang-buang waktu. Maka dari itu ia adalah seorang pria dengan tanpa basa-basi, pantas semua orang mengaguminya.

Sedangkan Jungkook merasa kalimatnya sedikit agak keterlaluan, Taehyung merasakan gemetar ditubuhnya, juga selangkangannya hampir meleleh dan berdenyut begitu ia menangkap perkataan pria dewasa ini.

"Sekarang aku ingin berenang dan berjemur. Jangan ganggu aku jika kau hanya akan menanyakan hal-hal kecil saja." Jungkook berlalu melewati bahu pendek Taehyung dengan begitu kejam, lalu keberadaannya tergantikan oleh sosok Yugyeom yang mendekat dan membungkuk sopan kepada Taehyung.

"Biarkan saya mengantarkan anda kekamar tuan." Yugyeom menawarkan diri dengan melebarkan tangannya, berusaha untuk menunjukan jalan menuju kamar baru Taehyung. Namun bocah cantik itu menggeleng.

"Kau akan menyiapkannya dulu kan?" Tanya wajah manis penuh keingintahuan itu.

"Tentu, anda bisa menunggunya untuk beberapa menit sebelum menggunakannya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu sambil berjalan-jalan disekitar sini saja." Ungkap Taehyung tak kalah sopan.

"Anda tidak ingin istirahat tuan? Atau anda lapar?"

Baiknya.. Tapi Taehyung harus menolak tawaran itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya akan melihat-lihat dulu."

"Baiklah. Saya akan kembali setelah selesai menyiapkan kamar." Tanpa sedikitpun kecurigaan yang nampak diwajahnya, Yugyeom mengangguk mengerti kemudian kedua tangannya menyongsong tangan kecil Taehyung dengan gerakan yang amat berkelas.

"Tas anda tuan."

Setelah Taehyung menyerahkan tas berharganya Yugyeom nampak telah menghilang dibalik persimpangan antara dinding ruang makan dan tangga menuju lantai dua.

Anak laki-laki berambut caramel itu memutar kepala menuju tempat Jungkook berjemur. Ia nampak tengah berbaring sambil bertelanjang dada diatas kursi malas, melipat kedua tangannya untuk dijadikan bantalan dan kacamata hitam yang cocok dengan wajah tampannya. Kulit cerah itu nampak berkilauan diterpa sinar matahari dan otot-otot dibalik nya membentuk tubuh Jungkook dengan sempurna. Tidak berlebihan dan tidak kekurangan suatu apapun.

Perutnya memiliki lekukan enam persegi yang menawan, bahkan cokelat batangan yang selalu membuat Taehyung kebanjiran ludah kalah saing dengan view menggiurkan itu.

Taehyung melangkahkan kaki untuk mendekat, dan tepat setelah ujung rambutnya diterpa sinar matahari yang cukup terik ia menyipitkan mata. Apakah Jungkook tidak takut kulitnya terbakar? Dilihat dari sana sepertinya ia tidak menggunakan body lotion maupun sun block untuk melindungi kulit putihnya.

Taehyung meraih sebotol sun block pada meja kecil disamping Jungkook, diatasnya terdapat koktail yang masih tersisa setengah.

Nampak pria itu menutup mata dengan tenang, karena setelah Taehyung mendudukan diri di sampingnya ia tetap tidak mengubris sedikitpun.

Taehyung menuang sun block, kemudian menggosoknya sebentar dengan kedua tangan. Gerakannya perlahan, ia mengusapkan gel licin tersebut dengan hati-hati. Perut dengan enam persegi itu nampak berkilauan setelah terkena gel, dan Jungkook masih setia ditempatnya. Tidak bergerak tapi tetap bernafas.

Sensasi kulit halus Jungkook benar-benar menyenangkan, kendati Taehyung hanya mampu tersenyum lebar hingga menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya yang lucu.

Gerakan memutar semakin merambat keatas, ia kembali melumuri tubuh Jungkook, kali ini dibagian dada yang bidang dan keras. Tubuh besar dihadapannya benar-benar dibalut dengan otot-otot yang sempurna, terasa indah dan jantan secara sekaligus.

Tetapi ia malah semakin penasaran setelah menyentuh perut dan dada pria ini, sesuatu yang menonjol dibalik celana setengah paha berbahan katun itu sangat menarik perhatian Taehyung. Telapak tangannya kemudian meluncur kebawah, lalu salah satu diantara mereka menukik dan berniat menyelipkan jemari kedalam celana Jungkook.

"Tangan yang nakal." Suara yang terdengar santai itu mengejutkan Taehyung hingga tubuh kecilnya terlonjak dan ia segera menarik kedua tangannya waspada.

Taehyung menatap wajah Jungkook penuh antisipasi, namun ia tidak dapat menemukan letak retina nya karena terhalang lensa kacamata yang berwarna hitam.

"Kau cukup berani untuk menyentuh tubuhku tanpa meneteskan air liur."

Sebaliknya, kini Taehyung malah meneguk ludah.

Jungkook menegakan tubuhnya, tanpa melepaskan kacamata ia kemudian meraih kedua tangan Taehyung yang terkepal kedepan, membawanya untuk berputar kebelakang punggungnya dan menguncinya agar tetap disana.

Wajah mereka sangat dekat, bahkan Taehyung tidak sanggup untuk mengutarakan pernyataannya akibat hembusan nafas segar Jungkook yang menerpa hidung dan bibirnya. Ia terpesona untuk sesaat, kemudian matanya membola ketika Jungkook membingkai bibir Taehyung dengan mulutnya. Mulai melumat walaupun kedua belah benda lembut nan kenyal itu masih terkatup rapat. Sebelah tangan menengadahkan dagu Taehyung dan yang lainnya tetap mengunci dibelakang.

Taehyung dapat mengecap rasa mint yang begitu segar ketika Jungkook menelusupkan lidah mahirnya kedalam mulut, menirukan gerakan saat bercinta, keluar dan masuk membelai lidah Taehyung yang nampak mencoba untuk mengimbangi. Jungkook mendengus ketika bibir Taehyung melakukan hisapan lembut pada lidahnya. Kemudian melepaskan pagutan mereka sesaat sesudahnya.

Taehyung mengerjap setelah membuka mata, sedikit malu-malu memandang wajah rupawan Jungkook yang menatap penuh kilatan gairah.

"Bibirmu sangat nikmat, tapi sayang kau amatiran." Entah itu pujian atau celaan bagi Taehyung, ia hanya bisa mengernyit dan sedikit menaikan bibir bawahnya untuk menanggapi ungkapan tersebut.

Jungkook melepaskan tangannya dari Taehyung, lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju kolam berenang. Ia menoleh sekilas, "Buka bajumu, aku ingin kau berenang bersamaku sekarang." Lalu berbalik dan menuruni tangga hingga ujung kakinya menyentuh dasar kolam.

Taehyung menurut, meski ia merona hebat hingga seluruh wajahnya nampak matang, anak lelaki itu tetap melepaskan bajunya dan berjalan menuruni tangga kedalam kolam. Sesekali kedua tangannya saling mengusap defensif. Ia melihat air kolam yang hingga mencapai dada Jungkook dan itu berarti sebagian wajahnya mungkin saja tenggelam. Ia berhenti ditengah-tengah tangga dan hanya betisnya yang terendam.

Taehyung kemudian menatap Jungkook hati-hati, tanpa menyadari sedikitpun jika lelaki itu sudah menatapnya penuh keinginan sejak tadi. Tapi Taehyung hanya berdiri diatas tangga besi tersebut, memandang Jungkook yang berada jauh diseberang kolam.

"Uh, aku tidak bisa berenang.." Seketika Taehyung merinding setelah melihat ekspresi tidak suka Jungkook atas apa yang baru ia dengar.

Baiklah, pertama, dia mengganggu acara berenangnya. Kedua, dia amatiran, dan ketiga, Taehyung tidak pandai berenang. Lalu apa yang ia lakukan selama masa hidupnya itu?

Jungkook mendengus, entah tidak suka atau kesal. Ia mengepakan tangannya di air, meluncur secara perlahan kearah Taehyung lalu berdiri tepat didepannya. Wajah tampan bergaris rahang sempurna itu terbasahi air yang mengalir dan menetes dari rambutnya yang basah. Kemudian telapak tangan besar itu menyingkirkan semuanya.

"Lain kali tidak ada toleransi lagi. Kau harus belajar untuk dapat menyenangkanku." Jungkook menatap wajah mungil Taehyung dari bawah. "Turun, dan semestinya kau melepas celanamu juga."

Taehyung berdegup kencang, entah mengapa setiap perkataan dan perlakuan Jungkook begitu piawai memancing adrenalin didalam dirinya. Setelah selesai dengan sesi merona, Taehyung pun menyambut lengan besar Jungkook. Ia menuruni tangga dan menengadah ketika ujung jempol kakinya menemukan dasar kolam.

Jungkook segera meraih pinggulnya, mengangkat tubuh enteng Taehyung agar tidak perlu mendongkak terlalu tinggi. Sekali lagi, kedua telapak tangan Taehyung berhasil merasakan sensasi permukaan kulit dada Jungkook yang lembut dan penuh godaan. Bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia bisa indah, kuat dan menakjubkan dalam waktu bersamaan.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan bibir terbuka.

"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk membuka celana?" Taehyung mendengarkan suara dalam Jungkook dan rahangnya mengatup seketika. "Bagaimana bisa kau berenang menggunakan celana jeans? Meski itu hanya sebatas lututmu saja.."

Kemudian ia merasakan tangan besar Jungkook meluncur dan menangkup pipi pantatnya.

"T-tuan..." Taehyung menunduk, dadanya semakin berdegum kencang tak karuan. Apalagi ketika Jungkook mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Taehyung, kemudian membisikan sesuatu.

"Kau ingin menyenangkanku Kim Taehyung?" Suara Jungkook melembut namun getaran yang teredam dibalik dadanya terasa menyemangati telapak tangan Taehyung, selain itu hempasan udara yang dihasilkan ketika ia berbicara menggelitiki telinga nya.

Taehyung mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin kau melepas celanamu juga." Suaranya maskulin sekali, begitu lembut namun menuntut, dan sepertinya Jungkook benar-benar serius dengan keinginannya. "Karena dengan melihatmu telanjang adalah awal untuk menyenangkanku."

.

.

.

Tbc~

Review & Krisarnya jangan lupa~

See you next chap, trims~


	3. Bab 02 - Banana

**CLAIMED**

by

 **Ellden-K**

.

.

Warning! This is KookV fanfiction with dominant Kook and submissive Tae!

DLDR! Rating Dewasa! Anak kecil mari kita pergi *shy

Kid!Tae! Pencemaran kepolosan! Author mengada-ada! _Stupid grammar_! Mengotori pikiran & mengandung banyak kalimat tidak sopan!

¤ Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung

 **Prev** : "Kalau begitu aku ingin kau melepas celanamu juga." Suaranya maskulin sekali, begitu lembut namun menuntut, dan sepertinya Jungkook benar-benar serius dengan keinginannya. "Karena dengan melihatmu telanjang adalah awal untuk menyenangkanku."

 **Bab 02 - Banana**

Taehyung semakin merona hebat, akibat dari kalimat cabul yang diucapkan Jungkook benar-benar membawa pengaruh besar untuk detak jantungnya. Selain itu, sensasi kulit dengan kulit ini tiba-tiba membangunkan hasrat lancang dari dalam diri Taehyung. Ia ingin menyenangkan Jungkook, dan ia sangat menyukai ketika pria itu hendak berlaku ataupun mengatakan hal yang tidak sopan kepada anak seumurnya. Seperti ada sensasi meletup-letup didalam perut Taehyung, mestinya ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan seperti ini, tapi dia adalah Jeon Jungkook. Tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya bahwa lelaki itu akan setampan dan semenawan ini.

Meski Taehyung masih belum menjadi orang dewasa, ia tetap saja merasakan ketegangan seksual yang kentara saat bersama dominan seperti Jungkook.

Detak jantungnya stabil ditangan Taehyung, seakan ia sudah terbiasa menyentuh seseorang dengan kedekatan yang seintim ini. Taehyung sangat menyukai Jungkook untuk selalu dekat dengannya seperti itu, entah apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan, tapi Jungkook benar-benar tidak memberikan pilihan apapun selain ketelanjangan Taehyung dibawah kuasanya. Kendati ia tak merasakan perasaan enggan sedikitpun seperti saat para pria hidung belang diclub berusaha menjamah tubuhnya. Bahkan mereka benar-benar mengetahui bahwa Taehyung hanya bekerja mengantarkan minuman, dan bukan pekerja seks seperti gadis-gadis atau lelaki cantik yang bergelayutan ditangan mereka.

Tetapi berbeda dengan sentuhan Jungkook, ia menginginkannya dengan sukarela, Taehyung menginginkannya merasa senang dengan perilaku tunduk Taehyung. Karena setidaknya, ia diperintahkan pergi kesini untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Ketika ia merasakan tangan besar itu menelusur lekuk pinggulnya, Taehyung membuang nafas dengan gugup. Jungkook sama sekali tidak main-main dengan keinginannya, ia semakin mengangkat tubuh enteng Taehyung untuk mendekat kearahnya, menempelkan diri satu sama lain dan mulai menelusup untuk membuka zipper celana Taehyung tak sabaran. Namun ketika Jungkook hampir meloloskan jeans pendek itu dari pantat Taehyung dering ponsel yang begitu nyaring berhasil membuat Jungkook mengerang frustasi. Matanya berkilat tidak suka dan ia nampak benar-benar kesal.

Suara itu berasal dari ponsel yang letaknya cukup jauh karena benda persegi tersebut berada diatas meja kecil tadi, tepat disamping sun block dan koktail yang tinggal tersisa setengah.

Jungkook akhirnya membawa Taehyung ke pinggir kolam karena ia tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendirian ditengah-tengah, akibat dari pernyataan yang Taehyung lontarkan tadi, ia tidak memiliki alasan apapun untuk melakukannya. Hingga ketika jemari basah Jungkook meraih ponselnya, ia segera mengangkat sambungan telpon.

Taehyung yang masih berada dipinggir kolam hanya mampu mengambang dan sambil mengenggam pegangan dari tangga besi disampingnya, menatap Jungkook dan menunggu dengan sabar. Pria itu nampak berbincang serius dengan seseorang, tetapi sepertinya itu bukan tuan-nya Park Jimin. Karena Jungkook terlihat lebih profesional dan serius, tidak menggebu-gebu seperti tadi saat pertama kali Taehyung menginjakan kakinya diatas pualam kondominium yang luar biasa megah ini. Meski Jungkook tidak menunjukannya secara terang-terangan, Taehyung tetap dapat merasakan perubahan mood yang luar biasa terhadap Jungkook. Awalnya ia memang jengkel, tetapi setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Park Jimin , ia meluluh, tapi matanya tetap dingin dan penuh hasrat.

Taehyung terpesona, melihat seluruh tubuh Jungkook basah oleh air kolam dan otomatis membuat celana pendek yang ia kenakan menempel sempurna pada kulitnya sungguh mampu melelehkan es abadi digunung eferest. Bahkan burung-burung yang lewat terjatuh akibat menabrak pohon ketika Jungkook sedang dalam keadaan semi erotis begitu. Ini benar-benar daya tarik seks yang tidak main-main. Bahkan anak kecil sepertinya mendadak pasrah dan ingin disetubuhi oleh Jungkook. Gila- baru melihatnya setengah telanjang saja Taehyung sudah berpikiran kotor. Ya, meski perkataan Jungkook sebelumnya jauh lebih cabul.

Taehyung terkesiap ketika Jungkook balik menatapnya, dan ia masih menelepon lalu meraih handuk untuk menggosok belakang telinga dan wajahnya. Ia masih berbincang, namun tatapannya tetap tertuju pada bola mata besar milik Taehyung. Kembali Jungkook mengusap handuknya pada leher, lalu bahu, membuat Taehyung meneguk ludahnya terang-terangan.

Jungkook hanya mendengus dengan senyuman jahat yang menukik diwajah tampannya. Setelah perbincangan itu menemui suatu persetujuan, Jungkook melangkah mendekati Taehyung.

"Ya, kirimkan saja berkasnya padaku. Aku akan segera memeriksanya setelah itu dikirim." Jungkook berhenti dipinggir kolam, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyerahkan handuk besar itu kearah Taehyung sebagai isyarat agar ia naik dan mengambilnya. "Baiklah.."

Taehyung mendaki anak tangga dan meninggalkan air kolam yang terasa segar itu sambil mengusap wajahnya, kemudian ia meraih handuk yang ada ditangan Jungkook lalu menggosokkan benda tersebut ke wajahnya yang masih basah. Tangan besar Jungkook segera menahannya setelah usapan kedua dan Taehyung mendongkak kebingungan, ia merasakan tarikan lembut namun tegas itu membawa tangannya untuk membelai tubuh Jungkook dengan handuk. Memerintahkan Taehyung untuk membantunya mengeringkan badan.

Taehyung mengatupkan bibir, namun ia bersorak antusias didalam kepalanya.

"Hm, kirimkan juga catatan pengeluaran tahunan dan batalkan pertemuanku dengan Kim Mingyu."

Tangan kecil yang membelai perut dan lengannya yang kini terjulur santai memberikan efek sengatan-sengatan kecil dari percikan gairah dalam dirinya, Taehyung begitu lembut dan cantik. Jungkook telah berusaha agar fokusnya tidak terpecah belah ketika dengan patuh ia mengeringkan tubuh Jungkook.

"Tentu, aku akan menelponmu lagi setelah itu selesai."

'Pip'

Jungkook memutuskan sambungan, dan Taehyung malah semakin menunduk gugup saat pria itu menatapnya dari atas. Sungguh perbandingan proporsi yang panas, tubuhnya yang kecil berlawanan dengan badan berotot Jungkook. Tak dapat terbayangkan bagaimana nanti saat Jungkook menginginkan dirinya terlentang pasrah diatas ranjang dengan tubuh kecil yang ringkih dan Jungkook akan menyetubuhinya tanpa ampun.

Taehyung memerah! Ia merona! Sejak dan sampai kapan bayangan-bayangan nista itu mengotori kepalanya?

"Bersihkan kepalamu dan masuk kedalam, lalu ganti baju. Mendadak aku harus bekerja dan jadilah anak baik." Seperti dapat membaca pikirannya, Jungkook meraih handuk lalu melingkarkannya pada bahu Taehyung, sedangkan anak itu masih tertegun karenanya.

Jungkook mulai memundurkan langkah lalu berjalan untuk meninggalkan Taehyung menuju ruang kerja pribadinya diselatan kondo, melihat itu Taehyung seakan enggan berdiri sendiri disana dan ia kebingungan kemana Yugyeom membawa tas jinjing usangnya.

"Tuan-" Jungkook menoleh setelah tangannya hampir menyentuh pintu kaca dan ucapan Taehyung berhenti akibat manik Jungkook yang melebar saat dengan tiba-tiba celana jeansnya terasa terlalu berat karena air dan merosot begitu saja.

Taehyung menunduk untuk melihat kebawah, sialan! Malu sekali! Beruntung area rahasianya tertutupi oleh handuk besar yang Jungkook berikan. Namun paha atas dan selangkangannya tetap menampilkan celana dalam mungil yang kebasahan. Ia mengumpulkan handuk untuk segera menutupinya, saat Jungkook memangku tangan dan berkata. "Kau ingin menghambat pekerjaanku?

Tentu saja Taehyung menggeleng cepat, ia merasa sangat malu. Dasar! Ini gara-gara celana kebesarannya yang tiba-tiba merosot dengan konyol. Ia lupa kalau Jungkook sempat melepaskan zipper celananya hingga tidak ada alasan apapun untuk itu tetap berada disana.

"Ganti baju." Jungkook menusuk dengan tatapannya, dan Taehyung segera bergidik akibat itu. "Aku akan menemuimu diruang makan setelah pekerjaanku selesai."

"Kau mengerti?" Ia kembali bertanya, lalu Taehyung mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, di detik kemudian Jungkook berbalik dan menghilang dipersimpangan dinding putih yang membawanya keluar dari ruang belakang.

.

.

.

Kapas-kapas lembut sewarna susu itu berubah menggelap bersama dengan hembusan angin yang mulai membuat Taehyung bergidik. Ia memang sudah masuk kedalam, namun kebingungan melandanya.

Rumah ini terlalu besar untuk dirinya yang kecil, ia bahkan tidak tahu kemana Yugyeom membawa barang-barangnya. Lelaki itu belum juga kembali untuk memenuhi kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Taehyung kedinginan, -tentu saja- dan ini sudah berlangsung selama dua puluh menit. Ia terus mengeratkan handuk lebar itu ditubuhnya, sesekali berjalan dan terduduk di meja bar kecil milik Jungkook.

Setelah menit-menit berikutnya Taehyung sungguh tidak dapat menahan sensasi kedinginan itu. Ia bangkit dari kursi dan kembali keluar untuk mencari-cari t-shirt Jungkook yang tadi pria itu tinggalkan. Well, Taehyung melihatnya ketika ia berjalan masuk kedalam rumah, dan kini benda tersebut sudah berada ditangannya.

Oh Tuhan, setelah celana kebesaran Jimin kini ia terpaksa harus mengenakan t-shirt super large milik Jungkook. Walau jika pemiliknya yang mengenakan, benda itu akan tetap terlihat pas ditubuh Jungkook. Tapi ini Taehyung, dan dengan masa bodoh ia mengenakannya. Uh, masih terasa hangat karena terjemur tadi. Gesekan antar kain dan kulitnya begitu lembut, dan aroma Jungkook ternyata sangat mengesankan. Taehyung tidak pernah mencium aroma berkelas seperti ini, hari-hari yang dihabiskannya ditempat penuh asap rokok dan bau alkohol benar-benar tidak berguna.

Setelah kembali melilitkan handuk, celana dalamnya masih dalam keadaan setengah kering, dan itu tidak nyaman sama sekali. Meski sebenarnya Taehyung dapat melepas benda itu tanpa memperlihatkan area pribadinya karena t-shirt Jungkook menjuntai hingga paha. Taehyung tetap membutuhkan celana dalam. Namun setelah berkeliling yang ia dapatkan hanyalah rasa lapar.

Taehyung mengusap perutnya, "Ugh, aku baru ingat jika aku belum makan dari pagi." Dan jam di dinding bahkan menunjukan pukul dua siang. Ia tidak bisa berkeliling terlalu jauh, dirumah super besar ini ia takut tersesat. Bodoh ya, tapi itu sama sekali bukan lelucon. Kondominium itu luar biasa luas. Mungkin ratusan orang bisa tinggal didalamnya.

Tapi Taehyung merasa sepi, rumah sebesar ini dengan satu pemilik, memerlukan lebih banyak pelayan dan penjagaan, dan Taehyung lapar juga kedinginan!

Cepat ia meloloskan celana dalamnya, kemudian menyatukannya dengan baju basah lainnya kedalam keranjang pakaian kotor. Taehyung hendak kembali untuk duduk di bar kecil tadi, dengan handuk melilit pinggulnya dan menjuntai hingga ke mata kaki ia tiba-tiba berhenti saat melihat keranjang buah teronggok dimeja dapur. Ada pisang, anggur, apel dan antek-anteknya yang lain. Buah-buahan itu membuatnya meneteskan liur, dan kebetulan Taehyung sedang lapar.

"Uh, aku kelaparan dan dia sangat kaya." Taehyung bergumam sambil berjalan memasuki dapur, "itu hanyalah buah. Dia bisa membelinya satu kontainer jika mau."

Meraih pinggiran kursi, Taehyung mendudukan pantatnya dengan nyaman. Kemudian meraih keranjang buah tersebut dan memotek salah satu anggur.

"Astaga aku sangat lapar."

.

.

.

Jungkook keluar dari ruang kerja pribadinya yang nyaman sambil menelpon seseorang, dan ia sudah memakai pakaian lengkap yang menawan. Kemeja putih hampir transparan dengan celana jeans ketat membalut tubuhnya sempurna. Waktu semakin sore dan ia yakin bocah itu mulai kelaparan. Setelah Jungkook memesan katering dengan beberapa menu lezat ia segera memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku. Mencoba mencari-cari Taehyung diruang makan, namun Jungkook tidak menemukannya disana. Kemudian pria itu beranjak menuju kolam berenang dibelakang, tapi ketika rintik-rintik gerimis mulai turun Taehyung juga tidak ditemukan dimanapun.

Ia segera menelpon Yugyeom karena Jungkook juga tidak melihat pria itu sesering biasanya.

"Halo? Dimana kau? Apa anak itu bersamamau?" Jungkook berjalan untuk kembali ke ruang makan, namun keranjang pakaian kotor nampak terisi penuh.

 _"Ditempat biasa tuan, saya tidak ingin mengganggu waktu anda dengan tamu kecil itu. Dia tidak bersama saya, ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"_ Sepertinya Yugyeom sempat melihat kedekatan Jungkook dengan Taehyung di kolam berenang tadi, karena sama seperti biasa ia selalu pergi ke ruangannya sendiri untuk tidak mencampuri urusan pribadi Jungkook. Karena hampir beberapa kali terjadi, maka ia sudah terbiasa.

Jungkook melihat bekas tapak kaki basah diatas pualam beningnya, kemudian ia mulai berjalan mengikuti tetesan air yang hampir mengering menuju dapur.

"Tidak, lupakan. Aku sudah menemukannya. Oh ya, petugas katering akan segera datang, urus mereka untukku."

'Pip'

Jungkook mematikan telpon, lalu bersandar pada kusen kayu yang membingkai pintu menuju ke dapur. Ia memangku tangan, memperhatikan punggung kecil Taehyung dari belakang. Menikmati senandung kecil yang ia nyanyikan dengan mulut mengunyah buah anggur.

Butiran-butiran buah manis berwarna ungu dan hijau itu hampir habis, beberapa bahkan hanya tinggal tersisa tangkainya saja.

Bahu sempit itu terlonjak ketika Jungkook berkata "Hey, pencuri kecil."

"Sudah kenyang?" Taehyung semakin menegang ketika ia menoleh ia sudah mendapati Jungkook tengah menusuknya dengan tatapan menuduh. Sebenarnya Jungkook hampir tergelak melihat mulut kecil namun tebal itu basah oleh sari anggur yang terlihat manis, tapi rasa geli nya terkalahkan oleh sengatan hasrat yang tiba-tiba menjalari. Pipi yang tadi terlihat tirus kini sedikit mengembung, membuat Jungkook ingin menggali mulut Taehyung dengan lidahnya dan bercinta dengannya.

Taehyung gelagapan, tentu saja, dan Jungkook sangat menikmati ekspresi terkejut itu. Namun ia tidak ingin bermain-main lebih lama.

"Kuharap kau masih lapar, tinggalkan makanan sisa itu dan mari pergi ke ruang makan."

Secepat kilat Taehyung meletakan butiran anggur dimasing-masing tangannya lalu turun dari kursi, namun ketika ia hendak melakukannya ujung handuk yang masih melilit pinggul ramping itu terjepit diantara celah kayu dan membuatnya terpisah dengan tubuh setengah telanjang Taehyung.

Jungkook melotot, ia segera menegakan tubuhnya. Sedangkan Taehyung masih dalam mode luar angkasa akibat rasa dingin yang menggelitik pahanya, dan ekspresi Jungkook kini sungguh luar biasa berharga.

"Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang untuk ganti baju?!" Jungkook membentak, dan Taehyung terkesiap karenanya. Suara bariton khas orang dewasa itu membawa Taehyung kembali ke bumi, ia meringis dan Jungkook melesat ketika ia hendak kembali menutupi pahanya yang terbuka dengan handuk.

Mengulurkan tangannya, lagi-lagi Jungkook menahan tindakan refleks Taehyung yang benar-benar menjengkelkan. Ia bahkan lupa sudah berapa kali Anak ini membuat kejantanannya tersentak didalam celana. Bahkan terakhir kali ia hampir saja mengabaikan berkas-berkas pentingnya, dan ini saat mereka sedang sama-sama kelaparan dan butuh makan.

Jungkook tentu mengerti, seks membutuhkan tenaga, dan anak ini- ia akan menghabisinya tanpa ampun. Karena hampir semua sikap naif nya membuat ereksi Jungkook mengeras dan terasa sakit.

"Aku memang ingin ganti baju, tapi semua bajuku ada didalam tas yang dibawa orang bernama Yugyeom tadi." Taehyung dapat merasakan syaraf vena nya berdenyut tepat pada pergelangan tangan yang Jungkook genggam, pria itu mendengus dan cuping hidungnya kembang-kempis menghirup udara. Jungkook marah atau berhasrat sebenarnya? Dia seperti pria kaya yang gila seks, -oh, atau memang sudah?

"Lupakan, tinggalkan handuk sialan itu. Kau seharusnya lapar. Aku tidak ingin kau pingsan setelah aku membuatmu melepas kaus itu lalu menghukummu."

Sekali lagi Taehyung merona, dan meninggalkan handuk tebal itu didapur, Jungkook membawa Taehyung menuju ruang makan yang sudah terhidang banyak makanan disana.

Well, beruntung beberapa asisten rumah tangga nya mengambil cuti untuk beberapa hari. Karena ia tidak akan merasa was-was meski menelanjangi anak itu sekarang juga, tapi tetap saja. Mereka butuh mengisi perutnya dengan energi.

Setelah sampai di ruang makan, Taehyung melongo hingga mulut nya hampir kebanjiran liur. Semua makanan diatas sana benar-benar menggoda dan menggiurkan. Mendadak penghuni perutnya mulai menabuh drum didalam sana, mendorong Taehyung untuk segera duduk disalah satu kursi dan menyantap segala yang ia lihat.

Tapi, dengan makanan sebanyak ini hanya mereka berdua yang akan makan? Begitu?

Jungkook menarik salah satu kursi untuk Taehyung duduk, menyadari hal itu Taehyung segera bertengger disana. Ugh, astaga apa-apaan perilaku manis ini setelah ia menggebu-gebu tadi?

Taehyung sedikit menarik t-shirt Jungkook kebawah agar itu tetap menutupi pahanya, namun setelah beberapa kali ditarik malah semakin merengut keatas. Ia mendesah frustasi, dan Jungkook memperhatikan sambil menarik kursinya sendiri untuk duduk.

"Biarkan saja, lagi pula tidak akan ada apapun untuk menutupinya nanti."

Taehyung menghembuskan nafas untuk menetralisir tendangan didadanya, mengapa setiap kali Jungkook memberikan isyarat-isyarat kecil seperti ini jantungnya selalu terpompa cepat.

Mengabaikan kediaman Taehyung, Jungkook membalikan piring makan nya dan dari arah belakang datanglah pria jangkung yang tadi membawa tas nya. Yugyeom menggenggam teko air berukuran sedang ditangan kanannya, lalu tangan yang lain mengambilkan sebuah mangkuk kecil untuk Taehyung dan menuangkan teh hijau itu kedalam cangkir Jungkook, kemudian milik Taehyung.

Sekilas ia memperhatikan Taehyung tanpa menatapnya, menyadari keadaan dan apa yang Taehyung pakai, kemudian ia berkata dengan sopan. "Saya minta maaf tuan, anda pasti sudah kesulitan selama saya tidak ada."

Jungkook mengambil beberapa sushi ke piringnya menggunakan sumpit, tanpa memperhatikan Yugyeom dan Taehyung ia mencelupkan salah satu sushi kedalam saus lalu memakannya. Sangat berkelas dan tenang, kemudian ia menimpali kalimat Yugyeom.

"Ya, karena itu ia hampir menghabiskan satu keranjang buah didapur. Sepertinya aku harus memotong gajimu ya Yugyeom."

Mendengar itu Taehyung melotot, dan disampingnya Yugyeom hanya mampu tersenyum sambil membungkuk sopan kearah Jungkook.

"Saya minta maaf tuan, itu tidak akan terjadi lagi."

Apa-apaan pria ini, candaannya bahkan terlibat sangat serius.

Taehyung masih belum menyentuh makanannya, ia masih terlalu bingung dengan kepribadian Jeon Jungkook. Bagaimana tatapan dingin nya bisa terasa panas diseluruh tubuh Taehyung, bagaimana suaranya membuat kupu-kupu diperut Taehyung melebarkan sayap, bagaimana ia memerintah dan membuat semua orang termasuk dirinya tunduk begitu saja.

Ah, Taehyung merasa frustasi.

"Makan, atau kau mau kita langsung pergi ke atas ranjang saja?"

Taehyung melirik waspada kearah Yugyeom, hey! Mulut cabul itu mengapa tidak pandang tempat dan situasi! Tapi ia tidak mendapati perubahan pada wajah pelayan itu sama sekali.

Dari pada Jungkook benar-benar merenggut kesempatan memenuhi perutnya, Taehyung pun segera meraih sumpit dan menyomot lembaran tipis daging sapi lezat yang sudah matang dari dalam kuah mendidih diatas meja. Sejak tadi Yugyeom memasukan daging dan sayuran kedalam kuah shabu-shabu milik Taehyung.

Ia hanya sedikit aneh karena menu miliknya berbeda dengan yang Jungkook makan. Meski Taehyung belum pernah mencoba sushi sekalipun, nampaknya Jungkook banyak mengetahui makanan apa yang paling mudah disukai anak kecil -ya, terkecuali beberapa jenis sayuran itu.

Taehyung melahap makanannya dalam diam, setelah ia merasa penuh Yugyeom membereskan peralatan kotor dari atas meja kemudian datang dari arah dapur dengan membawa buah-buahan beku, krim asam, gula merah halus dan cokelat cair untuk hidangan penutup.

Anak itu tidak dapat berkata apapun selain "Wah~!" Dan Jungkook tersenyum melihat binar dimatanya.

"Silahkan tuan.." Taehyung segera mengambil satu stawberry yang terlihat padat dan gemuk untuk ia masukan kedalam mulutnya setelah Yugyeom berderap kembali ke dapur, namun lagi-lagi tangan Jungkook menahan.

"Tidak, bukan begitu caranya." Ia mengambil buah strawberry dari tangan kecil Taehyung "perhatikan aku." kemudian Jungkook mencolekan buah tersebut kedalam krim asam lalu kembali melakukan hal yang sama pada serbuk gula merah diwadah berbeda.

Taehyung berpikir Jungkook akan menyuapinya ketika ia membuka mulut, namun dia membawa stawberry lezat itu kedalam mulutnya sendiri. Taehyung cemberut ketika Jungkook menyipit akibat sensasi masam yang menyapa lidahnya.

"Cobalah."

Sebenarnya Taehyung ingin marah, namun Jungkook yang nampak tidak terlalu memperdulikan perasaannya membuat ia meraih buah paling besar disana. Tiba-tiba perutnya ingin diisi lebih banyak, Jungkook adalah brengsek yang sangat seksi dan Taehyung mulai membenci bahwa ia sangat menyukai pria itu. Astaga ini jatuh cinta yang terlalu dini Taehyung.

Ia mengupas pisang lalu mencelupkannya kedalam cokelat cair yang perlahan-lahan membeku, Taehyung segera melahapnya, namun akibat diameter pisang yang lumayan besar ia harus lebih melebarkan mulutnya.

Jungkook terdiam melihat itu, dan kejantanannya kembali menyentak dari dalam celana. Berdenyut-denyut dan hampir meledak.

Pisang biadap!

Manik obsidian itu berkilat, "Kau tahu Kim Taehyung? Sepertinya aku tidak akan menunda-nunda waktu lagi. Lepaskan pisang sialan itu dan kita akan langsung kekamarku."

.

.

.

.

TBC~

 **Maafken disini Jungkook jadi kayak super mesum :'v tapi lagi bersemangat banget nih nulis yang tema nya beginian xD *plz- ff lu rate-m semua ell *shy**

 **Although, please give more love for my work if you like it~ Just read and review, it will makes me happy.. ^^**

 **See you in next chapter~**


	4. Bab 03 - Punishment for Naughty kid

**CLAIMED**

by

 **Ellden-K**

Warning! This is KookV fanfiction with dominant Kook and submissive Tae!

DLDR! Rating Dewasa! Anak kecil mari kita pergi *shy

Kid!Tae! Pencemaran kepolosan! Author mengada-ada! _Stupid grammar_! Mengotori pikiran & mengandung banyak kalimat tidak sopan!

¤ Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung

 **Prev** : Manik obsidian itu berkilat, "Kau tahu Kim Taehyung? Sepertinya aku tidak akan menunda-nunda waktu lagi. Lepaskan pisang sialan itu dan kita akan langsung kekamarku."

 **Bab 03 - Punishment for Naughty kid**

Taehyung mendengar bunyi klik pintu saat itu dikunci, dan ia berbalik ketika Jungkook menyentuh bahunya untuk mendekat kearah sofa. Pria itu nampak gelap, hanya matanya saja yang berkilauan terkena cahaya dari luar. Suasana kamar sepenuhnya temaram, karena Jungkook mensetelnya sedikit redup.

T-shirt putih Jungkook yang Taehyung kenakan nampak berwarna abu-abu diruangan itu, dan ia mendadak merasa kecil sekali didalam sini. Jungkook sudah bagaikan putra raja saja, semua dekorasi mewah itu nampak semakin berkelas ketika suasana setengah gelap begini. Tapi Jungkook akan segera melakukan sesuatu kepadanya dikamar ini, dan sebagai bonus, diluar sedang hujan deras. Ternyata awan hitam tadi sudah mulai menurunkan muatannya, semoga tidak ada petir, karena Taehyung takut petir ia tidak ingin menghancurkan semuanya.

Jungkook berjalan menuju lemari besar disamping ranjang, dan ia menoleh setelah mendapati Taehyung hanya berdiri memandangi ruangan.

"Pergi ke kamar mandi dan bersihkan dirimu. Apa kau tidak tahu tubuhmu penuh dengan klorin?"

Taehyung menoleh, ya tubuhnya memang sedikit terasa tidak nyaman dan lengket. Jungkook benar, tadi ia mengikutinya untuk berendam dikolam berenang. Meskipun tidak lama.

Anak itu mengangguk, "baik tuan.."

Ia mencari-cari sebuah pintu lalu menemukannya dalam sekejap, itu terletak tepat diseberang ranjang besar Jungkook dan Taehyung mulai melangkahkan kakinya kesana.

Didalam kamar mandi ia tidak bisa berhenti berdecak kagum dan ber 'wah' ria. Sungguh kamar mandi yang mewah dan banyak jet air didalamnya, Taehyung bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menggunakan benda itu. Ia hanya melihat gagang shower lalu mulai meraih sabun dan sikat gigi baru dari cabinet berukuran sedang diatas meja rias. Kemudian mulai memanjakan tubuhnya dengan air hangat dan sabun mahal.

Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membersihkan diri kurang lebih selama sepuluh menit, tubuhnya terbungkus handuk besar yang lembut dan Taehyung melihat Jungkook tengah terduduk diatas sofa sambil memainkan ipad nya dengan memangku kaki. Tepat disisi yang masih luas terdapat beberapa benda aneh yang tidak Taehyung ketahui jenisnya. Tapi ia melihat seperti sebuah tongkat berlapiskan kulit dengan bulu-bulu lembut diujungnya dan sebuah botol kecil berwarna putih.

Setelah Jungkook menyadari siluet Taehyung yang masih mematung didepan pintu kamar mandi, Jungkook segera mematikan ipad ditangannya dan meletakan benda itu sembarangan. Ia mendongkak, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa, kedua tangannya yang lebar meregang disepanjang bahu sofa dan mengisyaratkan Taehyung agar mendekat.

Merasa sedikit gugup, Taehyung melangkah sambil mengeratkan handuk yang melilit bahu hingga paha nya. Disana Jungkook nampak memperlihatkan aura yang sesungguhnya, bahwa ia adalah seorang yang akan mengambil keuntungan dari Taehyung sekarang dan bodohnya Taehyung, ia pun menginginkan Jungkook merasa senang.

Dia memang brengsek kaya yang tampan, dan Taehyung tidak berdaya dihadapannya.

"Lepaskan handukmu, aku ingin kau membungkuk dipangkuanku."

Taehyung gemetar, ia sama sekali belum pernah bertelanjang dihadapan siapapun. Tanpa busana dan terekspose. Tapi tatapan Jungkook benar-benar tidak terelakkan. Ia menuntut, mengintimidasi dan tak terbantah hanya dengan sorotan obsidian kelam itu.

Akhirnya, Taehyung meloloskan handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya, merosot dan tergeletak diatas pualam berlapis karpet beludru. Sepenuhnya telanjang dihadapan pria itu dan tubuh kecilnya nampak meremang ketika ia melihat air muka Jungkook yang berubah.

Sungguh tubuh mungil yang sangat indah, dipadukan dengan wajah cantik Taehyung yang merona. Sekali lagi ia merasakan denyutan menyiksa dari balik celananya.

Jungkook membenahi posisi ketika Taehyung mendekat lalu berlutut patuh dihadapannya, bagaimana mungkin perut rata dan dada yang tak berlemak itu bisa menyulut gairahnya dengan begitu besar? Taehyung sangat rapuh, tapi Jungkook ingin bercinta dengannya, dengan kasar dan tanpa ampun. Tapi sebelum itu ia akan menghukumnya dahulu.

"Taruh dada dan perutmu dipahaku."

Taehyung mendongkak, kemudian dengan ragu merangkak keatas untuk melakukan perintah Jungkook.

Ia bertelungkup dipangkuan pria itu dengan ujung lutut yang sedikit terangkat. Mungkin karena kaki panjang sang tuan membuatnya agak sedikit tinggi. Bahunya menyentuh perut enam kotak Jungkook yang terhalang kemeja tipis, dan kepalanya meringkuk diselangkangan sebelah kanan, tepatnya didekat pinggul Jungkook.

Astaga, Taehyung benar-benar merasa terekspose. Pantatnya terbuka namun ia segera merapatkan paha agar tidak terlalu nampak demikian. Ia dapat merasakan denyutan liar dari balik celana jeans Jungkook didekat dada nya, benda itu terasa menekan dan keras. Taehyung semakin berdebar dan Jungkook merasakan itu dipahanya.

"Sebelum aku memulai hukumanmu, aku ingin menegaskan sesuatu." Itu suara Jungkook dan Taehyung masih terdiam sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan. Kemudian elusan panas dipunggungnya hampir membuat Taehyung menggeliat. Ia segera menahan lenguhannya.

"Kau tahu mengapa Park Jimin menyuruhmu pergi kemari?"

Taehyung menggeleng.

"Benar-benar tidak tahu?"

Kali ini ia mengangguk.

"Baik, aku akan menjelaskannya agar kau mengerti."

Elusan itu semakin turun kebawah, dan saat ujung jari Jungkook menyentuh tulang ekornya Taehyung bergidik dan melenguh.

"Aku sudah mentrasfer sejumlah uang." Jungkook berbisik dengan nada rendah, "dan itu mungkin sudah sampai di rekening Park Jimin sekarang."

Masih terdiam, Taehyung mencoba mendengarkan dengan seksama. Meski elusan itu benar-benar merangsangnya.

"Dia menjualmu padaku."

Taehyung membuka matanya.

"Setelah ia membelimu dari klub malam yang akan menjadikanmu pelacur dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Entah sampai kapan, mungkin sampai kau tua dan mati."

Anak kecil itu mengangguk mengerti dengan air mata yang hampir jatuh dipermukaan sofa, pernyataan Jungkook sungguh menyakitkan. Meski sebenarnya Jimin menjelaskan dengan maksud yang baik. Tapi sarkasme dan ketidak perduliannya tetap tidak hilang.

"Jadi, aku ingin menegaskan hal ini Kim Taehyung. Bahwa aku telah membelimu dan kini kau adalah milikku. Jangan menganggap aku telah menyelamatkanmu. Aku adalah tuan mu sekarang, dan tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh milikku selain diriku sendiri."

"Maka, jangan biarkan orang lain mendekatimu nantinya. Karena aku memiliki beberapa rencana untuk mu."

Taehyung memang berkaca-kaca, namun ia tidak menangis. Liquid yang tadi terbendung kini mulai surut.

Ia mengangguk patuh, meski bagaimana pun juga Jungkook memerintahnya untuk tidak berpikir bahwa ia menyelamatkan Taehyung. Anak itu tetap mengerti bahwa Jungkook tidak mungkin melakukan itu tanpa alasan, dan apapun alasan tersebut Taehyung tetap berterima kasih kepadanya. Karena ia telah menjadi bajingan tampan yang menyelamatkan Taehyung dan juga hatinya. Ia tidak perlu menunggu nanti untuk menyadarkan diri siapa dia sebenarnya, dimana ia seharusnya berada dan Taehyung menerima ketika ia harus menekan perasaannya sejak dini.

Oh, Jungkook sangat tampan Ya Tuhan, dan bodohnya Taehyung merasa amat bersyukur meski harus menjadi budak seks miliknya.

Meski ia harus membelenggu perasaannya, dan tunduk dengan apapun yang ia putuskan.

"Jika kau sudah paham, aku akan memulai hukumanmu."

Taehyung terkesiap mendengarnya, ia meneguk ludah lalu berkata, "t-tunggu.. Kenapa.. Hukuman? Aku salah apa?" Well Taehyung sedikit melupakan tentang keranjang buah dan celana yang merosot.

"Untuk berkali-kali menggodaku dan mencuri buah didapur."

"Aku tidak berniat menggoda begitu.."

"Tapi kau tetap memakan buah.."

"Maafkan aku!" Taehyung merengut, matanya terpejam lucu dan ia masih meringkuk dipangkuan Jungkook.

"Tidak ada minta maaf. Kau harus tetap dihukum."

'PLAK'

"Nngg!" Taehyung terlonjak kecil setelah Jungkook menampar pantatnya dan meremas itu kemudian.

Gelenyar aneh tiba-tiba merambat melewati tulang belakangnya, Jungkook sangat mengerti bagaimana cara memperlakukan anak kecil yang nakal -ya, dalam maksud tertentu, pastinya-. Ia hanya alpha male sialan yang suka memerintah dan memberi hukuman dengan begitu seksi, tidak hanya menyalurkan rasa sakit tapi percikan hasrat juga datang dari sana.

Taehyung mulai mengerang dan menggeliat ketika Jungkook menggesek pintu lubangnya dengan ujung jari yang terasa begitu licin akibat sesuatu. Tentu saja bocah itu merasa tidak nyaman pada awalnya, namun Jungkook memegang tongkat berlapis kulit ditangannya yang lain.

"Berhenti menggeliat atau aku akan mulai memukulmu sebelum waktunya?"

Jungkook tidak main-main, ia menggesekan permukaan tongkat dibawah pantat Taehyung. Suaranya dalam, seksi dan terkontrol. Namun Taehyung hampir saja membuatnya terdengar gemetar karena terus bergerak dan tidak bisa diam, mengakibatkan gesekan sensual yang membuatnya menahan ngilu.

Ia meraup cream perangsang sekaligus pelumas lebih banyak diatas jarinya, kemudian menelusupkan satu jari kedalam celah milik Taehyung. Perlahan namun pasti.

Sedangkan bocah lelaki dipangkuannya mati-matian menahan diri, penetrasi ini sungguh tidak nyaman. Tapi ia menyukainya ketika Jungkook meremas pipi pantat kenyalnya setelah meletakan tongkat pemukul untuk sesaat. Itu merupakan stimulan yang sangat cocok, merasakan panas telapak tangan Jungkook dipantatnya yang mulai mengigil. Taehyung malah semakin bergidik dibuatnya, ia seperti demam sekarang.

"Tuan!" Taehyung memekik ketika Jungkook mendorong jarinya masuk kedalam, perih memang ada dan Taehyung hampir menyentak dan mencengkram Jungkook karenanya. Ia melakukan gerakan memutar untuk menginvasi lubang sempit itu, meratakan cream perangsang pada seluruh permukaan dinding rektum Taehyung agar ia tidak terlalu memperdulikan rasa sakitnya nanti.

Jungkook mendengus ketika ia mengeluarkan jarinya lalu mengoleskan sisa cream perangsang pada kejantanan Taehyung yang mulai semi ereksi. Oh, dia tentu tidak sepolos yang Jungkook kira. Taehyung tetap memiliki fantasy seks nya sendiri, meski ia penasaran seperti apakah imajinasinya itu.

"Siap untuk mendapatkan hukuman?" Jungkook kembali berbisik, "Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

Wajah Taehyung kian memerah, ia hanya merengut tidak yakin untuk menatap wajah rupawan Jungkook diatasnya. Kemudian berkata dengan suara yang hampir serak.

"Ugh, terasa panas... Disana." Tanpa sadar ia menaikan pinggul, berniat menggeliat namun sayang itu malah nampak seperti gerakan sensual yang mengundang. "Aku berdenyut-denyut."

Astaga polos sekali.

Jungkook segera menulikan telinganya dari teriakan-teriakan akal cabulnya kemudian.

Lakukan sekarang! Cium dia brengsek! Setubuhi dia! Cepat bajingan!

Tapi ia memilih untuk menukikan senyuman jahat, kemudian balas berbisik kepada Taehyung.

"Itu artinya kau sudah siap.." Ia kembali meraih tongkatnya. "Pukulan pertama akan terasa sakit."

Sebuah usapan pun terasa, kemudian tanpa aba-aba Jungkook mulai mengayunkan pukulannya.

'PLAK'

"Akh!" Tepat mengenai garis pantat Taehyung, dan itu terasa panas dan juga perih disana. Ia sedikit terlonjak untuk yang pertama, memang terasa sakit tapi belum terlalu berlebihan.

"Itu untuk menyentuh tubuhku tanpa izin."

'PLAK'

"Umm!" Kali ini ia mengendalikan suaranya, namun kedua tangan nampak mengepal menahan diri.

Rasanya sakit, tentu saja. Perasaan terbakar dan melepuh juga ada. Tapi yang paling aneh, lubangnya terasa panas dan berdenyut-denyut. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi ereksinya.

"Itu karena kau membiarkan segala benda sialan tadi merosot dan membuatku sakit kepala."

Taehyung mengerti apa yang Jungkook maksudkan, meski ia hanya tidak paham beberapa hal, namun yang satu ini ia cukup mengerti.

Ia hampir menangis, namun air mata tak kunjung keluar. Karena hasrat menyurutkannya kembali. Ia seperti merasa kosong, Taehyung sudah benar-benar membutuhkan Jungkook sekarang. Ia membutuhkan sesuatu tapi Taehyung tidak tahu apa itu.

Dari bayangan yang ia lihat, Jungkook kembali melayangkan tangannya, kemudian tongkat hitam itu kembali mencium pantat Taehyung. Sial, rasanya panas dan menyiksa. Kali ini bocah itu mengerang lebih keras, ia mendongkakkan kepalanya pertanda tak kuasa. Melihat demikian, Jungkook menggelitiki bekas pukulan dengan bulu-bulu halus pada ujung tongkat. Menetralisir rasa sakit yang mulai berlebihan.

"Sakit?" Jungkook bertanya dengan nada lembut, ia lalu meremas pelan daging kenyal yang mulai kemerahan itu dengan gemas. Tidak secara kasar, tapi itu malah membuat Taehyung melenguh dan mengangguk. "Tenanglah ini sudah selesai."

Jungkook kemudian mengelus belakang kepala Taehyung. "Kau sudah jadi anak baik."

Seketika, ia merasa amat nyaman dari pijitan tengkuk itu. Jungkook sangat ahli dalam menyentuh bagian ternikmat untuk dijamah, dan itu menenangkan Taehyung.

"Sekarang, bawa tubuhmu keatas kasur dan terlentang lah. Kau bisa jalan kan?"

Taehyung kembali gugup, setelah birahi yang belum padam ini nampaknya Jungkook tidak ingin mengulur waktu lebih lama. Ia telah menuntaskan hasratnya untuk menghukum Taehyung dan sekarang ia akan meledakkan pertunjukan utama nya.

Sebuah lengan besar membawa Taehyung untuk bangkit lalu anak kecil itu berdiri diatas kakinya dengan gemetaran.

Jungkook mengikuti gerakan Taehyung, kemudian membungkuk untuk meraih pinggul ramping itu menyatu dengan kehangatan tubuhnya, memerangkap bibir tebal namun mungil milik Taehyung dengan mulut seksi miliknya. Memberikan lumatan singkat lalu ia membiarkan anak kecil cantik ini berjalan menuju ranjang king size ditengah ruangan, sedangkan dirinya meraih sebuah paket foil didalam laci meja setelah Taehyung berbaring dan membuka paha lebar-lebar.

Tubuh mungil yang indah! Sungguh Jungkook hampir merasa pening diseluruh sisi kepalanya saat melihat wajah merona itu menatapnya malu-malu dengan posisi yang mengundang. Tatapan polos namun penuh keinginan justru tidak melesakkan gelenyar geli dimatanya. Jungkook sangat menyukai itu, ia masih berpakaian lengkap, sedangkan Taehyung malah bertelanjang bulat untuknya. Benar-benar tanpa busana.

Jungkook mendekat dengan kejantanan yang sudah sekeras batu. Menonjol menyombongkan diri meski belum sepenuhnya menampakan wujud. Ia menyingkap kemejanya setelah berada dipinggir kasur, tepat dihadapan Taehyung yang mengangkat belakang lututnya dengan kedua tangan. Menatap penuh harap, dengan kepolosan yang ternoda.

"T-tuan..." Taehyung malu ditatapi demikian oleh orang dewasa itu, wajahnya tampan namun penuh intimidasi, dan mengeksploitasi Taehyung.

Tetapi Jungkook hanya meraih ikat pinggangnya dan melepaskan benda itu dengan gerakan santai. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari Taehyung, ia terlalu menarik perhatian dan itu sedikit menyulitkan Jungkook.

"Tetap seperti itu..." Taehyung tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menurut, ia terus menunggu dengan debaran jantung yang jua tak memelan. Tetapi laju darah yang terpompa malah semakin kencang ketika Jungkook meloloskan kejantanannya tanpa malu, berdiri tegak dengan congkak, seolah itu menakuti Taehyung karena ukurannya yang tidak main-main.

Anak itu gemetar untuk sesaat, aura dominan amat kental terasa ketika Jungkook membiarkannya melihat suatu bagian tubuhnya yang paling jantan. Ia nampak menggulung pengaman pada permukaan ereksinya, hampir membuat Taehyung terpana jika saja ia tak segera tersentak akibat ciuman Jungkook pada bibirnya. Pria itu membayang diatas tubuh Taehyung, menahan gumpalan otot besarnya dengan sikut agar tidak benar-benar menindih tubuh kecil Taehyung dan menghancurkannya.

Sekali lagi, ia merasakan lidah Jungkook membelai seluruh isi mulutnya. Memberikan hisapan sensual pada bibir bawahnya, dan tangan besar itu membelai perut hingga dada Taehyung penuh sensualitas.

"Eumhh!" Taehyung menggeliat, ciuman intens ini terasa menggetarkan seluruh syaraf ditulang belakangnya. Ia segera mengalungkan kedua tangan kecil itu dileher Jungkook, menekan cumbuan nikmat tanpa alasan apapun. Seakan Taehyung sudah sangat mengerti, namun nyatanya ia hanya menyukai ciuman beraroma mint itu, ia menyukai bagaimana Jungkook menginvasi mulutnya tanpa ampun.

Jungkook tidak membiarkan Taehyung kehabisan nafas dengan permainan mulut dan juga cubitan di putingnya. Setelah beberapa saat ia menurunkan kecupan basahnya ke leher, lalu dada dan lidahnya meliuk indah disekeliling puting mungil Taehyung yang telah mengeras.

Ia tersenyum miring dalam hisapannya dan seketika Taehyung melengkung dalam ketidakberdayaan.

Sialan, bagaimana mungkin ia sangat menyukai tubuh kecil itu? Sejenak membuang tindakan brengsek nya karena hendak menyetubuhi anak dibawah umur, Taehyung seperti seorang dewi yang terjebak dalam tubuh bocah kecil cantik ini.

Sekali lagi, penisnya terasa sakit dan itu membuat Jungkook mengernyit.

Jungkook menegakan tubuhnya, ia membenahi posisi dengan pinggul diantara kedua paha Taehyung. Tampak lubang sempit itu berdenyut-denyut dan terlumuri cream perangsang sekaligus pelumas.

"Sudah saatnya sayang, ini akan sedikit sakit. Tapi rasa itu nantinya akan digantikan dengan nikmat tak terhingga."

Setelah mengatakannya, tatapan berkabut lah yang Jungkook lihat. Persetan, anak ini sudah benar-benar terperdaya.

Jungkook menyokong diri ditangannya, lalu Taehyung mendengar gumaman tidak jelas saat pria itu menciumi leher dan belakang telinga nya.

Kemudian ia nampak mengerang sambil meremas sprei ketika Jungkook memulai penetrasi, kepala kejantanannya seakan memaksa masuk. Rasanya seperti teriris sesuatu tapi ini lebih buruk, dan Jungkook sudah menjadi tak sabaran sejak Taehyung menelanjangi diri dihadapannya.

"S-sakit.." Ia hampir menangis, punggungnya melengkung keatas dengan mata terpejam.

"Stay there baby.."

Jungkook menahan pinggul Taehyung agar ia tidak banyak bergerak, jalan menuju kenikmatan itu memang sangat sempit. Tapi ia tidak mungkin berlama-lama hingga akhirnya lepas kontrol, maka dari itu Jungkook mengayunkan pinggulnya lebih dalam dan Taehyung menjerit kesakitan karena nya.

Jungkook mengerang akibat keketatan yang memijat kejantanannya dengan lembut, begitu hangat dan memabukan.

Tanpa menunggu Taehyung agar terbiasa dengan kejantanan besar milik Jungkook, lelaki itu mulai memompa perlahan-lahan. Taehyung menggeliat tidak nyaman, namun setelah Jungkook melumat bibir dan memberikan stimulan dibagian bawah tubuhnya, rengekan itu berubah menjadi desahan manja yang mengejutkan.

Jungkook tidak pernah menyangka jika kepolosan bisa sangat seksi seperti ini.

Ia semakin memagut bibir Taehyung, kembali menelusupkan lidah kedalam dan meliukkannya dengan gerakan keluar masuk seperti saat ia mencium Taehyung di kolam berenang.

Kedua tangannya tak tinggal diam, masing-masing menggoda tubuh Taehyung habis-habisan, sesekali Jungkook mencubit puting kecil itu dengan ujung jarinya namun ia juga meregangkan paha Taehyung agar lebih terbuka.

Sedangkan bibirnya mulai merambat ke daerah rahang dan leher, pria kecil yang tengah meraung pendek itu meremas-remas rambut hitam Jungkook yang nampak semakin berantakan.

Taehyung tidak pernah mengira perasaan terisi seperti ini bisa membakar gairahnya begitu saja, padahal jika dihitung usia nya baru menginjak beberapa belas tahun -setidaknya itu yang Taehyung tahu-, dan Jungkook telah berhasil merenggut pengalaman pertamanya dengan begitu kejam. Namun kejahatan ini terasa sangat menyenangkan dan nikmat, Taehyung bahkan sampai terlonjak-lonjak ditempatnya, tapi ia malah semakin mengerang lebih keras.

Rasa sakit serta perih tergantikan dengan nikmat dan gairah panas yang datang dari denyutan Jungkook, benda itu keluar masuk dengan bola Jungkook menabrak pantat Taehyung. Menghasilkan suara maha erotis bersamaan dengan desahan Taehyung dan dengusan Jungkook yang amat seksi.

Taehyung menjerit saat merasa kepalanya berkunang-kunang dan pandangannya menggelap, ia mengejang untuk sesaat lalu Jungkook mengerang seketika.

Ereksinya terasa diremas dengan kuat, bagaikan terjepit hingga ia merasa hampir berada diujung tebing gairah. Jungkook memandang bocah kecil cantik yang tengah meregang kenikmatan akibat pencapaian pertama nya, ia memberikan tatapan takjup tanpa sadar.

"Oh sial, sayang!" Jungkook kembali mengerang ketika ia semakin memberondong Taehyung dengan kecupan kupu-kupu dan kejantanan yang terus menghentak kesetanan. Merasakan bahwa ejakulasi nya akan segera datang, ia melemparkan kepalanya kebelakang dengan kedua tangan yang masih menahan pinggul sempit Taehyung.

Hingga pada pukulan terakhir Jungkook mengejang tiba-tiba, "AKH! SHIT!" mulutnya terbuka hampir berteriak akibat pencapaian yang begitu luar biasa nikmat.

Sedangkan Taehyung, ia terengah hebat sambil kedua tangannya masih mencengkram sprei.

Luar biasa! Anak kecil cantik ini bahkan mampu membuat Jungkook kehilangan kontrol.

Lelaki bertubuh paling besar pun ambruk diatas tubuh kurus yang ia tunggangi. Nafas putus-putus dan rembesan keringat membaluti kemeja tipis di punggungnya.

Jungkook menciumi leher Taehyung dan menjilat dengan lidah panasnya, kemudian anak itu memeluk punggung lebar Jungkook dengan gerakan lemah.

Masih dengan kedua mata yang sama-sama terpejam, masih dalam keadaan tubuh bertelanjang.

Akhirnya Taehyung terlelap begitu saja. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih menciumi belakang telinga nya.

.

.

.

.

Tbc~

 **Gimana? XD NC nya masih kurang atau malah keterlaluan nih? XD**

 **Jangan lupa RNR~ Jika ada yang masih kurang boleh kasih saran, author gak gigit kok xD**

 **Buat yang belum kenal sama author, panggil saja Ell, Ok? XD**

 **See ya~**


	5. Bab 04 - Silly Gifts

**CLAIMED**

by

 **Ellden-K**

Warning! This is KookV fanfiction with dominant Kook and submissive Tae!

DLDR! Rating Dewasa! Anak kecil mari kita pergi *shy

Kid!Tae! Pencemaran kepolosan! Author mengada-ada! _Stupid grammar_! Mengotori pikiran & mengandung banyak kalimat tidak sopan!

¤ Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung

 **Prev** : Masih dengan kedua mata yang sama-sama terpejam, masih dalam keadaan tubuh bertelanjang. Akhirnya Taehyung terlelap begitu saja. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih menciumi belakang telinga nya.

 **Bab 04 - Silly Gifts**

Taehyung menggeliat pelan diatas permukaan kasur yang empuk saat sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya, ia hendak meregangkan tubuh ketika rasa nyeri diantara belah pantatnya terasa menusuk.

Bocah itu meringis, ia segera menelusupkan tangan kedalam selimut untuk sekedar memijat pinggulnya.

Astaga, mengapa seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat pegal sekali. Apalagi dibeberapa bagian seperti pangkal paha dan tulang punggungnya yang malang. Rasa berdenyut tak kunjung menghilang ketika ia telah mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Taehyung segera bangkit saat kilasan memori semalam mengelilingi kepala nya. Dia telah tidur dengan Jeon Jungkook, bujangan tampan yang kaya itu bahkan memaksa Taehyung untuk terjaga semalaman, dan percintaan yang begitu hebat membuat kedua pipinya bersemu merah.

Ia memang sempat terlelap, namun Jungkook kembali membuat Taehyung terbangun dengan remasan sensual pada pantatnya, dan mereka kembali bersenggama. Bagian itu masih terasa perih hingga sekarang, apalagi Jungkook sempat memberikan tiga sabetan disana.

Taehyung membiarkan bola mata lucu nya berkeliling, mencari sosok Jungkook yang sudah tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Ya, ia terbangun tanpa siapa-siapa didalam kamar, kecuali selimut dan sprei yang berantakan.

Secepat kilat rasa sedih menelusup disela hati kecilnya. Jungkook telah pergi begitu saja setelah percintaan panas mereka semalam, dan ia tidak meninggalkan catatan apapun untuk Taehyung.

Bocah kecil itu tidak berkata apa-apa ketika rasa nyeri kembali menyerang setelah ia menyingkap selimut dan berniat turun dari kasur, Taehyung hanya terdiam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dengan sebelah tangannya memegang kebelakang.

Astaga, dia butuh mandi dan salep.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah melewati perjuangan panjang untuk membawa dirinya kedalam kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuh, Taehyung kini sudah kembali kekamar dengan wajah yang lebih segar.

Masih membungkus diri dengan handuk. Perlahan, ia melangkahkan kaki kearah lemari besar diseberang kasur, menjaga agar rasa sakit yang menusuk tidak datang tiba-tiba lagi. Setelah sampai ditempat tujuannya, Taehyung kembali tertegun. Oh ya Tuhan! Taehyung hampir lupa bahwa tas nya masih berada ditangan Yugyeom. Apakah ia harus kembali menutupi tubuhnya hanya menggunakan handuk? Tapi Jungkook mungkin akan kembali memarahi nya.

Namun sebuah tali ransel yang familiar menyembul dibawah pintu lemari, Taehyung segera membuka nya akibat rasa penasaran yang mengganggu, dan ia terkejut sekaligus lega saat mendapati tas usang nya ada didalam sana. Tepat berada di undakan paling bawah. Nampak dengan isi yang sudah tertata rapi didalamnya, ia sedikit menampakan ekspresi sedih melihat itu. Semua pakaian lusuh yang Taehyung miliki tampak sangat tidak cocok dengan ruang besar didalam lemari, kelihatan seperti setumpuk baju kotor didalam brankas emas.

Ia mendesah lesu, kemudian menurunkan handuk yang sejak tadi memeluknya.

Taehyung mengambil kaos putih dan celana pendek berbahan katun dengan warna biru langit yang nampak kusam.

Sambil mengenakan pakaiannya dengan hati-hati, kepala cantik Taehyung kembali melakukan kilas balik tentang kegiatan seks nya bersama Jeon Jungkook. Tak terhitung berapa kali ia datang sebelum lelaki itu, tentu saja Taehyung dapat merasakan efeknya sekarang. Ia merasa lemah dan tanpa tenaga, semuanya terkuras habis bersama dengan hasrat Jungkook yang sangat sulit padam.

Karena Jungkook selalu membangunkan Taehyung, ia jadi tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk beristirahat.

Ketika ia hampir selesai dengan ujung kaos yang baru sampai dipertengahan dada, Taehyung dikejutkan dengan ketukan dan juga pemberitahuan sopan dari Yugyeom.

"Tuan, apa anda sudah bangun? Ini waktunya sarapan." Orang itu berbicara dari luar, namun sedikit banyak Taehyung dapat mendengarnya. Menetralisir perasaan terkejut yang membuat jantungnya berlari, Taehyung segera melangkah mendekati pintu. Sedikit meringis ia menilik dengan kepala menyembul untuk melihat keluar, kelihatan Yugyeom masih setia menunggu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi nya.

"Oh, baik aku akan segera kebawah." Taehyung tidak pernah menjalani kebiasaan sarapan sebelumnya, tapi ia cukup penasaran dengan menu makanan apa yang nanti akan dia santap. Mengingat semalam ia kehilangan banyak energi.

Yugyeom nampak patuh, ia mengangguk kecil tanda mengerti lalu menundukan kepala sopan sebelum akhirnya pergi mendahului Taehyung.

Sejenak, Taehyung berpikir untuk beberapa sekon kedepan. Apakah Jungkook akan ikut sarapan juga? Atau pria itu sudah berangkat kerja? Jika dia masih ada dirumah dan mereka sarapan bersama apa yang harus Taehyung katakan? Apakah suasana akan berubah canggung?

Aduh, bodoh sekali. Taehyung sangat tidak mengerti harus mengeluarkan reaksi seperti apa jika ia bertemu dengan Jungkook setelah percintaan mereka. Ia sama sekali tidak berpengalaman, dan tidak tahu apa yang mesti dilakukan untuk memuaskan Jungkook dimalam-malam berikutnya- Tidak! Buang dulu yang satu itu! Ia menggelengkan kepala cepat setelah menutup pintu, masih berperang dengan diri sendiri.

Karena semalam Jungkook telah berkali-kali memaksakan Taehyung dan juga dirinya sendiri, apakah mungkin Jungkook merasa tidak puas dengannya hingga ia menginginkan hal itu lebih sering dari yang sepatutnya?

Taehyung takut ia hanya akan dipakai sekali. Tidak! Buang juga yang itu! Ia menendang kepala nya sendiri secara mental, kemudian menggigiti bibir penuh kegelisahan.

Sampai akhirnya geraman familiar bergemuruh didalam perutnya, Taehyung pun menyerah dan keluar dari kamar menuju ruang makan.

Setelah Taehyung sampai ditempat tujuannya, ia tidak melihat Jungkook dimana pun. Entah batang hidungnya atau batang kemaluan- maaf.

Disana hanya ada Yugyeom yang tengah menata meja dengan satu piring berisikan pancake lezat bersauskan madu yang nampak berkilauan diatasnya.

Seketika Taehyung merasa hampir kebanjiran liur, makanan yang ia lihat selama dua puluh dua jam berada dirumah besar ini semua nya nampak indah dan menawan. Bahkan rasa nya tak kalah dengan penampilan.

Satu kesimpulan yang Taehyung dapat, Yugyeom adalah pelayan serba guna dan memiliki bakat. Sepertinya Jungkook juga tidak sembarang memperkerjakan pegawai nya.

Omong-omong soal Jungkook, ia masih penasaran kemana pergi nya pria itu.

"Um, Yugyeom... Kau tahu, kemana tuan pergi?" Bocah cantik bertanya setelah duduk diatas kursi nya, dan Yugyeom nampak tengah menuangkan susu cokelat kedalam gelas panjang disamping Taehyung.

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar itu nampak meluruskan punggungnya, dengan satu tangan memegang wadah berisi susu cair.

"Tuan Jungkook ada dikamarnya, saat pagi buta ia sempat meminta saya untuk membuatkannya kopi, karena ia hendak memeriksa beberapa berkas yang baru datang. Setelahnya ia kembali kekamar. Dia sedang beristirahat sekarang."

Taehyung mencelos, ia seperti merasa patah hati mendengar pernyataan Yugyeom.

Jadi, yang semalam itu bukan kamar Jungkook? Mereka melakukan hubungan intim didalam kamar lain, dan saat Taehyung terjaga pagi ini, itulah alasan mengapa Jungkook tidak ada disampingnya bahkan ketika ia kesulitan dan merasa sakit.

Taehyung meringis ketika ia menggeser pinggulnya mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Anda baik-baik saja tuan?"

 _Tidak tentu saja! Bukan pantatku saja yang sakit!_

Bocah kecil itu menggeleng, kemudian meraih garpu untuk memotong pancake yang masih panas.

Nampak Yugyeom tidak ingin mengganggunya, ia kemudian pergi entah kemana. Saat Taehyung hendak memasukan suapan-suapan berikutnya, ia kembali dengan membawa sebotol salep luka dan menaruhnya disamping lengan Taehyung.

"Gunakan ini tuan, saya yakin anda memerlukan itu.." Taehyung memerah menyadari maksud Yugyeom. Aduh, seberapa banyak pria ini tahu tentang kejadian semalam? Dari suara Yugyeom yang masih terdengar jelas ketika berbicara dari balik pintu kamar sepertinya tidak menutup kemungkinan suara-suara aneh nan memalukan itu juga terkirim keluar. Hebat, muka nya benar-benar merah.

Taehyung bergumam dengan pancake dirahang kiri nya. "Terima kasih."

Setelah membungkuk setuju, Yugyeom kemudian berderap ke dapur. Meninggalkan Taehyung sendiri didalam ruangan super luas itu, astaga, tak terbayangkan bujangan kaya raya seperti Jungkook hanya tinggal sendirian didalam sini. Setidaknya, ketika para pelayannya diliburkan untuk entah alasan apapun itu.

"Menikmati sarapannya?"

Saat Taehyung meneguk susu cokelat nya dengan bersahaja, suara berat dan seksi milik Jungkook mengejutkannya hingga ia terbatuk dengan cairan tersebut membasahi pakaian lusuhnya.

"Kau seharusnya berhati-hati." Jungkook mendecak, kemudian meraih uluran _tissue_ yang Yugyeom berikan, entah sejak kapan manusia -setengah hantu- itu datang kembali.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang entah karena Jungkook yang tiba-tiba datang atau paru-paru nya yang menghirup susu cokelat barusan. Rasanya sakit dan terbakar, mata nya sampai berurai kesedihan.

Taehyung masih terbatuk-batuk setelah meletakan gelas susu dan meraih _tissue_ dari Jungkook, ia jadi merasa sangat bodoh dan memalukan. Sekarang baju lecek nya malah semakin jelek setelah terkena tumpahan susu, Jungkook yang melihat hal tersebut hanya mampu memberikan tatapan penuh pertimbangan.

Sedangkan ia mengenakan celana sutra dan jubah tidur dengan bahan satin lembut berwarna marun, Taehyung kini malah terlihat berlawanan dengan standar hidup Jungkook.

Pakaian luceknya kotor terkena susu dan pria itu tidak menampakan ekspresi apapun selain menatap Taehyung dengan tanpa merasa terganggu.

"Ganti bajumu. Itu kotor."

 _Oh ayolah, ini sudah terlihat kotor bahkan sebelum tertupahi susu iya kan Jungkook?_

Taehyung merasa sedih dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya mampu mengangguk tanpa menatap obsidian tajam milik Jungkook. Tidak, ia belum berani. Namun ketika Taehyung hendak turun dan pergi menuju 'kamar nya', Jungkook menghadang dengan mengintrupsi "Tunggu, kau meninggalkan sesuatu."

Oh! Ia kembali ingat! Salep luka!

Pemuda cilik itu segera berbalik dan menyambar benda tersebut cukup cepat, hampir membuat Jungkook menukikkan senyuman namun tidak sampai ke mata nya.

"Anda ingin kopi tuan?" Itu suara Yugyeom.

"Yes, please."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mengambil pakaiannya yang -setidaknya- tak sekotor sekarang, Taehyung berjalan kedalam kamar mandi. Mencoba menurunkan celana pendek yang ia kenakan dan juga celana dalamnya. Setelah benar-benar tidak memakai apapun, ia mencoba berkaca didepan meja rias yang berada didalam kamar mandi. Meski sedikit kesulitan ia tentunya dapat melihat segaris luka memar melintang dibawah pantatnya dan berwarna merah.

Oh, pantas rasanya seperti melepuh. Jungkook benar-benar penuh nafsu saat memukulnya, tapi tadi malam sungguh menyenangkan. Ia senang bisa melihat Jungkook begitu hancur didera nikmat. Mengerang diatasnya dengan kejantanan yang tersentak-sentak mengeluarkan pelepasan didalam dirinya.

Kejadian itu masih terbayang, bagaimana ekspresi ragu Jungkook berganti dengan seringai kepuasan. Tapi setelahnya mereka kembali melakukan itu beberapa kali sampai tengah malam.

Sungguh tubuh berotot yang penuh dengan stamina.

Saat olesan pertama mengenai kulit, yang ia rasakan adalah rasa dingin yang begitu nyaman. Ah, pasti obat yang sangat mahal. Efek nya langsung terasa seketika.

Namun saat Taehyung hendak mengoleskannya pada tempat lain, pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka dan menampakan Jungkook dengan senyuman geli saat Taehyung memekik dan berbalik untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Memunggungi Jungkook yang malah memberikan dia pemandangan pantat memerah milik Taehyung.

"Bokong yang indah, Kim Taehyung."

Ia segera terkesiap, cepat Taehyung membungkuk untuk meraih pakaiannya yang teronggok diatas lantai. Kembali memberikan Jungkook pose erotis saat ia melakukannya, ya meski tanpa ia sadari pria itu sudah merubah ekspresinya dari geli menjadi mimik terkejut namun tak terbaca.

Taehyung akhirnya berbalik dengan muka gugup dan memerah, kedua tangannya melebarkan kaos lusuh yang tadi ia pungut kembali untuk menghalangi selangkangannya.

Melihat Jungkook yang lagi-lagi memangku tangan dengan congkak Taehyung segera berseru.

"Apa-, apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Aku sedang ganti baju tau.."

"Kenapa harus ditutupi? Aku melihat semuanya semalam."

Itu jelas bukan jawaban yang Taehyung inginkan. Ia semakin merona, dan tidak bisa menemukan suaranya. Apalagi saat Jungkook mulai berjalan mendekat dan meraih salep luka diatas washtafel.

"Keluar lah, aku akan membantu mu mengoleskannya."

Seakan bom kupu-kupu meledak didalam perutnya, Taehyung hanya mampu mengikuti Jungkook yang sudah lebih dulu melangkahkan kaki. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, Jungkook terlihat sedang duduk dipinggir kasur. Membuka tutup salep yang tadi ia ambil.

Wajah tampan itu mendongkak, tanpa ekspresi yang berarti, sebelah tangannya menepuk permukaan paha berotot Jungkook.

Sialan, itu isyarat, dan Taehyung masih menutupi daerah rahasia nya dengan seonggok baju kusut. Hingga akhirnya Jungkook mengernyit, dan dengan luar biasa, itu sangat berpengaruh terhadap Taehyung.

Ia segera melangkah menuju kasur dimana Jungkook duduk, kemudian setelah benar-benar berada dihadapannya, pria itu menarik pergi satu-satu nya penghalang yang menutupi tubuh Taehyung.

Dia pun kembali bertelanjang bulat dihadapan Jungkook.

"Berbaring telungkup dipahaku."

Oh, bisakah tanpa ada nada memerintah? Taehyung jadi berdebar jika tidak segera melakukannya. Apalagi ditambah dengan sorotan penuh gairah yang bersinar dari mata indah Jungkook.

Taehyung segera melakukannya, dan ia benar-benar berada diatas paha Jungkook dengan posisi sedikit berbeda dari yang semalam. Kali ini hanya perutnya yang ada dipaha Jungkook, ia menekuk sikut untuk menopang tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu menungging.

"Ini bukan luka serius, tidak lama akan hilang." Lelaki kecil itu tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengangguk patuh, lalu dengungan kecil terdengar ditenggorokannya ketika Jungkook mulai mengoleskan salep tadi dipermukaan luka Taehyung.

Sebenarnya itu bukan luka, hanya kulit yang kemerahan sehabis terkena pukulan. Meski Jungkook sering mendapati hal seperti ini, ia tidak pernah membantu siapapun mengobati luka atau memar yang ia buat. Tapi berbeda ketika ia melihat tingkah menggelikan sekaligus merangsang Taehyung saat bocah itu mengolesi pantatnya.

Jungkook seperti ingin menyentuhnya lagi, namun ia tidak bisa egois karena ia sangat tahu jika Taehyung masih kesakitan akibat perbuatannya.

Biasanya, ketika penguasaan dirinya berkurang, ia akan memaksa. Kendatipun subyek nya merintih kesakitan atau merengek sambil menangis. Jungkook tidak bisa bersikap brengsek seperti demikian kepada Taehyung, entah karena ia dilindungi oleh undang-undang negara atau hal lain.

Meski begitu, ia tidak pernah hilang kontrol sangat cepat sebelumnya, dan Taehyung membuatnya melupakan semua batasan yang ia buat hanya dengan satu malam panas mereka.

Jungkook harus membuat Taehyung yang menginginkannya, ia ingin melihat Taehyung meminta dengan rengekan. Merangkak dan patuh kepada Jungkook.

Tanpa aba-aba apapun, Jungkook mulai membelai belahan pantat Taehyung dengan jarinya yang panjang.

"Ini juga sakit kan?"

Jungkook dapat mendengar seseorang menahan nafasnya dengan susah payah, apalagi ketika ujung jari nya menekan kehangatan yang berdenyut itu. Ia menghembuskan nafas sambil menutup matanya, hampir seperti desahan dan Jungkook memberikan tanda bahwa ia sangat menyukai sensasi dinding rektum Taehyung yang memijat jemarinya.

Retina hitam dengan bulu mata panjang itu berkedip dengan kilatan birahi yang kental, kemudian tangan Jungkook yang lain menelusup untuk meremas dada empuk Taehyung dari bawah.

Bocah itu merintih, sensasi sengatan listrik pun kembali terasa. Jungkook sungguh membuatnya seperti tidak berdaya, setiap godaan yang dilakukan selalu menyulut gairah Taehyung tiba-tiba.

Namun ketika Jungkook hanya mengecupi bahu sempitnya dengan bibir lembut itu, Taehyung menginginkan lebih. Ia ingin Jungkook menyentuhnya seperti semalam, dimana keintiman tidak pernah berakhir dan ditahan-tahan seperti ini.

"T-tuan..." Ia kembali merintih, tangannya mengepal dan meremas sprei. Sedangkan Jungkook menekan-nekan pintu lubangnya tanpa berniat melakukan penetrasi lebih dalam dengan jarinya.

"Ada apa? Kau butuh sesuatu?" Jungkook sedang merayu, pastinya, dan Taehyung mengangguk dengan raut wajah memelas yang tidak ingin ia perlihatkan.

Pria itu tersenyum diam-diam, tentu saja ia tahu apa yang Taehyung butuhkan. Ia mengetahuinya sampai detail terkecil, apapun yang anak ini inginkan Jungkook tentu bisa memberikannya. Tapi ia akan menunggu, untuk sebuah pengakuan Taehyung dan inisiatif kecil yang muncul didalam kepala cantik nya.

Jungkook menghendaki setiap geliat sensual yang Taehyung lakukan, dan anak manis itu mulai menggumam dan merengek.

"Aku tidak mengerti, aku hanya ingin..." Suaranya tertahan oleh lenguhan saat Jungkook memelintir putingnya dibawah, menggeseknya dengan ibu jari.

"Aku senang untuk kemajuan kecil ini, kita harus melakukan komunikasi yang lebih baik lagi." Pantulan bass dari tenggorokan Jungkook menggetarkan syaraf gairah dalam tulang belakang Taehyung, dan pria itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Apa yang kau inginkan Kim Taehyung?"

Astaga, ia hanya anak kecil lucu yang merasakan gairah tak pantas dari seorang pria dewasa pertengahan dua puluhan, dan Taehyung tidak dapat menahan keinginannya untuk disentuh lebih intens lagi. Kendati rasa sakit dipangkal paha nya menunjukan bahwa ia benar-benar bergairah untuk Jungkook.

"Aku.. Aku ingin seperti semalam..." Ia bingung, "tapi, bagaimana aku menyebutnya."

"Yang mana?" Jungkook sengaja semakin menggali keinginan Taehyung, tapi ia tahu pengetahuannya tentang seks masih terbatas dan Jungkook tidak keberatan jika harus menjelaskan beberapa hal. Namun melihat wajah polosnya kebingungan, itu sungguh tontonan yang menghibur.

"Seperti semalam..." Volume dalam suaranya mengecil.

"Yang mana?" Ia kembali mengulang pertanyaan, kemudian otak cabulnya berniat semakin memusingkan anak itu. "Posisi konvensional? Felatio? Doggy style? Atau kau ingin melakukan foreplay dulu?"

"Aku... Tidak mengerti.." Tentu, itu adalah istilah-istilah dewasa, namun Jungkook tidak menggunakannya didalam kantor ataupun ruang rapat.

"Kau akan." Jungkook berbisik ditelinga nya. "Tapi aku dapat mengerti jika kau mau menjelaskannya dengan bahasa mu sendiri."

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau rasakan semalam?"

"Sakit..."

"Kau ingin yang menyakitkan lagi?"

Ia menggeleng.

"Lalu apa? Beritahu aku?" Pria itu kembali memelintir putingnya, kali ini dengan gerakan halus dan Jungkook menyeringai setelah mendengar desahan kecil yang Taehyung tahan.

Terlihat begitu gampang ketika Jungkook mengangkat Taehyung untuk terduduk menghadapnya diatas paha, tentunya setelah salep yang menempeli pantat Taehyung kering sepenuhnya. Kedua tangan kurus itu berada dibahu Jungkook. Taehyung semakin menunduk ketika pria itu kembali membungkuk untuk menjilat belakang telinga nya, ia gemetar dilanda nafsu dan nampak begitu pula dengan Jungkook. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya tepat menerpa helaian karamel lembut milik Taehyung, kemudian reaksinya hanya desahan kecil dan menggigit bibir.

Taehyung terengah, ia ingin sekali merasakan kembali bibir Jungkook membingkai mulutnya. Memberikan stimulan tak biasa yang belum pernah Taehyung rasa sebelumnya. Ia mendongkakkan wajah ketika Jungkook hanya diam menunggu jawaban, menatap kearah bibir penuh Jungkook yang berwarna kemerahan.

Pasti ada rasa kopi di lidahnya, karena Taehyung dapat mencium aroma kafein yang sangat harum, juga perpaduan antara kesegaran mint dan wangi kopi yang di _roasting_ sendiri.

Taehyung menempelkan pipi mereka malu-malu, sedangkan Jungkook menyunggingkan seringai tanpa diketahui siapapun. Ia mengecup pipi Taehyung, dan nafas panas menghembus tepat ke telinga nya.

"Ingin sebuah ciuman?"

Akhirnya bocah itu mengangguk juga, kemudian Jungkook memanuver bibirnya membingkai mulut Taehyung. Ia melumat dan menutup mata, dan Taehyung mendengus karena perkiraannya benar. Lidah Jungkook terasa kafein dan aroma segar mint membuat Taehyung membalas belaian lidah Jungkook. Ia mengeratkan pelukan pada leher Jungkook, menahannya agar tidak pergi dan melepaskan ciuman itu.

Taehyung sudah benar-benar bergairah, bahkan sapuan lembut telapak tangan Jungkook menstimulan syaraf gairah nya tanpa aba-aba. Taehyung memang tidak mengerti bagaimana mencium seorang pria berpengalaman seperti Jungkook, tetapi ia berusaha sebaik mungkin. Mengikuti langkah yang Jungkook lakukan sebelumnya dan menerima setiap serangan lidah pria itu dengan sukarela.

Jungkook mengerang dan melepaskan ciuman ketika tangan kecil Taehyung mulai merambat kebalik celah jubah tidurnya, mengusap dada bidang nan keras yang tidak Jungkook pertunjukan semalam.

Ia menyentak dan mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Taehyung, menatapnya dengan tajam namun sepercik sinar kegelian muncul diantaranya.

"Dasar bocah nakal. Aku hanya menawarkan ciuman, jangan serakah."

Taehyung hanya merengut sambil menatap Jungkook dengan bola mata ala anak anjing nya. Karena itu, pria Jeon tersebut mendengus geli.

"Pakai pakaianmu saat aku keluar dari sini dan turun kebawah. Aku membelikanmu sesuatu."

Jungkook mengangkat Taehyung dan memindahkannya kesamping dengan mengapit dua ketiaknya, anak itu masih terengah dan mendongak ketika Jungkook bangkit dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

 _Membelikan sesuatu? HADIAH?!_

Oh yeah, Taehyung suka hadiah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook sedang terduduk sambil memfokuskan mata pada benda persegi yang sedang ia elus-elus. Ia menggunakan sebuah kacamata ramping dan wajahnya nampak serius, kelihatannya Jungkook sedang memeriksa sebuah laporan pengeluaran tahunan perusahaan yang ia bina. Sepenuhnya mengacuhkan keberadaan Taehyung yang kini tengah termangu dengan rahang terbuka menatap seluruh permukaan meja.

Ada puluhan paper bag diatasnya, dengan warna-warna dan nama toko berbeda.

Setelah Taehyung hampir tidak bernafas selama dua puluh detik, Jungkook akhirnya menggulirkan permata hitam asia itu kearah sang submisif.

"Suka dengan yang kau lihat?"

Taehyung tidak dapat menemukan suaranya. Ia hanya mengatupkan rahang siaga sambil menatap Jungkook dengan takjup, tidak pernah ia menerima hadiah sebanyak ini. Tidak selama masa hidupnya yang menyedihkan.

Jungkook benar-benar sesuatu.

"Buka yang mana saja yang kau suka." Kata Jungkook sambil meletakan ipad nya diatas meja, ia masih mengenakan kacamata dengan jubah tidur dan tampak sangat seksi sekali. Melipat kakinya diatas lutut dan memangku tangan, mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan untuk melihat ekspresi Taehyung.

Fix! Dia memang sesuatu!

Taehyung meraih sebuah paper bag besar berwarna cokelat, ia segera merogoh isinya dengan antusias kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah boneka bulu berbentuk beruang berwarna pink.

"Teddy bear?" Ia bertanya linglung.

Apa dia bercanda?! Teddy bear?! Warna PINK?! Jungkook pikir berapa umur Taehyung?! Tapi dengan percaya dirinya dia memberikan boneka seperti ini?! Ini sebuah penghinaan! Ini tidak bisa diterima! Apa maksudnya?! Apa yang Jungkook pikirkan?!

ITU SANGAT LUCU! Taehyung mengerang didalam hati, ia tidak pernah punya yang seperti ini!

Ia memeluk boneka itu secara mental, menggosok-gosok pipinya pada permukaan boneka yang lembut dengan ekspresi memuja dan air mata imajiner bergelombang-gelombang dipipinya.

Taehyung berdehem, kemudian meletakkan boneka teddy dipermukaan meja yang kosong. Membuka bungkusan yang lain, ia menemukan sebuah action figure berbentuk iron man.

Kali ini Jungkook yang berdehem.

"Itu milikku, letakkan kembali."

"Ow.."

Taehyung meletakkannya kembali lalu membuka yang lain.

Robot gundam.

Sekali lagi, Jungkook sepertinya tidak tahu berapa umur bocah ini. Penghinaan yang lain.

Taehyung mengerang didalam hati dan meloncat-loncat seperti anak umur lima tahun. Dia sangat suka!

Jungkook memperhatikan kediaman Taehyung saat ia membuka semua barang-barang yang Jungkook belikan, tak ada ekspresi lain selain senyum kecil atau wajah biasa-biasa saja, apakah bocah itu tidak menyukai pemberiannya? Jungkook memang agak sedikit bingung berapa umur Taehyung, karena dia nampak seperti seorang anak berusia sebelas atau tiga belas tahun. Tapi mengingat permintaannya dikamar tadi pasti lebih, hanya saja wajah imut itu tidak menunjukan kemungkinan umur yang lebih tua dari tebakan Jungkook.

"Aku juga membelikan beberapa baju dan sepatu untukmu, kau suka mainannya?"

Taehyung mengangguk pelan.

 _Suka! Sangat suka! Aku tidak punya yang seperti ini saat kecil! -Astaga betapa menyedihkan. Tapi, Terima kasih! Aku ingin menciummu lagi! *ups_

Ia merona, tapi kemudian bertanya dengan nada sedikit tak terkontrol, "T-tuan tidak perlu melakukan itu. Tapi, bagaimana tuan tahu ukuran baju dan sepatuku?"

"Tidak sulit, aku hanya meminta pakaian untuk anak umur tiga belas tahun dengan tinggi tidak lebih dari ujung kaki sampai dadaku."

 _Tiga belas ya? Apa aku sekecil itu?_

Taehyung tidak menjawab, meski sedikit penasaran apakah ukuran baju anak tiga belas tahun akan muat ditubuhnya, ia hanya membuka paper bag yang lain. Kemudian alisnya terangkat kebingungan setelah mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Jungkook memperhatikan, namun matanya mulai berkabut penuh keinginan.

"Apa ini?" Taehyung mengeluarkan sebuah *cock ring, lalu meletakkannya diatas meja. "Ini juga?" Ia mengeluarkan *butt plug dan sejenis pelumas dengan merk tak dikenal.

Tangan kecilnya mengorek lagi, kemudian mulutnya membulat setelah mengeluarkan *blind fold dan *dildo.

"Eh.. Ini apa? Untuk apa?" Ia bertanya kepada Jungkook dengan nada hati-hati, kemudian meletakkan benda yang mirip dengan sesuatu kepunyaan Jungkook, meski yang ia pegang kini terlihat lebih kecil. Ujungnya tumpul dengan permukaan yang halus dan elastis. Taehyung meneguk ludah.

"Itu masih mainan.." Kata Jungkook dengan tenang. "Dan kau kembali membuka sesuatu yang adalah milikku." Taehyung memucat. "Sebagai gantinya akan kumainkan bersamamu."

Oh yeah, celaka sudah.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Hei~ beibiehh!**

 **Kembali lagi dengan update chapter 4 ini xD**

 **Menurut kalian Taehyung itu punya karakter malu-malu leopard gini bagus atau enggak sih? XD**

 **Takutnya kalo bikin Taehyung yang polos jadi rada cabul dan masih kecil gini para fans nya taetae pada bawa obor sama golok lagi xD**

 **Oya, call me Ell & jangan lupa RNR~**

 **See you next part~**


	6. Bab 05 - Hide & Seek

**CLAIMED**

By

 **Ellden-K**

 **Prev** : "Itu masih mainan.." Kata Jungkook dengan tenang. "Dan kau kembali membuka sesuatu yang adalah milikku." Taehyung memucat. "Sebagai gantinya akan kumainkan bersamamu."

 **Bab 05 - Hide & Seek**

Setelah selesai menggeledah semua isi paper bag diatas meja, Taehyung menghela nafas sambil mengusap keningnya yang tercecer keringat imajiner.

Tanpa henti ia memandang bermacam pakaian dan sepatu berbagai brand itu dengan pipi merona dan mata berbinar, meski sebelum itu ia nampak pucat dan tak berjiwa. Nyatanya Taehyung terselamatkan oleh dering ponsel Jungkook yang mengharuskannya mengandangkan diri didalam ruang kerja -lagi-.

Melihat bentuk beberapa mainan milik Jungkook entah mengapa Taehyung selalu menghubungkannya dengan seks, ya kecuali dengan action figure iron man yang tadi. Karena ada sebotol pelumas didalam bag, bersama dengan mainan berbentuk penis itu.

Tidak diragukan lagi, Jungkook memiliki keinginan memainkan semua benda itu kepada Taehyung. Meski ia tidak dapat mengerti bagaimana mempergunakannya, hingga tidak ada bayangan bagaimana nanti ketika mereka bermain dengan itu.

Memikirkan hal tersebut saja membuat Taehyung berdebar tiba-tiba, pipinya merona dan ada sedikit rasa penasaran. Bagaimana rasanya ketika mereka memainkannya bersama. Oh, sial Jungkook. Dia kembali mencemari kepalanya.

"Anda ingin saya membawa barang-barang ini kekamar tuan?"

Sambil kembali merapikan isi meja, ia dikejutkan kembali oleh kedatangan Yugyeom yang tiba-tiba. Taehyung hanya terlonjak kecil lalu menoleh, dan senyum kecil diperlihatkannya.

"Tidak, terima kasih..." Jawab Taehyung dengan sopan.

Dikarenakan Jungkook sama sekali tidak mengamankan benda-benda miliknya, Taehyung sedikit kebingungan untuk memberitahu Yugyeom untuk membawanya juga. Siapa tahu pria itu mengintip apa yang ada didalamnya, tapi Taehyung cukup yakin ia tidak akan melakukan itu. Kendati demikian, barang-barang terlarang milik Jungkook sama sekali tidak dibungkus oleh apapun lagi, yang otomatis meski Yugyeom tidak membuka paper bag, itu akan tetap terlihat.

Firasat Taehyung mengatakan, salah satu benda itu memang tidak untuk dilihat oleh Yugyeom. Mungkin Jungkook akan malu, atau sebaliknya.

Yugyeom tidak ambil pusing, ia hanya mengangguk mengerti kemudian meninggalkan Taehyung untuk pekerjaan yang lain.

Bocah itu memutuskan untuk menunggu Jungkook, namun sama seperti kejadian kemarin siang. Pria itu terlalu lama larut dalam pekerjaannya, Taehyung jadi bosan dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Setelah beberapa kali mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja dengan ujung jari lentiknya, ia memelihat robot gundam yang balas menatapnya.

"Oh ya, aku lupa aku adalah pemilikmu.." Kemudian ia melirik paper bag milik Jungkook.

•

•

•

Jungkook mendengus lesu setelah meregangkan tubuhnya sesaat, bias cahaya laptop yang menyinari wajahnya nampak memberikan kilauan lain dari kacamata ramping dan retina legam indah miliknya.

Ia mematikan laptop, kemudian dua jari panjang itu memijat pertemuan antara pangkal hidung dan lekuk mata.

Gorden kelabu yang menutupi jendela sama sekali tidak membantu untuk membuatnya terlelap barang sebentar, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada headrest kursi dengan mata terlelap. Kejadian pagi tadi masih membekas dalam ingatannya, dimana bokong mungil itu mengundangnya tanpa sengaja. Membuat Jungkook tersenyum kecil.

Ia masih menutup mata ketika suara robot mainan mulai memasuki jarak pendengarannya, Jungkook membiarkan hal itu karena ia pikir Taehyung pasti sedang bermain dengan robot baru nya. Namun mengingat jarak ruang makan dan kantornya agak sedikit jauh, Jungkook akhirnya membuka kelopak mata dan mendapati sebuah robot gundam berjalan kaku dengan lampu disekitar body nya menyala-nyala. Itu juga mengeluarkan suara khas robot-robotan biasa, hanya saja Jungkook tidak mengerti kenapa benda itu bisa sampai ke ruang kerjanya. Ya, Jungkook membiarkan pintu ruangan terbuka lebar-lebar, itu adalah suatu kebiasaan dan langkah-langkah kaku dari robot tersebut membawanya memasuki ruangan.

Jungkook mengernyit, namun ekspresi kebingungan itu tergantikan oleh obsidiannya yang melotot kaget.

Awalnya hanya kelihatan sebuah tangan kecil yang kurus, kemudian menyembul lah kepala berambut caramel dengan mata yang tertutup blindfold menapaki pualam bening dan merayap seperti bayi.

Mencari-cari dan mengikuti kemana suara robot itu pergi.

Sial. Apa yang bocah ini lakukan dengan kain penutup mata itu?!

Jungkook menggeser kursi kerja nya tanpa suara dengan mudah, hingga dirinya ada disamping meja kerja dan tepat berada pada jalur lintas robot tersebut.

Mainan itu berjalan kearahnya, dan Taehyung mungkin hanya beberapa kaki dibelakang.

Tubuh kecil itu terbalut kaus lusuh kebesaran, hingga saat ia merangkak dada kecilnya menampakan diri diarea pandang Jungkook. Meski itu bersembunyi dibalik kaos kebesaran miliknya, Jungkook jadi berpikir ia mesti membelikan baju-baju yang lebih besar untuk Taehyung agar selalu dapat melihatnya seperti demikian.

Tapi Taehyung kecil yang ringkih merangkak kearahnya dengan mata tertutup kain merupakan pengalaman erotis yang langsung membuatnya tegang didalam celana dalam waktu singkat, meski hal tersebut sama sekali tidak Taehyung sadari, karena Jungkook bertaruh ia hanya sedang melakukan permainan anak kecil yang ternyata berdampak lain.

Tubuh mungil itu semakin mendekat, dan robot gundam yang tadi berjalan kaku bahkan sudah menabrak kaki Jungkook setelah kemudian berguling dengan kaki masih bergerak-gerak. Taehyung berhenti sejenak, lalu tersenyum kecil dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

Jungkook menahan nafas, sepenuhnya mencegah geraman rendah keluar meski hanya berteriak lewat tenggorokan. Ia membungkuk untuk meraih robot gundam tersebut lalu meletakannya diatas paha, ketika ujung jari Taehyung menyentuh sandal rumah bertekstur lembut ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu.

Namun pendengarannya terus menangkap keberadaan gundam kesayangannya. Hingga ia bertumpu pada lutut dan jemari mungilnya menelusur celana tidur Jungkook hingga menyentak kejantanannya. Membuat itu menyembul samar diantara keremangan ruangan.

Jungkook masih menggenggam robot gundam Taehyung untuk membuatnya semakin keatas hingga bocah itu tak sengaja menyentuh bukti gairah Jungkook ketika suara yang selama ini ia cari menghilang.

Taehyung tersentak, hampir menarik brutal kedua tangannya setelah ia tak sengaja menyantuh permukaan semi keras yang berdenyut dan panas itu, jika saja Jungkook tidak lebih cepat untuk menyambar tangan Taehyung yang hendak menghindar mungkin dia sudah terpelanting kebelakang.

Jungkook meletakan robot diatas meja. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan anak nakal?" Suaranya rendah dan serak, sarat akan semua gairah yang sejak tadi ia tahan sampai terasa sakit.

Melihat Taehyung terkesiap, secepat ia menaruh robotnya, secepat itu pula Jungkook mencekal tangan bebas Taehyung yang hendak membuka penutup matanya.

Bocah manis itu nampak kebingungan, tentu saja dadanya berdetak amat keras. Menyadari kesalahan lain yang ia perbuat, Taehyung panik bukan main. Pasalnya ia sama sekali tidak tahu jika permainan petak umpet sialan ini akan membawa dirinya kepada Jungkook, dan lagi Taehyung menggunakan mainan kepunyaan tuan nya tanpa izin. Sungguh, Taehyung tidak pernah menyangka jika dia akan tertangkap basah seperti ini.

"Tu-tuan... Aku tidak-" suaranya tertelan ditenggorokan, Taehyung tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Mungkin Jungkook akan kembali -atau sudah- kesal dan memarahinya lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Taehyung? Jawab aku." Tanya Jungkook dengan semua nada tuntutan dalam setiap kata nya.

Bocah dalam genggamannya masih kebingungan, matanya tertutup dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana kepada Jungkook. Ia ingin merajuk, tapi mata anak anjingnya mana mungkin terlihat jika ditutup seperti ini. _Berpikir tae! Berpikir!_

"Uh, main.. Petak umpet..."

"Huh?"

"Mm-hmm.." Anak kecil itu mengangguk lugu. "Aku bosan jadinya aku bermain dengan robot itu, eh omong-omong soal robot-"

Sebelum Taehyung menyelesaikan pertanyaannya tentang dimana letak robot gundam nya, Jungkook sudah terlebih dahulu menyentak Taehyung agar berdiri tepat diantara kedua paha Jungkook.

Jantungnya berdentum didalam dada, masih dengan kedua tangan yang terpenjara, Taehyung menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam ketika merasakan hembusan udara panas dari Jungkook ditelinga nya.

"Kau tahu sedang ada dimana?" Suara itu mengganggu sistem aliran darah Taehyung karena denyutan nadi nya berdentum hingga telinga dan ujung kaki. Taehyung tidak tahu saja mungkin Jungkook juga sedang ingin bermain-main dengannya karena semua pekerjaan itu membuat ia lelah.

Taehyung menggeleng gugup, hingga ketika ia melakukannya pipinya dan Jungkook bertabrakan tak begitu keras.

"Ini adalah kantorku, ruang pribadiku." Taehyung menegang. "Sembarang orang tidak diperbolehkan keluar masuk sesuka hati mereka."

Taehyung menelan gumpalan keras ditenggorokannya dengan susah payah, tapi ia masih tetap mendengarkan Jungkook.

"Kau tahu artinya itu?"

"Tidak.. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk masuk tanpa izin.. Maafkan aku tuan. Maaf-"

"Tidak ada maaf, sudah kubilang kan?"

Taehyung menunduk ketika Jungkook menyentak.

"Kau harus belajar untuk bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan Kim Taehyung." Bisik Jungkook dengan nada sehoror mungkin. "Dan itu artinya, kau akan menerima hukuman saat ini juga."

•

•

•

Taehyung tidak tahu jika sebuah permainan kecil yang ia lakukan dapat menyulut gairah Jungkook begitu saja, apalagi ia sama sekali tidak sengaja telah dengan tidak sopan memasuki ruang pribadi orang lain.

Ketika Jungkook bangkit dari kursinya Taehyung terantuk akibat ujung hidungnya yang menabrak diafragma Jungkook. Dari situ ia dapat mencium aroma rempah yang sejak tadi pagi terus menggoda indra penciumannya, Jungkook sangat harum, aroma parfum mahal yang sangat berbeda jauh dengan bebauan cologne murahan orang-orang yang datang ke club untuk membeli minuman.

Rasa cemas dan keinginan bersatu padu ketika Jungkook mulai membelenggu kedua tangannya kebelakang. Memegangnya dengan satu tangan dan tangan lain meraih sesuatu dari dalam laci. Taehyung dapat mendengar gesekan khas ketika Jungkook menarik kenop kecil dibawah meja, kemudian mengeluarkan satu dasi nya dari dalam sana.

Mengikatkan benda tersebut pada tangan Taehyung, si bocah kecil pun terkesiap sesaat.

"Jangan melawan."

Memang tidak, Taehyung hanya semakin bergairah dengan apa yang akan Jungkook lakukan. Sama seperti saat Jungkook pertama kali mencium Taehyung, ia membuat kedua tangan bocah itu berada dibelakang punggungnya.

Saat Jungkook masih melakukan ikat mengikat, Taehyung menempelkan masing-masing pipi mereka, menggesek dan berharap akan menemukan letak keberadaan bibir raspberry Jungkook.

"Tuan.." Taehyung merengek ketika pria didepannya menjauhkan diri setelah selesai dengan ikatan, sedangkan Jungkook hanya mendengus geli dengan senyuman yang cuma sesaat.

"Tidak ada ciuman dibibir, berhentilah bersikap bandel. Kau sedang dihukum."

Mencebik lucu, Taehyung hanya mampu menurut. Mungkin saat ini kedipan mata anak anjing nya tidak akan berpengaruh untuk Jungkook.

Ketika Jungkook berbicara demikian, tangannya memutar tubuh Taehyung untuk menghadap meja dan menyudutkannya disana. Ia mendorong tengkuknya lembut untuk Taehyung membungkuk diatasnya.

"Tetap bertelungkup disana. Jangan bergerak sampai aku kembali." Jungkook ikut membungkuk untuk membisikan kalimat itu tepat ditelinga Taehyung, sengaja membiarkannya menegang akibat hal tersebut dan langkah kaki panjangnya membawa ia melesat keluar dari ruangan menuju tempat dimana Jungkook meninggalkan beberapa 'mainan' miliknya.

Setelah derap halus telapak kaki dengan sandal rumah itu kembali, ia membiarkan pintu terbuka dibelakangnya dan berjalan menuju Taehyung berada. Anak itu masih tetap disana, menuruti setiap pernyataan Jungkook dengan baik dan hal tersebut membuatnya merasa semakin bergairah.

Jungkook mulai membungkuk lalu menciumi dan mengendusi tengkuk Taehyung seperti itu adalah heroin pertamanya. Setelah merasakan stimulan yang Jungkook lakukan, Taehyung mulai gemetar dan menggeliat kecil sambil mendesah lemas dibawah tubuh pria itu. Pantatnya merasakan sesuatu mengeras dari balik celana tidur Jungkook, menggesek tanpa ragu meski kontak mereka terhalang oleh masing-masing celana yang dikenakan.

Pria diatasnya mulai mendengus dan semakin liar menciumi dan menjilati leher dan bahu Taehyung, tetapi karena penjelajahannya terhalang, kedua tangan lebar Jungkook pun merobek kaos lusuh yang tipis tersebut. Benda itu terkoyak dibelakang lehernya, memberikan view punggung sempit Taehyung meremang dan menggeliat atas perlakuannya.

"A-ahhh! Kamu- Mmh! -merusak bajuku-ahh.." Susah payah Taehyung menahan irama desah-geram ketika dengan anehnya ia masih dapat memperdulikan pakaian jeleknya yang rusak. Ditengah-tengah godaan pelintiran jari Jungkook di putingnya dan remasan dibokongnya, lelaki yang tadi menciumi tulang punggungnya kini bergantian menggeram.

"Aku membelikanmu yang lebih bagus, dan bisa lebih banyak lagi." Jungkook menggigit bahu Taehyung, dan dibalas pekikan sakit-nikmat dari sang korban.

"Akhh! Uhhmm-"

Taehyung tak membalas kalimat Jungkook, yang keluar dari mulutnya kini hanya dengusan nafas berat dan desahan erotis yang bahkan ia tidak yakin telah keluar dari mulutnya. Ia membiarkan kepalanya tergeletak diatas meja, tak menghindahkan sebelah tangan Jungkook yang masih terjepit diantara dadanya.

Jungkook menurunkan celana Taehyung, merenggut semua yang menghalangi jalannya dan meremas pantat bulat itu kemudian.

Kejantanannya sudah menonjol tegang dari balik celana, membuatnya nampak seperti tak dapat tertampung didalam sana. Sedangkan Taehyung mulai membuka diri menginginkan sesuatu mengisinya.

Jungkook melepaskan tangannya dari Taehyung, kemudian kembali meraih botol pelumas yang tadi dia ambil.

Ia mencolek beberapa olesan hingga sedikit menggunung di dua jari nya, lalu Jungkook menunduk, mencium pipi pantat Taehyung dengan keras dan menghisapnya hingga ia mengerang.

"Ahhh! Akhhh!" Taehyung mulai berjinjit ketika Jungkook memasukan satu jarinya yang terlumur krim pelumas, melihat itu ia mengusap pipi Taehyung dengan tangan yang lain, lalu menelusupkan dua jarinya kedalam mulut terbuka Taehyung. Ia menghisapnya, seakan tahu apa yang diinginkan Jungkook.

"Persetan. Kau sangat ketat!" Jungkook menggeram tatkala Taehyung meremas ketiga jarinya didalam sana. Lubang sempit itu berdenyut-denyut menyambut kedatangannya, membuka lalu menghisap seluruh jari Jungkook dengan kalap. Pemandangan yang sama pun ia lihat ketika menatap wajah Taehyung, ia masih mengemut jari Jungkook, dengan mata yang setengah tertutup, bibir merah mengkilap dan pipi merona hebat.

Jungkook segera membebaskan jarinya dari cengraman dua lubang itu, sebelah tangannya beralih menahan ikatan Taehyung dibelakang punggungnya dan tangan yang lain siap-siap memukul pantat.

'PLAK'

"Akkhh!" Taehyung menjerit, tubuhnya melonjak kedepan. Ia sungguh terkejut dengan tamparan pantat itu, tapi hal tersebut sangat menyenangkan dan juga menyakitkan dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Anak nakal! Kau membuatku ereksi setiap kali melihat tingkahmu."

'PLAK'

"Rrgghh!"

"Kau ingin penisku Kim Taehyung?"

"Mmhhh.." Ia tak mampu berkata-kata. Namun samar kepalanya mengangguk setuju.

"Katakan!"

'PLAK'

"AKH! YAH! YAHH!" Kali ini anggukannya terlihat sangat jelas, air liur nya menetes hingga ke dagu, membuat Jungkook menggeram dan ingin menciumnya.

"Katakan dengan jelas." Bisik Jungkook disamping telinga Taehyung, ia sengaja menjilat kulit leher nya sambil meremas bekas tamparannya. Membuat Taehyung merintih dalam permohonan tak terelakkan.

"Akh! Aku menginginkanmu. Aku ingin penismu didalamku! Kumohon! Aku ingin sekarang."

Kini kejantanannya sudah benar-benar lepas dari penghalang. Mungkin terkecuali hanya lapisan kondom bening saja, namun itu adalah yang dibutuhkan Taehyung. Karena meski demikian, Jungkook tetap harus bermain aman.

Ia mulai memposisikan diri, bersiap menuju kehangatan penuh nikmat yang menunggunya diujung tebing birahi. Kemudian pada dorongan pertama Jungkook memasukan setengah dari dirinya, otot pinggulnya menegang ketika ia menenggelamkan kejantanannya sepenuh dan sedalam yang ia bisa.

Keduanya mengerang dan merintih, terlebih Taehyung yang kini merasa tubuhnya terlonjak-lonjak diatas meja, dengan tangan terikat kebelakang.

"Akkh! Arrggh!" Taehyung melemparkan kepalanya kebelakang, membiarkan Jungkook menyaksikan momen indah itu dalam beberapa detik terjatuh dikubangan gairah. Sedangkan kejantanannya terus menghentak kuat dengan tangannya menahan pinggul Taehyung agar tetap disana, menerima setiap perlakuannya dengan pasrah.

Ketika denyutan pada kejantanannya semakin terasa luar biasa, Jungkook melepaskan dasi yang mengikat tangan Taehyung. Ia membebaskannya namun tetap menahan itu agar Taehyung tetap bersikap patuh.

Setelah beberapa tusukan dalam, Jungkook pun menghentikan hujamannya, ia membiarkan Taehyung untuk mengambil nafas sejenak. Meski caranya menghirup udara hampir sama seperti orang yang baru saja tenggelam.

Astaga, Taehyung membutuhkan mulut Jungkook membingkai bibirnya, ia menginginkan stimulan lain yang tidak hanya menyakitinya dengan kenikmatan.

Bocah itu memekik ketika Jungkook membalik posisinya menjadi terlentang, tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka.

Mengakibatkan gesekan kasar dari sudut meja menggores kulit halus Taehyung, dan ia meringis. Namun ketika Taehyung merasa putingnya dikulum dan dihisap, ia kembali mengerang dan benar-benar kehabisan nafas. Jungkook menyingkap kausnya keatas, memperlihatkan perut rata dan dada dengan puting tegang berwarna cokelat kemerahan.

Jungkook semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka agar penyatuannya semakin intens, sedangkan Taehyung membingkai leher dan kepala Jungkook dengan kedua tangan, ia meremas dan menelusup diantara helaiannya.

Kemudian, mereka kembali bersenggama. Mengerang dan mendesah tanpa ditahan-tahan.

Persetan dengan semua dokumen yang mungkin nanti akan kusut atau kebasahan keringat, Jungkook sangat tidak memperdulikan hal itu sekarang. Tiap sengatan gairah yang menyerang seluruh syaraf seksualnya menggetarkan tubuh Jungkook, membuatnya ingin terus menikmati tubuh mungil bocah laki-laki cantik ini. Tanpa memperdulikan bilik pintu yang sejak tadi terbuka.

Jungkook menggeram saat Taehyung menjerit untuk pelepasannya sendiri, dan hal tersebut membuat kejantanannya terasa diremas kuat-kuat. Bagaikan diperah tanpa ampun, akhirnya Jungkook menambah simfoni geraman didalam ruangan itu. Ereksinya menyentak ketika luapan gairah akhirnya tumpah kedalam kondom.

"Astaga, dude. Kukira kau belum mengerti bagaimana cara menggunakannya? Tapi sebaliknya kau bahkan sangat menikmati itu."

"Sialan, Park Jimin."

.

.

.

TBC

 **Akhirnya UP~ xD maaf jika terlalu lama, soalnya ada job dadakan dari pacarku xD**

 **Ano, mohon jangan memaki Park Jimin ya :'v dia memang usil xD**

 **Juga jangan lupa RNR nya~ see you next chap^^**


	7. Bab 06 - Wedding Invitation

**CLAIMED**

By

 **Ellden-K**

 **Prev** : "Astaga, dude. Kukira kau belum mengerti bagaimana cara menggunakannya? Tapi sebaliknya kau bahkan sangat menikmati itu."

"Sialan, Park Jimin."

 **Bab 06 - Wedding Invitation**

Jimin memasuki kediaman Jungkook setelah mengkonfirmasi identitasnya diinterkom sejak berada didepan gerbang kondo. Yugyeom sendiri yang datang untuk menjemputnya dan mengantarkan Jimin menuju ruang kerja Jungkook.

Ketika tinggal beberapa langkah menuju pintu yang nampak sedikit terbuka, Jimin mengernyit dan melambatkan langkah kakinya. Suara-suara ilegal yang menyentak indra pendengarannya membuat Jimin dan Yugyeom saling berpandangan. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi meminta izin undur diri, entah ia juga mendengarnya atau tidak. Namun Yugyeom hanya tidak ingin mencampuri urusan majikannya, ia memang mendengar, tapi tidak untuk membicarakannya kepada orang lain.

Berhubung Jimin adalah salah satu kawan baik Jungkook, Yugyeom pun membiarkannya mengambil langkah sendiri. Ia tidak melarang Jimin, tidak juga mempersilahkannya merecoki kesenangan tuan nya. Tugasnya hanya melayani dan itu sudah selesai sejak beberapa detik yang lalu.

Jimin memang usil, dan dari dahulu selalu seperti itu. Jadi, entah bagaimana, kini ia tengah bersandar dikusen pintu tanpa berniat untuk mengganggu pergumulan panas pagi hari ini. Nampak Jungkook tidak menyadari kehadiran Jimin, bahkan hingga beberapa detik pria itu bersandar disana dan ia melebur dalam ejakulasi dahsyat, hasil dari serangan membabi-buta sejak tadi.

Jungkook nampak terengah, dengan kedua mata terpejam ia tetap saja menggoyangkan kejantanannya didalam sana. Masih menikmati sisa pelepasannya sendiri.

Jimin tidak pernah melihat Jungkook melakukan seks sebelumnya, meski mereka sering kali bersama-sama mencari pasangan bercinta untuk satu malam di club besar dipusat kota. Ia tidak pernah melihat Jungkook orgasme sehebat ini, meski wanita maupun lelaki cantik mengoral penisnya didepan umum. Well, sebenarnya itu didalam sebuah ruangan karaoke, dan ada banyak manusia didalamnya untuk layak dikatakan itu adalah lingkup umum, meski sebenarnya benar-benar tertutup.

Melihat Jungkook yang hendak kembali mengulum puting Taehyung, kemudian Jimin segera berseru.

"Astaga, dude. Kukira kau belum mengerti bagaimana cara menggunakannya? Tapi sebaliknya kau bahkan sangat menikmati itu."

Jungkook mendongkak dengan kilatan mata tajamnya, secara tiba-tiba mimik bergairah tadi berubah menjadi ledakan rasa jengkel.

"Sialan, Park Jimin." Ia bisa melihat Taehyung menegang, menyadari hal itu Jungkook segera mengamankan kejantanannya setelah sebelumnya melepaskan kondom yang terisi penuh cairan sperma dan membungkusnya dengan tissue. Jungkook segera melemparkannya kedalam tempat sampah tak jauh dari sana.

"Seharusnya kau punya sopan santun." Sarkas, seperti biasa. Tapi Jimin hanya terkekeh dengan wajah tak bersalah.

Jungkook segera melepas jubah tidurnya, kemudian memakaikan kepada Taehyung yang bangkit untuk terduduk diatas meja. Menutupi sobekan besar kaus lusuh yang memamerkan punggung telanjangnya dari mata kotor Jimin.

"Wow, semestinya kau tidak terlalu kasar Jungkook. Dia masih dibawah umur."

Mendengar itu, Taehyung merona hebat. Ia telah selesai mengenakan jubah tidur Jungkook, oh bahkan aroma keringat nya seharum bunga yang mekar -atau ini dari sabun?-. Taehyung masih tak menoleh, ia mengeratkan pakaian Jungkook untuk semakin melingkupi tubuhnya.

Astaga, apakah benar itu tuan Park yang kemarin membawanya dari club? Taehyung mengenali suaranya dan berarti itu memang benar. Sial, dia tidak bisa menatapnya. Ini sangat memalukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga mendadak jadi penguntit seperti ini."

Jimin mendecak, ia segera menegakkan posisinya. Melihat tubuh setengah telanjang Jungkook yang berkeringat, ia menggelengkan kepala.

"Seks benar-benar membuatmu menjadi lupa segalanya ya." Jungkook mengangkat alis. "Kau memiliki janji denganku, tentang pembicaraan waktu itu dan sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahukan."

Jungkook menghela nafas dengan tenang, "Kau seharusnya pergi ke ruanganku, atau menghubungiku dulu."

Kali ini Jimin tertawa singkat, "Kau lupa lagi, ini kantormu. Ruanganmu." Kata Jimin, "dan aku tidak ingin membuang waktu. Tapi siapa sangka kau sedang dalam keadaan yang... Genting."

Jungkook mengerang, rahangnya mengeras dan ia segera melepaskan tangannya untuk mengusap wajah. Mendapati Jimin yang memergokinya sedang bercinta sungguh hal yang menjengkelkan. Jengkel, kau tahu? Bahkan canggung masih tetap terasa meski mereka pernah beberapa kali berbagi pasangan satu malam.

"Kalau begitu tunggu aku diruang tamu, aku akan menyusul."

Jimin tidak menjawab ia hanya mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah sambil mengangguk setuju. Setelahnya ia berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Jungkook kembali menarik nafas, ia menatap Taehyung yang masih menegang ditempatnya, dengan wajah merona sambil menggigit bibir.

Ia segera menghampirinya, kembali memposisikan diri diantara paha telanjang Taehyung lalu membelainya lembut. Bocah itu mendongkak ketika Jungkook mengangkat dagunya. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia segera mengecupnya, memberikan lumatan lembut pada bibir merona itu.

Taehyung mendesah, akhirnya ia mendapat sebuah ciuman juga. Jungkook sangat mempesona dalam segala hal, apalagi seks dan ciumannya.

"Apa kau bisa berjalan?" Jungkook bertanya setelah melepaskan pagutannya, nafasnya sedikit terengah namun ia masih dapat mengontrolnya.

Taehyung nampak ragu-ragu.

"Sedikit sakit dan pahaku agak pegal." Memang pegal, ralat. "Tapi tidak apa-apa kok."

Ia memberikan senyuman polosnya kepada Jungkook, nampak lelaki itu tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Beberapa detik berlalu, hingga Taehyung mengganti ekspresinya menjadi wajah kebingungan. Jungkook tiba-tiba menempatkan lengan kanannya dibawah lutut Taehyung kemudian tangan yang lain mendekapnya.

Ia menggendong tubuh kecil itu dalam sekali ayunan. Taehyung kembali berdebar kencang saat pipinya menggesek permukaan kulit dada Jungkook yang halus dan keras.

Perasaan dirinya membalut kejantanan Jungkook masih terasa sampai sekarang, bayangan itu terus melayang dikepalanya. Membuat Taehyung hanya mampu terdiam saat Jungkook membawa mereka kedalam kamar berbeda, bocah itu terkesiap. Astaga, apakah ini kamar Jungkook? Ruangan yang ini lebih luas dan mewah, sungguh berbeda dengan kamar yang ia tempati sebelumnya.

Setelah Jungkook menendang pintu dibelakangnya ia tak langsung meletakan Taehyung. Pria itu terus melangkah kedalam kamar mandi, apa ia berniat mandi bersama dan bercinta lagi dengan Taehyung?

"T-tuan..."

"Mandi." Dengan satu kata ajaib Taehyung hanya mampu terdiam dan menurut, tak bisa dipercaya. Ia akan mandi bersama dengan Jungkook. Pertama kalinya melihat pria ini telanjang! Taehyung bukan hanya akan melihat dada dan perutnya saja!

 _Asyik!_

Jungkook menurunkannya tepat dibawah shower yang belum menyala, memperhatikan binar mata Taehyung dalam diam kemudian..

"Mandilah, aku akan menemui Park Jimin dulu."

Seperti bara api yang disiram air, Taehyung pun menghilangkan senyuman diwajahnya.

Ketika Jungkook sudah menghilang dibalik pintu, bocah itu cemberut dan hampir mengerang kesal. Namun sebelum suaranya keluar Jungkook sudah terlebih dahulu menyembul dengan tubuh yang telah terbalut T-shirt hitam.

"Setelah selesai tunggu diatas kasur." Jungkook mengancingkan celana jeans yang baru ia pakai. "Tidak perlu mengenakan apapun."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk lembut, namun mentalnya sedang berselebrasi dengan air mata kebahagiaan imajiner.

•

•

•

Saat ujung kakinya sampai diruang tamu, Jungkook tidak menemukan Jimin dimanapun. Ia mengernyit, namun suara langkah kaki dari arah bar mini dekat dapur membuat Jungkook berbalik sambil menyilangkan tangannya didada.

"Kau benar-benar sopan, _fuck_ Jimin."

"Ayolah dude, kau seperti tidak pernah menganggapku saudara saja." Jimin menyeringai lalu menyesap sampanye yang baru saja ia curi dari bar milik Jungkook, lalu ia segera mendudukan pantatnya.

Jungkook mengikuti Jimin yang sudah duduk duluan diatas sofa gading tepat dihadapannya, sambil matanya tetap menyipit ia mengintrupsi Jimin.

"Ceritakan dengan singkat dan jelas."

Jimin mengangkat alisnya, sungguh pria tanpa basa-basi. "Well, pertama-tama, aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu dulu." Ia menaruh gelas sampanye diatas meja lalu merogoh saku bagian dalam jaketnya, nampak sebuah surat undangan dengan pita kebiruan terikat rapi ditengah-tengahnya.

Jungkook menatap Jimin. Sedangkan pria yang baru saja menggeser undangan diatas meja kearah Jungkook itu hanya mengulum senyum sambil mengusap bawah bibir.

"Apa ini?"

"Kau tidak perlu pura-pura tidak mengerti."

"Sialan, kau akan menikah?" Jimin semakin merenggangkan senyumannya, ekspresi Jungkook saat ini sungguh sangat berharga. Ia menatap Jimin tidak percaya, dan ada sedikit raut tidak mengerti diwajahnya.

"Hell yeah..." Jungkook semakin menampakan wajah tidak mengerti, ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh surat undangan tersebut. Pria itu hanya menatap Jimin meminta penjelasan. "Well, baiklah.. Kau ingat saat aku mengatakan kau harus membantuku dengan membeli anak itu?"

Jungkook diam, ia mendengarkan.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Jimin kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Awalnya, aku sangat frustasi karena Yoongi sama sekali tidak memperdulikan aku dan dia menghilang di Swiss. Membuatku sangat kehilangan akal."

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku pergi ke sebuah bar, dan aku melihat seorang pria menyeret-nyeret Taehyung untuk ia paksa melacur."

Jungkook mengernyit, ia sama sekali tidak nyaman dengan percakapan ini. Tapi, ia tetap mendengarkannya.

"Entah apa yang dipunya bocah itu, aku menjadi sangat simpatik kepadanya dalam sekali pandang saja. Dia seperti memiliki sihir, Jungkook." _Ya, benar_. "Singkatnya, pria jelek itu menawarkannya untuk sekali pakai dan tanpa pikir panjang aku membelinya untuk kumiliki sendiri. Sungguh tidak ada alasan lain, dia sangat rapuh waktu itu."

Jungkook sudah tahu bahwa Jimin membeli anak itu dari sebuah club malam, tapi ia tidak pernah tahu jika Jimin melakukannya karena kasihan.

Sekilas ia merasa dirinya sangat brengsek, Jungkook telah memperdaya bocah kecil manis itu untuk melayaninya diatas ranjang. Hal tersebut benar-benar mencubit hati Jungkook.

Tapi Jimin menjualnya kembali kepada Jungkook dengan alasan jika ia butuh uang, pria itu sama saja bejatnya dengan dia kalau begitu.

"Jadi, kau menawarkannya kepadaku karena kau menyesal telah menghamburkan uangmu untuk menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil?"

Jimin segera menyelak, "Tidak, bukan itu. Beberapa hari setelah ia tinggal dirumahku... Yoongi kembali dan mendatangi aku tengah malam.. Sesuatu yang konyol jika ia mendapati seorang anak kecil didalam apartemenku dan memanggilku master!"

"Kau bilang dia pergi ke Swiss dan tidak mengabarimu?"

"Ya! Memang. Tapi ternyata dia pergi kesana untuk.. Untuk meyakinkan ayahnya jika dia mencintaiku."

Jungkook mendengus, "kisah cinta yang sangat fenomenal."

"Tapi itulah yang sebenarnya dude." Jimin menatap sahabatnya dalam diam, kemudian ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Taehyung tidak memiliki siapapun, ia dipaksa bekerja untuk melunasi hutang-hutang ayahnya yang sudah meninggal karena penyakit kronis. Ayahnya berhutang pada seorang pemilik club malam didaerah kecil. Hingga akhirnya Taehyung dipaksa bekerja disana, namun club itu mengalami kerugian dan ia dijual ke club malam yang lebih besar, itu adalah tempat dimana kita biasa datangi. Tapi nasibnya malah bertambah buruk disana. Malam ketika aku menemukannya adalah dimana ia mulai dipaksa melacur."

Holly crap! Jungkook memejamkan matanya sambil mengurut keningnya yang mulai berdenyut karena marah. Sialan kau Jeon Jungkook. Sialan!

"Sisanya, kau bisa tanya dia sendiri." Lanjut Jimin.

Jungkook kembali memaki diri, ia merengut dan termenung tanpa menjawab ataupun menimpali pernyataan Jimin.

"Datanglah ke pernikahanku, dan ajak dia.."

Ia masih diam, dan wajahnya nampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Taehyung tidak suka terlalu lama didalam ruangan."

Jimin memperhatikan reaksi Jungkook, ia sangat mengerti bahwa kini pria itu sedang berperang didalam kepalanya.

Well, melihat apa yang tadi Jungkook lakukan kepada Taehyung, sedikit banyak Jimin dapat mengerti. Hanya saja Jimin tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang, karena ia yakin Jungkook pun berpikir demikian. Meski mereka brengsek, Jungkook tetap memiliki simpati yang tinggi. Terbukti dari banyaknya jumlah uang yang ia donasikan dan beberapa yayasan amal kepunyaannya terhitung sejak dua tahun lalu.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang.."

•

•

•

Taehyung melakukan perintah Jungkook dengan senang hati, setelah membasuh tubuhnya dengan air hangat ia segera naik ke atas ranjang king size Jungkook dalam keadaan rambut setengah kering. Bergumul dibawah selimut tebal nan lembut yang sangat harum, seperti baru habis di laundry.

Astaga, berbaring telanjang seperti bayi didalam selimut Jungkook terasa amat nyaman. Bahkan ia hampir terlelap jika saja Jungkook tidak membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. Ditangannya ia memegang sebuah surat undangan.

Pria itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan Taehyung sudah berdebar saja karena nya. Saat Jungkook telah duduk disisi ranjang, ia hanya melemparkan benda ditangannya keatas meja nakas, kemudian menunduk sambil menumpukan kedua sikutnya pada paha. Sesekali mengusap rambut kebelakang, ia sama sekali tidak mengindahkan kehadiran Taehyung yang hampir tak terdeteksi.

Jungkook terlihat gusar, dan Taehyung mengetahui hal itu. Tapi apa yang terjadi antara Jungkook dan pembicaraannya bersama Jimin?

Pria itu menoleh ketika mendapati remasan lembut tangan Taehyung pada lengannya. Ia terdiam, menatap bocah cantik ini dalam keremangan kamar. Tampaknya gorden disepanjang sisi ruangan tidak dibuka, dan Jungkook cukup bersyukur atas kebiasaan lupa nya itu.

Ia melihat binar tatapan lugu yang begitu murni, dengan setengah wajah tertutup selimut, Taehyung tampak benar-benar seperti bayi, membuat Jungkook ingin segera melahapnya. Namun perasaan tak nyaman tiba-tiba merasuk kedalam hati, Jungkook merasa bersalah dan baru kali ini ia berpikir dirinya adalah seorang bajingan tidak berguna.

Cengkraman pada lengannya semakin erat dan Taehyung sedikit menarik-narik Jungkook untuk lebih mendekat ke arahnya.

Ia mengerti dengan apa yang Taehyung inginkan, sungguh sangat mengerti. Tapi alasan dari apa yang diinginkan Taehyung adalah kesalahan Jungkook. Ia membuatnya menghendaki apa yang tidak semestinya Taehyung minta.

Tetapi bukankah ia sudah menjadi bajingan sejak dulu? Bahkan semenjak ia masih kecil dan belum mengerti apa-apa.

Ia memiliki banyak orang yang mencintainya, namun Jungkook tetap menjadi seorang bajingan.

Persetan dengan memperdaya anak dibawah umur, Jungkook tetap berbalik dan mencium bocah itu penuh keinginan. Ia mengungkung Taehyung dengan sebelah tangannya, dan tangan yang lain membelai wajah manis itu penuh kelembutan. Melumat bibir plum Taehyung perlahan, ia bernafas tepat diatas wajah cantik tersebut. Mengulum dan meliukkan lidah didalam mulut mungil Taehyung hingga pria kecil itu menggelinjang dan memeluk leher Jungkook.

Sebelah tangannya menelusup ke balik selimut, sesekali mengusap perut dan bokong kenyal Taehyung penuh rasa gemas. Ia mengerang dan semakin melilit leher Jungkook sebagai balasannya.

Jelas sekali Taehyung pun menginginkan ini, lalu apa masalahnya?

Jungkook segera melepaskan cumbuan, ia kembali menatap Taehyung dengan manik nya yang kelam. Ia sungguh sangat brengsek, karena telah menganggap pria kecil rapuh ini seorang pelacur, ya, Jungkook sempat berpikir jika Taehyung itu sama saja dengan wanita maupun pria cantik yang menjajakan tubuhnya di club malam. Tapi nyatanya kebodohan itu membuat Jungkook menyesali perbuatannya tempo hari. Bukan Taehyung yang jalang, tetapi Jungkook yang membuatnya harus terlentang dibawah tubuhnya. Ia membelinya untuk kepuasan diri sendiri, tanpa berniat mendengarkan penjelasan Jimin terlebih dahulu.

Untuk apa uang jutaan dolar yang ia donasikan kesana-sini jika hanya karena nafsu saja ia menghilangkan moral nya.

Namun anak kecil manis ini memiliki daya tarik yang tidak main-main, Jungkook tergiur untuk selalu menyentuhnya. Meski demikian akal sehatnya menyerapah karena ia tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut sepanjang ia bersama Taehyung. Dia hanya memperdulikan birahi dan keinginan tak tertahankan.

"Tidak untuk hari ini.." Jungkook segera menyergah ketika Taehyung hendak kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, ia memundurkan wajahnya, melihat ekspresi kebingungan dari bocah kecil itu. "Kembali berpakaian, kita akan membuat baju untukmu nanti sore."

"Tapi kenapa?" Taehyung nampak lesu, ia terdengar tidak bersemangat ketika Jungkook mengatakan tidak. "Baju untuk apa?"

"Jimin akan menikah, kau memerlukan baju untuk datang ke pesta."

•

•

•

Ia tidak tahu apa yang berubah dari dirinya, tapi seseorang yang ia lihat didepan cermin besar itu sama sekali bukan dia. Ini bukan Taehyung, dan ia pasti salah lihat.

Bocah kecil itu menuruti perintah Jungkook untuk mencoba beberapa pakaian yang ada di toko, tiga puluh menit yang lalu mereka sampai disini untuk mengukur pakaian yang Jungkook pesan. Katanya Taehyung akan mendapatkan sebuah tuxedo yang bagus, dan tentu saja dikhususkan hanya untuknya. Karena Jungkook menginginkan designer kenalannya yang membuat itu sendiri, ia ingin menebus kesalahannya sedikit demi sedikit tanpa perlu Taehyung ketahui.

Meski sebenarnya yang satu ini tidak masuk kedalam daftar, Jungkook menghendaki dirinya melihat ketakjupan dan ekspresi-ekspresi lain yang Taehyung perlihatkan ketika ia merasa bahagia maupun terpesona.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Taehyung berbalik setelah seorang pegawai toko membukakan tirai ruang ganti untuk Jungkook melihat penampilan Taehyung setelah mengenakan beberapa pakaian pilihannya.

Pria itu terduduk diseberang meja sambil menyesap kopi nya tenang, sedikit melirik Taehyung ia segera meletakan cangkir kopi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

Jungkook menegakkan posisi duduk, kemudian memangku tangan seperti tengah menilai penampilan Taehyung.

"Kau imut.."

 _APA?!_

Taehyung cemberut, ia mengenakan sebuah hoodie berwarna putih-biru dan celana jeans keren yang ia pilih sendiri. Tapi Jungkook malah mengatakan jika dia imut?!

"Aku tidak imut, ini keren.. Lihatlah.." Bocah itu mengenakan penutup kepala pada hoodie miliknya namun apa yang terjadi selanjutnya malah membuat Jungkook meledak dalam tawa. Entah ukuran kepalanya yang kecil ataukah hoodie nya yang kebesaran, setengah wajah Taehyung tiba-tiba tertutupi penutup kepala. Hampir menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya dan yang tersisa hanya hidung dan bibir saja.

"Akan lebih keren jika aku yang menggunakannya. Ganti yang lain, itu kebesaran."

Kemudian Taehyung berbalik dan tirai pun kembali tertutup.

Sepertinya Jungkook harus mengurungkan niatnya membelikan baju kebesaran untuk Taehyung.

•

•

•

Mereka kembali ke rumah dalam satu jam perjalanan, dan Taehyung nampak terlelap disamping Jungkook.

Ketika tiga buah mobil mewah itu memasuki gerbang kondo, Jungkook mencoba menggoyangkan tubuh Taehyung yang bersender kepadanya bagaikan bunga anggrek meliliti batang pohon. Bocah itu tidur dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan kepala terdongkak, membuat Jungkook menggertakan gigi akibat kejantanannya yang menggeliat hingga ia mesti meremat celananya sendiri.

"Pssh.. Bangun, kita sudah sampai."

Namun yang Jungkook dengar hanya deru nafas lembut yang menerpa lengannya, membuat ia tergelitik secara mental.

"Sepertinya dia lelah tuan."

Ucap supir sekaligus ajudannya dari balik kursi kemudi, mobil sudah berhenti sejak beberapa detik lalu dan Taehyung tetap tidak mau bangun.

"Aku tahu." Seseorang sudah membukakan pintu mobil. Jungkook mulai menggeser posisi duduknya dan menahan kepala Taehyung tetap berada didadanya, pria itu memindahkan tubuh kecil Taehyung untuk ia gendong. Melihat itu pria paruh baya dibalik kemudi kembali mengintrupsi.

"Anda ingin saya membantu membawa dia kedalam tuan?"

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih."

Setelah Jungkook turun dari mobil dengan Taehyung digendongannya, ia memerintahkan para ajudannya untuk membawa barang belanjaan didalam bagasi kedalam rumah.

•

•

•

Ketika Jungkook menaiki tangga, Yugyeom memperhatikan peristiwa tersebut dalam diam. Ia tidak berniat mengambil alih Taehyung ataupun membantu Jungkook untuk memindahkannya kekamar, pria itu tahu apa yang dia lakukan dan bisa mengatasinya sendiri.

Setelah sampai dipertengahan antara kamarnya dengan kamar Taehyung, Jungkook nampak sedikit bimbang. Dimana ia harus menaruhnya untuk tidur, sedangkan Jungkook menginginkan Taehyung bermalam dengannya. Setelah mengalami perdebatan panjang dengan moralnya, pria itu malah melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangannya sendiri.

Tapi jika ia membiarkan bocah ini tidur dengannya, Jungkook tidak akan mungkin membiarkan ia terlelap, apalagi dari wajah lelah yang Jungkook tatap, ia sangat tidak ingin mengurangi waktu tidur Taehyung.

Bocah ini masih kecil, ia membutuhkan tidur cukup untuk masa pertumbuhan yang baik. Tapi masa bodoh.

Saat Jungkook menurunkannya diatas ranjang, Taehyung menggeliat. Wajahnya setenang malaikat kecil yang tertidur diantara tumpukan awan, ia sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Namun Jungkook memandangnya dengan sisi yang berbeda, akan celaka jika ia menginginkan Taehyung sekarang. Tapi belah bibir yang terbuka itu terlalu menggodanya. Hingga Jungkook mencuri satu kecupan dari sana, ia tak melihat reaksi apapun dari Taehyung.

Bagus sekali, ia tertidur sangat nyenyak dan rasanya Jungkook ingin menciuminya semalaman. Oh, sial. Ternyata ini adalah ide yang buruk dengan membawa Taehyung kedalam kamarnya. Jungkook jadi tidak bisa menahan hasrat ingin mencumbu bibir manis tersebut.

Kendatipun sebelum itu terjadi, ia segera bangkit dan menyelimutinya. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Taehyung dalam keheningan kamar dan detak jantung yang meronta-ronta.

Taehyung membuka matanya pelan-pelan, ternyata, bocah itu terbangun saat sudah sampai dikamar, ia berpura-pura tidur ketika Jungkook memandangi wajah dan mencium bibirnya sebelum pergi.

 _Astaga, jangan Taehyung. Jangan jatuh cinta kepada Jeon Jungkook!_

Ia menjerit didalam hati, kemudian berbalik tertelungkup dan tidur.

•

•

•

 **TBC~**

 **Aloha xD bab ini bosen gak? XD maaf ya kalo ada kalimat yang sedikit rancu, maklum gak terlalu pandai~**

 **Buat yang nanyain konflik, tenang aja nanti bakal ada konflik kok, gak terlalu berat juga sih, tapi kadang ngetiknya butuh perjuangan xD**

 **Oh ya, sorry banget buat yang enggak suka sama karakter Jungkook disini, entah terlalu mesum atau cabul, :'v dia seperti itu bukan tanpa alasan kok, dan Taehyung juga enggak terlalu dinistakan oleh Ell, ceritanya belum beres jadi apapun bisa terjadi. So, keep reading dan review ya, feedback dari kalian adalah hal yang paling ditunggu-tunggu ^^**


	8. Bab 07 - Dadddy!

**CLAIMED**

By

 **Ellden-K**

 **Prev** : _Astaga, jangan Taehyung. Jangan jatuh cinta kepada Jeon Jungkook!_

Ia menjerit didalam hati, kemudian berbalik tertelungkup dan tidur.

 **Bab 07 - Daddy!**

Taehyung menggeliat diatas ranjang ketika ia merasakan cahaya matahari menusuk-nusuk matanya, memaksa ia untuk terjaga dan bangkit dari kasur. Ketika ia melirik jam beker diatas nakas waktu menunjukan pukul delapan pagi, hell- berapa jam dia tertidur?

Bahkan semalam Taehyung tidak pulang larut, Jungkook sangat mengerti dengan keadaannya. Pria itu seperti sangat tahu apa yang Taehyung butuhkan, padahal baru satu hari ia mengenalnya, tapi mereka sudah hampir bercinta berkali-kali. Sialan, ingatan yang satu itu menyentak Taehyung.

Tapi kemarin Jungkook menolaknya, dan ada apa? Ia berubah pikiran setelah menyuruh Taehyung bertelanjang bulat dibalik selimut miliknya, lalu pergi begitu saja dan tidur dikamar lain. Seperti ada hal yang mengganjal, namun ia tidak tahu apa itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, Taehyung bangkit dari ranjang dengan kepala yang masih memikirkan kemelut itu dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan tubuh bertelanjang bulat. Sedikit banyak berharap Jungkook akan tiba-tiba datang -lagi- saat ia tak berbusana seperti kemarin. Namun sampai ia berada dibawah guyuran shower, Jungkook sama sekali tidak datang, meskipun hanya sekedar untuk mengagetkannya.

•

•

•

Taehyung kembali terduduk dimeja makan sendirian, ditemani dengan panekuk hangat yang Yugyeom buat. Lelaki itu selalu tampak sibuk dipagi hari, sampai Taehyung kesulitan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya dimana Jungkook berada sekarang. Kemarin, ia selalu ada dirumah, tetapi kini orang itu tak menampakan diri dimanapun Taehyung mencari.

Seteguk susu cokelat mengalir mulus lewat tenggorokannya, Taehyung cukup was-was dan bersiap-siap agar Jungkook tidak datang lalu mengejutkannya, tetapi setelah cairan coklat itu habis aura Jungkook sungguh tak terasa sama sekali.

Kemana pria itu, sebenarnya apa yang salah?

"Anda mencari tuan Jeon, tuan?" Tanya Yugyeom setelah menaruh air putih disamping Taehyung, bocah itu nampak sumringah. Akhirnya setelah kesibukan tanpa celah, Yugyeom bertanya sendiri kepada Taehyung.

Bocah itu mengangguk, memandang sang pelayan dengan tatapan penuh harap. Melihat itu, Yugyeom hanya tersenyum.

"Tuan pergi ke kantor jam tujuh pagi tadi. Rutinitas kerja."

Taehyung merengut, "Aku kira dia bekerja dirumah?"

"Itu hanya untuk akhir pekan saja, tuan."

"Kapan dia pulang?"

"Tergantung." Ungkap Yugyeom, "Jika sedang tidak sibuk beliau akan kembali pukul lima sore nanti."

Pria jangkung itu menunduk sekilas, lalu bergegas membereskan piring kotor diatas meja dan membawanya ke dapur.

 _Jam lima sore, baiklah._

•

•

•

Taehyung meringkuk dikamar Jungkook, meresapi setiap hirupan udara yang membawa aroma dominan dari Jungkook. Bahkan tubuh lelaki itu mengklaim tempat tidurnya sendiri setelah Taehyung menyabotase kamar Jungkook untuknya bergelung semalaman.

Hingga tanpa sadar ia kembali terlelap seperti beruang pemalas diatas kasur empuk Jungkook, memeluk lipatan selimut yang ia gulung didepan wajahnya. Meringkuk seperti bayi dan mendengus ketika seseorang terasa mengelus belakang kepalanya.

Kemudian sebuah permukaan lembut nan kenyal mengecupi wajah mungil Taehyung, saat si kecil menggeliat dan meregangkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan menjulur keatas kepala, Jungkook menyambar bibir minimalis namun tebal itu sambil membungkukkan badan.

Taehyung yang sudah setengah sadar akhirnya mendesah kecil, lalu kedua tangannya mengalung dileher tegas Jungkook. Mulut amatirnya membalas setiap lumatan dan gigitan lembut Jungkook pada bibirnya, pria itu mengulum bibir merah berry alami Taehyung penuh keinginan yang mendamba.

Merasa Taehyung telah membalas perbuatannya, Jungkook segera melepas pagutan mereka sambil mengendusi leher Taehyung.

"Bangunlah pemalas, kau tidur terlalu lama. Itu tidak sehat."

Taehyung mengernyit dengan matanya yang masih tertutup lalu kembali meregangkan tubuh sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Ia mengusap kelopak matanya kemudian bergumam.

"Hai tuan... Aku _Ngantuk_.."

Jungkook mendengus geli, namun ia sama sekali tidak tersenyum.

Pria itu segera melepaskan sepatu, lalu berangsur sepenuhnya naik keatas ranjang, dengan jas yang sudah ia tinggalkan diatas sofa kini Jungkook hanya mengenakan setelan kemeja dan celana panjangnya saja. Ia terlihat santai dan nyaman.

Perlahan-lahan Jungkook mulai memisahkan kedua paha Taehyung agar terbuka untuknya, bocah itu hanya mengenakan celana pendek diatas lutut yang mudah dilepas. Ya, jangan ragukan tangan-tangan terampil milik Jungkook, ok.

Kini pria yang lebih besar menempatkan dirinya diantara paha Taehyung, menatap bocah kecil yang hendak kembali tertidur itu dengan seksama.

Jungkook menyingkap kaos tipis Taehyung hingga dada kecil yang rata terpampang bersama dengan puting mungil berwarna cokelat kemerahan. Bagian terkecil yang benar-benar menggoda ereksi Jungkook untuk segera mengeras, ia menunduk untuk mendapatkannya, dan setelah berhasil meraup puting itu dengan hisapan sensual, Taehyung pun mendesah lesu diantara ambang kesadaran.

"Ayo bangun..."

Jungkook sengaja membiarkan suaranya terdengar dalam, serak dan sarat akan gairah untuk Taehyung. Namun nampaknya bocah kecil itu mengantuk berat untuk alasan yang tidak jelas.

Baiklah, saatnya membangunkan bayi pemalas yang suka tidur.

Jungkook mulai bergumam ketika ia mengangkat tubuh Taehyung untuk meloloskan kaos yang bocah tersebut kenakan. Setelah setengah telanjang, Taehyung malah semakin menggeliat malas dan berniat meraih gulungan selimut tebal nan hangat disampingnya.

Jungkook membiarkan itu, kemudian ia sedikit membenahi posisi dan menarik celana serta celana dalam Taehyung. Hanya sebatas paha, dan Jungkook menempatkan kedua kaki Taehyung dimasing-masing bahunya.

"Kau tahu Taehyung sayang?" Kata Jungkook, terdengar suara ritsleting yang dibuka dan Taehyung masih tetap menutup matanya. "Mari kita gunakan nama panggilan lain."

Desahan pun kembali terdengar ketika Jungkook menggesekkan kejantanan tebalnya pada pantat Taehyung. Benda keras itu masih terhalang celana dalam berwarna hitam yang Jungkook kenakan, karena ia sengaja ingin menggoda bayi kecilnya dulu.

Taehyung mulai menggeliat dan mengedipkan matanya, sensasi dingin yang menjilati bagian tubuh telanjang akibat perbuatan Jungkook membuat Taehyung bergidik. Juga, gesekan benda keras yang berdenyut panas dipantatnya tiba-tiba menyeret Taehyung menuju alam nyata.

"Taehyung, baby... Kau masih tidak mau bangun?" Dorong. Gesek. Dorong. Dorong. Gesek.

"A-ahhh, tuan-hhh..." Taehyung terlonjak kaget, tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang, sensasi kesemutan mulai menyapa perut dan tulang punggungnya. Gelenyar nikmat yang menggerayang dan terasa geli namun menyenangkan dapat ia rasakan sekaligus.

Astaga, ia benar-benar sadar sekarang.

"Panggil aku daddy, sayang..."

"A-ahhh?" Taehyung mengernyit sambil mendesah, ia meremas sprei kelam disamping tubuhnya.

Melihat itu, Jungkook menyeringai lalu melepaskan celana dan celana dalam yang masih tersendat dipaha Taehyung. Menyisakannya tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Kedua kakinya diturunkan dari bahu Jungkook, dan terbuka lebih lebar ketika pinggul sang dominan semakin menekan selangkangan Taehyung.

"Call me daddy," dengus Jungkook dalam kegiatannya membaui leher Taehyung, ia memilin puting bocah itu dengan kedua tangan, hingga erangan erotis benar-benar mewarnai persenggamaan ini. "Katakan sayang..."

Taehyung tidak dapat berkata-kata ditengah kegiatan Jungkook menggesek tubuh mereka sambil memilin puting dan melumat lehernya. Namun ditengah tarikan nafas panjang, Taehyung pun memanggilnya.

"D-daddy-hhh ahhh..."

"Yah, good boy..."

Jungkook menegakkan tubuhnya, ia menatap pipi merona Taehyung sambil menyeringai. Bocah ini benar-benar penuh dosa, perutnya bahkan mulai licin oleh precum yang menetes dan Jungkook tiba-tiba merasa haus setelah melihat pemandangan benda kecil yang menegang itu.

"Memohonlah dengan apa yang kau inginkan, daddy akan memberikannya setelah itu dipertimbangkan." Tangan lebar itu meraih kejantanan Taehyung dan mulai mengocoknya dengan gerakan lamban. Pria kecil pun mengerang, ia menggeliat dan mendesah.

"D-daddyhhh anghhh.." Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan wajah merona, ia menggigit bibir. Sialan kau, cepatlah lakukan permintaan!

"Aku... Aku ingin daddy.. Berikan aku semuanya- Ahh!" Punggungnya melengkung saat Jungkook membungkuk dan meraup habis seluruh batang kemaluan Taehyung. Bocah itu terpaksa meremas surai lembut Jungkook, kepala tampan itu naik turun mengoral selangkangannya -dan Taehyung semakin kehabisan nafas akibat hal tersebut.

Jungkook tersenyum dalam kulumannya, ia menelusupkan dua jari sekaligus kedalam lubang sempit Taehyung perlahan-lahan, memberikan sensasi sentakan kecil pada tulang punggung nya.

Ia melepaskan hisapan pada selangkangan sempit itu lalu menyeringai sambil bersitatap dengan bocah mungil dibawahnya.

"Permintaan dikabulkan." Kata Jungkook, "dan teruslah mendesah."

"Akhh! Daddy!"

•

•

•

Jungkook memiliki seorang sekretaris cantik bernama Jeonghan, ia melakukan pekerjaan dengan sangat baik. Selalu bersikap profesional dan tertarik kepada atasannya. Jungkook tidak mengetahuinya karena Jeonghan tidak pernah melakukan pendekatan secara terang-terangan.

Kini, Jeonghan tengah melakukan pekerjaannya dirumah, memeriksa beberapa jadwal milik Jungkook dan berniat tidur lebih awal. Namun suara ponselnya berdering dengan begitu mengganggu.

"Halo?"

"Hey dimana atasanmu?!"

Belum sempat Jeonghan menyebutkan namanya, ia sudah diserang dengan teriakan penuh emosi dari salah satu 'mantan' mitra bisnis perusahaannya. Ia mengenal suara ini, Kim Mingyu adalah seorang pribadi yang kasar, ya seperti biasa.

Mengapa Mingyu malah menelpon ke ponselnya? Hal itu terjadi karena panggilan yang tak terjawab dari ponsel Jungkook akan selalu langsung dialihkan kepada ponsel Jeonghan. Well, menghindari kehilangan klien ketika ponsel Jungkook mati, sebenarnya. Namun yang satu ini terasa seperti neraka ketika Kim Mingyu yang menelpon.

"Tuan Jeon mungkin sedang dalam urusan yang penting. Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan kepadanya?"

"Dengar, katakan kepadanya, dia tidak bisa memutuskan kontrak begitu saja. Perusahaanku akan hancur! Jangan karena satu kesalahan kecil kalian membiarkan aku jatuh sendirian huh?"

Mendengar ocehan itu Jeonghan menghela nafas, ia mengerti kenapa Jungkook memutuskan kontrak dengan perusahaan MG Ent. Itu adalah hal yang wajar ketika Jungkook memutuskan perjanjian kerja mereka, karena perusahaan kecil yang suka berhutang tidak akan pernah bertahan lama. Kim Mingyu hanya menjadi benalu yang menyedot dana perusahaan dan hilang entah kemana. Jungkook tidak bisa memberinya uang terus menerus.

"Maaf tuan, keputusan sudah dibuat dan tidak bisa diurungkan begitu saja. Jika anda memiliki keluhan, anda bisa datang langsung ataupun membuat janji temu dengan Tuan Jeon."

"Sialan.."

Ia hanya mengumpat, dan begitu saja mematikan sambungan telpon.

Jeonghan menatap layar ponselnya, jelas sekali Kim Mingyu tidak memiliki nyali yang cukup besar untuk bertemu langsung dengan Jungkook, ia sudah terlalu malu dengan terbongkarnya penggelapan dana yang ia lakukan. Jungkook masih baik hati dengan hanya memutus kontrak, pria itu mengancam Mingyu akan melaporkannya jika ia memaksa melakukan negosiasi tak berguna itu lagi.

Jeonghan meletakan ponselnya yang sudah dalam mode diam, kemudian bersiap-siap menuju alam mimpi.

•

•

•

Jungkook tidak mengerti, bagaimana mungkin ia begitu menikmati melakukan hubungan seks dengan seorang bocah dibawah umur. Seorang anak lelaki cantik bernama Kim Taehyung yang kini tengah merengek memanggilnya 'Daddy'. Ia menungging, dengan masing-masing tangan meremat sprei dibawahnya dan Jungkook yang menyodok dari belakang, hanya mampu menggeram sekaligus mendesah.

"Ahhh! Daddy!" Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya kebelakang dengan punggung sempit yang melengkung, memberikan Jungkook akses lebih mudah untuk menyentak-nyentak kejantanannya dari belakang. Menumbuk prostat Taehyung yang kini tengah bergetar hebat akibat hentakan kuat nan cepat dari Jungkook.

Pria itu mencengram pinggul Taehyung, menghasilkan bekas kemerahan dipermukaan kulit, menarik dan mendorongnya untuk bersenggama lebih keras dengan Jungkook. Sesekali ia menampar pantat bulat didepannya, membuat Taehyung semakin merengek penuh keinginan.

Bocah kecil itu terengah dengan tubuh dipenuhi keringat, ia menunduk dan ujung rambutnya meneteskan air asin tersebut. Terlonjak-lonjak keras membuat Taehyung merasakan pening, apalagi ketika selangkangannya mulai berkedut hendak memuntahkan sesuatu.

"Daddy-hhh! Aku tidak- kuat-"

"Hmh?" Jungkook mendengus kasar dari belakang, nafasnya memburu, kemudian ia membalikan posisi Taehyung menjadi kembali terlentang dibawahnya tanpa melepaskan kontak mereka. Meregangkan kedua paha Taehyung dengan tangannya, Jungkook semakin mendorong kejantanannya kedalam.

"A-ahh!"

"Kau mau apa sayang?" Jungkook menghentak amat kuat hingga Taehyung terlonjak-lonjak dibawah kungkungannya. Bocah itu setengah terpejam, mendesah dan menggapai-gapai gelisah disekitar lengan berotot Jungkook.

"Lebih keras daddy! Aku- Akh! Akh! Ya-ahh!"

Belum selesai Taehyung mendesahkan permintaannya, Jungkook sudah terlebih dahulu mempercepat gerakannya. Mencecar lubang Taehyung habis-habisan, kemudian terdengar desahan dan dengusan nafas kencang yang saling bersahutan.

"Yah? Seperti ini? Kau menyukainya Taehyung sayang-hh?" Jungkook bertanya disela-sela tarikan nafas kencangnya sekaligus menikmati ekspresi bergairah dari Taehyung, tubuh kecil yang menggeliat dan melengkung dibawah kungkungannya membawa Jungkook menuju tepi tebing birahi.

Bocah kecil dengan lenguhan penuh dosa itu mengangguk, kedua tangannya semakin merangkul punggung Jungkook agar dia lebih mendekat kearahnya.

Kemudian didetik berikutnya Jungkook kembali meraup bibir merah cherry Taehyung, melumatnya dan memberikan hisapan dalam sebelum melepaskan bibir mereka. Mulutnya beralih diperpotongan leher dan masing-masing tangan memilin puting serta mengocok kemaluan Taehyung.

Erangan semakin terdengar keras, dan Taehyung mulai berkedut dengan tak terkontrol.

"Daddy! Daddy! Akh!" Taehyung mengejang, mencakar bahu Jungkook dengan kuku-kuku tumpulnya dan terdiam untuk sesaat dengan kedua kaki terjulur kaku. Ia memuntahkan semua yang tertahan pada testisnya, mengotori perut dan tangan Jungkook. Namun pria itu tentu tidak memperdulikannya, ia malah menyeringai iblis ketika Taehyung menampakan mimik wajah penuh kepuasan seperti tadi, dan itu adalah ulah Jungkook.

Setelah beberapa detik pelepasan Taehyung, rektumnya terus berkedut dan mencengkram kejantanan Jungkook. Membuat pria itu menggeram tak sabaran.

Ia akan datang, ya sebentar lagi pada beberapa tusukan dalam terakhir.

"AKH! Baby!" Ini dia. Tubuhnya terdiam kaku untuk beberapa sekon, kemudian Jungkook menghembuskan nafas kencang tepat dipermukaan wajah Taehyung.

Keduanya terpejam dengan wajah penuh keringat, saling berbagi udara dan Taehyung menggeliat kecil setelah merasakan kehangatan yang mengisi rektumnya.

•

•

•

Jungkook termenung dibawah shower yang mengguyur tubuhnya, tetesan air hangat yang merembes disetiap helai rambut arangnya mengalir menuruni tubuh atletis Jungkook dengan begitu menggoda. Dimulai dari tengkuk, bahu, lalu punggung dan terakhir pantat kencang yang sangat panas dan seksi. Membuat Taehyung yang baru saja memasuki kamar mandi harus merona hebat terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya mendekati Jungkook dengan langkah gemetar dan memeluknya perlahan.

Pria itu segera berbalik untuk mendapati Taehyung yang telanjang tengah merona karena menatap tubuhnya. Jungkook tersenyum untuk itu. Ia menariknya mendekat agar terkena air shower juga.

"Suka dengan yang kau lihat?" Tanya Jungkook sambil mengelus pipi lembut Taehyung yang mulai terbasahi air. Bocah itu mengangguk dengan polosnya, lalu mengelus perut segi enam Jungkook sambil mendongkak menatapnya. Sialan, tatapan penuh keinginan itu!

"Daddy..." Gumam Taehyung sambil tangannya meluncur kebawah, mengelus kejantanan setengah ereksi milik Jungkook. Nampak terlihat lelehan sperma mengalir melewati paha Taehyung, berbarengan dengan terjatuhnya air dari shower.

Jungkook tersentak melihat itu.

"Taehyung..." Ia terdiam, memperhatikan cairan putih yang tentu saja adalah miliknya. "Astaga, oh sial- apa yang kulakukan?! Sial, kau bajingan gila yang bodoh.." Ia bergumam pada diri sendiri.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan wajah gelisahnya, kemudian memeluk bocah yang nampaknya tak mengerti apa-apa itu. Kenapa dengan Jungkook? Untuk siapa dia menggumamkan serapah tadi?

"Daddy? Ada apa?" Taehyung merasakan pelukan Jungkook perlahan terlepas, kemudian manik sehitam langit malam itu pun menatapnya dengan penuh pertimbangan.

Apakah anak ini benar tidak mengerti juga? Jungkook melupakan pengaman dalam percintaan mereka tadi, dan ia sedang benar-benar kacau sekarang.

Oh tidak, kalian jangan menatap nya seperti itu.

Jungkook adalah seorang yang bersih, dan dia baru memeriksakan kesehatannya tepat dua minggu yang lalu setelah melakukan perjalanan bisnis di Paris. Tidak ada satu penyakit pun menempel ditubuh atletisnya. Dia sehat, manusia yang benar-benar fit dan sering berolah raga. Ia selalu memiliki benda yang mana semua bajingan didunia ini miliki, yaitu kondom! Dan dia melupakannya hanya karena pose seksi Kim Taehyung saat sedang terlelap!

Jangan harap kau bisa kemana-mana Kim kecil!

"Tidak, kita hanya harus segera membersihkan bokongmu dari cairan putih itu."

"Huh?" Ia masih tidak mengerti untuk apa Jungkook berkata demikian, hingga pria yang lebih besar mendesah lesu.

"Tidakkah kau tahu cairan itu bisa membuatmu hamil?" Jungkook mengangkat alisnya, "aku hanya berharap salah satu dari mereka tidak segera menyelinap didalam perutmu."

"H-hamil?" Taehyung mengusap perutnya terkejut. "Apa akan ada bayi disini?!"

"Kuharap tidak, maka dari itu mari kita bilas bersih semuanya."

Jungkook sangat berpengalaman dalam hubungan seks, dan sempat satu atau dua kali ia mengalami hal seperti ini. Satu diantaranya ia hampir dijebak oleh teman kencan satu malamnya. Jungkook adalah pria yang tak menginginkan ikatan apapun, mereka bercinta lalu anggaplah tidak saling kenal. Bertegur sapa boleh, asal jangan terlalu banyak berharap. Sedangkan yang lainnya, ternyata mengikuti program pencegah kehamilan.

Jungkook tumbuh dewasa di Eropa, tentu saja ia mengikuti perkembangan jaman disana. Pria itu mendapatkan wanita pertamanya saat berumur tiga belas tahun dan rasanya benar-benar nikmat ketika ia ternyata menjadi seorang yang pertama juga. Mereka menyebutnya cherry popper (mengambil keperawanan), dan kakaknya marah besar mengetahui hal tersebut.

Oh sialan, ingatan itu lagi.

•

•

•

Waktu menunjukkan hampir tengah malam dan Jungkook terbaring diatas kasurnya dengan sprei yang sudah diganti, ia meringkuk dan hampir terlelap disamping Taehyung yang masih dalam keadaan telanjang. Tertutupi selimut tebal.

Sebenarnya, tidak ada satupun dari keduanya yang mengenakan pakaian, itu karena Jungkook yang melarang Taehyung untuk kembali berpakaian ketika mereka selesai membersihkan diri.

Percayalah, tidur telanjang sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi dengan sesosok bocah kecil bernama Kim Taehyung disampingmu. Sama-sama tanpa busana dan berpelukan. Awalnya memang menyenangkan, tetapi tidak sampai kejantanan Jungkook kembali tegang. Sedangkan disampingnya Taehyung sudah terlelap, dan dengan tanpa sadar mengemut ibu jarinya sendiri. Oh dia memang bayi kecilnya Jeon Jungkook.

Tapi sayang, kamu mengemut sesuatu yang salah. Disebelah sini ada yang lebih berhak kau hisap. Pikir Jungkook sambil menjilat bibirnya.

Namun meskipun Jungkook sudah mengecup dan mengulum daun telinga Taehyung, bocah itu tetap terlelap. Sama sekali tidak mengubris godaan Jungkook pada wajah maupun tubuhnya.

Oh jelas dia kelelahan. Taehyung masih kecil, Jungkook melupakan hal itu.

Ia tidak seperti gadis-gadis maupun lelaki cantik Amerika yang sering menghabiskan malam dengan Jungkook, dimana mereka bahkan tidak tidur sampai pagi hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat masing-masing.

Taehyung bukan wanita bayaran yang selalu menggoda Jungkook di club malam. Dia hanya anak kecil polos yang sangat menggairahkan. Jungkook bahkan tidak pernah mengalami ketertarikan separah ini kepada siapapun. Tidak pernah sebelumnya!

Maka dari itu, pilihan selanjutnya adalah Jungkook meraih tangan mungil Taehyung yang terasa lemas, kemudian membungkuskannya disepanjang permukaan batang tebal itu lalu memulai kocokan dengan gerakan pelan. Ia mulai mendengus, bibirnya menggapai mulut Taehyung untuk ia kulum. Nampak si bocah kecil pun menggeliat samar karena hampir terbangun.

Tapi sebelum Taehyung benar-benar membuka matanya, Jungkook melepaskan tangan Taehyung lalu berinisiatif untuk melakukannya sendiri. Kendati ia tetap menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Taehyung, lalu setelah beberapa sekon yang berat. Jungkook pun menegang dan kejantanannya berkedut-kedut memuntahkan sperma. Kembali mengotori perutnya sendiri dan ia terengah sendirian. Seratus persen berhasil, tanpa membangunkan Taehyung. Meskipun anak lelaki manis itu hampir membuka mata.

•

•

•

Taehyung kembali terbangun dipagi hari tanpa Jungkook disampingnya, bocah itu merengut lucu sambil meregangkan tubuh. Melirik sekeliling ruangan untuk mencari-cari eksistensi pria tampan itu, namun Taehyung tetap tidak menemukannya dimana pun.

Ia terduduk diatas kasur dalam keadaan telanjang, dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Astaga, beberapa hari terakhir ia selalu bangun kesiangan. Ini adalah kebiasaan yang tidak baik, gumam Taehyung dalam hati.

Bocah itu bangkit dan berjalan menuju kemeja putih Jungkook yang teronggok begitu saja diatas karpet beludru halus yang terasa amat lembut dipermukaan telapak kakinya. Ia mengambil kemeja tersebut lalu mengenakannya tanpa memakai baju dalam terlebih dahulu, memperlihatkan bahu sempitnya yang terekspose begitu saja.

Kemeja super large yang nyaman. Bahkan panjangnya sampai menjuntai hingga paha Taehyung. Ini pasti sangat mahal, pikirnya.

Setelah memandangi diri sambil memakai kemeja Jungkook, bocah kecil itu keluar dari kamar dan turun untuk mencari makanan. Ya, rutinitas setiap pagi yang mulai Taehyung sukai. Sesekali ia mengusap kelopak matanya yang terasa masih agak lengket, dan setelah hampir sampai diruang makan, tiba-tiba ia melihat Jungkook nampak melintasi ruang tengah dan menghilang dipersimpangan ruangan kerja miliknya.

Eh! Jungkook tidak kekantor hari ini?!

Taehyung segera memutar arahnya untuk mengikuti Jungkook dengan langkah-langkah lari kecilnya yang lucu. Berharap ia bisa memeluk dan bermanja kepada Jungkook dipagi hari, juga sekaligus menanyakan mengapa ia tidak menemaninya sampai bangun tidur.

Percintaan mereka sungguh membuat Taehyung sadar, bahwa ia telah benar-benar jatuh dalam pesona Jungkook. Oh, sungguh ini adalah cinta pertama yang menyenangkan, dan Taehyung akan memberitahu Jungkook akan hal itu.

Beberapa langkah terakhir, dan Taehyung pun sudah sampai didepan pintu ruang kerja Jungkook. Kemudian, ia memutar gagang pintu penuh semangat dan memekik dengan ceria.

"Daddy!"

Tiga pasang mata didalam ruangan pun menoleh bersamaan, dengan salah satunya yang membelalak kaget.

Taehyung menampakkan senyuman kotaknya beberapa sekon sebelum akhirnya lengkungan indah dibibir itu menghilang drastis.

Oh, tidak. Ia menatap wajah Jungkook yang nampak memucat.

"Siapa dia?"

"Apa barusan bocah cantik itu memanggilmu daddy, Jungkook?"

Jungkook mengumpat didalam hati.

 _SIAL_

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

Gimana sama chapter ini? XD

Ell mulai memasukkan konflik nih xD kira-kira gimana jalan ceritanya? Apa masih ada yang kurang atau perlu dikoreksi?

Disini Ell bikin beberapa laki-laki bisa hamil ya, kecuali yang tipe-tipe dominan macam Jungkook maupun Jimin xD tapi kerasanya aneh gak sih?

Suarakan perasaan maupun saran kalian ya xD

Komen-komen lucu dan membangun sangat membuat Ell senang juga bersemangat buat lanjutin ff nya xD

So, jangan lupa RNR dan terus ikutin ceritaku~

Tertanda : Ell


	9. Bab 08 - Jealousy & Nightmare

**CLAIMED**

By

 **Ellden-K**

 **Prev** : "Siapa dia?"

"Apa barusan bocah cantik itu memanggilmu daddy, Jungkook?"

Jungkook mengumpat didalam hati.

 _SIAL_

 **Bab 08 - Jealousy & Nightmare**

Taehyung melihat tiga pria berbeda didalam ruang kerja Jungkook, dan mereka tertegun melihat kedatangan tiba-tiba Taehyung disana. Bocah kecil yang hanya mengenakan kemeja lusuh milik Jungkook nampak mengedipkan mata polos dengan belah bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

Sedangkan pria yang sejak tadi berusaha menelan gumpalan besi ditenggorokannya malah terdiam kaku. Wajahnya yang sudah pucat semakin pucat.

Jungkook kebingungan, pasalnya tidak ada satu orang pun yang pernah tahu jika ia memiliki kerabat lain terkecuali seorang kakak. Karena Jungkook adalah anggota keluarga termuda meskipun umurnya sudah menginjak dua puluh lima tahun. Jadi, bagaimana ia menjelaskan mengapa seorang anak lelaki seperti Taehyung bisa ada didalam rumahnya?

Harus berkata apa ia kepada teman-temannya, dimana tidak ada alasan logis untuk menjelaskan kenapa bocah manis itu ada disana dan memanggil Jungkook dengan sebutan Daddy. Apalagi penampilan khas baru bercinta nampak pada diri Taehyung, Jungkook sama sekali tidak tahu jika bocah itu sudah bangun tidur, bahkan memakai kemejanya yang kebesaran. Tapi hal tersebut tidak mampu menutupi jejak-jejak merah dileher nya yang terbuka dan posisi kaki mengangkang ragu didepan pintu itu sungguh memperlihatkan bahwa ia telah melakukan seks habis-habisan.

Jika Jungkook tidak segera memanipulasi peristiwa ini, besar kemungkinan hal itu akan menjadi berita heboh dikalangan masyarakat dan akan berdampak tidak baik untuk perusahaannya. Para media busuk pencari gosip itu pasti akan mengorek habis seluruh kehidupan pribadi dan masa lalunya. Apalagi ia sempat melupakan pengaman dalam percintaan terakhir mereka, bagaimana jika Taehyung ternyata mengandung anaknya ditengah-tengah kekisruhan itu? Hidupnya akan hancur seketika hanya karena seks dan hormonnya yang tak dapat menahan daya tarik anak kecil seperti Taehyung.

"A.. Um.."

"Maafkan saya tuan-" tiba-tiba Yugyeom datang sambil merangkul bahu Taehyung untuk mundur dan mensejajarkan diri dengannya, melihat itu Jungkook segera mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. "Dia adalah keponakanku, tuan Jeon sudah memberi izin untuknya tinggal sementara disini. Bersamaku."

Terberkatilah kau Kim Yugyeom! Desah Jungkook dalam hati.

"Sekali lagi, mohon maafkan tindakan lancangnya." Diam-diam, Yugyeom menggerakan tangannya untuk membenarkan kerah kemeja yang Taehyung pakai, menutupi bagian bahu serta leher dengan baik dan benar. Kemudian keduanya membungkuk dengan Yugyeom yang mendorong belakang kepala Taehyung untuk ikut menunduk, memberikan kesan sedikit formal.

Jungkook mendapat tatapan menyelidik untuk sesaat setelah Yugyeom berhasil menyeret Taehyung pergi dari sana. Beruntung bocah itu tidak berkata apa-apa ketika Yugyeom mulai menguasai keadaan.

"Kami memang akrab. Bukankah dia adalah anak yang lucu?" Kata Jungkook sambil bersusah payah menahan keringat dinginnya jatuh dari dahi.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak pernah tahu jika Kim Yugyeom memiliki keponakan."

"Aku bahkan baru tahu minggu lalu." Balas Jungkook.

"Dia anak yang manis, pantas kau mengizinkannya tinggal disini." Celetuk pria yang lain.

Jungkook merasa ia hampir terkena serangan jantung, bahkan kejantanannya yang terbiasa semi ereksi setelah melihat dandanan Taehyung tadi malah membeku akibat rasa was-was dan gugup.

Sungguh hari yang sialan, beserta teman-teman sialannya. Beruntung mereka bekerja pada satu perusahaan yang sama, jika tidak mungkin Jungkook sudah mengusirnya sejak pertama Taehyung membuka pintu.

•

•

•

Yugyeom mendudukkan Taehyung dikursi ruang makan yang sudah tersaji berbagai macam sarapan diatasnya. Ia meninggalkan Taehyung untuk membuatkan segelas susu cokelat hangat kesukaannya, sedangkan bocah itu tengah termangu sambil melamunkan sesuatu.

Ujung matanya melihat Jungkook yang kini tengah berjalan kearah dapur dan melewati Taehyung begitu saja dengan tangan terangkat ketika bocah itu hendak mengintrupsinya. Hal tersebut membuat Taehyung merengut lucu, kemudian beralih memandang sarapannya.

Samar-samar ia mendengar percakapan Jungkook dan Yugyeom didapur.

"Tolong buatkan aku kopi," dan setelah beberapa dentingan kecil dari suara cangkir Jungkook kembali berujar. "Kita akan bicara nanti."

Jungkook kembali melewati Taehyung tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, ditangannya ia membawa gelas kopi, ia menyesap minumannya namun Jungkook tidak kembali ke ruang kerja. Melainkan berjalan menuju lantai atas, dimana kamarnya berada.

Suara mobil pun terdengar berderu, menandakan dua orang tadi baru saja pergi.

Pria itu hanya mengenakan celana training dan kaus denim yang nampak pas ditubuh atletisnya saat ia naik kekamar, tapi setelah beberapa belas menit berlalu ia kembali turun dengan setelan jas mewah yang biasa Jungkook kenakan.

Taehyung telah menghabiskan sarapannya saat Jungkook kembali mengabaikan dia dengan langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa menyentuh sarapannya, ia nampak terburu-buru dan saat Yugyeom bertanya ia bilang akan sarapan dikantor saja.

Sekali lagi, bocah itu terdiam sedih. Melihat Jungkook yang sepenuhnya mengabaikan Taehyung, si bocah kecil cantik hanya mampu mendesah lesu.

Apakah ini karena Taehyung yang telah dengan tidak sopan mengganggu pertemuan bisnis dengan rekannya? Jelas-jelas ia bisa melihat wajah tampan Jungkook yang nampak memucat ketika kedua orang dewasa itu menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Minumlah susunya tuan." Kata Yugyeom ketika Taehyung sama sekali tidak menyentuh minumannya, bocah itu hanya mengernyit seperti nampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Taehyung mendongkak, ia meraih gelas susunya kemudian bertanya kepada Yugyeom. "Kenapa kau mengatakan jika aku adalah keponakanmu?"

Yugyeom tersenyum kecil, pria ini adalah sosok seorang ayah yang sangat baik dalam perannya. Dia pria pertengahan tiga puluh yang bijaksana, anaknya pasti bahagia memiliki ayah seperti dia, pikir Taehyung.

"Itu akan jadi tidak baik jika aku berkata yang sebenarnya kepada mereka tuan."

Taehyung mencelos, Yugyeom memang benar. Dia adalah seorang anak yang dibeli Jungkook untuk memenuhi hasratnya sebagai seorang pria dewasa, jadi sebenarnya apakah Taehyung ini? Ia merasa sangat bodoh, bahkan selama mereka melakukan hubungan badan ia tidak pernah tahu itu akan mengakibatkannya mendapatkan seorang bayi.

Dari reaksi Jungkook tentang hal tersebut, ia dapat melihat pria itu tidak pernah menginginkan kebodohan dari tindakan tak disengaja itu terjadi.

Dia sangat naif, Taehyung telah membuat Jungkook marah pagi ini dan itu bukan hal yang baik. Jungkook tidak ingin siapapun mengetahui tentang status Taehyung, bahkan kedatangan dua temannya tadi sama sekali tidak Taehyung ketahui.

Ia terlalu bodoh untuk menginginkan perhatian lebih dari Jungkook, pria itu bahkan tidak pernah benar-benar menghabiskan malam bersamanya, atau bangun pagi dan menyapa Taehyung dengan ciuman manis. Taehyung hanya akan menemani malam panas Jungkook untuk beberapa saat dan setelahnya dia akan pergi dan tidur dikamar lain.

Taehyung tidak pernah melihat Jungkook tidur lelap disampingnya, atau bahkan tetap memeluknya beberapa saat setelah mereka bercinta.

"Tidak perlu merasa sedih, tuan Jeon hanya sedang sibuk. Ada banyak hal yang harus ia kerjakan. Bahkan disaat ia hendak mengambil cuti seperti hari ini."

Taehyung mendongkak kearah Yugyeom dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"C-cuti? Kenapa?"

"Tuan mengeluh sakit kepala sejak tadi pagi, beliau sudah mengatakan hendak mengambil cuti untuk hari ini dan beristirahat. Tapi karena ada keperluan mendadak tuan Kim dan tuan Jung datang kemari untuk mengurus sesuatu."

Itu pasti dua orang pria yang bersama Jungkook tadi, astaga kasihan sekali dia. Sedang sakit pun harus tetap bekerja, dan Taehyung bahkan malah menambah-nambah masalahnya lagi hari ini. Betapa ia sangat sedih.

"Aku sungguh menyesal.." Taehyung menunduk sambil meremas gelas susunya yang sudah tinggal setengah.

"Bukan salah anda tuan, saya mengerti itu sama sekali tidak disengaja."

Yugyeom memang yang terbaik.

"Terima kasih, aku akan kembali lagi kekamar untuk mandi dan ganti baju." Kata Taehyung yang ditanggapi anggukan sopan dari Yugyeom.

•

•

•

Taehyung tengah termangu diruang tengah sambil menghabiskan hari dengan menonton TV, jika sebelumnya ia tidak menemukan siapapun dirumah ini kecuali Yugyeom dan Jungkook juga beberapa penjaga diluar, kini beberapa pegawai wanita dan tukang kebun mulai ia lihat satu persatu.

Ada yang bertugas membuatkan makan siang membantu Yugyeom, ia adalah seorang pemuda manis dan baik hati bernama Choi Minki, terkadang pemuda itu juga membersihkan rumah. Melaundry pakaian kotor dan beberapa kain yang terkena debu.

Saat akhir pekan semuanya libur, dan mereka tidak menetap disini. Saat senja tiba beberapa diantaranya akan pulang dan setelah pekerjaan selesai, mereka tidak akan berlama-lama disini. Karena Jungkook tidak pernah menjadikan rumahnya sebagai tempat berpesta, jadi tidak perlu banyak tangan untuk mengurusnya, ia hanya butuh semuanya terlihat bersih dan terkendali.

Taehyung pergi ke halaman belakang dimana terletak sebuah kolam renang disana, itu mengingatkannya akan kejadian konyol yang membuat Jungkook jengkel kepadanya dan pertama kali ia melihat pria itu setengah telanjang. Tubuhnya sangat bercahaya, dan membuat Taehyung tersenyum saat mengingatnya.

Ia melihat seorang tukang kebun tengah memotong rumput dengan mesin pemotong disebelah kanan kolam, disana ada sebuah taman yang sangat indah dengan tanaman merambat pada dindingnya. Beberapa bunga nampak enak ditatap dan tanaman bonsai yang sudah dipotong rapi dengan bermacam bentuk itu sungguh membuat Taehyung ingin bermain-main disana.

"Oh, siapa ini?" Orang tua pemotong rumput itu menghentikan kegiatannya lalu mengusap permukaan kacamata tebal yang bertengger dihidungnya. Ia menatap ramah Taehyung kecil yang kini tengah menyeringai lucu kearahnya.

"Halo tuan, aku Kim Taehyung." Ia menunduk sekilas sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, senang berkenalan denganmu. Kau sangat lucu nak, tapi aku baru melihatmu."

Taehyung sama sekali tidak menghilangkan senyuman diwajahnya, ia menggaruk belakang kuping sesaat.

"Um, ya.. Aku keponakannya paman Yugyeom."

Pak tua itu hanya tersenyum kecil namun tidak menimpali, membuat Taehyung sedikit kikuk dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Sesaat kemudian, sudut matanya melihat bibit bunga mawar dan beberapa jenis yang lain tergeletak didalam wadah.

"Apa itu untuk ditanam?" Tanyanya polos.

"Tentu saja, maka dari itu aku memotong rumput liarnya terlebih dahulu."

"Bolehkah aku membantu?!" Nadanya terdengar antusias, dan Taehyung bahkan meloncat-loncatkan kakinya tak sabaran.

"Well, jika kau memaksa."

•

•

•

Taehyung berhasil menanam bunga-bunga itu hingga waktu menjelang sore hari, dengan dibantu pak tua Song tentu saja hal itu bukanlah masalah besar. Tetapi yang jadi masalah kali ini adalah, wajah dan beberapa bagian tubuh Taehyung yang terkena tanah membuatnya terkena teguran dari Yugyeom.

Selama ia berada dirumah ini, pria itu selalu berlaku sopan dan ketika sedang kesal pun Yugyeom sangat baik memainkan perannya.

Setelah melihat kilasan tayangan berita di televisi Taehyung menjadi anak keras kepala yang tidak mau mandi.

Tapi untuk apa anak seumurnya merasa tertarik dengan tayangan berita yang tak biasanya mereka sukai? Alasannya, tentu saja Jeon Jungkook. Ia melihat tuan nya menjadi salah satu hot news di acara gosip, Jungkook yang seorang jutawan muda tengah merangkul aktris pendatang baru yang sedang naik daun. Itulah yang Taehyung dengar. Kemudian Yugyeom malah mematikan TV dan memarahinya karena tubuh Taehyung yang kotor bukan main.

"Begini saja." Kata Yugyeom sambil menatap tubuh kecil penuh tanah dihadapannya, termangu dengan tatapan tanpa dosa bahkan setelah kakinya mengotori lantai pualam yang sebelumnya terlihat amat bening. "Bagaimana jika anda pergi kekamar dan mandi, ini sama sekali bukan berita penting tuan dan aku akan tetap bersikap sopan."

Taehyung merengut, ia ingin segera meraih remote TV yang ada dibelakang punggung Yugyeom, tergeletak diatas kepala sofa. Tadi ia sama sekali belum melihat semuanya, Taehyung hanya ingin meyakinkan jika itu memang bukan Jungkook.

"Aku ingin lihat!" Tanpa Yugyeom prediksi sebelumnya, Taehyung pun berlari kencang kearah belakang, pria itu tentu saja terkejut dan setelah Taehyung mendapatkan remote nya, dengan cepat pula pria dibelakangnya melingkarkan lengan diperut Taehyung, lalu mengangkat dan berjalan sambil menggendong Taehyung yang masih berusaha menyalakan TV.

"Kau harus mandi dulu!" Tidak formal, dan itu tanda Yugyeom mulai kesal.

"Aku tidak mau mandi!" Taehyung menendang-nendang udara, tidak brutal namun itu mampu membuat tubuhnya berguncang.

'PLIP'

TV pun menyala dan masih dengan channel yang sama, Taehyung berusaha untuk terfokus pada berita gosip yang ternyata masih berlanjut. Sedangkan Yugyeom terus menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

Disana, ia melihat beberapa jepretan foto Jungkook bersama seorang gadis. Mereka nampak baru saja selesai melakukan makan siang bersama. Keduanya terlihat sangat dekat, dengan gadis yang digosipkan bersamanya merengkuh kepala Jungkook, mereka tidak saling berpelukan. Hanya saja perempuan itu kelihatan ingin selalu dekat dengan Jungkook, dan untuk pertama kalinya Taehyung merasakan patah hati.

•

•

•

Jungkook pulang kerumah setelah waktu menunjunjukkan pukul lima sore, ia tidak langsung pergi kekamar bahkan hanya untuk mengganti baju sekalipun. Pria itu malah melangkah kedalam ruang kerjanya, kembali mengerjakan berkas yang sempat ia abaikan.

Sialan untuk masalah hari ini, sialan juga untuk rasa pening dikepalanya.

Sialan berkas-berkas ini!

'KLIK'

Jungkook mendongkak setelah mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, nampak diambang pintu sana Taehyung tengah berdiri sembari menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

Ia memasuki ruangan dengan kepala tertunduk, membuat Jungkook mengernyitkan alis melihat hal tersebut.

"Taehyung, ada apa?" Setelah Jungkook bertanya dengan suara serak, Taehyung pun mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata berkaca. Melihat itu, Jungkook segera menegakkan posisi duduknya. Ia mengulurkan tangan ketika Taehyung sudah ada dalam jangkauannya.

Jungkook mendapatkan Taehyung dalam genggaman tangannya, kemudian ia menarik Taehyung untuk lebih mendekat kearahnya. Dalam sekali renggutan Taehyung pun terayun untuk terduduk diatas paha Jungkook.

"Tuan..." Taehyung mengedip setelah menatap wajah pucat Jungkook, ia dapat merasakan kehangatan tak biasa di bawah telapak tangannya. Lengan berotot Jungkook terasa sangat hangat. "Aku tahu, aku tidak seharusnya begini."

Jungkook mengernyit. "Apa yang kau ingin coba katakan?" Ia mulai mengelusi paha mulus Taehyung dengan telapak tangan hangatnya, sungguh tipe pria oportunis sialan. Apalagi ketika Taehyung sedang menggunakan pakaian yang mudah dilepas seperti celana pendek itu.

"Aku ingin minta maaf... Aku sangat menyesal.." Taehyung bergumam sambil perlahan-lahan berusaha menghindar dari ciuman Jungkook, tak berhasil mendapatkan bibir Taehyung, ia beralih mengecupi pipi dan leher bocah kecil nya.

"Jangan dipikirkan.." Kata Jungkook sambil terus melakukan kecupan.

Taehyung mengernyit, ia memberanikan diri mengalungkan tangan dileher Jungkook. Terasa hangat yang berlebihan lagi.

Jungkook menegakkan kepalanya sambil mencuri kecupan dari Taehyung.

"Orang seperti apa yang tuan sukai?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Aku sudah jadi anak nakal, aku ingin jadi anak baik mulai hari ini."

Jungkook tergelak mendengar jawaban polos itu, Taehyung benar-benar murni dan ia sangat menyukai tatapan tak berdosa yang mampu membangkitkan gairahnya seketika.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Taehyung pun mengangguk, benar-benar tidak menyadari kilatan mata penuh kebutuhan dari Jungkook.

"Well, Taehyung, sebelum itu. Bukankah anak nakal harus dihukum?"

"Uh, t-tapi.. Tuan, kau sedang sakit.." Taehyung menunduk ketika Jungkook memajukan wajah untuk meraup bibirnya, ia memang merasa sedikit pusing namun ini adalah sakit yang lain. Ya, Jungkook sakit karena menginginkan Taehyung.

"Kalau begitu, mari saling berbagi rasa sakit."

•

•

•

Taehyung kembali terlentang diatas ranjang king size Jungkook, meremat sprei sekuat tenaga sambil melenguh dengan tubuh yang sudah benar-benar polos. Sedangkan Jungkook berada diatasnya, tak jauh berbeda. Mendorong dirinya jauh semakin dalam dan cepat, meskipun kini suhu tubuhnya hampir membakar Taehyung hidup-hidup.

Kejantanan tebal panas nya kini malah lebih panas akibat demam kecil yang menyerang Jungkook. Keringat bercucuran tanpa mampu dikomando, dari tatapannya yang mulai mengabur Jungkook dapat melihat goresan dan ruam merah disekitar leher dan tubuh Taehyung. Ia meraup bibir didepannya tanpa tanggung, membuat si kecil Kim semakin mengerang nikmat dengan tumbukan liarnya.

Dalam percintaan mereka, biasanya Jungkook akan bertanya apa yang Taehyung inginkan, namun kali ini akibat rasa pening yang terus menerus menusuk kepalanya. Jungkook tak melakukan komunikasi apapun dengan Taehyung, kendati demikian gelombang gairah yang ia rasakan untuk Taehyung luar biasa besar. Hingga dalam keadaan seperti ini pun ia tetap bersikeras menginginkan Taehyung berada dibawah kuasanya.

"Akh! Akh! Daddy!" Taehyung mendesah sambil memeluk tubuh membara Jungkook, ia merasa nikmat luar biasa ketika Taehyung akhirnya mencapai puncak. Bocah itu menegang dan dengan sekaligus rektumnya pun mengetat, tepat memeras kejantanan tebal Jungkook yang sudah mulai berkedut sejak tadi.

"Baby..." Jungkook merintih, ia mengulum daun telinga Taehyung untuk membagi rasa nikmat yang Ia derita. Tak pernah sebelumnya Taehyung mendengar rintihan Jungkook yang begitu erotis seperti ini dan ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu lagi. Membuat Taehyung semakin gencar mengetatkan jalan masuknya.

"Daddy! Aku menginginkanmu- ahh! Jangan tinggalka- ah! Ahh!" Taehyung mencoba menggigit bibirnya ketika desahan terus keluar, kakinya melilit pinggul sambil tangannya mencakar bahu Jungkook dari belakang.

"OH!" Akhirnya Jungkook melenguh panjang, penglihatannya memutih lalu hilang, dan gelenyar rasa dingin seperti membungkus tulang belakang hingga kepalanya. Sulit dipercaya jika ia baru saja kehilangan penglihatannya untuk sesaat akibat klimaks hebat saat sedang demam. Oh ya, lain kali ia harus mencobanya lagi.

Jungkook ambruk, ia bahkan tidak dapat menahan bobotnya sendiri. Hingga dengan terpaksa lebih memilih untuk menggulingkan diri sebelum ia benar-benar menimpa Taehyung. Penyatuan mereka pun terlepas dengan desisan kecil dari yang tercantik.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jungkook tidak terbangun dari colapse nya, dan Taehyung melihat ujung kondom yang terisi penuh dibawah sana.

Dengan sedikit inisiatif kecil, ia melepas benda itu hati-hati, sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mengubris Jungkook yang nampak telah dikalahkan oleh demam dan rasa lelahnya sendiri.

Tubuh besar itu tergeletak lemah diatas kasur ketika Taehyung menjatuhkan benda penuh cairan putih tersebut kedalam tong sampah. Sama seperti yang pernah Jungkook lakukan saat diruang kerjanya waktu lalu, Taehyung pun membungkusnya dulu dengan tissue.

Setelah melempar tissue lain kedalam tong sampah Taehyung pun kembali berjalan menuju Jungkook, yang satu itu bekas membersihkan cairannya sendiri.

Langkahnya gemetar, karena perasaan keluar masuk itu masih terasa jelas diselangkangannya.

Sesaat kemudian, Taehyung telah kembali dalam pelukan Jungkook, dan pria ini masih juga terasa panas.

Astaga, sedang sakit saja nafsunya benar-benar besar. Kendati Taehyung sangat senang dengan itu, karena meskipun Jungkook menemui seorang gadis diluar sana. Ia akan tetap pulang untuk Taehyung. Rasa cemburu yang tadi menelusup pun perlahan hilang dan tergantikan dengan rasa lelah yang luar biasa. Masa bodoh jika mereka akan melewatkan makan malam, Taehyung sangat lelah dan nampaknya Jungkook juga membutuhkan istirahat.

•

•

•

Awalnya Taehyung tidak bermimpi sama sekali dalam tidurnya yang lelap, namun perlahan ia mulai terbangun setelah erangan penuh rasa sakit itu tertangkap di pendengarannya. Setelah semuanya kembali sunyi, ia hampir saja kembali tertidur namun geraman tersiksa itu malah membuat Taehyung terperanjat kaget.

Ia membuka matanya saat suasana ruangan setengah gelap, dan Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jungkook ketika desahan itu kembali terdengar.

Oh, astaga.

Disana, ia melihat Jungkook tengah mati-matian melawan rasa sakit tak nyata nya. Tubuh penuh keringat, mata tertutup dan kedua tangan yang meremas sprei seakan benda tersebut hampir sobek karenanya.

"Arrgh! Cukup! Hentikan!"

Taehyung panik mendengarnya. Ia dapat melihat urat-urat tendon dileher dan lengan Jungkook bermunculan akibat menahan rasa sakit dari alam bawah sadarnya. Dia bermimpi buruk dan Taehyung segera keluar dari selimut lalu menyambar kemeja Jungkook untuk ia kenakan. Kemudian mencoba membangunkan pria itu sambil memanggil namanya.

"Tuan! Tuan bangun! Jungkook!" Taehyung malah semakin ketakutan ketika Jungkook mulai menggeliat agresif diatas tempat tidur. Bocah itu memundurkan langkah, ia sama sekali tidak tega melihatnya. Sesuatu yang Jungkook mimpikan, pasti sangatlah buruk.

"Hentikan! Sialan- AKH! Sakit!"

"Jungkook..." Taehyung mulai menangis ketika Jungkook nampak terisak dalam tidurnya.

Takut semakin parah, Taehyung pun berlari keluar sambil berteriak.

"YUGYEOM!"

.

.

 **TBC**

Pasti bosen kan? XD Ell update agak cepet karena takut gk bisa ngetik dulu, karena hp ku rusak )):

Makasih buat readers yang baik hati, udah pada sempetin review ff yg belum seberapa ini xD

Ell gk bisa balas satu persatu, tapi tetap ell baca semua kok.. Review unik dan lucu sungguh sangat membangun..xD

Buat yang penasaran umur JK brp, sudah dijelaskan ya dia berapa tahun skrng xD yang didalam ruang kerja JK siapa coba? Tuh udah dikasih tau marganya, xD

Soal mpreg karena ell jarang baca ff yaoi mpreg jadinya enggak tahu harus bikin gimana xD

Tapi, tetet hamil gk yah? XD kasihan anak kecil masa hamil haha

Oya, yang belum kenal, just call me Ell ok?

Big love and thanks for : **Qoini** || **Sweetysour** || **aitaetae13** || **yunitailfa** || **Noppn** || **namjinie** || **mjjujuw** || **autumnChoi** || **Kyunie** || **anomin** || **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** || **taekookseeker** || **Uozumi Han** || **Jeon97Kim** || **exohye** || **nochutae97** || **VAlienKim95** || **Y BigProb** || **mutianafsulm** || **arayasa** || **Viyomi** || **julianajeon97** || **Vkook Trash** || **YoonSooJi** || **KimWeye** || **JiJiByugi** || **noonim** || **kkukikkuki** || **dazzlingR** || **KaiNieris** || **CrazyWooJinyoung** || **Ellegisnt**

 **RNR JSY~**

 **Btw, I'm 01Line**


	10. Bab 09 – A Memories

**CLAIMED**

By

 **Ellden-K**

 **Prev** : "Jungkook..." Taehyung mulai menangis ketika Jungkook nampak terisak dalam tidurnya.

Takut semakin parah, Taehyung pun berlari keluar sambil berteriak.

"YUGYEOM!"

 **Bab 09 – A Memories**

Taehyung hampir saja berlari untuk turun ke lantai bawah dan mencari Yugyeom saat erangan Jungkook terdengar memanggilnya.

Bocah kecil itu berhenti lalu menoleh, ia menatap Jungkook yang sudah terduduk dengan kedua bola mata terbuka nyalang. Tubuh penuh keringat nampak bergetar dikeremangan, dan Taehyung melesat kembali kedalam kamar lalu memeluk Jungkook dalam rengkuhan kecilnya. Terisak karena kesedihan mendadak yang menyerang hati, Taehyung tidak pernah melihat seseorang bisa sekacau ini sebelumnya.

Dekapan semakin erat ketika tubuh Jungkook sama sekali tidak berhenti gemetaran. Pria berotot itu membuang nafasnya yang bagaikan baru saja berlari maraton sejauh ratusan mil, terengah sambil beberapa kali meringis akibat sisa emosi yang menguasainya.

Jungkook sungguh berantakan dan sial nya dia telah mengacaukan malam bersama Taehyung. Sejauh ini ia tak pernah lupa untuk meminum obatnya, atau bangun dan tidur dikamar lain, sial dengan apa yang terjadi setelah ia berjuang untuk mengganti kenangannya dengan segala sesuatu yang baik dan sial untuk sakitnya juga.

Ini adalah kutukannya, Jungkook tidak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak bersama siapapun disampingnya. Mimpi itu akan terus datang, atau bahkan semakin memburuk, dan sialan lagi karena Taehyung telah melihatnya dalam keadaan yang amat sangat kacau.

Jungkook menggeleng dan menjauhkan Taehyung dari tubuh telanjangnya yang tertutupi selimut begitu Yugyeom memasuki kamar dengan terburu-buru.

Pria pertengahan tiga puluh itu segera membuka laci nakas setelah melihat keadaan Jungkook, ia meraih botol obat dan menuang air kedalam gelas yang sudah tersedia didalam kamar, memberinya beberapa butir pil berwarna putih dan kuning. Satu kesimpulan yang bisa ditangkap, jika pria itu sudah tahu apa yang terjadi setelah mendengar teriakan Taehyung.

"Minumlah perlahan tuan." Kata Yugyeom.

Bocah cantik itu menyaksikan Jungkook meminum obatnya dengan tergesa-gesa, hal tersebut lebih nampak seperti ia tengah melihat seseorang yang mengalami gangguan panik berlebihan. Dan matanya mulai berair.

"Tuan- kau tidak apa-apa?" Taehyung hampir menangis lagi sebenarnya, namun dia takut Jungkook berpikir bahwa ia ketakutan karena peristiwa mimpi buruk Jungkook barusan. Taehyung tidak ketakutan untuk itu, ia hanya sangat khawatir dengan Jungkook.

"Sebaiknya aku tidur dikamar lain." Pria itu bergumam setelah nafasnya tenang, ia menunduk untuk memijat kepalanya yang terasa sakit, tak jauh berbeda seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum meski Jungkook tak pernah merasakan itu.

"Tapi, kenapa? Tetaplah disini, aku membutuhkanmu." Taehyung mulai merengek sembari memegang lengan Jungkook, ia hanya tak ingin Jungkook bergerak dari tempat tidur karena temperatur tubuhnya bahkan belum turun.

"Kau tidak," kata Jungkook. "Lanjutkan tidurmu, aku perlu melakukan sesuatu."

Ia tampak pucat dan Yugyeom memberikan jubah tidur sutra kepada Jungkook untuk ia pakai sebelum pergi. Pria itu tahu jika Jungkook sedang sakit dan tidak untuk pergi bekerja maupun mengerjakan sesuatu, ia mesti tetap tinggal di kasur jika tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa. Kendati demikian, Yugyeom jauh lebih mengerti dengan alasan ia ingin meninggalkan Taehyung untuk tidur sendirian.

Taehyung nampak termangu ketika Jungkook menyingkap selimut dan bangkit bersama dengan Yugyeom mengantisipasi dibelakang. Jubah tidurnya tak tertutup dengan rapi, namun masih dapat menyembunyikan area yang tak perlu dilihat oleh Yugyeom.

"Tuan.." Suaranya bergetar dan Jungkook berhenti sesaat ketika mendengarnya, lalu kembali berjalan dan meninggalkan kamar.

•

•

•

Beberapa langkah setelah pintu tertutup, Jungkook hampir terhuyung kedepan jika Yugyeom tidak menangkapnya. Ia mengisyaratkan agar pria itu tidak mengeluarkan suara ketika dia bertanya tentang keadaannya. Jungkook hampir tak bisa berjalan, tentu saja. Pening dan nyeri dikepalanya sama sekali tak hilang, bahkan kini perutnya terasa mual akibat mimpi buruk yang baru saja ia alami.

Jungkook mungkin sudah muntah, jika saja Yugyeom tidak memberikan obat-obatan tadi kepadanya.

Setiap kali, memang selalu begini. Ketika Jungkook tidak mampu mengatasi emosinya ia akan merasa mual dan memuntahkan segalanya. Meskipun didalam perutnya hanya berisi cairan asam.

Yugyeom membawa Jungkook kekamar tamu dilantai satu, karena kamar utama miliknya tengah ditempati oleh Taehyung.

Meskipun demikian, kamar tamu juga tak kalah megah dengan kamar miliknya, semua yang ada disitu nampak elegan dan pas. Sesuai dengan rumah besar ini.

"Saya akan meninggalkan obatnya disini tuan." Yugyeom menaruh beberapa botol obat itu diatas meja disamping ranjang setelah Jungkook berbaring. "Anda tahu saya dimana jika anda membutuhkan saya."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pernyataan Yugyeom dan pria itu kembali menimpali.

"Dokter akan datang besok pagi, anda beristirahatlah."

"Ya, terima kasih Yugyeom."

"Sudah kewajiban saya tuan."

•

•

•

Taehyung keluar dari kamar dengan tergopoh-gopoh, bukan lagi rutinitas seperti sarapan pagi yang menjadi motivasinya untuk pergi ke lantai satu jam segini. Tetapi suara Yugyeom yang berbincang dengan seseorang membuat ia buru-buru melesat keluar, Taehyung belum pernah mendengar ada orang lain yang datang kerumah ini selain para pelayan dan pegawai Jungkook kemarin.

Kali ini, pembicaraan itu menyinggung tentang keadaan Jungkook.

"Kau harus lebih mengawasinya Yugyeom, dia tidak boleh terlalu mementingkan pekerjaannya. Jungkook sangat kelelahan dan dia sedikit stress, ingatkan dia untuk minum obat secara teratur." Seorang pria cantik bersetelan rapi tengah berbincang bersama Yugyeom didepan pintu kamar tamu, sedangkan Taehyung mulai mengurangi kecepatan langkah kakinya sembari mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

Dari wasana kata yang ia dengar, orang tersebut pasti dokter yang menangani Jungkook. Terus menuruni tangga, Taehyung melihat Yugyeom mengangguk patuh sambil mempersilahkan pria itu untuk pergi ketika ia mulai berpamitan.

Yugyeom mengantarnya keluar, lalu deru mobil terdengar dimenit kemudian. Sedangkan Taehyung masih termangu di anak tangga terakhir saat Yugyeom telah kembali dan nampak menaikkan alisnya.

"Oh, selamat pagi tuan.. Saya akan menyiapkan sarapannya terlebih dahulu. Tunggulah diruang makan." Kata Yugyeom.

Tetapi Taehyung malah menggeleng, ia ingin bertemu daddy nya, bukan sarapan.

"Apa tuan baik-baik saja? Aku ingin melihatnya..."

"Beliau baru saja kembali beristirahat tuan, mungkin nanti saja ya."

"Aku berjanji tidak akan membangunkannya, kumohon..." Taehyung mulai menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, dengan wajah memelas khas bayi kucing ia berusaha untuk mendapatkan izin dari pria itu.

"Tapi tuan mungkin akan marah." Jawab Yugyeom dengan nada lembut.

"Aku mohon..."

Kedip. Kedip. Gosok tangan. Bibir mengerucut. Mata berkaca-kaca.

Kemudian helaan nafas pun terdengar.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya! "Tapi aku memegang janji mu, ok? Tidak boleh membangunkan tuan."

"Terima kasih! Aku berjanji demi robot gundamku!"

•

•

•

Jungkook sedang tertidur ketika Taehyung mulai memasuki kamar, lampu sengaja dimatikan dan gorden juga tidak dibuka. Nampaknya Jungkook memang membutuhkan ketenangan untuk istirahatnya.

Kasihan sekali, Taehyung jadi penasaran dengan apa yang dimimpikan Jungkook tadi malam. Bahkan wajah tampan itu terlihat pasi dan bibir yang biasanya nampak merah segar kini memutih. Bagaikan ia baru saja menjadi kudapan vampire penghisap darah seperti di film yang akhir-akhir ini Taehyung tonton.

Konyol, tentu saja itu tak mungkin terjadi.

Jungkook menggeliat kecil saat nyeri dikepalanya hampir saja membuat ia terbangun dari tidur nyenyak. Melihat itu Taehyung berinisiatif untuk memijat sisi sebelah kiri kepala Jungkook, tepat diatas pelipisnya. Jemari mungil itu berputar-putar dan memijat dengan lembut, beberapa detik kemudian Jungkook kembali tenang ditempatnya. Bernafas dengan hidung yang sedikit berair, ia pasti flu.

Selain itu, dari pengalaman yang pernah Taehyung rasakan, flu tidak akan cepat sembuh. Apalagi Jungkook telah bekerja terlalu keras, dan tetap aktif diatas ranjang.

Juga, beban yang sama sekali tidak Taehyung ketahui, amatlah berat.

Baru beberapa menit ia memijat pelipis Jungkook, Taehyung malah dikejutkan oleh genggaman hangat dipergelangannya. Ia terkesiap, namun tak memekikkan suara keras.

Jungkook sudah terbangun, tapi sama sekali tidak membuka matanya. Ia memindahkan tangan Taehyung untuk memijat keningnya, tepat pada area pertemuan antara kedua alis. Taehyung mengulum senyuman, lalu ibu jarinya mulai memijat tempat yang baru saja Jungkook tunjukan.

Ia menggantinya dengan tangan yang lain ketika Jungkook meraih tangan Taehyung untuk ia genggam, menaruhnya diperpotongan leher yang masih terasa panas.

"Tuan, sebaiknya kau kembali tidur." Bisik Taehyung ketika Jungkook sama sekali tidak ingin melepas tangannya, bukan mendengarkan penuturan Taehyung ia malah meraih yang satunya lagi. Membuat kedua tangan Taehyung terpenjara dalam genggamannya.

"Aku baru saja bangun, kenapa kau menyuruhku tidur lagi? Siapa kau anak kecil? Berani memerintahku?" Jungkook masih tidak membuka matanya, meskipun kalimat itu ia gumamkan dengan suara lembut dan nada lelucon yang kentara. Taehyung tetap gugup karena nya.

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak membangunkanmu kepada Yugyeom." Katanya sambil berbisik, takut jika pria tiga puluhan itu akan mendengar pernyataannya dari luar.

"Dan kau telah melanggarnya."

"Robot gundam ku dalam bahaya jika dia tahu.."

"Oh, itu kelemahanmu ya?"

"Tuan..."

"Kau melupakan panggilan untukku, satu hukuman telah dicatat." Ia melihat manik segelap malam itu tetap menutup diri dengan sunggingan bibir penuh humor, Taehyung bahkan sampai terdiam melihatnya. Wajah lain yang ia lihat dari beberapa bagian hidup Jungkook, jauh dengan sifat otoriter dan tukang perintah serta tak terbantahkan yang Taehyung akui cukup menjengkelkan. Tapi, inilah Jungkook yang Taehyung lihat, dan mungkin masih banyak lagi hal lain menyangkut Jungkook yang akan ia saksikan. Tapi kemudian, perasaan hangat itu kembali muncul didadanya. Berharap ia dapat menelusup dicelah terdalam dimanapun dalam sekitar sudut kecil hati Jungkook. Hingga tanpa sadar Taehyung malah mengernyit akibat perasaan tak lazim menyimbolkan pengharapan lain untuk Jungkook.

"Big daddy.. Jangan sakit kumohon.." Taehyung bergumam sambil mengeratkan tangannya yang masih dalam genggaman Jungkook. Mendengar permintaan lugu itu Jungkook pun membuka matanya pelan-pelan, nampak sedikit kemerahan, namun Taehyung tidak ingin menyinggung hal tersebut.

"Oh, baby.. Kemarilah.." Jungkook menarik Taehyung untuk berbaring disampingnya, dan setelah tubuh kecil itu meringkuk diatas seperempat permukaan tubuh Jungkook, ia pun mengusap punggung Taehyung keatas dan kebawah. "Daddy tidak sakit.."

"Aku baru tahu flu bukanlah sebuah penyakit.." Katanya asal bicara. Hal itu hampir membuat Jungkook tergelak, namun ia menyimpannya.

"Ya, hanya sakit kecil, bukan hal buruk."

Taehyung sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya, menatap Jungkook yang kini juga membalas sorotan matanya. Ia tidak menimpali kalimat Jungkook, bocah kecil itu hanya semakin mendekatkan bibirnya untuk mengecup.

Namun sasarannya langsung menghindar.

"Tak ada ciuman." Tukas Jungkook sambil meremas pantat Taehyung dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Tapi kenapa? Aku menginginkannya daddy.."

"Kau akan terkena flu juga, apalagi kau masih anak-anak."

"Daddy baru saja bilang itu hanya sakit kecil dan bukan hal buruk, lagipula aku bukan anak-anak lagi."

Ow yeah, Taehyung mulai pintar berkilah dan sepertinya Jungkook harus lebih bijak menggunakan kata-katanya. Bukan berarti wajah imut itu akan sepenuhnya polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa, lagipula bagaimana mungkin Ia tak mengetahui apapun jika Jungkook hampir setiap malam mencekokinya dengan adegan-adegan dewasa yang mereka lakukan.

"Ya, aku salah bicara."

"Aku pernah demam dan flu, jadi aku bisa mengatasinya dengan baik.." Taehyung mulai mengusap-usap pipi Jungkook dengan ujung jari mungilnya. "Karena setelah minum obat semuanya akan jadi lebih baik. Makanya, daddy tidak boleh melupakan obatnya."

Kali ini Jungkook berhasil tergelak namun tak sekeras biasanya, ia hanya terkekeh dengan tubuh sedikit berguncang karenanya. Anak ini semakin pintar setiap harinya, atau memang Jungkook yang belum terlalu mengenalnya?

Mereka bersama hanya saat bercinta saja omong-omong. Hal tersebut membuat Jungkook menghilangkan tawa nya tiba-tiba.

"Tentu daddy akan meminum obatnya baby boy." Mendengar itu, Taehyung tersenyum sangat lebar kemudian ia meraup bibir Jungkook untuk mendapatkan kecupan dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu daddy!"

Jungkook tak menimpali, ia hanya terdiam sambil terus mengusap punggung Taehyung yang bersandar kepadanya. Berbagi kehangatan dari tubuh masing-masing, ia juga berharap jika Taehyung tidak tertular sakitnya saja.

•

•

•

Satu minggu nun berat tanpa seks yang baru kali ini Jungkook hadapi, flu nya semakin parah setelah tiga hari ia jatuh sakit dan pada hari keenam Jungkook dapat sedikit bersyukur karena kepalanya sudah mulai berhenti berdenyut. Selama itu pula ia sama sekali tidak menemui Taehyung.

Terkadang memaksakan diri untuk pergi bekerja padahal tubuhnya masih selalu limbung ketika mulai melangkah, dan hari ini ia pergi ke kantor tanpa para sopir sekaligus pengawal nya. Membuat beberapa karyawan yang bekerja dibawah naungan perusahaannya mengernyit akibat kondisi wajah rupawan yang selalu dielu-elukan hampir seluruh populasi manusia itu kelihatan pucat dan menyedihkan. Satu lagi yang sempat terlupakan, Jungkook mengalami radang tenggorokan juga dan itu sungguh menjengkelkan.

"Oh tunggu, kudengar kau sedang sakit? Ada apa man?" Itu Jung Hoseok, dan ia memiliki peran yang cukup penting diperusahaan. Selain dari pada sifat ingin tahu nya yang besar, ia cenderung mengorek setiap informasi apapun disekitarnya. Entah menguntungkan entah tak memiliki arti sepadan dengan suatu yang mempengaruhi kedudukannya.

"Aku sibuk, tak mungkin aku menghabiskan waktu berhargaku dengan hibernasi dan membuat sarang dikamarku sendiri."

"Kau tentu tak perlu. Tapi serahkan saja semua berkas sialan itu kepadaku, lagipula kita bekerja sama untuk membangun semua ini. Jangan berpikir aku akan merebutnya darimu dan bertingkah semena-mena, oh- atau terjadi sesuatu kepadamu dude?"

"Bisakah kau tutup mulutmu sekali ini saja?" Jungkook mengurut keningnya sambil mendudukan diri dibelakang meja kerja. Mendengar ocehan itu saja ia jadi tidak dapat memikirkan apapun, bahkan setiap katanya lewat begitu saja.

"Kau sudah memintaku dengan pertanyaan yang sama beberapa waktu lalu, pikirmu itu masih berlaku sekarang?"

Oh, keputusan buruk untuk pergi kerja hari ini.

"Diam dan pergi."

"Apa itu?" Hoseok memangku tangannya sembari berdiri didepan meja Jungkook dengan kaki mengetuk-ketuk permukaan lantai, dilihat dari sini pantofel mahal itu nampak mengkilap elegan. "Seseorang mengguncang duniamu?" Tanya nya usil.

"Enyahlah.. Jung - _dick head_ \- Hoseok.." Akhirnya Jungkook mendongkak dengan sorot mata tajam yang mampu membelah kepala tampan Hoseok menjadi dua.

"Santai boy, nampaknya kau perlu bercinta."

Jungkook tidak menimpali, ia hanya mengusap wajahnya yang semakin lelah. Hoseok tidak akan menyerah tanpa membuat Jungkook gusar dan meneriakinya, namun begitulah resiko yang harus ia tanggung jika satu gedung dengan si Jung sialan itu.

"Baiklah jika kau ingin tetap bekerja, satu jam kedepan ada pertemuan dengan DM, kau sudah siapkan semua berkasnya kan? Jika tidak aku akan memberitahu Jeonghan untuk memindahkan jadwal."

Jungkook tercenung untuk sesaat, kemudian mengangguk tanpa menunggu lama. DM Communication adalah perusahaan media raksasa bernilai ratusan juta dolar. Tidak mungkin Jungkook men-tidak-kannya.

"Ya, lagipula itulah alasan aku masuk kerja."

"Kalau begitu selamat bertemu diruang rapat, dan omong-omong.." Hoseok nampak menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap Jungkook yang kini tengah memeriksa beberapa berkas. "Anak kecil yang dirumahmu itu sangat manis, lain kali biarkan kita bermain sama-sama.."

"Pintu keluarnya disana, atau kau ingin aku menendang bokong bodohmu dulu agar kau segera angkat kaki dari sini?" Jungkook mendelik sambil menunjuk pintu kayu dengan anggukan kepala, membuat Hoseok semakin terkekeh ditempatnya.

"Sialan man, kau benar-benar butuh bercinta."

Ia berjalan dan mengikuti perintah Jungkook untuk pergi, namun sebelum pintu tertutup sempurna Hoseok kembali berkicau.

"Dandanannya sangat seksi, kenalkan aku padanya!"

'BLUK'

Sebelum Jungkook membalas, pintu sudah terbanting dan hal itu tentu saja menyelamatkan Hoseok dari lemparan furniture balok kayu diwajahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ketika ia masih melangkah menuju kantornya sendiri, getaran ponsel disaku celana mengalihkan kegiatannya mengedipi para karyawan cantik yang tersipu disana.

 **Jeon Bunny**

[Sending a pictute]

"Kau tahu ini apa? Ini untukmu."

Jungkook mengirim foto tangannya yang sedang mengacungkan jari tengah, tampak otot-otot kelelakiannya menonjol pada pergelangan dan jari tangan.

Hoseok hampir tergelak, namun caption yang tertera membuat ia harus menelan ludah. Jungkook memang selalu menyeramkan, bahkan disaat ia hendak diajak bercanda.

Banyak wanita dan lelaki cantik yang memuja Jungkook karena semua yang ia miliki, tapi sifat nya yang satu ini benar-benar kekurangan nyata darinya.

•

•

•

Luka dijari akibat goresan cutter tajam yang biasa pak tua Song gunakan untuk memotong batang bunga dan tanaman membuat Taehyung meringis sakit sembari membungkus kelingkingnya.

Salahkan ia yang memang selalu ceroboh dalam tindakannya, bahkan saat pak tua Song tidak ada ditempat dan Taehyung yang berinisiatif untuk membantu mengerjakan kegiatan pak Song menyetek tanaman malah membuat ia melukai diri sendiri.

Taehyung tidak menemukan Yugyeom dimanapun ketika ia telah berkeliling memasuki ruang tengah maupun dapur, sedikit merasa kesal karena semenjak ia tinggal disini Taehyung telah menjadi orang yang super manja, jika boleh dibilang.

Karena demi Tuhan, ia sama sekali belum terlalu mengenal area rumah ini. Ia memang tahu dimana letak kamar mandi, dapur, ruang tengah, atau bungalo dihalaman belakang yang terpisah dari kolam renang oleh sekat pagar kayu yang dirambati tumbuhan menempel hingga ujung teratas. Awalnya Taehyung berpikir itu adalah tembok penghalang area luar dan dalam.

Namun setelah beberapa hari menyibukkan diri dengan tanaman dan bunga-bunga ditaman kecil halaman belakang, ia sempat ternganga takjup melihat tempat lain yang baru Taehyung ketahui.

Tapi untuk saat ini.. Dia butuh antiseptik! Dimana kotak putih berlogo plus itu!

Taehyung mengibaskan ujung lengan kemeja yang terkena darah, oh ya, salah satu hobi baru Taehyung ialah mengenakan kemeja santai milik Jungkook yang beberapa hari lalu teronggok dikamarnya, yang satu itu nampak baru dicuci karena aromanya sangat menyenangkan dan dia malah mengotorinya sekarang!

Ia merasa darah dikepalanya membeku ketika tetesan cairan merah yang ia tahan-tahan kini malah berceceran dilantai pualam milik Jungkook juga. Mungkin Yugyeom akan lebih marah jika ia ketahuan mengotori lantai -lagi. Tapi masa bodoh, ia merasa debaran dijantungnya semakin berdentum keras.

Sebelumnya Taehyung tidak pernah terluka seperti ini, maka dari itu ia tidak pernah tahu jika ia phobia darah. Namun Taehyung yakin, ini tidak akan separah itu jika bukan dia yang terluka. Rasa berdenyut dan nyeri juga punya pengaruh besar dari pandangannya yang mulai mengabur, selain darah yang terus terbuang tentunya.

"Oh, astaga.. Biar kulihat." Taehyung tidak bisa lebih bersyukur ketika matanya mendeteksi keberadaan dokter cantik yang beberapa waktu lalu sering berkunjung untuk mengontrol kesehatan Jungkook.

Ia memiliki wajah cantik dengan versi lebih dewasa, dan Taehyung memiliki wajah cantik dengan versi yang jauh lebih muda.

Orang itu meraih tangan Taehyung untuk ia periksa separah apakah luka tersebut, kemudian membawa Taehyung yang nampaknya mulai limbung untuk terduduk dikursi bar.

Ia memberikan sapu tangan abu-abu yang ia keluarkan dari saku celana nya kepada Taehyung.

"Tekan terus lukanya, aku akan segera kembali." Kata dokter itu sambil meletakkan tas kerja nya disamping Taehyung. Setelah melihat Taehyung yang telah menuruti intruksinya, ia pun pergi untuk mengambil kotak P3K yang sebelumnya telah Taehyung cari.

Pria cantik itu kembali dengan senyum kecil diwajahnya dan kotak pertolongan pertama ditangan. Sedikit terheran-heran bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menemukan letak benda yang Taehyung saja tidak tahu keberadaannya, membuat tanda tanya melayang-layang diatas kepala cantik Taehyung.

"Aku tidak membawa semua peralatanku karena aku tahu Yugyeom selalu mementingkan keselamatan, contohnya dengan kotak penyelamat ini." Celotehnya tanpa Taehyung mengerti sedikitpun, ia hanya meringis sambil menahan perih yang terus mengigiti tangannya. Bahkan jemarinya yang meremang kedinginan akibat terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah, kini terasa kebas dan sulit digerakkan.

Bagus sekali, bahkan mati rasa seharusnya lebih baik dari ini.

"Ini luka yang cukup dalam dan akan sedikit perih, tahan sedikit dan kau tidak akan infeksi." Suara lembut itu mengalun sambil dengan telaten ia membersihkan jari Taehyung dari darah yang terus keluar. Membasuhnya dengan cairan antiseptik yang rasanya sangat menyakitkan, Taehyung tidak tahan untuk tak menangis. Tapi tidak, ia adalah orang yang kuat. Ini bukan apa-apa.

 _Aaa- sakit!_

"Kau pasti orang yang diceritakan Yugyeom waktu itu.." Katanya mengagetkan Taehyung dari konsentrasinya menghilangkan air yang menumpuk dikantung mata.

Sebenarnya selama seminggu ini dia sering datang kemari untuk mengontrol keadaan Jungkook, mungkin hanya dua kali pertemuan dan sepertinya ini adalah kali ketiga namun tanpa Jungkook yang berada didalam kamar. Karena nyatanya pria itu dengan memaksakan kehendak, kabur dari rumahnya sendiri dan membuat Yugyeom kelabakan karena tak menemukan Jungkook dimanapun padahal ia belum sembuh total.

Dasar pria sok kuat.

Taehyung tidak ingin perduli lagi pada orang yang terus mengacuhkannya. Tapi kenapa sulit sekali, bahkan setelah tangannya terluka ia tetap memikirkan Jungkook.

Omong-omong, mereka memang tidak pernah bertegur sapa. Karena Taehyung yang tidak pernah mendekatinya, ya semua orang tahu apa yang terjadi ketika dengan tidak sengaja Taehyung menemui Jungkook serta kawan bisnisnya diruang kerja beberapa waktu lalu. Ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi kembali, meskipun orang ini hanyalah dokter pribadinya.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun." Senyumnya sambil membaluti kelingking Taehyung dengan kapas berbetadine. Tanpa menatap bocah itu, Baekhyun mampu menangkap refleks terkesiap dari Taehyung.

"Oh ya, aku Kim Taehyung, dokter." Jawab Taehyung setelah diyakini tak ada getaran dalam suaranya.

"Keponakannya Yugyeom, kan?"

Taehyung kembali terkesiap, namun ia segera mengatasi ketidakpastiannya.

"Bagaimana dokter tahu?" Tanyanya pelan. Pasalnya Yugyeom bukan tipe orang yang akan langsung membocorkan informasi meskipun itu adalah hal yang lumrah, jika tidak ada yang bertanya sebelumnya.

"Aku melihatmu saat Yugyeom memanggilku untuk datang dan memeriksa Jungkook pada pertemuan pertama. Tapi kau malah terdiam ditangga dan tak berbuat apa-apa.."

Ow, itu mengejutkan.

Ia kira Baekhyun sama sekali tidak melihatnya, karena pria cantik itu membelakangi Taehyung.

Baekhyun melirik sekilas pada penampilan Taehyung.

"Menurutmu Jungkook itu seperti apa?"

"Huh?"

"Aku datang kemari untuk memeriksanya, tapi dia malah pergi entah kemana. Bukankah menurutmu dia pria yang pedendam?"

"Aku tidak mengerti." Gumam Taehyung jujur, ia masih terdiam dengan tangan lentik Baekhyun meliliti jarinya menggunakan kasa.

"Sejak awal dia adalah pria berhati dingin, tak percaya cinta, tapi oportunis sejati dan hidupnya sangat monoton." Ia bercerita seperti telah mengenal Jungkook sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya saja, benak Taehyung. "Ya, terkecuali tentang kehidupan one night stand nya yang akhir-akhir ini nampak meredup."

Taehyung tidak mengerti, sungguh. Apa one night stand itu?

Bocah kecil cantik didepannya memiringkan wajah sambil berpikir, dan Baekhyun meledak dalam tawa.

"Astaga, aku mungkin akan dihukum jika kedapatan telah mencekokimu dengan cerita tentang hal tak senonoh yang dilakukan Jungkook." Kata Baekhyun sambil merekatkan balutan luka dengan plester yang ia gunting. "Well, selain para wanita dan pria cantik yang memujanya. Ia tak benar-benar monoton sih.. Beruntung ia memiliki wajah yang oke, dan itu adalah nilai plus untuknya."

Taehyung masih diam, setelah semua kegiatan membenahi kekacauan yang dibuat. Kini jarinya terasa lebih baik, meski denyutan tak nyaman itu masih menggerogoti tepat disekitar sayatan.

"Terima kasih dokter."

"Sama-sama Taehyung," senyum Baekhyun sambil membereskan peralatan. "Aku tidak menyangka kau adalah orang paling lugu yang pernah kukenal."

"Ah, aku tidak selugu itu dokter.." Taehyung berkilah sambil tersenyum hingga segaris lurus menghilangkan dua mata hazelnya. Hell, umurnya sudah lima belas, lugu apanya? Ia tahu banyak hal kok!

Uh, kecuali one night stand itu, Taehyung sering mendengar istilah ini diclub malam tempat ia bekerja, namun tak pernah tahu artinya karena pemilik club tidak akan membiarkannya. Taehyung hanya bekerja, tidak untuk _digunakan_ , itu ketika ia masih berada diclub pertama.

Berbeda dengan yang kedua, ketidakberuntungannya berakhir dengan ia terdampar didalam kondo mewah milik Jungkook ini.

Tapi ia akan segera menanyakannya kepada Yugyeom atau mungkin Jungkook. Oh, lupakan opsi terakhir.

"Aku cukup yakin untuk itu." Timpal Baekhyun sambil sekilas menyapu pandangannya disekitar tubuh Taehyung, terlebih ketika nol koma tiga sekon ia sempat memperhatikan leher dan bahu Taehyung tak mampu disembunyikan oleh kemeja kebesaran yang Baekhyun tahu itu adalah milik Jungkook.

Namun sepertinya Taehyung tidak terlalu menyadari itu karena ia sibuk mengelusi lukanya yang sudah terselamatkan.

"Kadang aku iri pada gadis maupun laki-laki yang dekat dengannya," kata Baekhyun memberi pencerahan, hingga akhirnya surai lembut Taehyung mendongak tertarik. "Ini hanya rahasia antara kita ya, beberapa waktu yang lalu aku hanya sedikit kesal karena Jungkook selalu dapat menolak orang yang mengajaknya kencan sesuka hati. Tapi aku malah tak bisa menolak perasaanku sendiri."

Apa ini? Akan kemana topik pembicaraan ini berakhir? Taehyung hanya mampu menerka, apakah dokter cantik yang memiliki tatapan lembut bernama Baekhyun itu adalah pihak yang patut Taehyung waspadai atau bukan. Karena dari semua yang Taehyung tangkap dalam pembicaraan mereka, antara Baekhyun dan Jungkook nampaknya memiliki masa lalu dimana mereka ada didalamnya, dan bersama-sama -atau tidak sama sekali?

"Uh, dokter..."

"Jadi, bagaimana dia menurutmu Taehyung?" Kata Baekhyun, mengulang pertanyaan yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Da- ah, -Tuan.. Adalah orang yang baik." Sialan dengan lidahnya yang sudah mulai terbiasa memanggil Jungkook dengan sebutan daddy.

Hanya itu yang mampu Taehyung ucapkan, karena satu kata salah keluar bisa saja mengakibatkan hal paling buruk untuk keberlangsungan hidupnya disini.

"Aku setuju." Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dengan begitu manis. "Kadang dia terlalu baik hingga banyak orang yang salah paham."

Taehyung mengangguk mengiyakan, kemudian Baekhyun pun segera menambahkan kalimatnya. "Dan aku adalah salah satunya." Ungkapnya sambil terkekeh ringan.

Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang lebih buruk dari dampak ketampanan dan karisma seorang Jeon Jungkook, bahkan ia tidak yakin apakah itu adalah anugerah ataupun kutukan.

Sebab banyak yang telah jatuh hati karenanya dan merasa sakit pula setelahnya.

•

•

•

 _Taehyung tidak tumbuh seperti dikeluarga normal lainnya, yang mengharuskan anak seusianya bersekolah dan belajar. Sejak umurnya sepuluh tahun ia sudah bekerja pada seorang pemilik club sekaligus tempat prostitusi (yang tak terlalu besar) untuk melunasi segala hutang ayahnya. Hal itu terjadi setelah sang ibu meninggal akibat overdosis zat adiktif mematikan bernama heroin, ia adalah seorang narkotiker berat hingga mengakibatkan Taehyung dan ayahnya harus menanggung hutang yang bukan main nilainya. Empat bulan kematian sang ibu, tiba-tiba ayahnya di vonis mengidap penyakit parah. Setelah dua tahun berjuang demi kesembuhan, ayahnya pun meninggal dengan hutang yang masih menumpuk._

 _Taehyung mengerti, namun ia hanyalah bocah polos yang dipekerjakan tanpa digaji selama bertahun-tahun. Mengantarkan minuman untuk para pria hidung belang di karaoke, membersihkan tempat tidur bekas dipakai penyewa kurang ajar yang selalu mengotori sprei dengan aroma menjengkelkan yang sama sekali tidak sedap. Tetapi Taehyung cukup bersyukur, Kim Namjoon, pemilik club malam itu sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak sendiri, maka dari itu Taehyung tidak pernah ditunjuk untuk menemani para tamu mereka meski hanya sekedar berkaraoke bersama._

 _Namun keadaan seakan menjungkir balikan dunianya ketika Namjoon membuat kesalahan hingga seorang lintah darat memerasnya sampai hampir mati. Ia sungguh akan bangkrut jika tidak melunasi hutang-hutang yang ternyata telah digelapkan oleh salah seorang pegawai kepercayaannya. Namjoon ditipu, tentu saja itu juga termasuk pengkhianatan. Uang yang seharusnya melunasi segala biaya dan keperluan club tidak pernah sampai ke tangan para lintah darat itu._

 _Jadi, Taehyung berhutang kepada orang yang memiliki hutang juga. Pertama, ia akhirnya menjadi objek untuk Namjoon tukar dengan semua hutang-hutangnya sendiri. Meski ia telah amat menyesal sudah melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu kepada Taehyung. Ia berjanji ia akan menebusnya kembali dan membawa Taehyung untuk tinggal bersamanya, membantu Namjoon yang memang sudah kesepian sejak dulu. Umurnya hampir lima puluh satu tahun, tapi wajahnya menunjukan jangka usia yang terlihat jauh lebih muda. Ia masih bugar, dan pernah memiliki satu istri tanpa kehadiran seorang bayi pun didalam rumah tangga nya. Maka setelah sang istri meninggal lima tahun yang lalu, ia menemukan Taehyung yang begitu murni dan polos. Hingga sebuah empati kembali meluruskan akalnya._

 _Mungkin karena skenario tuhan sedang ingin bermain-main sebentar dengannya, ia tetap dipekerjakan, namun pada sebuah club yang jauh lebih besar dan dengan pekerjaan yang jauh lebih berat untuk anak seusianya._

 _Saat itu Taehyung baru saja melewatkan hari ulang tahunnya, dengan hanya ditemani roti lapis buatan sendiri dan lilin putih disampingnya, Taehyung tetap memaksakan senyum terindah sambil merapalkan harapan agar orang tuanya bahagia disurga sana. Merasa bersyukur meski hanya roti lapis yang ia dapatkan saat makan malam menjelang._

Taehyung tersentak ketika bayangan Yugyeom membuyarkan semua angan yang membawanya melayang ke masa lalu. Ia mendongakkan kepala ketika pria pertengahan tiga puluh itu malah pergi melewatinya sambil bercakap riuh ditelepon.

Sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu Baekhyun sudah tidak menampakan eksistensinya lagi dirumah Jungkook, karena ia berkata ada beberapa urusan yang perlu ditanganinya. Samar-samar ia mendengar Yugyeom menggumamkan nama Jungkook dengan intonasi yang kentara akan rasa khawatir dan was-was.

"Baiklah, tahan dia disana. Aku akan segera datang." Kata Yugyeom entah pada siapa.

"Tunggu, apa itu Yugyeom?" Taehyung menghentikan gerakan gelisah Yugyeom yang nampak hendak menelpon orang berbeda.

Pria itu terdiam untuk beberapa sekon hingga akhirnya Taehyung mesti mengerang untuk mendapat jawaban.

"Terjadi sesuatu dengan tuan Jeon. Kami harus segera menjemputnya dikantor."

Baiklah, jantungnya yang salah atau Taehyung memiliki firasat buruk dari kesan Yugyeom saat menggumamkan kalimat itu?

.

.

.

TBC

Aloha~ Ell bakal up sedikit ngaret karena hp yang masih belum bener dan larangan membeli laptop baru masih berlaku u,u i'm sorry dear~

Ada beberapa hal yang sedikit complex disini, tapi Ell akan menyelesaikannya satu persatu dan disini sekarang sudah pada tahu kan umur etet dan masa lalunya seperti apa :'v

Ayo, Temennya Jung Hoseok dan Jeon Jungkook yang satu lagi siapa coba? Yang pasti bukan Namjoon ya XD

Jangan lupa feedback ya, karena ell nulisnya juga enggak Cuma tinggal ketik doang XD

Btw, gak pada percaya ell 01 ya? Apa karena rating ff ini diatas yang seharusnya ell buat? :O  
Maaf ya kalau pikiranku sudah dewasa sebelum waktunya u,u XD

Big love and thanks for : **Qoini || Sweetysour || aitaetae13 || yunitailfa || Noppn || namjinie || mjjujuw || autumnChoi || Kyunie || anomin || Park RinHyun-Uchiha || taekookseeker || Uozumi Han || Jeon97Kim || exohye || nochutae97 || VAlienKim95 || Y BigProb || mutianafsulm || arayasa || Viyomi || julianajeon97 || Vkook Trash || YoonSooJi || KimWeye || JiJiByugi || noonim || kkukikkuki || dazzlingR || KaiNieris || CrazyWooJinyoung || Ellegisnt || jeri || cumicumichuu || Greenlatte || alwendrf ||**

 **RNR JSY~**


	11. Bab 10 - Enigma

**CLAIMED**

By

 **Ellden-K**

 **Prev :** "Terjadi sesuatu dengan tuan Jeon. Kami harus segera menjemputnya dikantor."

Baiklah, jantungnya yang salah atau Taehyung memiliki firasat buruk dari kesan Yugyeom saat menggumamkan kalimat itu?

 **Bab 10 - Enigma**

Taehyung tidak akan mungkin terduduk sambil memangku tangan diatas pahanya didalam mobil jika ia tak merengek ingin ikut untuk menjemput Jungkook dari kantornya.

Dengan hanya berbekal sepasang celana jeans longgar dan sweeter putih bercorak kartun one piece kesukaan Taehyung, ia pun kembali berhasil mencuri simpati Yugyeom yang tidak tega meninggalkannya sendirian. Apalagi Taehyung sempat berkata jika ia tengah terluka dan membutuhkan perhatian.

Yugyeom tidak tega, tentu saja siapa yang mampu menolak air muka menyedihkan dengan mata kucing dipenuhi bulir kristal bening dan berlagak tak berdaya?

Kim Taehyung adalah maestro nya soal merayu, dan salah satu korbannya yang sering jatuh akibat pesona itu ialah Jeon Jungkook. Meskipun kebanyakan Taehyung bahkan tidak sadar jika ia telah melakukan godaan maha sensual terhadap Jungkook, dapat diulik dari beberapa hari sebelumnya dan banyak perubahan yang terasa.

Untuk orang awam, butuh berbulan bahkan bertahun-tahun untuk dapat mengetahui sifat-sifat dasar Jeon Jungkook ketika ia tidak sedang dalam mode bisnis. Jika kau orang yang sama sekali tidak menarik, jangan harap Jungkook akan membuka dirinya untukmu. Ia membentengi diri dengan topeng baja berlapis emas yang ditaburi berlian, sangat keras dan kokoh.

Tak akan ada yang bisa membukanya, kecuali kau yang mendesain topeng itu sendiri dan kunci dari cara membukanya berada ditanganmu.

Jeon Jungkook itu sosok yang sulit ditebak, kadang kasar kadang lembut, seringkali dingin namun tak luput dari kebiasaan humornya yang berkelas. Tak perlu bersusah payah, hanya dengan mengedipkan mata saja ia mampu meruntuhkan tumpukan pondasi piramida wanita dimuka bumi.

Mereka akan kehilangan fokus, tersesat dan jatuh dengan begitu menyakitkan. Tidak jauh berbeda seperti apa yang Taehyung rasakan.

Ia telah jatuh hati pada suatu subjek yang tak akan berpikir dua kali ketika menyetubuhinya dengan kasar. Memukul atau bahkan mengigiti tubuh mungilnya yang rapuh.

Memberikan rasa sakit meski perasaan yang ia tanggung jauh lebih berat. Sedikit saja kesalahan, itu akan amat merobek hati.

Tapi bagaikan jatuh cinta kepada sang kegelapan, ia tidak mampu menyesali itu bahkan untuk merangkak kembali dan menyatukan kepingan hatinya yang telah terbagi dua. Terbagi untuk dirinya sendiri... Dan Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

.

"Seharusnya lebih berhati-hati tuan, tersayat dengan luka selebar itu bukan hal yang main-main. Tuan Jeon mungkin akan marah besar setelah melihatnya."

Tersentak saat Yugyeom bergumam ketika melirik keadaan jari Taehyung yang terbungkus kasa. Bocah kecil itu menyembunyikan tangan kirinya dibalik kantung depan sweeter.

"Ini tidak apa-apa, bukan masalah besar percayalah." Gugup Taehyung sambil melirik Yugyeom disampingnya.

Tunggu dulu, mengapa semakin kesini Yugyeom nampak semakin menakutkan ya?

"Bukan masalah besar sampai aku melihat jejak darah berceceran dari halaman belakang hingga bar didekat ruang tengah." Ucap Yugyeom tanpa ada emosi didalam kalimatnya.

"Tolong jangan adukan apapun kepada tuan, kumohon.."

Taehyung memulai lagi kedip, kedip, gosok tangan dan wajah memelasnya. Namun sayang Yugyeom seperti tak ingin jatuh ke lubang yang sama berkali-kali.

Dilirik pun tidak! Pria pertengahan tiga puluh itu malah menatap datar jalanan didepan sana. Meskipun nyatanya ia terhalang oleh headrest dari supir yang menyetir mobil.

.

.

.

"Jungkook, kau seperti zombie.." Itu Hoseok, kini ia kembali berada diruangan Jungkook setelah pertemuan dengan DM.

"Apa?" Pria yang paling tampan menyahut sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Mayat hidup! Bercermin sana, kau sangat kacau dan kelelahan. Pulanglah!"

Jungkook malah balas mendengus, kepalanya tersandar pada punggung kursi kerja yang nyaman. Sambil sesekali mengurut pelipis porselen itu, Jungkook nampak tengah memeriksa beberapa berkas diatas mejanya. Mengabaikan Hoseok dengan gerutuan akibat rasa jengkel.

 _Manusia keras kepala sialan._

"Halo Yugyeom.."

Jungkook terlonjak pelan ketika Hoseok nampak membawa nama Yugyeom dalam kalimatnya, membuat pria bermarga Jeon disana mengernyit waspada.

"Ya, mungkin dia memerintahkan Jeonghan untuk menutupi keberadaannya.. Tapi dia ada dikantor sekarang, aku baru saja membawanya ke ruang kerja karena dia hampir pingsan setelah rapat selesai." Jungkook menganga tak percaya, si sialan Hoseok dengan tekad baja nya yang penuh keberanian mengadukan Jungkook kepada Yugyeom. Berani-beraninya dia!

"Hey bodoh, pekerjaanku belum selesai!" Jungkook menggerutu dengan nada rendah, namun wajahnya menampakkan mimik mengerikan dengan rahang yang bergemeletup.

"Persetan dengan semua itu Jungkook, aku tidak mau mengurusimu yang mungkin saja akan benar-benar pingsan nantinya." Kata Hoseok setelah ia menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

Jungkook hanya kembali mendengarkan sembari mengangkat jari tengahnya dan bergumam tanpa suara. _"Fuck You!"_

"Thank you." Balas pria berhidung mancung itu santai.

Hoseok pun kembali menaruh ponsel ditelinganya sambil menatap Jungkook yang kini nampak mengibaskan tangannya gusar.

"Ya, baiklah. Serahkan saja padaku."

'PIP'

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jungkook mendelik tak terima sembari alisnya terangkat angkuh, wajah itu, mungkin akan lebih menawan jika ia tersenyum. Namun ekspresinya bahkan menandakan ia ingin segera menelan Hoseok bulat-bulat.

"Menghindarkanmu dari ketiadaan?" Jawab Hoseok sambil mengantongi ponselnya. "Kau bisa mati kelelahan karena bekerja dua belas jam sehari Jungkook!"

"Aku baru lima jam disini, ok? Berhentilah jadi tukang adu! Jung Hoseok!"

Mendengar itu, Hoseok menghela nafas sambil bersidekap santai.

"Tapi kau menghabiskan waktu hampir setiap hari dengan sepuluh jam itu disini, dan sisanya aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan diruang kerja pribadimu dirumah, dan panggil aku Hyung. Jangan karena kau lama di Amerika, sopan santunmu tidak pernah dijaga. Kali ini aku sedang serius Jeon."

Jungkook hanya mendengus saat kalimat panjang itu usai, ucapannya memang menandakan ia sedang serius, tapi wajah jenaka Hoseok tidak akan mampu tertutupi oleh intonasi bicara sangar apapun.

Bayangan wajahnya yang nampak berseri-seri tetap terjaga. Oh sial, mengapa Jungkook malah berpikir kesitu?

Pria yang paling muda tidak menimpali. Ia hanya menaruh berkas ditangannya dengan lemparan halus keatas meja. Kembali bersandar pada kursi, Jungkook pun menghela sambil mengurut sisi kepala yang pening.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" Tanya Jungkook ketika Hoseok malah terduduk santai disofa depan meja kerjanya, tempat Jungkook menerima tamu-tamu yang ingin melakukan pertemuan.

Mendengar itu, Hoseok hanya menyengir kecil sambil mengusap ujung hidungnya dengan punggung jari.

"Well, firasatku mengatakan jika bocah manis itu mungkin akan ikut juga kemari. Jangan anggap aku telah mengambil keuntungan setelah menolongmu Jeon. Ini hanya tentang strategi bisnis."

Jungkook mendelik jengkel.

Sialan kau Jung Hoseok!

Tanpa tahu alasan sebenarnya ia tinggal ialah untuk menjaga Jungkook agar tidak jatuh pingsan dan sendirian. Siapa lagi yang akan masuk kesini selain Jung Hoseok dan sekretarisnya Jeonghan?

.

.

.

Taehyung ternganga ketika langkahnya membawa ia untuk mengikuti para pria dewasa itu memasuki kawasan gedung perusahaan raksasa milik Jungkook. Semuanya terbingkai kaca berstandar tinggi dan nampak elegan juga menakjupkan. Para pegawai menggunakan seragam dan dasi, bersetelan rapi dan nampak terdidik. Mereka adalah para profesional yang pasti mendedikasikan diri terhadap perusahaan.

Bahkan Taehyung tidak pernah memasuki tempat semahal ini selama eksistensinya didunia, suara berderap dari sepatu mengkilap yang senada dengan setelan Yugyeom dan beberapa bawahannya mengucilkan Taehyung. Remaja laki-laki yang tampak salah karena berada diantara para pegawai serta karyawan yang menatapnya heran.

Beberapa bahkan kelihatan mengernyit dan tersenyum gemas.

Seorang pegawai beserta wanita resepsionis nampak bangkit dari tempatnya dan membungkuk sopan kearah Yugyeom ketika pria itu menggesekkan kartu keamanan pada lift khusus.

Taehyung sempat terheran-heran dengan itu, dirumah Yugyeom adalah seorang yang banyak melayani kebutuhan Jungkook dan dirinya. Hampir seperti asisten atau kepala pelayan, tapi disini ia begitu dihormati.

Sebenarnya, apa sih pekerjaan lelaki itu?

Benak Taehyung bertanya setelah ia memasuki lift bersama dua orang dibelakang dan dua lagi menunggu untuk berjaga didepan lift. Bocah kurus itu menjilat bibirnya yang kering, tanpa disadari entah sejak kapan jantungnya mulai berdentum kencang. Ini adalah pertemuan pertama Taehyung setelah selama satu minggu kurang sehari Jungkook menghindarinya.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah mendapat referensi tentang hadiah untuk pernikahan Park Jimin?" Itu Hoseok, jangan sangka ia akan segera pergi dari sana. Pria yang tampannya tak kalah jauh dari Jungkook, ia memiliki tekad yang kuat dan gigih. Membuat yang lebih muda disana tampak mengernyit gusar.

"Ya?" Bukan jawaban yang Jungkook beri, ia hanya asal bergumam tanpa memperdulikan arah pembicaraan. Kepalanya sudah mulai pening, oh sial. Jungkook melupakan obatnya. Dimana mereka?

Ia nampak mencari-cari letak botol obat dipermukaan meja dengan wajah pucat.

"Hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi, tapi aku sudah mendapatkan hadiah yang cocok untuknya." Pria bermarga Jung menyeringai, ia sama sekali tidak melirik Jungkook yang nampak tengah mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Ini adalah hadiah yang akan sangat menyenangkan untukku, kau tahu, si mochi itu mungkin akan mengalami serangan jantung ringan setelah melihatnya."

"Kau akan membawa seluruh teman _one night stand_ nya?" Timpal Jungkook sambil menarik laci dibawah meja.

"Oh, tidak... Itu terlalu menyusahkan." Kekehnya sambil berkhayal tentang ekspresi pucat Jimin. "Hanya dengan sebuah sepatu dan dot bayi, mungkin akan sangat bagus."

Jungkook mendongak.

"Ap- _what?!_ " Kali ini kerutan dikeningnya tampak semakin berlipat. Tunggu, apa maksudnya dengan barang-barang bayi itu?

Hoseok mengangguk dengan wajah mengejek kearah Jungkook. Sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menyeringai humor, ia terduduk dengan kedua tangan terlipat didada dan tungkai menyilang.

" _Really?_ " Seketika Jungkook melupakan obatnya, oh sial kau Park Jimin. Pikir Jungkook.

"Ya! Maka dari itu aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan teman satu malam yang kutiduri terus-menerus. Ia menenggelamkan diri dalam ilusi yang dia sebut dengan cinta, lalu dia terjebak dengan _little-fucker_ yang menyelinap ke perut Min Yoongi."

Jungkook mengerti apa maksudnya _little fucker_ itu, sedikit kasar namun bagi pria tanpa komitmen seperti ia dan Jung Hoseok hal tersebut bukan suatu tindak tidak sopan. Lagipula ia memang selalu tak senonoh, tapi mendengar fakta dari pernikahan yang terburu-buru ini membuat Jungkook membuka matanya.

Sial ya? Ia berpikir bukan Jimin yang akan terkena serangan jantung ringan, Jungkook malah merasakan tanda-tanda itu pada dirinya. Sesuatu yang didalam dada berdentum keras, ingatan tentang cairan putih yang mengalir lengket dari belah paha Taehyung menyentakkan adrenalin hingga membuat kepalanya terasa dingin dan meremang. Kilas balik tentang gumaman ceria Taehyung yang mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Jungkook, dengan wajah polos yang ternoda mendesah-desah dibawah tubuhnya, memeluk ia yang terkalahkan oleh demamnya sendiri.

Jungkook merasakan gejolak hebat yang bergulung diperut dan naik ke tenggorokannya, ia pun segera bangkit dengan terhuyung-huyung sembari menutup mulut menggunakan sebelah tangan. Memaksa langkah untuk membawa diri kedalam kamar mandi pribadi didalam ruang kerjanya yang mewah, menghindari tumpahan asam dari tangki bobroknya untuk mengotori karpet persia yang harganya setinggi langit.

Hal itu membuat Hoseok kontan terlonjak dari tempat duduknya, ia bangkit untuk mengejar Jungkook yang kini tengah membuang muatannya kedalam kloset, mendengar suara gemuruh serta tercekik memprihatinkan yang -sungguh, seharusnya ia merasa jijik. Namun itu hanya berupa cairan bening yang pastinya terasa pahit dilidah Jungkook.

Hoseok mengurut tengkuk berlapis otot tendon yang menonjol keluar itu dengan prihatin. Melirik arlojinya sekilas, sekedar memeriksa waktu.

Karena demi Tuhan dimana Yugyeom sekarang?!

"Sial man! Tunggu sebentar." Hoseok bangkit untuk membawakan Jungkook segelas air hangat agar mengurangi kemungkinan sahabatnya itu akan terkena dehidrasi. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia keluar dari kamar mandi, sosok Yugyeom telah hadir dengan seorang anak kecil yang menggulirkan bola mata nya lucu.

"Demi Tuhan! Kenapa lama sekali?" Hoseok mendengus culas, ia melirik Taehyung yang kelihatan mencari-cari sosok Jungkook.

"Dimana tuan?" Tanya Yugyeom.

Belum sempat Hoseok menjawab, Taehyung sudah terlebih dahulu melesat menuju kamar mandi. Sayup-sayup, terdengar suara muntah yang tak terlalu jelas.

"Dia dikamar mandi, muntah-muntah!"

Yugyeom menarik nafas, segera ia melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju tempat dimana Jungkook berada dan setelah sampai diambang pintu ia melihat pria itu menggeram kesakitan akibat perutnya yang terasa melilit parah.

Taehyung tampak panik dan Yugyeom segera mendapatkan bahu Jungkook untuk ia tahan, sebelah tangannya mengeluarkan obat anti mual dari dalam saku jas kemudian mengeluarkan satu butir untuk Jungkook.

"Taruh dibawah lidah anda."

Jungkook menurut, ia membiarkan obat itu berada dibawah lidahnya. Kemudian dengan tatapan sedikit buram ia dapat melihat siluet Taehyung disampingnya, menyingkirkan bulir-bulir keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung dikening dan wajah Jungkook.

Nafasnya memburu tak karuan, dengan wajah pucat ia memejamkan matanya yang gemetaran. Jungkook bersimpuh lemas didepan kloset dan dengan cekatan Taehyung mengguyur sisa cairan yang tersisa didalamnya, membiarkan cairan bening yang menyatu dengan warna biru cerah air pembilas hilang tanpa sisa.

Yugyeom tampak menggertakan giginya, ia antara jengkel dan luar biasa khawatir. Sedangkan salah satu dari dua orang bersetelan hitam diambang pintu kamar mandi tengah melakukan percakapan lewat radio. Jungkook sudah bagai adik kandungnya sendiri, dan ia telah bertindak bodoh terlalu jauh.

"Kita harus pulang tuan, anda tidak bisa terus berada disini."

Jungkook tidak menjawab, ia hanya merasa cahaya yang menghalangi matanya menampakkan wajah manis Taehyung tengah memandangnya khawatir, dengan kelingking terbungkus kasa ia menangkup wajah Jungkook. Sial, jangan sampai bocah itu menjadi mimpi buruknya yang lain.

.

.

.

Awalnya sengatan pada pergelangan tangan Jungkook tak begitu terasa, namun lama kelamaan itu semakin tidak nyaman. Ia mengernyit tapi belum membuka mata.

Kemudiaan saat cahaya kecil menyinari wajahnya ia dapat melihat sosok cantik yang begitu dewasa nan lembut dan Jungkook mengenalinya. Bola mata yang sedikit tidak stabil karena masih terasa buram itu mencari-cari titik fokus.

"T-Taehyung?"

"Ow, apa aku membangunkanmu putri tidur?" Suara lembut Baekhyun memberikan sengatan listrik kecil pada tulang punggungnya, dan Jungkook meremang akibat hal tersebut.

Ia mengedipkan mata, lalu secara sepenuhnya menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun yang kini tengah membenahi jarum suntik. Jungkook dapat melihat selang infus terhubung dengan tangan kirinya yang berotot. Oh, ini sungguh buruk. Pikirnya.

Jungkook mendesah lesu, ia benci infus.

"Sudah merasa baikkan?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Jungkook yang memalingkan wajah darinya.

"Ya, lumayan."

"Bagus, karena aku tidak akan mulai menguliahimu jika kau masih merasa sakit kepala."

Jungkook diam, ia hanya berkedip culas. Benar-benar tak ada emosi, apalagi gairah dimatanya.

Mungkin karena efek dehidrasi, pikir Baekhyun.

"Aku mengerti dengan kecenderunganmu sebagai _workaholic_ Jungkook, tapi sisakan sedikit pedulimu untuk kesehatan diri sendiri." Ini dia, kata Jungkook dalam hati.

"Kau itu bukan super hero, apakah kau sama sekali tidak merasa sakit?"

"Ini bukan apa-apa, bisa kita hentikan sesi mengomelmu itu?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan sayu nya.

Seseorang yang paling tua menghela nafas, menatap jengkel pada pria yang tengah berbaring lesu.

Baekhyun segera melipat tangannya didada, ia berusaha untuk tak terpengaruh oleh wajah tampan yang pucat itu. Ya, jangan sampai kau luluh pada saat-saat seperti ini, pikir Baekhyun sembari terus menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya.

"Ini bukan mengomel, otak geniusmu memang tak merasa kau sakit, tapi tubuhmu berkata lain." Kata Baekhyun dengan wajah serius, kemudian ia menunjuk kantung infus dengan dagunya. "Sekarang lihat, kau mengalami dehidrasi dan suhu tubuhmu kembali meningkat."

Mendengar semua rentetan kalimat panjang itu Jungkook hanya memejamkan mata dengan kedua jari tangan menutupi kuping. Ia mengacuhkan Baekhyun dengan cara yang amat kekanakan. Membuat pria cantik itu mendelik jengkel.

Kemudian tanpa diduga-duga Baekhyun pun menarik kerah jubah tidur Jungkook hingga sebagian permukaan dada bidang itu terlihat. Membuat pria yang terbaring menatapnya terkejut sekaligus melepaskan tangannya dari kedua telinga.

"Kau mendengarku tidak?" Tanya Baekhyun galak, ia mengernyitkan alis dengan wajah cantik yang nampak dipaksakan bermimik sangar.

Tubuhnya membungkuk hampir seperti membayangi Jungkook, dan ia melotot dengan ekspresi wajah lucu.

Tetapi setelah beberapa detik mereka berada dalam posisi seperti itu, Jungkook mendengar suara tercekat dari arah pintu. Berbarengan setelah derit engsel terdengar samar ditengah rintiknya hujan yang mengguyur rumah besar ini.

Jungkook memiringkan kepala bersama dengan Baekhyun yang menoleh kebelakang, menatap seorang anak laki-laki berperawakan kurus yang kini tertegun sembari menggenggam gagang pintu.

Wajahnya tampak terkejut, tak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi air muka Jungkook. Tapi ia tidak bisa lebih pucat lagi ketika melihat genangan bening dipelupuk mata hazel indah itu. Bola mata kecoklatan yang menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"Tuan..."

.

.

.

 **TBC~**

Gimana? Tijel? Bosan? Muupken u,u

RNR JSY~ Maaf enggak bisa sebutin satu-satu, ku ngebut nulisnya :"

Ell sudah dapat melihat masa depan daddy Kook & baby Tae nih, gimana dengan kalian manteman? Ada yang bisa menebak ini sad/bad/happy ending? XD

Btw, makasih buat yang sudah review dibab sebelumnya ^^ Itulah faktor penyemangatkuhh~

See you~


	12. Bab 11 - Dark Memories

**CLAIMED**

By

 **Ellden-K**

 **Prev** : Wajahnya tampak terkejut, tak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi air muka Jungkook. Tapi ia tidak bisa lebih pucat lagi ketika melihat genangan bening dipelupuk mata hazel indah itu. Bola mata kecoklatan yang menatapnya dengan tak percaya.

"Tuan..."

 **Bab 11 - Dark Memories**

Taehyung sudah beranjak menjadi seorang remaja, tapi entah kenapa hatinya masih seperti anak kecil. Hal menyakitkan apapun selalu membuatnya hampir menangis, sedangkan orang dewasa tidak banyak menangis. Itu yang Taehyung lihat, bahkan ketika ayahnya meregang nyawa. Kesakitan akibat kanker yang menyiksanya. Ia tidak pernah menangis, meski Taehyung melihatnya meringis, berteriak-teriak. Ayahnya tidak pernah menitikan air mata, ia menginginkan Taehyung juga tetap tegar sepertinya karena beliau tahu, jika Taehyung sama sekali belum bisa menahan emosi.

 _Jangan menangis, ayah cuma sakit sedikit. Ini hanya masalah kecil, jangan sedih._

Karena itu Taehyung dapat menahannya, namun ketika sang ayah sedang terlelap ia menangis sendirian. Rasa takut selalu menghampiri ketika ia melihat ayahnya mulai kesakitan.

 _Ayah akan bekerja setelah sembuh dan kita akan pergi berlibur kemanapun Taehyung mau._

Ya, ia ingin beliau sembuh. Berlarian ditaman bersamanya, menggendong Taehyung yang kelelahan setelah bermain.

Tapi perasaan sedih lain kembali muncul, namun dengan rasa yang berbeda. Sedih yang ini agak menyakitkan, apalagi penyebabnya adalah Jeon Jungkook.

Taehyung berusaha menjaga matanya agar tetap kering, meski sedikit bersyukur karena pandangannya mengabur dan tak bisa sepenuhnya melihat Jungkook yang kini tengah berada pada posisi intim bersama Baekhyun.

Kedua orang dewasa itu terkesiap lalu Baekhyun nampak sedikit menjauh dari posisinya semula, sedangkan Jungkook kembali menutup celah jubah tidur yang terbuka. Melihat itu, Baekhyun pun mengingatkan dengan bisikan.

"Hati-hati infusnya."

Jungkook mendengar, namun ia tetap bangkit untuk duduk.

"Taehyung?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan tuan," Taehyung bergumam setelah diyakini tak ada getaran dalam suaranya, air mata mulai surut karena ia memaksa otaknya untuk memikirkan hal lain. Bocah kecil itu menunduk sekilas, lalu memaksakan senyum manisnya mengembang diwajah. "Tapi sepertinya tuan baik-baik saja.. Um, aku pergi dulu.."

"Taehyu-"

Taehyung segera menutup pintu dengan lembut, kemudian berlari kecil tanpa alas kaki.

Sedangkan didalam kamar, Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Biarkan aku yang bicara padanya."

.

.

.

Jungkook hampir menutup matanya ketika seseorang nampak membuka pintu dengan gerakan hati-hati, tanpa sadar ia terus menatap celah pintu yang semakin melebar dan mendesah tipis ketika mendapati Kim Taehyung menyembulkan kepalanya lucu.

Bocah itu tertunduk ketika mendapati manik jelaga Jungkook sudah memperhatikannya sejak awal.

"Dokter Byun, sudah pulang." Katanya setelah berada tepat disamping Jungkook, sedangkan pria itu masih membidiknya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Duduk."

Taehyung menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Jungkook, namun dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk. Ia sama sekali tak berani menatap pandangan penuh intimidasi itu.

"Kenapa kau malah pergi saat aku memanggilmu untuk tetap disini?" Tanya Jungkook tanpa basa-basi. Ia masih terduduk sembari bersandar pada kepala ranjang, menatap Taehyung yang masih tak berani mengangkat dagu.

"Aku-"

"Tatap lawan bicaramu ketika kau sedang berbincang Kim Taehyung."

Mendengar nada suara yang dalam itu Taehyung pun segera mendongakkan kepala, menatap manik hitam Jungkook sambil menetralisir degup jantungnya.

"Katakan."

"Aku... Minta maaf tuan.." Kali ini Taehyung tidak menunduk namun ia melihat kearah lain. "Aku sudah melakukan hal yang bodoh."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku- aku.." Taehyung mulai mengigit bibirnya khawatir.

"Demi Tuhan, Kim Taehyung, janganlah berbelit-belit-"

"Aku menyukaimu tuan!"

Bagaikan petir disiang bolong, Jungkook tertegun mendengarnya, ia menatap Taehyung dengan- entah apa artinya itu.

Sedangkan si kecil Kim kembali menunduk untuk menyembunyikan air matanya.

"Aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya begini, aku cemburu dengan siapapun tuan dekat. Aku selalu sedih ketika tuan tidak menghabiskan waktu denganku." Ia mulai terisak.

"Aku mencintai tuan."

Sekarang Jungkook semakin mengerti, dan perasaan yang salah itu adalah ulah nya. Karena dia, Taehyung memiliki rasa yang tidak seharusnya ia miliki untuk Jungkook.

Ia telah memperdaya Taehyung, bahkan sejak awal mereka melakukan hubungan seksual.

"Kau tahu tujuanmu saat pertama kali datang kesini?" Tanya Jungkook dengan nada tenang. Kali ini ia membiarkannya menunduk.

Taehyung mengangguk kecil. Bibirnya hampir gemetar namun ia kembali mengigitnya.

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin menghentikan ini." Matanya mengedip, kemudian sebulir bening air mata menuruni pipi, membasahi dagu lalu menetes dipunggung tangannya yang mengepal diatas paha. "Aku ingin menghentikan perasaan ini."

Jungkook masih diam, sedangkan Taehyung sama sekali tidak mengetahui perubahan kentara pada ekspresi wajah pria didepannya.

"Aku adalah seorang pemuasmu saja." Cepat, Jungkook menarik diri untuk tidak menatap Taehyung, ia menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian kembali terfokus pada bocah kecil tersebut. Maniknya semakin menggelap mendengar pernyataan itu. "Tuan memiliki banyak orang yang bisa dijadikan sebagai kekasih."

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu?" Jungkook mendengus dengan air muka yang mulai menggelap.

Taehyung beringsut turun dari ranjang Jungkook, ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tatapan sang dominan.

Ia menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya pelayan bar yang dipaksa bekerja tanpa bayaran dan ayahku mati dengan meninggalkan hutang yang sangat banyak."

Setelah beberapa saat, Taehyung pun memberanikan diri untuk menatap Jungkook.

"Aku tahu aku sangat berhutang budi kepada tuan, tapi aku ingin pergi saja. Aku akan bekerja dan membayar hutangku kepada tuan-"

"Apa katamu?" Suara Jungkook berubah mencekam, ia meremat selimut sebelum melemparkan benda tersebut dan berdiri diatas kakinya. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan lengan kirinya yang masih terhubung dengan selang infus.

Tubuh menjulang itu membuat Taehyung semakin terpojok.

"Aku akan membayar hutangku-"

"Kau tidak!"

Taehyung mendongkak terkejut akibat bentakan itu.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana! Tubuhmu sudah menjadi milikku dan kau tak punya waktu untuk bekerja dan membayar semua yang telah aku berikan kepadamu! Ingin kembali ke club sialan itu? Pikirmu kau bekerja disana dan menjajakan tubuhmu untuk para pria sialan itu? Kau telah terjebak denganku Kim Taehyung, jadi terimalah semua ini." Jungkook menurunkan nadanya pada kalimat terakhir lalu sorot manik gelap menakutkan tersebut semakin nampak kelam. "Kau tidak bisa pergi dariku, tidak sampai salah satu dari kita mati atau aku yang mendorongmu untuk pergi dari hidupku."

Jungkook melempar tubuh kurus itu ke atas ranjang dan membuat Taehyung terbaring disana dengan hanya sekali gerakan. Membuat remaja lelaki itu terengah gugup.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu berharap terlalu banyak." Katanya. "Karena itu tak akan mungkin terjadi."

"Tuan-" Taehyung gemetar, namun ia tidak melanjutkan tangisannya. Air mata terasa kering dan tak mau keluar, ia terlalu takut untuk menghadapi Jungkook yang sudah benar-benar marah.

Kini pria itu telah berhasil mengurung Taehyung dibawah tubuh atletisnya, setelah sebelum itu mencabut jarum beserta selang infus dari tangan kiri, sepenuhnya mengabaikan rembesan darah yang mulai menampakkan diri pada plester perekat dan kasa diatas bekas tusukan jarum.

Membuat Taehyung sama sekali tak bisa berkutik maupun melawan. Bahkan bocah kecil itu melirik pergelangan tangan Jungkook dengan ngeri.

"Tuan, tanganmu-"

"Kau tidak pernah tahu dengan siapa aku berkencan! Dari mana kau bisa mengambil kesimpulan itu hm?"

Tidak, Jungkook tidak pernah membayangkan jika Taehyung akan menyerah sedini ini, dan- apa? Banyak kekasih?

Siapa yang memberitahunya hal itu?! Tidak mungkin Yugyeom.

"Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun padamu?" Itu adalah tersangka utama yang Jungkook curigai saat ini, dan Taehyung hanya membuka bibirnya sekali namun kemudian kembali tertutup.

"Katakan!"

"Dia bilang kau menginginkan kebahagiaan." Kata Taehyung pelan sambil mulai terisak. "Dan rasa aman dari semua kenangan burukmu."

Jungkook kembali terdiam.

"Aku tidak seharusnya membuatmu malah kembali merasakan sakit itu." Kali ini Taehyung telah benar-benar menangis. "Aku ingin menyenangkan tuan."

 _"Hai, disini kau rupanya hm?" Itu Baekhyun, setelah hampir satu menit ia mencari Taehyung akhirnya bocah kecil itu ditemukan dekat kolam renang Jungkook. Sedang membelai beberapa kelopak bunga yang sedang bermekaran dipelataran belakang sembari terduduk diatas rumput sintetis._

 _"Oh, dokter Byun." Taehyung nampak menoleh sambil menghirup udara. Kelihatan hidung mancung itu sedikit kemerahan, entah karena udara dingin atau ia menahan tangis tadi._

 _"Penyuka bunga ya Kim Taehyung?"_

 _"Tentu." Bocah itu mengangguk sambil kembali menoleh kearah rumpun bunga yang baru saja ia belai._

 _"Jungkook juga menyukai bunga." Kali ini Taehyung menoleh sesaat. "Tidak terlihat kesukaannya ternyata seperti itu kan?"_

 _Baekhyun terkekeh manis, ia berjongkok disamping Taehyung sambil memeluk lututnya._

 _Sedangkan bocah cantik itu tidak menjawab, ia pun kembali berujar._

 _"Jangan salah paham dengan yang tadi kulakukan pada Jungkook."_

 _Taehyung menghentikan kegiatan memetik daun tua pada rumpun bunga tadi seketika. Tubuhnya membeku mendengar hal itu._

 _"Aku tahu apa yang sedang terjadi antara Jungkook dan kau." Kata Baekhyun. "Bahkan sejak awal aku bertemu denganmu yang mengenakan kemeja putih kebesaran punya Jungkook."_

 _Taehyung terkesiap, ia menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan tak mengalihkan pandangan sedetikpun dari wajah cantik itu._

 _"Karena aku juga pernah berada diposisi seperti itu." Baekhyun mulai memelankan nada bicaranya, namun suasana sunyi pelataran belakang sama sekali tak membuat itu jadi masalah. "Seperti dirimu."_

 _"Apa maksudnya?"_

 _"Kau mengerti maksudku." Baekhyun mengangguk meyakinkan, ia masih berbicara dengan wajah tenang. Sangat cantik. "Banyak orang-orang seperti aku yang telah menghangatkan ranjangnya, tapi Jungkook tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun masuk kedalam sini dan bercinta didalam kamar pribadinya sendiri."_

 _Angin berhembus pelan, menerpa surai caramel Taehyung namun ia sama sekali tak berkedip._

 _"Termasuk aku. Namun berbeda denganmu, ia membiarkan kau tinggal disini. Menghabiskan waktu didalam kamar pribadinya hanya berdua. Ia telah menaruhkan banyak hal. Tapi kenapa Jungkook tetap tidak bahagia?"_

 _Taehyung tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca._

 _"Jungkook adalah seorang yang gila kerja, dan dengan cara itulah ia dapat melupakan masalahnya." Baekhyun tetap berbicara, meski Taehyung nampak enggan mendengarkannya. "Satu hal, aku memang pernah dekat dengannya. Tapi sekarang sama sekali tidak."_

 _Taehyung tetap diam, ia menahan isakannya sambil memunggungi Baekhyun._

 _"Aku anggap kau sudah mengerti." Kata Baekhyun sambil bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya. "Katakan pada Jungkook aku pulang lebih awal karena ada urusan."_

 _Bocah itu masih tak menjawab._

 _"Temuilah dia." Ucapnya final, Baekhyun pun pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang mulai terisak-isak sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan._

"Omong kosong."

Kini Taehyung telah kembali dari ingatannya, dan ia masih terkungkung dibawah kuasa Jungkook. Terisak dengan tubuh bagian bawah terbuka lebar dan terhimpit.

"Apa lagi yang dia katakan?" Jungkook menaikkan alisnya emosi, ia memaksa Taehyung untuk menatap matanya. Mencengkram dagu mungil itu dengan tangannya yang terluka.

Namun Taehyung menggeleng, ia sama sekali tidak menceritakan semua yang Baekhyun bilang kepadanya. Taehyung bukan seorang mulut besar, tapi Jungkook memiliki firasat lain dari sikap yang ditunjukan Taehyung setelah ia berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Jungkook sangat mengenal dokter sukses itu, amat sangat mengenal tentu saja, dan tak ada seorangpun yang dapat berbohong kepada Jungkook.

Baekhyun pasti mengatakan hal lain.

"Jangan menutupi apapun dariku Kim Taehyung, atau kau akan menyesal." Desis Jungkook sambil terus mencecar manik sembab Taehyung. Ia mendengus kasar, membiarkan nafasnya menyapu poni lembut dikening Taehyung.

"Minggu lalu," kata Taehyung gemetaran. Melihat ia mulai berbicara Jungkook pun melepas cengraman pada dagunya. "Aku melihat tuan bersama seorang gadis di televisi, kalian terlihat sangat dekat. Itulah mengapa aku berpikir banyak orang yang menginginkan jadi kekasihmu tuan."

Ia terisak, dengan air mata yang terus mengalir melewati pelipis dan membasahi sisi kepala dan rambutnya, Taehyung sama sekali tak menghalangi segukannya lagi.

"Aku adalah salah satu orang itu." Taehyung membawa kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajah nya yang memerah karena emosi. "Tapi aku malah jatuh cinta kepadamu. Makanya, sebelum kau membuangk-"

"Kau sama sekali tidak mendengar apa yang aku katakan sebelumnya?!" Bentak Jungkook setelah sebelumnya ia meraih kedua tangan Taehyung untuk berhenti menutupi wajahnya.

Taehyung terkesiap, bola mata berkilauan itu menatap Jungkook penuh dengan rasa sedih.

"Kau sudah terjebak denganku disini." Desisi Jungkook dengan tatapan yang berubah. Kini sorotan tajam itu berganti menjadi pandangan penuh kebutuhan yang tertahan. "Dengar itu. Kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku jika bukan aku yang membuangmu, tapi jangan terlalu banyak berharap karena aku tak akan melakukannya."

Taehyung menghentikan tangisannya seketika, wajah penuh intimidasi Jungkook telah pergi entah kemana. "Jadi, hentikanlah omong kosong ini dan turuti apa kata _daddy_ , ok?"

Bocah kecil itu mengangguk, kemudian ia menghirup hidungnya untuk menghilangkan cairan disana yang membuat suaranya sangau.

Taehyung merasakan belaian lembut jemari panjang dan berotot Jungkook diwajahnya, lalu ia pun terpejam ketika punggung jari Jungkook mengusap sisa air mata dimasing-masing ujung pelupuknya.

"Kau adalah milikku Kim Taehyung, sudah sejak kau menginjakkan kakimu dirumah ini." Bisik Jungkook ketika bocah itu masih terpejam. "Tak akan ada yang bisa membuatmu lepas dari genggamanku. Tidak, bahkan dirimu sendiri."

Kemudian, Jungkook mengawali ciuman mereka. Lembab dan sedikit asin karena air mata. Menyapu permukaan bibir Taehyung dengan mulutnya yang piawai, memainkan lidah keluar dan masuk. Menjilati bagian dalam beserta langit-langit mulut Taehyung hingga yang paling cantik pun mengerang geli.

Keduanya terpejam, meresapi sengatan listrik kecil yang menyapa syaraf mereka dan Taehyung melilitkan kedua lengannya pada bahu beserta leher Jungkook, menerima setiap sentuhan yang dilakukan pria itu terhadapnya.

Jungkook telah sepenuhnya mengeras untuk Taehyung, lalu kemudian mereka kembali bercinta, dengan Taehyung yang mendesah-desah memanggil Jungkook menggunakan sebutan kesayangannya.

 _"Daddy!"_

Sekali lagi bertelanjang bersama dan menghabiskan malam panas dengan posisi-posisi terbaru, saling mencium dan bercumbu. Menjalin jemari pada tangan kanan dan menggoda puting Taehyung menggunakan tangan kiri, Jungkook sama sekali tidak mengubris denyutan nyeri pada daerah lukanya. Semua itu termanipulasi oleh denyutan gairah yang ia rasakan untuk Taehyung.

Tak menghilangkan sama sekali godaan lain dengan melakukan gerakan keluar masuk yang lambat ketika Taehyung mengharap tumbukan yang lebih kuat dari Jungkook.

Bahkan terkekeh ketika wajah polos itu meminta dan memohon lebih, lebih cepat, lebih keras, lebih kasar.

Taehyung mencakar Jungkook dimana-mana, melampiaskan rasa nikmat bercampur perih yang luar biasa melenakan. Sedang Jungkook mendengus penuh nafsu diatas tubuh Taehyung, memacu kejantanannya untuk terus saling memuaskan satu sama lain. Hingga denyutan hebat membuatnya meledak sampai jadi berkeping-keping, hancur lebur dalam nikmat yang- ya, sangat sulit dikatakan.

Keduanya mengerang dan terengah, bermandi keringat dan kelelahan. Setelah beberapa sesi dengan Taehyung yang lebih banyak mendapatkan orgasme dari biasanya.

Setelah semua emosi yang mereka alami, itu selalu berakhir dengan seks, dan dengan ajaib memperbaiki semuanya.

Seperti balasan senyum bahagia Taehyung ketika Jungkook menyeringai kecil didepan wajahnya sembari mengecupi kening Taehyung. Sama sekali tak melepaskan kontak mereka meski ujung pengamannya sudah kepenuhan sperma.

"Aku mencintaimu tuan."

.

.

.

Saat itu Jungkook masih berumur tujuh tahun. Sepulangnya bersekolah ia berniat memamerkan sekumpulan burung kertas didalam stoples kaca yang tadi siang ia buat bersama teman-temannya. Namun ketika ia membuka pintu rumah, sebuah jeritan mengagetkannya.

"Aaarrrkk! Stop!" Itu suara ibu, dan Jungkook tentu saja sangat panik. Ia berlari dengan kaki kecilnya sambil terus memeluk stoples kaca didada.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu kamar orang tuanya, lalu ia menyentak knop pintu dengan sekali tarikan dan mendorongnya keras hingga itu terbanting kebelakang, memberikan ruang bebas untuk kedua bola matanya menyaksikan pergulatan sadis yang ayahnya lakukan pada sang ibu.

Manik hitam itu membelalak.

Diatas sana, ayah tirinya dengan memegang sabuk tengah mencekik tubuh telanjang sang ibu yang menungging.

Penuh luka, penuh darah dan juga air mata.

"IBU!"

Lengkingan jeritan anak berumur tujuh tahun itu menggema didalam kamar. Sang ibu berteriak agar ia cepat pergi, namun Jungkook melangkah masuk menantang maut.

Tentu saja ayah tirinya murka, ia bangkit dengan membawa rotan yang cukup panjang dan belati ditangan yang lain.

"Keluar! Atau aku akan membunuhmu!" Geraman mengerikan itu tertahan akibat ibunya yang menahan kepergian sang ayah tiri. Jungkook masih termangu dengan air mata yang semakin deras.

"Tidak! Kumohon! Jangan sakiti anakku!" Ibu terlihat menangis memohon-mohon, namun yang ia dapat hanyalah sebuah tamparan.

"IBU!"

Jungkook kecil berlari menerjang ayah tirinya, ia menggigit pergelangan tangan kekar itu sekuat tenaga.

"Brengsek!"

PRANG!

"Jungkook!"

Bocah itu terbanting. Dengan menindih stoples kaca yang kini telah pecah belah dan melukai dirinya. Ia mengerang, darah mengucur dari balik bajunya yang sobek. Ada rasa perih didadanya dan ketika ia berbalik sang ayah tiri hendak menikamnya dengan belati.

 _"_ _Wanita dan pria cantik di Amerika menyukai pria dominan yang memiliki bekas luka._ _"_ Tiba-tiba kalimat dengan suara seseorang yang sangat ia kenal terdengar samar.

'PRANG!'

Kini jeritan sang ayah tiri yang menyimfoni. Ibu tak bisa beralih dari ranjang itu, akibat kedua kakinya yang sengaja diraintai oleh suaminya. Sudah beberapa tahun terakhir pria itu memiliki tingkah laku seks yang menyimpang. Kini ia harus menyaksikan suaminya yang semakin menggila dan hendak membunuh anaknya. Ketika ia hampir menikam Jungkook, bocah itu membanting sisa stoples kaca yang masih utuh ke kepala sang ayah tiri.

Erangan terdengar saat pendarahan hebat terjadi dipelipisnya, lalu Jungkook dengan tubuh yang luar biasa kuat meraih belati yang terjatuh.

 _Suatu hari ia diajarkan oleh seorang paman yang berdandanan menyeramkan dipinggir hutan ketika berkemah. Didepan perapian Jungkook termangu mendengarkan penuturan sang paman misterius._

 _"_ _Ketika seseorang hendak membunuhmu, ambil pisau atau senjata tajam apapun dari tempatnya. Lalu tusukan pada pahanya dan putar hingga darah mulai keluar._ _"_ _Pria itu menjelaskan sebuah taktik membunuh pada seorang anak berumur enam tahun dalam pangkuannya._

 _"_ _Setelah itu?_ _"_ _Bocah tampan yang penasaran pun bertanya._

 _"_ _Setelah itu, biarkan ia kehabisan darah dan mati._ _"_

Jeritan pria dewasa menggelegar bersama terjatuhnya tubuh besar itu dilantai. Tak berhenti ia mengerang, menahan darah yang mengalir deras keluar dari pahanya. Jungkook mencoba bangkit namun pergelangan kakinya digenggam erat oleh sang ayah tiri.

"Aaarrggghhh! Ibu!" Jeritan, erangan dan tangisan memenuhi pendengaran Jungkook. Kini bajunya telah basah terguyur darah segar. Ia menendang-nendang dengan sisa tenaganya.

Darah.

Dimana-mana banyak darah..

Bahkan kini ia bermandikan darah..

Darahnya dan juga darah sang ayah tiri.

Sunyi tiba-tiba terasa mencekam, tubuh gemetar Jungkook tak merasakan cengkraman tangan ayah tirinya lagi. Darah kini menggenang dibawah tubuh sang ayah tiri, mengalir mendekatinya.

"Tolong aku.."

"Ibu.."

"Ibu!" Jungkook yang lemah bangkit dari genggaman tangan pria yang tergeletak. Dengan pakaian yang kuyup oleh darah, ia berjalan menuju sang ibu yang termangu diatas ranjang. Wajah itu terlihat kelam ketika Jungkook mendekatinya.

 _Ibu, sekarang sudah aman. Tidak akan ada lagi yang menyakiti kita._

Begitulah benak si kecil dalam pikirannya. Ia meraih sebuah kunci dari atas nakas dan membuka rantai yang mengikat ibunya dengan tertatih.

Kini wanita itu terbebas, dan Jungkook dengan jemari kecilnya menyampirkan jubah tidur sang ibu dipunggungnya.

"Ayo pergi.. Ibu, dadaku sakit.." Bocah itu memeluk ibu dengan kedua kakinya yang tertekuk diatas ranjang. Jungkook sangat membutuhkan tempat yang aman, dimana tidak ada darah dan keributan disekitarnya. Namun sang ibu tak ingin beralih dari tempatnya, ia bahkan tak membalas pelukan Jungkook.

Lama bocah itu terisak, akhirnya sebuah desisan menggema hingga ke langit-langit ruangan.

"Tidak..." Jungkook membuka matanya, "-kau monster..."

Sakit, kini bukan tubuhnya yang nyeri melainkan hatinya. Tidak ibu, ayahlah yang monster, dia menyiksamu.

"Aku memberitahumu untuk jangan melakukannya.." Desisan itu kembali berlanjut, namun Jungkook masih terdiam. "Kau membunuh suamiku!"

"Pembunuh!"

"AAARKKK!"

Jungkook kecil terbanting cukup jauh dari atas ranjang akibat sang ibu mendorongnya kuat-kuat. Tubuh kecil itu menghantam peti kecil tempat ayahnya menyimpan alat pancing dan pisau untuk memancing ikan didanau.

Ada apa? Kenapa ibu bersikap buruk padanya? Kenapa semua orang memperlakukannya sejahat ini?

Jungkook bukan monster!

Tubuh kecil itu mendarat dengan rusuk kiri yang menghantam peti hingga patah. Terlihat Jungkook nampak merabanya dengan hati-hati dan bocah itu kembali mengerang juga menjerit.

 _"_ _Tuan!_ _"_

"ARRGH!"

 _"_ _Tuan sadar!_ _"_

Gema samar dari suara kecil yang memanggilnya terdengar bersamaan dengan cahaya menyilaukan yang hadir didepan wajah Jungkook.

Hingga sentakan pada tubuhnya yang diguncang seseorang membuat ia membelalakkan mata sembari tersengal hebat.

Pupilnya mengecil ketika Jungkook mendapati Taehyung yang tengah menatapnya khawatir. Bocah kecil itu meremat tepat pada bahu telanjang Jungkook, mengguncangnya agar ia terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang mengerikan.

Oh Tuhan.

Jungkook masih tersengal, dengan wajah yang sarat akan rasa sakit dan ketakutan. Semua itu bercampur aduk didalam mimpinya, kemudian terbawa hingga ke alam sadar. Berputar-putar, menjadi bayangan yang sangat nyata bahkan setelah ia berjuang untuk membuangnya.

"Oh God!" Jungkook menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangan, wajah dan tubuhnya berkeringat. Nafasnya memburu tak karuan, dan ia bergumam dengan bibir yang gemetar.

Mimpi lagi.

Dan Taehyung berhasil membangunkannya tanpa Jungkook melukai dia sedikitpun. Sial.

Pergelangan tangan kirinya terasa perih, kemudian ia melepaskan tangan diwajahnya dan melirik plester luka yang terdapat darah mengering disana.

Jungkook mendesah, ia baru ingat telah melepas infus secara paksa beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat ini pasti sudah tengah malam.

Beberapa saat setelah nafasnya kembali stabil, Jungkook merasakan belaian lembut pada pipinya, dan ketika ia menoleh tatapan penuh perhatianlah yang pertama kali ia lihat dari Taehyung.

"Mimpi itu kembali lagi?" Sebenarnya Taehyung tidak tahu sedang membicarakan mimpi apa, namun ia mencoba untuk tidak mencari tahu nya sebelum Jungkook mengatakan itu sendiri. "Apa tuan baik-baik saja? Perlu aku memanggil Yugyeom?"

"Jangan, tidak usah." Ucap Jungkook sambil mengusap keringat dikeningnya. "Cukup ambilkan aku obat diatas nakas itu." Katanya sambil menoleh kearah nakas disamping Taehyung.

Bocah itu menurut, ia mengambilkan beberapa botol obat yang Jungkook minta kemudian turun dari ranjang untuk menuang segelas air putih. Taehyung hanya mengenakan kemeja oversize milik Jungkook, entah didapat dari mana. Namun ia tak mengenakan bawahan apapun, memberikan bayangan view pantat mungil yang nampak menggemaskan. Berbeda dengan Jungkook yang kini benar-benar telanjang dibawah selimut.

Jungkook meminum lima butir obat berbagai jenis itu dalam sekali tegukan air, membuat Taehyung kembali menyodorkan gelas ke mulutnya.

"Apa tuan tidak tersedak, minumlah lebih banyak."

Jungkook tidak berkomentar, ia hanya kembali meminum air yang disodorkan Taehyung hingga habis.

Setelah meletakan gelas kembali pada tempatnya Taehyung pun hendak beranjak dari atas ranjang, namun cekalan pada pergelangan tangan menahannya.

Ia menoleh, menatap Jungkook yang nampak enggan.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar untuk mengambil kotak pertolongan pertama tuan." Kata Taehyung menjelaskan, meski Jungkook tak menegaskan kenapa ia menahan Taehyung tetap ditempatnya.

Elusan pada punggung tangannya membuat mesti melepaskan Taehyung, lalu bocah itu bangkit dan pergi untuk mencari benda yang ia maksud.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu dalam ketidakpastian, Jungkook pun melihat Taehyung kembali dengan kotak pengobatan ditangannya. Ia beralih pada sisi kiri Jungkook, kemudian membuka benda berisi peralatan kesehatan untuk pertolongan pertama itu dan mengeluarkan beberapa antiseptik, obat luka, kapas juga kasa.

Ini adalah luka luar, maka dari itu ia akan melakukan hal yang sama kepada Jungkook seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan kepadanya tempo hari.

Beruntung luka dijari kelingkingnya cepat merapat dan kering, Taehyung jadi tak perlu takut akan kena marah Jungkook lagi jika pria itu melihat tangannya. Semoga saja bekasnya tersamarkan oleh suasana remang-remang yang-

"Apa itu sebuah luka?" Suara Jungkook sedikit mengagetkan Taehyung yang mulai menetesi luka bekas jarum infus dipergelangannya. Tanpa mendongak, Taehyung pun mengangguk.

"Iya, tuan seharusnya tidak mencabut infus sembarangan."

"Bukan milikku. Tapi milikmu. Jari kelingking, tangan kiri."

Taehyung membeku, dadanya berdegup kencang ketika nada suara Jungkook mulai kembali berubah.

Perlahan, ia pun mengepalkan tangannya dengan hati-hati.

"Kau pasti salah lihat tuan, aku tidak apa-apa kok." Cengiran itu kini tak berpengaruh untuk Jungkook, ia tetap mengintimidasi, menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan tidak suka. Seakan ia telah mengetahui semuanya.

Astaga, apakah Yugyeom sudah mengadukannya kepada Jungkook?

Semoga saja tidak, karena jika iya itu berarti Yugyeom bukanlah orang yang dapat Taehyung percaya.

"Mataku masih sangat bagus, tidak minus, tidak plus, maupun silinder, aku tahu itu adalah bekas luka yang masih baru dan kau membalutnya dengan plester transparan." Cerca Jungkook tanpa ampun, kini tangannya yang lain telah memegang tangan kiri Taehyung. "Anak kecil sepertimu ingin membodohiku?"

Taehyung lagi-lagi menelan ludahnya, oh ayolah, ia hanya ingin mengobati luka Jungkook lalu kembali tertidur dalam pelukan hangat sang daddy. Namun ketelitian Jungkook sungguh membuat ini terasa sulit, tapi ternyata Yugyeom memang tidak mengadukannya kepada Jungkook. Taehyung sangat kagum pada pria itu.

"Tuan-"

"Aku melihat tangan itu diperban ketika kau datang kekantorku, kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi."

"Maafkan aku tuan, aku tidak sengaja!" Taehyung merengut ketika Jungkook nampak mengangkat tangannya, namun bukan pukulan yang Taehyung dapat ia malah tertegun karena usapan lembut pada bagian kepala.

"Lain kali jangan ceroboh, aku tidak suka mengkhawatirkan orang."

Taehyung memberanikan diri untuk menatap Jungkook, kini wajah tampan itu nampak baik-baik saja dan tidak marah seperti biasanya. Kemudian Jungkook meraih sebuah botol obat cair kecil dari dalam kotak obat, Taehyung tak pernah melihat jenis dan merk macam itu sebelumnya.

Setelah ia selesai membalut luka pada pergelangan Jungkook, Taehyung pun membiarkan tangan mungilnya kembali didominasi oleh Jungkook. Perbedaan kentara pun kembali terlihat, dimana punggung tangan berotot Jungkook nampak sangat kontras dengan jemari lentik Taehyung yang kelihatan seperti tangan perempuan.

Ia merona malu karenanya.

"Ini adalah obat penghilang bekas luka." Kata Jungkook sembari mengolesi jari kelingking Taehyung dengan obat tersebut. "Semuanya akan kembali seperti semula hanya dalam waktu beberapa minggu saja."

Taehyung mengangguk sambil menggumamkan terima kasih.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah, aku tidak ingin kulitmu tergores sedikitpun. Apalagi jika tidak olehku."

Entah ini romantis atau malah mengerikan. Jika yang mengatakannya Jungkook. Taehyung hanya mampu mengangguk patuh sembari kembali merona.

Itu memang gila, karena cinta tidak pernah ada yang betul. Meski sebagian hati Taehyung merasa ini sangatlah benar.

"Tidurlah, besok bajumu akan datang." Kata Jungkook setelah selesai menangani bekas luka Taehyung.

Bocah itu nampak kebingungan.

"Bajuku?"

"Ya, tuxedo mu, jangan lupakan pesta pernikahan Park Jimin minggu nanti."

Oh! Taehyung terkesiap sambil menaikkan alisnya, ia hampir lupa tentang acara pernikahan yang Jungkook bicarakan waktu lalu. Tuan Park yang telah menyelamatkannya itu akan menikah.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil sembari memandangi Jungkook yang kini sudah terlebih dahulu berbaring dengan tenang. Tetap membalas tatapan Taehyung, Jungkook pun mengernyit ketika bocah kecil itu hanya menyunggingkan bibirnya manis.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jungkook dengan suara pelan.

"Tuan... Aku ingin menjadi pengiring pengantinnya!"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Fiuh~ akhirnya, nyampe ke inti konflik xD

Ini baru awal lho, masih banyak rahasia Jeon Jungkook yang belum kita tahu. _Because what_? Dia adalah manusia yang penuh dengan rahasia xD dan rahasia lainnya akan kita temukan di chapter depan..

Pengennya sih lebih panjang lagi, tapi biar ada gregetnya gitu :'v

Ell akan bikin ff ini happy ending, makanya _keep reading and_ jangan lupa _feedback_ ya..

 _Comment_ kalian menyemangati jemariku~


	13. Bab 12 - Sweet & Sour

**CLAIMED**

By

 **Ellden-K**

 **Prev :** "Ada apa?" Tanya Jungkook dengan suara pelan.

"Tuan... Aku ingin menjadi pengiring pengantinnya!"

 **Bab 12 - Sweet & Sour**

Jungkook melongo, ia segera mendengus tidak suka sembari menarik tangan Taehyung untuk lebih mendekat kearahnya.

"Tidak ada acara jadi pengiring pengantin! Kau akan datang dan menjadi tamu undangan bersamaku." Tukas Jungkook tanpa ampun.

Bahkan ketika Taehyung hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, ia kembali menyela.

"Jika kau berpikir untuk memohon, sebaiknya jangan. Aku tidak menerima bantahan apapun."

Taehyung hanya mampu mendesah lesu dengan wajah yang ditekuk, kemudian Jungkook semakin menariknya kedalam pelukan untuk ikut berbaring bersama dengannya. Setelah sebelum nya menaruh kotak putih berlogo plus dekat Taehyung dibawah ranjang.

"Sekarang tidurlah, besok pagi Heechul akan mengantarkan pakaiannya kesini." Kata Jungkook sembari mengelusi belakang kepala Taehyung yang kini tengah bersandar pada dada telanjangnya.

"Secepat itu?" Tanya bocah itu polos.

"Itu sudah jadi sejak tiga hari lalu, kita melakukan pengukuran badan seminggu sebelumnya. Kau lupa?"

"Oh. Aku hanya memikirkan hal lain." Jawab Taehyung cepat.

"Memikirkan aku?"

Well, tunggu dulu. Sejak kapan Jungkook berubah menjadi narsistic seperti ini? Lihat, Taehyung hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya dengan kedua pipi yang samar-samar nampak merona.

Taehyung masih terdiam, tetapi kemudian ia pun mengangguk lemah sembari telapak tangannya menelusuri lekukan bergelombang permukaan perut dan dada Jungkook.

Tanpa diketahui Taehyung sama sekali, pria pertengahan dua puluh itu mengulum senyuman, benar-benar tak bersuara karena ia menahannya. Kemudian semakin mengeratkan pelukan ketika dirasa Taehyung sudah mulai terlelap dengan mengemut ibu jarinya.

"Selamat malam." Gumam Jungkook sambil lalu ikut menutup matanya namun dengan kepala yang memikirkan banyak hal.

•

•

•

Jungkook berharap ia tidak akan tidur sampai pagi dan kemudian berpura-pura baru saja bangun dari tidur yang nyenyak ketika Taehyung menggeliat akibat matahari pagi yang menyapa membelai-belai wajahnya. Mengintip dari celah jendela dengan gorden yang sudah sejak semalam terbuka lebar.

Namun nyatanya Jungkook malah terlelap dan dengan ajaib tak mendapati mimpi buruknya kembali datang sedikitpun. Ia hanya merasa lupa dengan apa yang terjadi selama tubuhnya berada dalam keadaan setengah mati, namun beban yang terasa menindih dada dan bahu kirinya membuat Jungkook tersadar bahwa ia telah melewatkan malam tanpa mimpi buruk dengan Taehyung.

Bocah kecil yang terlelap dengan bibir menempel pada bagian dada Jungkook, nampak seperti mengemut-emut sesuatu.

Seharusnya kini Jungkook tengah tergelak melihat kelucuan itu, namun gerakan bibir yang kelihatan berkedut-kedut diatas permukaan kulit dadanya membuat ia malah membayangkan hal yang tak senonoh.

Ternyata, pilihan yang buruk untuk membiarkan Taehyung tertidur dan memeluknya. Meskipun beberapa detik lalu bocah itu hampir terbangun karena sinar matahari, tapi ia malah menghindarinya dengan menelusup dan memeluk Jungkook untuk ia jadikan tameng dari cahaya menyilaukan tersebut.

Jungkook menghela nafas, ia benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang sedang Taehyung mimpikan, pasalnya Jungkook pernah melihat seorang bayi yang mengedutkan bibir ketika sedang terlelap. Orang bilang itu tandanya ia tengah bermimpi meminum susu dari sang ibu.

Tapi, kini ia mendapati Taehyung mengedutkan bibir seperti demikian, namun ia sudah bukan bayi lagi untuk mendapatkan mimpi seperti itu. Jadi, apa sebenarnya yang ia hisap didalam mimpinya?

Tak tanggung-tanggung setelah kerutan didahinya makin dalam, Jungkook pun mengangkat jari telunjuknya untuk menekan bibir yang mengerucut lucu itu. Sebenarnya, bukan mengerucut sih, hanya belah bibir yang terbuka dan nampak seperti tengah menghisap dot berisi susu.

Jungkook tidak mungkin lupa, gerakan bayi yang bermimpi itu sama persis seperti apa yang dilakukan Taehyung sekarang.

Ini aneh.

Gumam Jungkook dalam hati.

Ketika ujung jemarinya menyentuh permukaan bibir Taehyung, kedutan itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu kemudian ia kembali melakukan hal yang sama namun kini malah menghisap jari Jungkook.

Sialan. Benar-benar seperti bayi! Permukaan basah itu terasa lembut, membalut jarinya yang panjang dan tegas, penuh otot.

Kim Taehyung, apa yang sedang kau mimpikan?

Jungkook segera melepas jarinya dari mulut Taehyung kemudian mendorong tubuh mungil itu untuk memindahkan kepalanya keatas bantal. Ia hanya menggeliat kecil, lalu bibir penuh itu mengatup dengan bagian bawah yang naik keatas. Meregangkan tubuhnya dengan malas dan tak menunggu lama Jungkook pun kembali menyambar bibir itu untuk ia lumat habis-habisan.

Taehyung mengerutkan alisnya sebelum kemudian hendak memegang wajah Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya, namun belum sempat ia menangkup wajah tampan itu, Jungkook sudah terlebih dahulu mencekalnya.

Ia membuka mata sekilas, kemudian kembali memejam dan membalas pagutan Jungkook dengan suka rela. Setelah beberapa saat bermain lidah, Jungkook akhirnya melepaskan tangan Taehyung, kemudian membawa dirinya untuk menindih tubuh kecil itu.

Menggunakan sikutnya untuk menahan bobot yang tentu saja jauh lebih berat dari yang sanggup ditanggung Taehyung. Pria dengan wajah khas baru bangun itu menatap malaikat kecilnya sembari mengecupi hidung dan pipi lembut Taehyung.

"Mmm..." Bocah itu hanya menggumam sembari merengut tanpa membuka mata ketika Jungkook menggelitiki lehernya menggunakan mulut.

"Sudah bangun?" Tanya Jungkook tepat disamping telinga Taehyung.

"Baru saja.." Bisik Taehyung masih menutup matanya- ia masih mengantuk, asal tahu saja. "Tuan sudah baikan?"

"Baru saja." Balas Jungkook mengikuti apa yang Taehyung katakan sebelumnya. Pria itu menyunggingkan senyuman kecil. Buka matamu Taehyung, itu sangat indah. Lihatlah. "Apa yang kau mimpikan?"

"Hm?" Kali ini anak kecil itu membuka sebelah matanya, lalu menggunakan kepalan mungil tangan kirinya ia mengucek kedua matanya yang terasa lengket. "Mimpi? Aku tak bermimpi tuan."

"Ya? Aku baru saja melihatmu seperti memimpikan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau menggerakan bibirmu dan terlihat seperti sedang menghisap sesuatu."

"Menghisap?" Taehyung memiringkan wajahnya kebingungan. Pasalnya, ia memang tidak mengingat telah bermimpi menghisap sesuatu. Mungkin saja itu adalah kebiasaan barunya, oh! Apa Taehyung baru saja terkena penyakit langka?

"Ya, kau melakukannya seperti ini."

Jungkook memereteli kancing kemeja yang Taehyung kenakan hingga menampilkan permukaan tubuh telanjang yang kecil dan kurus. Sambil lalu bibir tipis namun penuh milik Jungkook menghisap-hisap dadanya.

Belum satu detik benda kenyal itu menyentuh permukaan dadanya Taehyung sudah terlebih dahulu menjerit dan merengek kegelian. Dibantu dengan jemari panjang Jungkook yang menggelitiki sisi tubuh Taehyung, semuanya nampak berjalan lancar.

Ia menahan bahu telanjang Jungkook dengan tangan kurusnya, namun tentu itu malah terasa seperti pijatan kecil saja. Taehyung menggeliat, matanya berair karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Taehyung memberontak, sembari menjerit ia memukuli lengan Jungkook yang menggelitikinya. Kakinya menendang-nendang udara, hampir membuat selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuh keduanya merosot dramatis.

"Kau curang! Aku kan tidak menggelitiki tuan!"

Tapi Jungkook tetap meledak dalam tawanya ketika Taehyung berusaha keras menghentikan kedua tangan durjana nya. Bocah itu kewalahan, sembari sesekali terkikik geli ketika Jungkook menggoda untuk kembali menggelitikinya.

"Tuan tidak kelihatan seperti baru saja sakit!" Kata Taehyung sebal sembari merengut lucu.

"Begitukah?" Sekali lagi Jungkook menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup bibir manis itu.

"Seharusnya tuan tidur dengan tenang saja, atau hanya berbaring ditempat tidur."

"Aku tidak suka berpura-pura sakit."

"Tapi tuan memang sakit."

"Jika sakit aku akan tampak sakit. Sekarang aku sudah baik-baik saja."

"Kalau kembali sakit lagi bagaimana?"

"Maka aku akan tampak sakit."

Taehyung semakin merengut setelah mendengar jawaban itu, pria ini, sepertinya selalu memiliki alasan untuk apapun yang ia lakukan. Pantas bisnisnya berkembang pesat, ternyata ini salah satu strategi memenangkan pertarungan dipasar industri yang ia geluti.

"Kau tahu Kim Taehyung?"

Gumam Jungkook menarik perhatian Taehyung.

Bocah itu menoleh menatapnya penasaran.

"Ya?"

"Aku sudah mengobrol dengan Yugyeom, dan ini sudah kupikirkan matang-matang." Kata Jungkook. "Dia bilang kau sangat ingin kembali ke sekolah."

Taehyung mulai menatap Jungkook dengan mata yang membola, angannya membawa ia untuk mengingat obrolannya didalam mobil bersama Yugyeom ketika mereka hendak menjemput Jungkook yang sedang sakit dikantor kemarin.

Bocah itu menunggu lanjutan kalimat dari sang tuan, dan ia pun menahan nafasnya diam-diam.

"Well, kau bisa memulainya dua minggu mendatang."

Taehyung hampir memekik jika ia tidak menutup mulutnya yang ternganga.

"Tuan... Sungguh?" Suaranya bergetar karena senang, ia menatap Jungkook dengan manik yang berbinar indah.

"Ya. Sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan ini sebelum Yugyeom berkata demikian, kau mungkin bosan berada dirumah terus."

Taehyung segera memeluk Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya, membawa pria itu untuk semakin merunduk dan menempelkan tubuh telanjang mereka.

"Terima kasih tuan!"

"Tapi berjanjilah satu hal untukku.." Kata Jungkook sambil melepaskan pelukan Taehyung pelan-pelan. "Apa yang terjadi dengan kita, adalah rahasia."

Taehyung menatapnya sambil terdiam. "Biarkan hanya kau, aku dan Yugyeom saja yang mengetahuinya."

Bocah itu mengigit bibir, tidak, bukan hanya kita yang tahu tuan. Dokter Byun juga sudah mengetahuinya. Mengenai Yugyeom, Taehyung sudah tidak perlu merasa terkejut.

"Ada lagi.." Kata Jungkook pelan. "Kau akan segera menjadi kerabat Yugyeom."

"Huh?"

"Benar-benar menjadi kerabatnya. Secara hukum." Bisik suara penuh misteri itu. "Karena aku memasukanmu kedalam kartu keluarganya."

•

•

•

Taehyung terdiam sembari memainkan garpu ditangannya, ia Nampak melamun dan tak berniat memakan sarapannya pagi ini. Didepan sana kelihatan Jungkook sedang memperhatikannya sembari tersenyum kecil, pria itu mengunyah roti lapisnya dengan khidmat.

Jadi, apa Taehyung harus memanggil Yugyeom dengan sebutan paman mulai sekarang? Pasalnya pria pertengahan tiga puluh itu tidak pernah bermasalah dengan panggilan apapun yang Taehyung gunakan untuknya, bahkan Jungkook tidak mengindahkan ia yang memanggil Yugyeom tanpa sebutan yang lebih sopan. Ia nampak nyaman dengan itu semua, karena mungkin Yugyeom sudah terbiasa hidup bersama Jungkook yang tidak memperdulikan kesopanan dalam memanggil seseorang.

Jungkook adalah pria yang dihormati, tapi ia tak pernah menghormati orang lain. Selalu angkuh dan sesuka hati, egois dan pemarah. Mimpi apa Taehyung dapat mencintai pria seperti itu?

Tapi sisi lain yang telah Taehyung lihat membuat semuanya jadi Nampak masuk akal.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menyuap potongan roti lapis ke mulutnya.

Taehyung terkesiap, ia mengangkat alisnya sembari mencoba menatap wajah Jungkook yang kelihatan sudah memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Uh, bukan apa-apa.." Kata Taehyung yang akhirnya memotong roti panggangnya menggunakan garpu.

Omong-omong, Jungkook berhasil membantah permintaan Yugyeom hari ini. Karena ketika pria itu memasuki kamar Jungkook pagi tadi, tampak infus ditangan Jungkook sudah terlepas dan menggantung tanpa ada yang memperdulikan. Sedangkan tuannya berbaring tenang diatas ranjang, Taehyung pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan kelihatan lebih segar.

Sebenarnya Yugyeom tidak ambil pusing, ia hanya tinggal menelpon dokter Byun untuk memberitahukan hal tersebut. Namun Jungkook melarangnya dan tidak ingin memasang infus itu ditangan satunya. Dia memang kelihatan sudah cukup kuat untuk kembali bekerja, dengan catatan : ia hanya dapat bekerja diruang pribadinya.

Seperti biasa, Yugyeom tidak pernah membantah. Meski ia nampak menghela nafas lelah ketika Jungkook malah bertingkah keras kepala.

"Tuan, Kim Heechul sudah datang. Dia ada diruang tamu." Itu Yugyeom, dan ia nampak klimis seperti biasanya. Menggunakan setelan rapi yang pas ditubuh jangkungnya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Suruh dia menunggu sebentar lagi." Gumamnya, kemudian Yugyeom pun mengangguk mengerti dan pergi untuk menyampaikan pesannya. "Cepat habiskan makananmu."

Taehyung mengangguk, kemudian ia mengambil suapan besar untuk menghabiskan rotinya sekaligus. Melihat itu Jungkook hampir tergelak, namun lagi-lagi ia menahannya. Sisa cokelat yang melumer diujung bibir Taehyung membuat Jungkook ingin mengusapnya, kendati ia malah memberikan sekotak tisu untuk bocah kecil itu.

•

•

•

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi." Kata Heechul ketika Taehyung nampak berjalan dibelakang Jungkook, pria berlesung pipi itu nampak memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat Taehyung.

Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum sembari membungkuk sopan.

"Bagaimana hasilnya Heechul?" Tanya Jungkook ketika pria didepannya tengah membuka sebuah kopor besar tempat menyimpan pakaian.

"Sangat bagus, aku mengorbankan waktu tidur malamku untuk mengerjakannya."

"Terima kasih sudah mau bersusah payah untukku."

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum, ia mengeluarkan sebuah setelan tuxedo hitam yang terlihat mahal. Seukuran tubuh Taehyung.

"Nah, ini dia.." Gumamnya sembari menempelkan pakaian yang masih berlapis plastik penyekat itu kepada tubuh Taehyung, nampak menilainya dengan sangat teliti. "Sangat cocok sekali."

Pria itu kembali tersenyum. "Oya, aku membuatkannya sepasang. Untukmu juga, Jungkook."

"Tunggu.." Jungkook nampak mengernyitkan alisnya tidak mengerti. "Aku hanya memesan satu untuk dia."

"Tak apa, anggap saja ini hadiah ulang tahunmu yang terlalu cepat dariku."

Heechul pun mengeluarkan setelan tuxedo lain yang berukuran lebih besar dan menilainya dengan menempelkan itu pada tubuh Jungkook juga.

" _See_? Kau terlihat tampan." Katanya bangga.

"Aku punya banyak setelan dan tuxedo dilemariku Heechul. Ini tidak perlu."

"Ya, memang. Tapi ini jauh lebih bagus dari setelan yang sering kubuat untukmu." Ucap Heechul bersikeras. "Pakailah, aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk membayarnya."

"Kau tahu ini bukan soal uang." Desah Jungkook datar.

"Tentu saja sayang, aku sibuk hari ini. Jadi jangan membuatku berdebat denganmu lebih lama lagi. Pegang ini, aku harus segera pergi sekarang juga." Kata Heechul sembari membiarkan seorang asistennya membereskan kopor yang baru saja ia bongkar. Ia kemudian mengecup pipi Jungkook seperti itu adalah hal yang biasa ia lakukan, sedangkan Taehyung yang sejak tadi cekikikan tanpa suara kini melongo kaget. "Nah, ketemu lagi dipernikahan Jimin nanti. Aku pergi dulu."

"Terima kasih." Gumam Jungkook dengan nada jantan.

Hey, ada apa dengan nada suara itu? Taehyung bertanya-tanya sembari mendelik sinis pada Jungkook.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Taehyung. Semoga kau menyukai bajunya." Kini Heechul bergantian mengelus kepala Taehyung lalu mengecup pipinya juga. Ia kembali melongo.

"Sampai jumpa nanti." Kata Jungkook sembari mengantarnya kedepan pintu. Membiarkan setelan tuxedo nya ditangani oleh Yugyeom yang sedari tadi sudah berdiri patuh disana.

Dilihat dari komunikasi yang mereka lakukan, Jungkook sepertinya telah mengenal pria cantik itu sejak lama.

Hm, ada banyak pertanyaan didalam kepala Taehyung. Jungkook selalu penuh dengan hal-hal yang tidak terduga rupanya.

Well, jelas saja, Jungkook tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang background maupun kehidupannya yang selalu ia jalani. Kebiasaan apa yang sering Jungkook lakukan, atau ia kenal dengan siapa saja? Tokoh dunia misalnya, siapa tahu Jungkook juga mengenal presiden Rusia iya kan? Um, ok, lupakan yang satu itu.

"Kau ingin mencobanya?" Kata Jungkook setelah Heechul telah benar-benar pergi.

Taehyung menatap setelan pertamanya dengan binar yang tak hilang. Kepala cantiknya mengangguk antusias, kemudian Jungkook pun menggiringnya untuk masuk kekamar dan berganti pakaian.

•

•

•

Jungkook tidak pernah menyangka hasil jahitan Heechul dapat seindah itu, padahal ini hanyalah setelan tuxedo untuk pesta pernikahan, namun seperti pria berlesung pipi itu menaburi sihir disetiap serat kainnya. Semuanya nampak mewah dan elegan, bahkan wajah cantik Taehyung kelihatan semakin jelita ketika mengenakan tuxedo berwarna dasar putih dan keemasan itu.

Ya, meskipun milik Jungkook sedikit berbeda, kepunyaannya berwarna hitam namun dengan model yang sama. Hanya saja bagian keemasan diganti dengan warna perak. Sangat serasi, bahkan mungkin akan mengalahkan setelan pasangan pengantinnya sendiri.

Apa yang dipikirkan Heechul sebenarnya? Jungkook adalah pembaca karakteristik seseorang dan bahkan ia dapat mengetahui kapan ketika seseorang tengah berbohong. Tapi, Heechul adalah orang yang sulit ia baca. Ia terlalu tenang dan terkendali, Jungkook seperti buta saat mencoba melihat apa yang ada dalam dirinya.

Kendati demikian, itulah daya tariknya. Termasuk sebab dari kedekatannya dengan Jungkook, pria itu sosok yang keibuan dan penjaga rahasia paling dapat dipercaya. Namun Jungkook masih tidak bisa menceritakan tentang hubungannya dengan Taehyung, tapi dapat dipastikan Heechul pun telah mengetahuinya sejak awal Jungkook membawa bocah itu ke butik. Well, satu orang lagi yang berkemungkinan telah mengetahui rahasianya.

"Kau kelihatan cantik," gumam Jungkook dari seberang ruangan, ia tengah mendudukan diri disofa empuk kamar tidurnya yang luas. Sedangkan Taehyung nampak tengah memutar-mutar diri didepan cermin besar yang memang sudah ada disana.

"Apa? Aku keren tuan. Lihat, hampir sama sepertimu kan?" Kata Taehyung pura-pura meniru gaya berwibawa Jungkook ketika pria itu tengah mengenakan setelannya.

"Kau tidak pernah belajar dari masa lalu ya?" Tanya Jungkook sembari menahan kekehannya.

"Huh?"

"Jika aku bilang cantik, berarti memang cantik. Jika aku bilang tidak keren, berarti kenyataannya memang demikian."

Sekali lagi, Taehyung kembali merengut tidak suka. _Dasar, puji aku keren dong sekali-sekali!_ Desah Taehyung didalam hatinya.

"Omong-omong soal sekolah itu, aku sudah memilihkan tempat terbaik untukmu." Ungkap Jungkook tiba-tiba, sontak saja hal itu menarik perhatian Taehyung dengan suka rela.

"Uh, terima kasih tuan.." Kata Taehyung sembari mengigit bibirnya gugup, ia tiba-tiba menunduk lesu. "Tapi, aku sudah berhenti sekolah sejak umurku sebelas tahun."

"Itu bukan masalah." Jungkook bangun dari acara duduk-duduk santainya dan menghampiri Taehyung dengan langkah pelan. "Aku tahu kau anak yang pintar, aku juga akan menyewa guru private untuk lebih mempermudah semuanya."

"Tapi tuan-"

"Jangan menolak." Sela Jungkook, tubuh jangkung itu sudah berada didepan wajah Taehyung. Hingga yang paling muda disana mesti mendongak kaku.

Pria itu menaruh kedua tangannya pada bahu sempit Taehyung, merematnya tak begitu kuat dan menatap bocah didepannya dengan tatapan serius. "Tapi, umurmu berapa ya?"

•

•

•

Seorang pria dewasa berwajah Asia nampak melepas kacamatanya setelah turun dari mobil, kemudian sedikit berlari untuk membukakan pintu penumpang disebelahnya. Cuaca di Amerika selalu berubah-ubah akhir pekan ini, maka dari itu ia mengenakan _syal_ untuk menutupi lehernya. Nampak pas dan cocok saja dengan celana jeans beserta jaket kulit dan juga kaus hitam yang kelihatan senada.

Ia membukakan pintu mobil tersebut, kemudian mengulurkan tangan guna memberikan sedikit kesan lebih sopan pada orang yang hendak turun itu.

"Aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai disini, maaf ya." Kata pria tersebut setelah keduanya berdiri saling berhadapan, ia berbicara sembari mengeluarkan beberapa kopor dari kursi penumpang dibagian belakang.

Sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya mengangguk maklum. "Tidak apa, aku bisa sendiri. Lagipula aku sudah tahu alamatnya."

"Perlu aku menelpon Jeon Jungkook untuk menjemputmu?" Tanya pria itu lagi.

Orang dibelakangnya terkesiap sedikit. "Tidak. Kau tahu itu tidak perlu dilakukan."

Ia mengangguk, kemudian dua petugas bandara pun menghampiri mereka untuk membawakan kopor-kopor tersebut.

"Baiklah jika begitu.." Katanya sembari kembali memasangkan kacamata. "Sampaikan salamku untuknya."

"Tentu saja." Balas orang itu sembari tersenyum kecil. Cantik, tapi kelihatan sedikit angkuh.

•

•

•

"Bagaimana bisa umurmu lima belas tahun dengan tubuh sekecil ini?" Tanya Jungkook tidak percaya. Ia menatap Taehyung yang kini tengah merengut sebal, duduk diatas ranjang Jungkook sembari mendebatkan soal umur saja bisa sampai berperang argumentasi dengan nya. Ya, pasalnya pria itu tidak pernah salah menilai seseorang, dari umur maupun sifat, analisisnya selalu mendapatkan hasil yang nyaris sempurna. Tapi, apa ini? Ia seperti dibodohi dengan jawaban Taehyung yang ternyata sangat jauh dari ekspetasi Jeon Jungkook.

Dia tidak mungkin salah menilai!

"Jangan berbohong padaku."

"Aku tidak!" Sela Taehyung sebal. "Umurku memang lima belas tahun, aku baru merayakannya tahun kemarin."

"Jadi katamu, tahun ini kau bahkan enam belas tahun?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Tidak mungkin.." Desis Jungkook masih tak percaya analisisnya salah.

"Itu benar!"

"Omong kosong.."

Bocah itu mendesis, ia melipat tangannya didepan dada, melakukan hal yang sama persisi seperti apa yang Jungkook lakukan kini.

Sedangkan Jungkook nampak mempertimbangkan jawaban Taehyung, ia terus saja berkecamuk didalam pikirannya sendiri.

Bagaimana mungkin tubuh mungil dengan tingkah seperti bayi begitu bisa berumur lima belas tahun dan akan menjadi enam belas pada beberapa bulan kedepan. Ini sangat sulit dipercaya, Jungkook masih dapat memaklumi para remaja yang tumbuh lebih pesat dari umur asli mereka. Tapi ini, Kim Taehyung bahkan memiliki perawakan anak laki-laki berumur dua belas atau tiga belas tahun. Jari tangannya seperti perempuan, wajah cantik dan feminin. Apalagi? Lima belas dari mana?

Jungkook menghela nafas melihat kekesalan yang nampak mengusutkan pikiran Taehyung. Bocah itu merengut, merajuk dan memalingkan wajah darinya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau lima belas tahun." Tukas Jungkook mengulangi kalimat yang sebelumnya sempat ia ungkapkan. Sedangkan Taehyung makin mencebik kesal, tentu saja ia amat tersakiti. Pasalnya hampir semua orang mengatakan ia cantik, mungil dan seperti perempuan. Tapi kenapa Jungkook juga ikut-ikutan bilang dia kurus dan cantik? Manis? Ya itu bolehlah.. Tapi cantik? Dia keren! Bukan cantik!

"Baiklah, begini saja.. Bagaimana kita cantumkan kalau kau berumur tiga belas-"

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya! Aku lima belas, itu membohongi orang namanya.." Desah Taehyung nampak sudah menyerah dengan perdebatan berapa umurnya.

"Kau yakin? Semua orang bahkan pasti setuju jika kubilang umurmu segitu. Tingkahmu saja seperti anak kecil."

"Anak kecil tidak akan bisa membuat tuan ketagihan dan mengerang setelah melakukan 'itu' kan?" Tukas Taehyung cepat dan asal-asalan. Sedangkan Jungkook nampak merubah mimik wajahnya dengan mata melotot kaget, bocah itu masih tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

Ia hanya melipat tangannya defensif sembari memandang ke arah lain.

"Dasar anak nakal." Gertak Jungkook sambari kemudian membawa Taehyung kedalam rengkuhannya dengan hanya sekali tarikan. Bocah itu menjerit, karena Jungkook yang mulai kembali menggelitikinya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Well, mungkin akan jadi agak panjang dan sedikit menyulitkan XD

Ell sengaja biar enggak langsung ke inti konflik karena takut dikata alurnya kecepetan. Karena jk yang naena tae di cp 3 aja itu udah kecepetan menurutku xD makanya Ell agak lambatin sedikit biar seru xD

Karena perkembangan hubungan dalam perbedaan usia begini sulit sekali dipersatukan jika tidak ada perasaan yang kuat '-' itu menurutku sih xD makanya disini pelan-pelan dulu, baru nanti gercep/?

Nah, ada cast baru tuh xD kira-kira siapa cobak? Cewek/cowok? OC/Artis? Masih rahasia dan ell masih agak bingung juga sih mau jadiin siapa xD kasih saran dong, siapa tahu ada yang akan ell pake nantinya xD

Feedback nya jangan lupa, bacainnya bikin semangat nulis xD

Makasih buat yang sudah review dichapter sebelumnya dan yang review disini juga, love you all :*

Special Thanks for : **addictedorange, exohye, jeon miina, noonim, yunitailfa, Kyunie, Nyonya Jung, titit/? (xD), mjjujuw, mutianafsulm, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, dazzlingR, kiddokim23, HuskyVL, Ellegisnt, RabbitV, jeje**


	14. Bab 13 - Meet The Evil

**CLAIMED**

By

 **Ellden-K**

 **Prev :** "Anak kecil tidak akan bisa membuat tuan ketagihan dan mengerang setelah melakukan 'itu' kan?" Tukas Taehyung cepat dan asal-asalan. Sedangkan Jungkook nampak merubah mimik wajahnya dengan mata melotot kaget, bocah itu masih tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

Ia hanya melipat tangannya defensif sembari memandang ke arah lain.

"Dasar anak nakal." Gertak Jungkook sembari kemudian membawa Taehyung kedalam rengkuhannya dengan hanya sekali tarikan. Bocah itu menjerit, karena Jungkook yang mulai kembali menggelitikinya.

 **Bab 13 - Meet The Evil**

Saat ini, Jungkook sedang berada diruang kerja pribadinya. Memeriksa beberapa berkas seperti biasa, setelah kemarin meliburkan diri dan mendapat omelan Baekhyun karena mencabut infusnya sembarangan. Jungkook memang masih dirumah, namun ia tak sepenuhnya mengistirahatkan diri. Membuat Baekhyun jadi kesal juga.

Mereka sedang terduduk disofa dan saling bersebelahan, dengan Jungkook yang malah asyik membuka-buka lembar berkas dan menandatangani sesuatu, pria kecil disampingnya pun memborbardir Jungkook dengan pertanyaan dan istilah kedokteran yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti, bagaimana jika dia terinfeksi atau bagaimana jika bekas cabutannya memberikan luka yang lebih besar.. Dan bla bla bla..

Pria tampan yang merasa terganggu akhirnya menyudahi pekerjaan singkatnya, Jungkook sadar, jika ia tidak segera berlagak mendengarkannya Baekhyun tidak akan berhenti menanyakan tentang kondisinya. Berbicara mengenai hal yang tak boleh ia lakukan, atau berkata ia telah terlalu banyak bekerja.

Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan Jungkook seperti biasa, namun wajah cantik itu nampak berubah terkesiap ketika Jungkook bertanya tentang apa yang dia bicarakan dengan Taehyung waktu itu.

"Taehyung tidak bilang apa-apa, ia hanya mengatakan jika aku tidak bahagia." Kata Jungkook memulai dengan tatapan yang serius. "Dari mana kau bisa menyimpulkan jika aku tidak bahagia?" Tanya nya dengan nada yang tak biasa.

Sedangkan Baekhyun menghela nafas sembari melipat tungkainya seperti yang selalu ia lakukan.

"Apa maksudmu Jungkook?"

"Aku tahu kau mengerti dengan apa yang sedang kubicarakan." Jungkook menatap Baekhyun dengan gusar. "Apa saja yang kau katakan kepadanya? Kenapa Taehyung berkata aku tidak bahagia?!"

Baekhyun nampak terdiam, ia menatap Jungkook lamat-lamat, mencoba menyelami obsidian gelap dengan pupil yang kelihatan mengecil saat manik keduanya bertemu.

Jungkook tengah kesal, tentu saja. Terlihat dari bagaimana ia menatap Baekhyun.

"Katakan." Sela pria bermarga Jeon itu tak sabaran.

"Bagaimana bisa seseorang itu bahagia jika ia bermimpi buruk disetiap tidur siang dan malamnya?"

Kalimat tersebut cukup untuk membuat Jungkook terdiam kaku. Tentu saja ia merasa tercubit, matanya memicing dengan cuping hidung mendengus rendah. Hampir tak terdengar, kemudian ia memalingkan wajah dari Baekhyun.

" _See_? Kau bahkan tidak menjawab maupun menyangkalnya."

Jungkook tetap diam, tentu saja ia kehabisan kata-kata. Selain dari Taehyung yang sudah pernah melihat ia bermimpi buruk, Baekhyun juga pernah menyaksikannya. Bahkan dalam keadaan yang lebih parah dan itu terjadi hampir setiap hari. Lelaki kecil bermarga Byun tersebut hanya takut jika Jungkook akan kecanduan obat tidur untuk menenangkan pikirannya, maka dari itu ia mulai mengontrol obat-obatan yang akan Jungkook konsumsi.

Tidak boleh berlebihan dan Baekhyun selalu berpesan kepada Yugyeom. Juga nampaknya pria tiga puluhan itu telah menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik.

"Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan Jungkook." Tukas Baekhyun setelah keheningan hampir membagi dua pikiran Jungkook.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan, dia mendadak berperilaku aneh dan-"

Jungkook yang awalnya diselimuti rasa geram kini malah kelihatan ragu-ragu. Wajahnya menampakan ekspresi seperti baru saja kecolongan.

"Dan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun sudah sepenuhnya mengerti dengan apa yang Jungkook pikirkan.

"Kau sudah tahu?" Kembali, Jungkook menatapnya namun kali ini dengan ekspresi was-was yang tipis. Hampir tak terlihat, dia sangat baik menyembunyikan perasaan. Tapi tak begitu bagus ketika topiknya tentang Taehyung dan ia berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

"Jika pun aku tidak tahu, pertanyaanmu sebelumnya sudah cukup memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kau dan anak kecil itu." Jungkook terdiam kikuk, ini benar-benar sialan. Ia terlalu memikirkan Taehyung tanpa melihat adanya akibat dari hal tersebut. "Karena sebenarnya aku memang sudah mengetahui itu jauh sebelum kau menyadarinya."

"Tapi, bagaimana-"

"Kau lupa aku pernah berada diposisinya beberapa tahun lalu."

Ya, benar.

Jungkook pun kembali tak menjawab. Wajahnya mengeras entah karena apa.

"Semua yang kukatakan kepadanya punya alasan tersendiri."

"Dengan mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya kau bicarakan dengannya begitu?" Desis Jungkook tanpa mengedipkan mata.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku punya alasan?!"

"Lalu apakah itu?" Tanya Jungkook dengan nada sarkastis.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

"Hhh..." Jungkook mendengus, dan ia memejamkan matanya sembari mengurut pangkal hidung. Ini bukan jawaban yang Jungkook inginkan, ia hanya- oh pernyataan cinta lagi dari orang yang berbeda. Itu membuatnya merasa tidak stabil. Tidak nyaman.

" _Hyung_ , kumohon.." Sebelumnya Jungkook tidak pernah memanggil siapapun dengan sebutan _Hyung_ , ya mungkin untuk beberapa orang pernah, itupun hanya sebagai formalitas saja. Saat-saat dimana ia sedang dalam mode serius, dan kali ini ia tengah berada di situasi demikian.

Pada dua kesempatan ia memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan _Hyung_. Menegaskan dimana ia seharusnya berada, dan ini yang ketiga kalinya. Juga Jungkook melakukan itu dengan alasan yang sama.

Jungkook akhirnya menatap Baekhyun yang nampak terdiam, bibir kecilnya kelihatan bergetar ketika ia menghembuskan nafas. Bagaikan baru saja mendapat pukulan yang amat keras.

Tak perlu Jungkook menjawabnya dengan gamblang, Baekhyun sudah mengetahui arti tatapan itu. Mengapa ia menyebutnya dengan panggilan _Hyung_ dan ekspresi gelisah yang tak cocok diwajah tampannya.

"Tentu saja Jungkook." Katanya pelan. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu, ini hanya perasaan milikku saja. Tapi aku akan selalu didekatmu, untuk melihatmu bahagia."

Mendengar itu, Jungkook kembali memejamkan matanya. Bahagia, bahagia, bahagia. Kata itu lagi!

Apa benar ia tidak bahagia? Ketika Jungkook selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja apa benar tubuhnya tidak bahagia? Ia melakukan itu agar lupa dari-

"Cobalah pikirkan ini." Nada lembut Baekhyun membuat Jungkook harus kembali menolehkan wajahnya. "Anak kecil itu, dia dilindungi oleh hukum dan negara."

Jungkook masih diam, namun ia tetap mendengarkan.

Tidak- Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Jungkook berkecamuk dalam kepalanya. Kemudian lelaki cantik itu kembali berbicara. "Tapi aku tidak akan mendorongmu untuk melakukan apapun Jungkook, itu hidupmu. Aku hanya ingin kau berhati-hati dalam langkahmu."

"Ya, aku mengerti." Katanya sembari kembali memalingkan wajah pada berkas diatas meja.

"Kau selalu bisa kembali padaku kapanpun kau mau." Sial. "Karena aku akan selalu mendorongmu untuk berbahagia."

Jungkook terpejam, ia tidak tahu harus membalas apa lagi. Sepertinya ia akan membenci kata bahagia, tapi ia tentu membutuhkannya juga.

Setelah sama-sama terdiam untuk beberapa lama, Baekhyun pun bergumam sembari menatap Jungkook dalam-dalam.

"Bisakah aku menciummu?" Permintaan dengan nada tenang dan lembut itu membuat Jungkook kembali menoleh. Sepenuhnya menatap manik berkilauan Baekhyun didepan sana.

Keduanya terdiam, dalam setiap detik yang melelahkan itu Jungkook nampak kelihatan berpikir keras.

"Untuk kali ini saja.." Keduanya masih sama-sama tak bergerak, dan Baekhyun nampak melihat ke arah lain dengan tatapan sendu. "Aku tidak akan meminta-"

Ucapan pada bibir ranum itu terpotong, dan penyebabnya karena bibir Jungkook yang menyumpal mulut Baekhyun tepat ketika masih terbuka. Tangannya menarik wajah mungil nan cantik itu untuk lebih dekat dan Baekhyun mengambil nafas untuk sesaat.

Ia tentu terkejut, namun ketika Baekhyun melihat wajah terpejam Jungkook yang amat sangat dekat dengan jarak pandangnya, ia pun memejamkan mata dan membalas pagutan lembut Jungkook dimulutnya.

Mengalungkan kedua tangan setelah sebelumnya semakin merapat pada tubuh atletis didepannya. Jungkook melepaskan kedua tangan yang menangkup wajah Baekhyun, membawa kedua bagian tubuh berotot itu untuk memeluk perawakan kecil Baekhyun sembari bibir dengan gigi kelinci tersebut melahap apapun yang ia temukan dengan lidahnya.

Menghisap, mengigit dan melakukan rayuan menggelitik langit-langit. Sedangkan pria kecil dalam rengkuhannya mendengus nikmat juga terkadang mengerang halus. Setelah beberapa tahun Baekhyun tak pernah merasakan sentuhan Jungkook, akhirnya mereka kembali berciuman ditempat keduanya pertama kali melakukan seks.

Benar, ruang kerja pribadi yang memiliki banyak kenangan panas. Ia hanya diam saja melihat pemiliknya bercinta dengan berbagai orang berbeda, tidak banyak. Hanya saja akan sedikit kesulitan jika menghitungnya dengan jari.

Ia tak berkata apa-apa meski beberapa kali cipratan sperma dan lelehan keringat mengotori dinding. Ruangan itu hanya akan menjadi saksi bisu selama-lamanya.

•

•

•

"Berhati-hatilah." Kata Jungkook ketika ia mengantarkan Baekhyun hingga kedepan rumah saat pria itu berniat untuk pulang.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, sambil lalu terdiam sesaat menatap wajah tampan Jungkook.

"Ya, kau juga. Jangan lupa meminum obatnya secara teratur."

Jungkook hanya tersenyum sekilas dengan kepala mengangguk samar, ia terdiam di ambang pintu, menunggu Baekhyun sampai naik kedalam mobilnya sendiri. Namun, pria kecil tersebut tidak juga beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia malah seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Hanya beberapa detik terdiam, Baekhyun pun melangkah kedepan dan dengan sebelah tangannya menangkup pipi Jungkook agar tak dapat menghindar dari ciumannya. Ia melumat bibir itu singkat, karena Jungkook yang terburu-buru mendorong sisi bahunya dengan halus.

Beberapa orang penjaga diluar tentu melihat itu, namun mereka tidak untuk membicarakannya kepada siapapun. Semua orang dirumah ini hanya melihat, tapi tak berbicara. _If you know what I mean._

"Kau sudah berjanji dokter." Kata Jungkook dengan nada pelan.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum samar sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, aku hanya tak dapat menahan diriku."

Tangan lentiknya masih menempel diwajah Jungkook, ia mengusapkan ibu jari itu pada pipi halus tersebut sebelum benar-benar melepasnya dan pergi.

Ketika Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil ia pun berkata.

"Kau harus memberitahu kontrol kesehatanmu padaku, ok? Jika tidak, aku akan segera mengirim psikiater kemari."

Jungkook mendesah, ayolah ia benci jika harus berurusan dengan psikiater. Tapi Baekhyun menggunakan ancaman yang tepat.

"Tentu saja.."

Tepat ketika mobil berderu dan keluar dari kawasan kondo, Jungkook dikejutkan oleh jemari kecil yang memegang tangannya.

Ia menoleh, lalu seorang malaikat kecil yang Jungkook tahu bernama Taehyung itu nampak merengut sedih.

Tunggu, sejak kapan dia ada dibelakang sana?

"Ada apa?" Dengan sedikit antisipasi, Jungkook akhirnya bertanya. Meski yang ia dapat hanya tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Taehyung kelihatan sebal, namun ia menyembunyikannya.

"Bukan apa-apa.."

"Kalau begitu, aku harus kembali bekerja."

"Tuan selalu bekerja." Tukas Taehyung menatap kearah lain.

Ya, Jungkook selalu bekerja, karena hampir tak ada waktu untuk diam. Dia memperkerjakan ribuan karyawan, mengatur semuanya bagaikan otak maupun inti komputer yang tak pernah beristirahat.

"Jika daddy tak bekerja, kau tidak akan sekolah baby." Ucapnya sembari membungkuk untuk mencium bibir Taehyung, namun dengan gerakan halus ia menghindar. Membuat Jungkook sempat terdiam sesaat.

Taehyung tahu bukan itu masalahnya.

Jungkook menghembuskan nafas, lalu beralih mengecup puncak kepala Taehyung.

"Ayo masuk kedalam, sepatu mu sudah menunggu."

•

•

•

Beruntung hari ini Taehyung tidak akan terlalu merasa bosan, karena seorang pemuda bernama Choi Minki yang beberapa waktu lalu ia lihat kini nampak tengah membersihkan perabotan mahal didapur. Ia tak melihat Yugyeom dimana-mana, ya mungkin ini waktunya pria itu beristirahat.

Mengingat banyaknya pekerjaan yang telah ia lakukan, entah itu untuk membantu Jungkook atau Taehyung sendiri. Yugyeom bukan hanya seperti kepala pelayan, tetapi ia juga memiliki wewenang terhadap beberapa bodyguard yang menjaga Jungkook. Dia seperti ayah asuhnya dan sekarang Yugyeom adalah paman Taehyung.

Ini seperti sulit dipercaya, tapi begitulah.

"Oh, halo tuan muda.." Itu pemuda yang bernama Choi Minki tadi, ia menyapa Taehyung setelah melihat siluet samar dibelakangnya.

Taehyung tersenyum ketika mendapati dirinya yang sudah terlebih dahulu ketahuan, ia pun menghampiri Minki yang tengah mencuci piring.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Mencuci perabotan, beberapa diantaranya banyak yang berdebu."

"Kenapa? Aku lihat piring yang ini tidak digunakan."

"Memang begitu, tapi yang ini tidak bisa dibersihkan oleh lap saja."

"Sudah lama tak terpakai?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Hm.." Taehyung mengangguk mengerti. Minki adalah orang yang baik dan cakap, bahkan ia tak berhenti tersenyum saat menjawab semua rentetan pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Mau kubantu?" Tanya bocah kecil itu penuh ketulusan. Taehyung akan dengan senang hati membantu siapapun jika itu meringankan pekerjaannya, sama saja seperti apa yang ia lakukan terhadap taman belakang bersama pak tua Song. Meski akhirnya Taehyung malah melukai jarinya sendiri.

"Oh, tidak. Sebaiknya jangan. Tuan tidak perlu membantu. Ini tugas-"

"Dia benar Taehyung, itu bukan tugasmu."

Tiba-tiba, suara dengan nada tajam dari Jungkook mengejutkan kedua lelaki didapur. Hal itu cukup membuat Taehyung merengut kembali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung sambil membawa dirinya terduduk dimeja dapur, kemudian ia mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Minki untuk memberinya perintah. "Kau, buatkan aku kopi."

"Baik tuan.." Minki menjawab cepat dengan gestur gugup, ia membersihkan tangannya yang dipenuhi oleh busa kemudian mengeringkannya dan meraih cangkir baru yang sudah kering untuk membuatkan Jungkook kopi.

Sedangkan Taehyung yang terdiam masih belum memberikan jawabannya, membuat Jungkook melipat tangannya defensif.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Apalagi yang harus kulakukan, aku tidak punya kegiatan apapun disini."

"Kita bisa melakukan sesuatu yang sedikit menguras tenaga."

Taehyung melotot setelah mendengar jawaban tersebut, ia melirik punggung Minki yang nampak menegang kaku. Sepertinya pria itu sedikit kebingungan dengan maksud Jungkook, tentu saja ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Yugyeom hanya mengizinkannya bekerja sampai siang hari saja, itu pun tidak terlalu sering. Seminggu hanya bisa dua atau tiga kali.

Sedangkan dengan tanpa beban, Jungkook menyeringai tipis.

"Tuan selalu sibuk bekerja, tidak mungkin mengajakku pergi bermain atau olahraga." Taehyung mengatakan itu sembari melirik punggung Minki yang sudah kembali rileks. Berusaha membuat topik yang mereka bicarakan nampak lebih normal.

Meskipun tatapan Jungkook mengisyaratkan hal lain.

"Tentu aku akan menyisihkan waktu untuk mengajakmu bermain dan sedikit berolahraga Taehyung." Kata Jungkook santai, namun tentu saja panas dan menelanjangi Taehyung.

Semoga Choi Minki tidak berasumsi yang aneh-aneh.

Kopi Jungkook sudah siap, Minki menyajikannya dengan gula terpisah. Ia tidak tahu seberapa manis selera Jungkook untuk kopi miliknya, namun pria pertengahan dua puluh itu sama sekali tak menyadari jika kopinya belum ditambahkan gula.

"Kopinya sudah siap tuan. Silahkan."

Jungkook hanya sibuk memandangi Taehyung yang kini kelihatan gugup dan was-was.

"Memangnya kapan tuan akan mengajakku bermain?" Tanya Taehyung masih terpaku ditempatnya.

"Jika kau mau pergi sekarang, itu tidak masalah."

Taehyung mengangkat alisnya ia menatap Jungkook yang hendak meraih cangkir diatas meja, sepertinya topik yang mereka bicarakan sudah berubah. Jungkook benar-benar akan membawanya pergi bermain? Uh, atau... Kencan?

Tidak, tidak, jangan berharap lebih Kim Taehyung.

"Tuan, sungguh?!"

"Hm.." Jungkook mengangguk sembari mulai menyeruput kopinya. "Uhuk! Apa ini?!"

Suara Jungkook menggelegar setelah ia tersedak kopi pahit itu, ia mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan dan Choi Minki nampak terkejut bukan main. Jungkook segera memberikan tatapan menuduh kearahnya.

Sedangkan Taehyung yang awalnya terkejut sekarang hampir tergelak melihat tingkah langka Jungkook yang mengocok perut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau tidak memasukan gulanya?!" Cecar Jungkook ketika Minki bertanya dengan kebingungan apa yang salah.

"Maaf tuan, saya sengaja tidak menaruh gulanya langsung karena tidak tahu takaran manis untuk tuan. Jadi saya menaruh gula dan cream nya diwadah lain." Minki menunjuk secawan cream beserta gula pasir berbentuk kotak didekat cangkir kopi.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?!"

"Kukira tuan melihatnya.." Jawab Minki dengan nada pelan.

Kali ini, Taehyung benar-benar hampir tergelak. Ia menggunakan tangannya untuk menahan tawa.

Jungkook mendesis, kemudian ia kembali mengusap bibirnya sambil menatap Taehyung yang buru-buru bersikap biasa saja.

"Ganti bajumu, kau ingin pergi keluar kan?"

•

•

•

Taehyung mengulum senyumnya dengan gestur yang sangat manis dan lucu, ia kini tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan Jungkook disebuah departemen store terbesar di Korea. Kali ini tanpa ditemani oleh para pria bersetelan klimis lagi.

Jungkook mengenakan t-shirt hitam yang biasa ia pakai untuk bersantai, kacamata senada dan celana jeans yang pas dikaki panjangnya.

Meskipun yang satu itu cukup memberikan bayangan bagaimana seksinya bokong kencang dan berotot Jungkook yang berada dibaliknya. Taehyung sempat melihat beberapa gadis maupun lelaki cantik yang menatap Jungkook dengan bola mata hampir keluar.

Kesal sekali, ternyata berjalan dengan Jungkook didepan umum lebih besar pengaruhnya untuk kesehatan hati Taehyung. Ia tidak suka melihat orang-orang itu menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan memuja, meskipun hal itu tidak mungkin terelakkan jikapun Taehyung yang jadi mereka.

Setidaknya, ia mendapat poin yang lebih besar. Taehyung sudah pernah melihat dalamnya. Seluruh tubuh telanjang Jungkook tanpa dihalangi apapun.

Yeah, dia memenangkan poin lebih banyak. Pergilah kalian.

Taehyung segera menggengam sebelah tangan Jungkook yang masih terbungkus kain kasa, mendekapnya seperti anak yang takut kehilangan papa nya ketika seorang wanita nampak mengedip genis kearah Jungkook. Well, akan agak tidak cocok jika disebut kekasih. Maaf Taehyung, jangan marah. Tampilanmu seperti ayah dan anak masalahnya.

Bocah kecil itu mengenakan kaus polos berwarna putih dengan celana pendek selutut yang senada dengan jeans Jungkook. Meski berbeda jenis kain.

Wanita yang baru saja mengedip melirik Taehyung sekilas kemudian ia berbisik pada temannya yang kelihatan sama jalang dengan dia.

"Aw, seorang _hot daddy_ , lihatlah.. Berapa umurnya ya jika anaknya sebesar itu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin tiga puluh tahunan?"

"Itu pasti candaan, dia kelihatan jauh lebih muda."

"Anaknya juga lucu, tapi dia tidak mirip ayahnya.."

"Mungkin dia mirip ibunya?"

"Bisa saja dia keponakannya.."

Kedua wanita itu masih terus berbisik meski keduanya sudah berada dibelakang Jungkook, sebenarnya Taehyung masih bisa mendengar. Bagaimana tidak, jika jalang itu ribut-ribut sembari mendesah kagum menikmati pemandangan bokong seksi Jungkook dari belakang.

"Dia calon ayah yang penyayang."

"Oh, sial. Andaikan aku tahu nomor telponnya."

Jika Taehyung adalah kartun, mungkin ia sudah mengeluarkan asap dari kepalanya, mukanya akan memerah dan pertigaan siku-siku pasti sudah berada dikeningnya sekarang. Namun sayang, Taehyung hanya bisa merengut kesal sekarang. Sembari menyentak-nyentak pegangannya pada tangan Jungkook tanpa sadar, ia kelihatan menggerutu pelan ketika Jungkook beralih menatapnya.

"Ada apa? Kukira kau akan senang setelah bermain?" Jungkook mengernyit, meski kini terhalang kacamata hitam. Ia menatap Taehyung yang sesekali melirik kebelakang dengan kesal. "Kita harus pulang karena ini sudah semakin malam."

Jungkook kira Taehyung merajuk karena tidak ingin pulang. Namun pria itu hanya tidak sadar bahwa sedang ada dua wanita yang tengah membicarakannya mengenai fantasi seks tentang Jungkook.

Taehyung mendelik. Apakah Jungkook tuli? Ia seperti tidak bisa mendengar gumaman kotor dua wanita itu, apa?

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa para wanita itu malah membicarakan hal kotor tentangmu."

Tunggu, hal kotor apa maksud Taehyung?

Jungkook membalikan tubuh kebelakang, kemudian melepaskan kacamatanya sengaja.

Dua wanita itu masih ada disana, nampak terkejut karena Jungkook menoleh dan menatap mereka. Keduanya saling menutup mulut kaget, sembari saling menatap sesekali lalu beralih pada tubuh proposional Jungkook yang menawan.

Salah satu diantaranya tersenyum menggoda, tetapi Jungkook malah kembali memandang Taehyung. Ia mengerti, tentu saja semua wanita akan berfantasi kotor tentang tubuhnya. Itu bukan hal baru untuk Jungkook

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu didengarkan."

Belum sempat Jungkook hendak kembali berbalik, seorang wanita nampak tersandung kakinya sendiri ketika tak sengaja ia hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya. Sepertinya orang itu sama sekali tidak melihat jalanan, hingga sebuah cup minuman dingin ditangan kirinya berhasil mengguyur dada hingga perut Jungkook.

"Sial! Perhatikan jalanmu."

"Tuan!"

"Eh- maafkan aku. Sungguh aku tidak sengaja, maafkan aku!" Wanita itu membungkuk beberapa kali, dan ketika ia menatap wajah Jungkook samar-samar Taehyung melihat pipinya nampak merona.

Satu lagi yang kelihatannya mengagumi Jungkook. Ucapnya datar dalam hati.

Sedangkan dua wanita yang masih berada beberapa meter disana kembali menahan pekikan.

"Astaga! _Abs_! Lihatlah dadanya yang bidang. Seharusnya sejak tadi saja wanita itu menjatuhkan minumannya."

"Apa kataku! Dia pasti memiliki tubuh yang bagus."

"Aku penasaran dengan sesuatu yang ada dibalik celananya.."

Terdengar kembali cekikikan centil itu lagi, membuat Taehyung mendelik galak.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah." Jungkook berbicara pada wanita yang menjatuhkan minuman ketubuhnya, ia bergidik karena udara dingin berkat AC yang tidak pernah mati kecuali ketika sudah tutup.

"Iya, aku minta maaf tuan. Sungguh, aku tidak sengaja."

Jungkook tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya jengkel sembari mengibaskan bagian bawah t-shirnya agar tidak terlalu menempel.

"Kita akan cari baju untukku sebelum pulang." Katanya pada Taehyung, kemudian mereka pun pergi meninggalkan para wanita yang salah tingkah itu.

•

•

•

Jungkook membawa Taehyung memasuki toko pakaian pria dengan terburu-buru, udara dingin dengan air es yang mengguyur dada dan perutnya sungguh kombinasi yang sangat buruk. Ia tak berhenti bergidik dengan gigi bergemeletup kaku.

Sedangkan Taehyung yang melihat itu hanya mampu mencarikan pakaian yang cocok untuk Jungkook, sesuatu yang tidak menarik perhatian wanita dan lelaki cantik manapun. Tentu.

Bocah kecil itu melihat Jungkook yang mengambil sebuah kaus putih, kelihatan sedikit tipis dan Taehyung segera menyambar tangannya.

"Tidak, jangan yang itu."

"Kenapa? Aku kedinginan, bajuku basah. Kau lihat?"

"Ya, tapi jangan yang itu. Aku tidak suka!"

"Oh, ayolah Tae, apa kau pikir aku sedang memikirkan fashion ketika sedang kedinginan begini?"

Tidak, bukan itu. Peka lah sedikit!

Taehyung mengerang dalam hati.

"Tidak, jika kedinginan pakai baju yang tebal."

Sedangkan seorang pegawai wanita hanya mampu menatap perdebatan ringan itu dengan bibir yang mengulum senyum geli.

Mereka, entah kakak beradik atau paman dan keponakan. Tapi tingkah keduanya sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Menyerah, Jungkook akhirnya membiarkan Taehyung mencarikan baju yang pas untuknya, namun udara dingin malah semakin memperparah keadaannya. Jungkook benci dingin, maupun cuaca ekstrim lainnya.

Ia benci bergidik begini, karena yang dibawah sana selalu menggeliat dan setengah terbangun!

Really! Taehyung cepatlah sedikit.

"Oh, aku tidak percaya telah membiarkan anak kecil mengatur cara berpakaianku. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat."

Dengan sedikit nekat, Jungkook sudah tak perduli lagi dengan sekitarnya. Ia pun melepas t-shirt basahnya begitu saja, membuat beberapa wanita dan lelaki cantik yang menontoninya melotot kaget.

Beberapa memekik kaku, dan Taehyung hanya melongo dibuatnya.

Tidak! Jangan lihat! Dia punyaku!

Jungkook mengambil sebuah kemeja dengan corak yang sangat menarik, cocok untuk digunakan pada acara non-formal maupun formal dari tangan Taehyung. Kemudian mengenakannya dengan terburu-buru.

"Ini salahmu jika aku kembali sakit Kim Taehyung." Jungkook hanya bercanda, tentu saja. Tapi wajahnya tak menunjukkan indikasi tersebut sama sekali. Masih ingat kan dengan candaannya yang selalu tampak serius? Beginilah sekarang.

Well, Taehyung melupakan keadaan Jungkook karena tidak ingin semua orang melihat siluet tubuh Jungkook. Namun kini gara-garanya juga, Jungkook malah melepas bajunya cuma-cuma dihadapan orang banyak.

Dia kecolongan banyak, astaga ingin menangis rasanya.

"Berapa yang ini?" Tanya Jungkook setelah selesai memakai pakaiannya, pegawai yang sejak tadi memperhatikan pun mendekat.

"Labelnya masih belum copot tuan, biar saya mengguntingnya lalu kita akan tahu berapa harga yang perlu anda bayar."

Kali ini, Taehyung mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak tumbuh dengan lebih cepat, setidaknya sebahu atau telinga Jungkook agar dia saja yang mengguntingkan label baju dibelakang pundak Jungkook.

Sepertinya hari ini memang bukan harinya bersama pria itu. Taehyung hanya bisa menekuk wajahnya sedih ketika Jungkook tengah membayar bajunya.

Bukan ide bagus. Sama sekali bukan ide bagus.

•

•

•

Hari pernikahan sudah tiba dan Taehyung cukup beruntung tidak mendapati Jungkook yang kembali sakit akibat insiden beberapa hari lalu.

Pria itu sempat mengeluh pening, namun ia sama sekali tidak panas maupun demam. Tentu yang dibicarakan Jungkook bukan pusing yang itu, tapi Taehyung dengan wajah polosnya mengedik tak mengerti.

Well, jika ingin sesuatu semestinya mereka terus terang saja.

Meninggalkan itu, omong-omong kini Taehyung sedang memandang penampilannya didepan cermin. Ia nampak cantik dengan tuxedo putih yang dibuatkan Heechul minggu lalu.

Tapi, tunggu.. Apa barusan Taehyung memuji dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan cantik?

 _Hell, no_! Ditarik lagi, dia keren.

Bocah kecil itu mengangguk percaya diri, ia nampak merapikan dasi kupu-kupu yang- well, itu dipasangkan Yugyeom sebenarnya. Karena Taehyung tidak mengerti cara melakukannya, padahal itu hanya tinggal diikat kebelakang. Taehyung pikir ia harus membuat simpul rumit dahulu seperti apa yang Jungkook lakukan kini didepan cermin berbeda.

Tak dapat disangka sebelumnya, Taehyung kira Jungkook akan menggunakan tuxedonya yang lain. Namun kini pria itu nampak gagah dengan setelan tuxedo yang sama persis seperti punya Taehyung. Meskipun warnanya berbeda, namun setiap orang yang melihatnya pasti akan menyangka jika mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Oh, ralat.. Mungkin ekspetasi yang terlalu tinggi.

Orang-orang akan menyangka mereka adalah keponakan dan paman. Sudah, itu saja dulu sekarang. Terpenting, Jungkook akan pergi dengannya dan menggenggam tangan Taehyung didepan banyak orang.

"Kau sudah siap?" Itu suara Jungkook, terdengar seperti ajakan untuk menanyakan ketetapan hati Taehyung tentang apa yang hendak mereka lakukan. Tapi, ini hanya acara pernikahan. Ingat. Ok, dia ingat.

"Sudah!"

"Baik, jaga sikapmu disana ok? Aku tidak ingin kau kecolongan ataupun salah bicara. Tetap terus didekatku, jangan jauh-jauh."

Jungkook memberitahu hal tersebut bagaikan tengah memperingatkan anak kecil tentang bahayanya memakan permen terlalu banyak bagi gigi.

Mendengarkan dengan baik, Taehyung pun mengangguk patuh. Rambutnya tertata rapi dan disisir kebelakang, meskipun kelihatannya sama sekali tak merubahnya menjadi tampak lebih dewasa. Garis wajah Taehyung tetap memperlihatkan jika ia adalah salah satu anak kecil yang mungkin hadir disana.

Terdengar suara ketukan ketika Jungkook tengah memasangkan jam tangan mahalnya dengan apik, kemudian suara Yugyeom nampak sedikit teredam dibalik pintu.

"Tuan, mobilnya sudah siap."

Taehyung buru-buru berlari kecil untuk membuka pintu. Setelah melakukannya ia pun tersenyum cerah pada Yugyeom.

"Kami akan turun sebentar lagi, terima kasih paman Kim."

Terkesiap sebentar setelah mendengarnya, Yugyeom pun hanya bisa balas tersenyum sopan sembari menundukkan kepala sekilas.

Taehyung melihat penampilan Yugyeom yang kelihatan berbeda dari biasanya.

"Paman akan ikut juga?" Tanyanya polos.

"Tentu, aku juga mengenal tuan Park dengan baik."

"Ok, jika mobilnya sudah siap. Mari kita berangkat." Tiba-tiba Jungkook datang dari balik tubuh Taehyung dengan pakaian dan rambut yang sudah tertata rapi. Kelihatan dewasa, memesona, penuh gairah dan berbahaya.

Taehyung menggeleng, pria ini telah memborong seluruh predikat cowok _playboy_ untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan tidak bagus untuk Taehyung, karena semua orang menyukai seorang _playboy_ yang panas seperti Jungkook.

Padahal dia kan menyebalkan, tidak mau kalah dan egois. Terkadang sinis dan sarkastis. Tapi Jungkook juga bisa bersikap manis.

Sial, jadi dilema.

"Hey, apa yang kau pikirkan? Tidak ingin bertemu tuan Park mu itu?"

Taehyung terkesiap kecil ketika Jungkook menyentuh pundaknya setelah mendapati bocah kecil itu melamun tanpa sebab.

"Um, bukan apa-apa, ayo kita berangkat."

•

•

•

Taehyung kira ia akan kembali kerumah Park Jimin untuk melihatnya menikah, namun sepertinya ini adalah gedung yang berbeda. Sebuah hotel yang disewa seharian penuh.

Seluruh aksen didominasi oleh warna putih, renda-renda dan kelambu tipis menghiasi dinding dan meja. Tak lupa deretan kursi untuk tamu yang akan menyaksikan pengucapan janji oleh pengantin.

Taehyung tak henti-hentinya berbinar, ini adalah kali pertama ia hadir diupacara pernikahan yang semewah ini.

Banyak pelayan yang siap melayani apapun permintaan Taehyung, dan kue juga makanan ringan dimana-mana.

Ini sudah seperti surga bagi anak kecil atau semacamnya, benar-benar luar biasa.

"Tutup mulutmu dan makan ini saja." Kemudian dengan tiba-tiba lagi, Jungkook merusak kesenangannya dengan menjejali mulut Taehyung menggunakan kue pie mini yang rasanya luar biasa enak.

Vla manis terasa meleleh dimulutnya, dan asam dari buah-buahan sekaligus jadi toping yang cantik.

Taehyung mendesah kagum untuk siapa pun yang membuatnya, ia memakan itu dalam sekali suap. Karena Jungkook memasukannya sekaligus hingga sisa vla sedikit mengotori bibirnya.

Bocah kecil tersebut mengunyah dengan pipi menggembung. Membuat Jungkook mendengus geli hampir cekikikan.

"Tuang jangang tetawa. Ko seululu megengguku!" _Tuan, jangan tertawa. Kau selalu menggangguku_. Mungkin itu artinya.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk kecil sembari menyempatkan diri untuk melirik sekitarnya kemudian mengusap bibir Taehyung lalu menjilat sisa vla di ibu jarinya.

"Enak?"

Kini giliran Taehyung mengangguk, ia telah menelan kunyahan terakhir kemudian mengecap-ecap bibirnya sendiri dengan lidah.

"Jangan lakukan itu." Gertak Jungkook sembari mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantong celananya, ia mengusapkan itu untuk Taehyung.

"Oh, manisnya.."

Mungkin Jungkook akan kena serangan jantung jika saja ia tidak mengenali suara barusan, dengan tenang ia menyerahkan sapu tangan itu kepada Taehyung kemudian mendelik sangar pada pengantin kita hari ini.

"Sialan, Park Jimin."

"Hey, jangan memaki diacara pernikahanku dude, disini ada anak-anak." Kata Jimin sembari kemudian menatap Taehyung dengan senyum yang membentuk matanya menjadi semacam bulan sabit.

Bocah yang ditatap hanya menunduk malu kemudian membungkuk sopan kepada Jimin.

"Selamat untuk pernikahan anda tuan."

"Terima kasih Taehyungie, tapi aku baru akan mempersuntingnya sekitar lima belas menit lagi."

"Oh.."

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apalagi. Kita harus mencari tempat duduk yang pas sekarang juga, Tae." Sela Jungkook secepat petir di siang bolong. Ia menatap Jimin dengan kilat permusuhan, namun yang ditatap yang tergelak halus dari tempatnya.

"Baiklah, mentang-mentang sudah menjadi property mu." Kata Jimin. "Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian, ada yang lebih penting hari ini. Jadi, nikmati saja acaranya."

"Bagus untukmu Park Jimin."

Jimin hanya mengedik, kemudian pergi untuk bersiap-siap.

Jungkook pun membawa Taehyung agar terduduk pada deretan kursi yang pas untuk melihat Jimin mengikat dirinya pada Min Yoongi. Pendeta sudah ada didepan sana dan kursi sudah hampir terisi semua, Taehyung melihat Yugyeom yang tengah terduduk pada deretan kursi paling depan. Orang itu seperti sesuatu yang sederhana, namun semua orang mengetahui dan membutuhkannya.

Taehyung mendengus pelan untuk itu. Sedangkan Jungkook terdiam tanpa melirik siapapun disekitar sana, tatapannya menatap lurus pada altar membuat Taehyung kebingungan sendiri dengan sikap diamnya yang tiba-tiba.

Tanpa menyadari seorang wanita cantik dengan kacamata hitam nampak terduduk pada deretan paling belakang disisi yang lain. Tubuhnya lurus menghadap altar, namun retinanya tengah menatap seseorang.

Ya, pria yang paling berbeda dan mencolok itu terduduk bersebelahan dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang memakai setelan serupa dengannya.

Lamat-lamat, bibir yang dipoles lipstick _red rubby_ itupun menyunggingkan senyuman.

•

•

•

Pengucapan janji sudah selesai dan beruntung Taehyung tidak lagi menemukan wanita maupun lelaki cantik yang sejak tadi mengajak Jungkook untuk membicarakan hal-hal tidak penting lainnya seperti..

"Apa kabar Jungkook?"

"Wah kau kelihatan tampan hari ini, siapa dia? Keponakanmu?"

"Sudah lama kita tidak minum bersama, kau ada waktu besok malam?"

Ya, semacam itulah, maka saat ini Taehyung lebih memilih mengasingkan diri didekat meja yang terdapat makanan kecil diatasnya. Tapi dengan penasaran ia memperhatikan beberapa gelas yang berjajar diatas meja, warnanya bening sedikit keemasan dan ada sedikit gelembung-gelembung halus menempel dipinggirannya. Seperti minuman karbonasi biasa, dan Taehyung kebetulan sedang haus. Para orang dewasa itu bergantian mengambilnya, itu berarti memang boleh diminum.

Tanpa pikir panjang Taehyung pun mengambil satu gelas berisi penuh sampanye yang kelihatan manis dan lezat.

Namun seseorang dengan seenaknya meraih gelas sampanye yang sudah hampir mengenai bibir Taehyung, bocah itu merengut sebal dan ia menoleh untuk melihat siapa pelakunya.

"Kid, batas usia untuk minum alkohol adalah dua puluh tahun, tunggu lima tahun lagi untuk melakukannya. Ok?" Itu Jungkook dan ia malah meminum sampanye rampasannya dengan sekali teguk. Ia mendesis dengan alis mengernyit.

"Alkohol? Kukira itu soda.."

"Lupakan, jangan minum sembarangan disini ok? Kau ingin berdansa?"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa." Bisik Taehyung takut-takut ada orang yang mendengar.

"Ini tidak sulit." Jungkook mengangkat bahunya. "Tapi jika kau tidak mau aku akan meminta yang lain untuk-"

"Ayo lakukan.." Kata Taehyung cepat sembari menarik lengan Jungkook menuju _ballroom_.

Setelah berada dikerumunan pasangan yang sedang melakukan gerakan lamban mengikuti alunan music, Taehyung hanya mampu mendongak sembari menatap Jungkook dengan bola mata kebingungannya.

Pria itu membawa kedua tangan Taehyung untuk bertumpu pada pundaknya, kemudian Jungkook memegang pinggul ramping Taehyung dan mulai melangkahkan kaki kekanan dan kekiri secara bergantian.

"Ikuti saja gerakanku." Kata Jungkook sembari sedikit menundukkan badannya agar Taehyung tidak terlalu mendongak.

Beberapa orang nampak memperhatikan, namun keduanya sama sekali tak memperdulikan hal itu.

Mereka akan berpikir berdansa dengan saudara sendiri sungguh bukan hal aneh. Karena diujung sana Jimin juga tengah melakukan hal yang sama dengan adik laki-laki Yoongi.

Gerakannya kembali berubah dan Taehyung cekikikan ketika Jungkook mengintuksinya agar bergerak kekanan dan kekiri, tentu saja dengan nada pelan agar orang lain tidak mendengarnya.

"Jangan hanya tertawa, dengarkan baik-baik, jangan sampai menginjak kakiku atau menabrak orang lain."

"Aku mengerti." Namun Taehyung tetap cekikikan.

"Setelah ini kita berganti pasangan, usahakan kau tetap berada didekatku."

"Huh?" Ia menatap Jungkook tidak mengerti.

"Ini dia. Tetap didekatku."

Jungkook melakukan gerakan memutar Taehyung lalu melepaskan tangannya, dan dengan gerakan cepat orang lain nampak meraih tangan dan pinggang Taehyung untuk bergantian menemaninya berdansa.

Sedangkan Jungkook, ia merasakan seorang wanita meremat bahunya sembari melakukan posisi yang sangat dekat. Ia tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena wanita itu terlalu merapat.

Sekilas Jungkook menatap Taehyung sedikit gusar, bocah itu hanya mengernyit dan wajah ceria tadi kini telah menguap entah kemana.

Jungkook menggumamkan kata 'tetap didekatku.' Sembari memegang pinggul wanita yang mendekapnya intim.

Mereka kembali berdansa, kemudian setelah mengganti gerakan Jungkook masih belum bisa melihat wajah wanita tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit tanpa saling bicara sebuah suara lembut menggetarkan seluruh syaraf pada tubuh Jungkook seketika, dan dengan terkejut suara itu dating dari wanita yang sedang berdansa dengannya. Membisikan kalimat yang paling dibenci Jungkook selama ini.

"Hai, Jungkook." Katanya lembut dan Jungkook nampak terdiam dengan alis menyatu kebingungan. "Kau terlihat sangat… Lezat."

Cepat Jungkook mendorong tubuh ramping itu untuk menjauh darinya, dengan mata membelalak kaget ia merasa nafasnya hampir habis ketika manik kecoklatan yang penuh dengan intimasi dan gairah tersembunyi itu balas menatapnya.

Bibir tipis itu menyeringai kecil, tak mengindahkan beberapa pasang mata yang mendapati ketegangan yang mengabut tipis disekitar mereka.

Sedangkan pria didepannya bagaikan membatu dan tak bergerak, ia menatap lantai marmer yang ditapaki sepasang kaki jenjang dengan stiletto merah nun anggun. Mendelik ngeri, berharap seseorang yang ia lihat hari ini hanyalah halusinasi semata.

"Kenapa? Tidak ingin menyapaku Jungkook?"

"Tidak. Kau.. Tidak seharusnya disini." Desis Jungkook masih tak berkedip. "Bae Irene."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

WOAH BAGAIMANA?

Maaf beberapa bagian pada part terakhir agak rancu karena ketiknya buru-buru, ku tak ingin buat kalian menunggu bae..

Nah masa lalu Jungkook sudah datang XD

Ell tak bisa banyak-banyak berbicara, jadi silahkan feedback saja u,u

Kita kupas masa lalu Jungkook sedikit-sedikit yow XD

Makasih yang udah RNR dichapter sebelumnya, maaf ell gk bisa balas satu persatu tapi tetap kubaca kok ^^

So, keep read dan review ma bae~

See you next bab :*


	15. Bab 14 - Fallen Too Far

**CLAIMED**

By

 **Ellden-K**

 **Prev :** "Kenapa? Tidak ingin menyapaku Jungkook?"

"Tidak. Kau.. Tidak seharusnya disini." Desis Jungkook masih tak berkedip. "Bae Irene."

 **Bab 14 - Fallen Too Far**

Jungkook sadar jika ia tetap berada disini semua tidak akan berjalan dengan baik, tapi bagaimana mungkin wanita itu bisa datang ke pernikahan Jimin dan berhasil menyentuhnya?

Ini sungguh bukan apa yang Jungkook inginkan, dari sekian banyak hal buruk mengapa Bae Irene harus hadir ditengah acara penting sahabatnya? Jungkook tidak ingin mengacau, tapi-

"Kau bereaksi terlalu berlebihan Jungkook, aku kemari untuk menyapamu." _Persetan._ "Bukankah ini sebuah kejutan?"

Irene berbisik, membiarkan agar hanya mereka berdua saja yang mendengar.

Tentu, ini kejutan dari neraka.

Wanita itu mulai mendekat, namun Jungkook nampak diam. Seseorang seperti baru saja menaruh lem berdaya rekat tinggi dibawah sepatunya, ia membeku dan tak bisa bergerak.

"Aku tak menyangka kau datang dengan membawa seorang anak kecil yang merepotkan."

Mendengar pernyataan tersebut Jungkook pun mendongak dengan rahang mengeras.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku."

"Tentu saja aku tahu.." Ucapnya congkak sembari melipat tangan didepan dada. "Aku tahu semua, hingga bagian terdalam."

"Aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu. Seharusnya kau tidak disini."

"Jangan kasar Jungkook. Kau hanya sedang mengelak dari apa yang sejak dulu kau inginkan."

"Omong kosong." Desisnya memberikan Irene tatapan dingin.

"Ya, kau bahkan seperti tak pernah terpuaskan.."

Wajah yang tadinya kaku kini merengut dengan alis bertautan dan bola mata yang semakin lebar.

Cukup. Ini sudah cukup.

Jungkook yang tak sengaja memundurkan langkahnya cepat ternyata menabrak seseorang dibelakangnya, sepasang suami istri yang sedang berdansa itu mengeluh dan mendesis kepada Jungkook. Namun, pria tersebut tak memberikan reaksi apapun selain wajah pucatnya yang mulai berkeringat.

Ia tidak bisa lagi seperti ini.

"Hey! Perhatikan jalanmu."

Jungkook berbalik dan pergi dengan langkah terburu-buru, sempat kembali menabrak seseorang yang sedang mengobrol dengan rekannya. Tapi ia sama sekali tetap tak bereaksi, sama seperti sebelumnya. Tidak bahkan untuk sekedar menoleh dan meminta maaf.

Ia hanya butuh membawa dirinya menjauhi wanita yang membuatnya sialan bergidik penuh kengerian.

Taehyung melihat Jungkook yang sekilas menjadi perhatian para tamu undangan, tetapi ketika tubuh atletis itu sudah menghilang dibalik pintu darurat semuanya kembali pada urusan masing-masing.

Si bocah manis pun melepaskan diri dari pria yang masih membawanya untuk terus berdansa. Meminta maaf lalu pergi menyusul Jungkook, tanpa mengetahui sama sekali apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan pria tampannya itu. Ia melewati kerumunan tamu dengan susah payah, berjuang agar tidak kehilangan jejak Jungkook.

"Tuan? Eh, permisi..." Taehyung menunduk ketika seorang pelayan hampir menabrakan nampan yang ia bawa pada kepalanya.

Meski mendapatkan delikan tajam ia tetap berjalan menuju pintu darurat yang baru saja dilewati Jungkook.

Tetapi sebuah cekalan halus pada lengannya membuat ia berhenti untuk sesaat, Taehyung mendongak dan melihat Jimin tengah mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa terburu-buru sekali? Ada ribut-ribut apa tadi?"

"Tuan, bisakah kau panggilkan paman Yugyeom? Aku tidak tahu dia dimana." Tanya Taehyung cepat, membuat Jimin mengernyit bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Tuan pergi kesana.." Bocah itu menunjuk pintu darurat. "Dia terlihat seperti..."

Jimin nampak berpikir.

"Sebelumnya aku melihat ia berbicara dengan seorang wanita." Katanya membuat Taehyung semakin merengut heran. Tapi beberapa detik setelahnya ia pun mengangkat alisnya terkejut.

"Aku melihat tuan berdansa dengan wanita juga." Timpal Taehyung ketika Jimin nampak menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang, kelihatan seperti tengah mencari-cari seseorang.

Ketika kepalanya sudah berhenti bergerak-gerak, ia pun bergumam kepada Taehyung dengan tanpa menolehkan wajah.

"Baiklah aku akan segera memanggil Yugyeom sekarang juga."

Akhirnya Jimin pun melepaskan tangan Taehyung, lalu bocah itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan terburu-buru setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

Namun maniknya tetap menatap seseorang yang tengah terdiam ditengah kerumunan tamu undangan sembari melipat tangan diatas dada dan balas menatap Jimin yang kini mulai mengeratkan rahang.

•

•

•

Jungkook berhenti dan merosot pada pegangan tangga terakhir, tepat terduduk dekat jendela yang dapat dibuka. Ia memompa nafasnya tanpa tanggung, kemudian setengah merangkak untuk melepas kunci manual pada jendela disampingnya.

Segi empat yang memanjang tersebut pun terbuka dengan penyangga besi dibagian kanan, membiarkan tiupan angin menerpa wajah berkeringat Jungkook. Pria itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ketika matanya terpejam ia mendengar suara hentakan kaki yang bergerak cepat menuruni tangga.

"Tuan?!"

"Taehyung?"

"Astaga." Bocah itu berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk segera menghampiri pria tersebut. Setelah berada pada anak tangga terakhir ia segera melompat kedalam pelukan Jungkook yang setengah berlutut, membuat angin segar dari luar menerpa kedua laki-laki itu.

"Tuan jangan lakukan itu." Bisik Taehyung didekat leher Jungkook, pria yang didekap pun mengernyit bingung.

"Melakukan apa?" Well, mungkin Taehyung berperasangka jika Jungkook hendak terjun dari lantai delapan ini. Oh tidak, tentu saja. Jangan konyol. "Tidak Taehyung, tentu saja tidak."

Akhirnya bocah itu pun melepaskan pelukannya secara perlahan sembari menatap wajah Jungkook yang masih kelihatan pucat. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kepadamu?

Taehyung ingin bertanya, namun ia melupakannya.

"Tuan, anda baik-baik saja?" Itu suara Yugyeom, dan keduanya mendongak untuk mendapati pria itu kini tengah menampakan wajah khawatir. Dua orang pria bersetelan sama hitam mengikuti dari belakang.

"Ya, sudah baik-baik saja.." Jungkook segera bangkit dari tempatnya, ditemani oleh Taehyung yang masih mengernyit tak mengerti. "Kita harus pergi sekarang juga. Aku ingin segera pulang."

Jungkook berkata sembari memberikan tatapan penuh arti kepada Yugyeom.

"Tentu, tuan.. Tapi tuan Park..."

"Tidak usah berpamitan, aku yakin dia akan mengerti nanti." Sela Jungkook cepat dan tanpa celah, ia segera menuruni tangga untuk menemukan pintu darurat lain. Diikuti oleh Taehyung, Yugyeom dan dua orang tadi dibelakang.

•

•

•

Jika saja seorang pria yang mengajaknya berdansa tidak melangkah semakin menjauhi Jungkook, mungkin Taehyung sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada lelaki itu. Ia hanya melihat seorang wanita yang menempel intim pada Jungkook, menggunakan gaun mewah yang amat berkelas dan terlihat sangat cocok dengan setelan mahal yang Jungkook kenakan.

Hal itu membuat Taehyung jengkel sendiri.

Apa alasan dari mengapa Jungkook seperti nampak panik dan tertekan.

Taehyung sangat ingin bertanya, tetapi ia tidak ingin melakukannya disaat yang tidak tepat. Meskipun saat ini Jungkook sudah terlihat lebih tenang, karena beberapa saat yang lalu Yugyeom memberikannya berbutir obat-obatan yang selalu Jungkook minum.

Ia menggunakannya untuk mengontrol rasa panik yang berlebihan dan mungkin yang ini adalah riwayat baru Jungkook mengalaminya secara sadar.

Pria itu kelihatan tengah menutup matanya sambil bersandar pada _headrest_. Mereka berada didalam mobil, dengan Taehyung yang tak berhenti menatap wajah memucatnya.

Bocah kecil itu meraih tangan Jungkook yang tergeletak bebas, menggenggamnya hingga membuat sang empu mengernyit sekilas lalu membuka mata dan menatap Taehyung.

"Sudah baikan?"

Jungkook terdiam untuk sesaat sembari terus menatap manik hazel Taehyung kemudian ia membalas genggaman pada tangannya.

"Baru saja."

"Ingin aku peluk?" Tanya Taehyung dengan wajahnya yang polos. Ia sedikit melebarkan tangan sambil menatap Jungkook yang kelihatan hampir tersenyum kecil.

" _Yes, please_."

Jungkook bergumam, lalu Taehyung membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan besar. Membiarkan bocah kecil itu terduduk diatas paha nya dan merengkuh leher beserta bahu Jungkook sekaligus bersender pada dada bidangnya yang keras.

Mendengarkan detak jantung yang kian detik makin berlomba didalam sana, seperti memberitahu Taehyung bahwa Jungkook tentu merasakan suatu reaksi ketika bocah itu memeluknya.

Sedangkan sang big daddy hanya mampu menelan ludah tanpa diketahui siapapun, ia balas memeluk Taehyung. Memenjara bocah kecil cantik yang akhir-akhir ini mewarnai kesehariannya dan mengacaukan Jungkook dengan sebuah ungkapan perasaan waktu lalu.

Tapi kini, ada hal lain yang mengacaukannya juga, namun dengan indikasi yang amat buruk.

Suatu hal dari masa lampau yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ia inginkan untuk timbul lagi kepermukaan. Setelah Jungkook menenggelamkannya beberapa tahun yang lalu, bahkan ketika sampai sekarang ia terus menjilati lukanya yang belum sembuh. Kepahitan itu tetap saja datang.

Tetapi mengapa ketika ia tengah membenahi diri untuk memperbaiki semua yang rusak dalam hidupnya -sesuatu dalam diri Jungkook yang telah rusak parah. Wanita iblis itu muncul dengan senyum semanis madu yang nyatanya amat mematikan.

Apakah belum cukup, sampai ia harus hancur lebur terlebih dahulu agar semuanya berakhir dengan cepat dan begitu saja.

Kenangan hidup yang sungguh luar biasa.

•

•

•

Beberapa belas tahun silam, ketika Jungkook telah menyadari bahwa ialah pembunuh ayah tirinya yang kejam itu. Bocah kecil tampan yang sayangnya menyimpan kepiluan dihati terdalam, akhirnya menemukan setitik cahaya ketika seorang pria berwajah campuran Asia-Eropa datang dan menyelamatkan Jungkook kecil dari penjara sekaligus belenggu yang ia sebut sebagai panti asuhan. Dimana anak yang baru saja tinggal disana akan berada pada titik terendah dari puncak rantai makanan.

Tiada seorang pun yang ingin berteman dengannya, meski ia termasuk anak kecil yang pintar dan menarik.

Karena semua setan kecil disana mengatakan..

" _Anak aneh!"_

" _Ibumu pembunuh!"_

Ya, ibunya pembunuh. Itu yang mereka katakan.

Tapi tentu saja itu hanyalah rumor yang beredar, seiring dengan kedatangannya ditempat mengerikan itu. Semua masa lalunya akan diungkap, lalu digunakan untuk mengalahkannya. Membuat ia tunduk dan tak memiliki pilihan lain.

Namun tak seorangpun yang tahu jika ialah pembunuh yang sebenarnya.

Tidak, meski sang ibu berteriak histeris jika ia adalah setan kecil pencabut nyawa dan hendak balas menikam Jungkook yang sudah kesakitan juga tak bisa bergerak, waktu itu.

Ia pikir, ibu tidak senang dengan perlakuan ayah tirinya. Jungkook mengira, ia akan mendapat pelukan setelahnya.

Tapi ternyata, luka lainlah yang ia dapat.

Mungkin juga, lukanya akan bertambah jika saja dua orang polisi tidak datang dan menyelamatkan Jungkook setelah mereka mendapatkan laporan dari tetangga.

Keributan yang terjadi tak luput dari perhatian orang-orang sekitar, hingga seorang diantara kedua pria yang menodongkan senjata ke arah ibunya harus melepaskan tembakan karena wanita itu tak berniat untuk mengurungkan tindakannya yang hendak membunuh Jungkook.

Darah kembali mengotori wajahnya, terasa masih hangat dan tubuh telanjang itu ambruk menghimpit kaki Jungkook.

Membuat ia semakin gemetaran dengan bola mata melotot penuh rasa takut dan kengerian.

Hingga Jungkook berakhir dengan hampir setiap hari menghabiskan waktunya bersama seorang psikolog anak sembari terbaring lemah di rumah sakit.

Orang-orang akan berpikir, jika panti asuhan adalah sebuah organisasi kemanusiaan yang terlahir dari tangan-tangan dermawan berhati besar. Sekilas memang kelihatan demikian, namun ketika Jungkook telah masuk didalamnya. Itu hanyalah sebuah kengerian lain yang tidak pernah ingin ia kenang.

Waktu itu, sore hari dimusim panas yang cerah. Jungkook kecil lebih memilih diam ketika seorang anak melemparkan ranting kayu bercabang runcing kearahnya, membuat sebuah goresan garis-garis tipis berwarna kemerahan dipipi sebelah kiri.

Ia tidak menangis, namun bocah itu hanya melangkah pelan dan menatap anak laki-laki lain yang terlihat sedang tersenyum meremehkan. Dia adalah salah seorang yang selalu mengganggu keseharian Jungkook. Meneriakinya aneh dan masih banyak lagi yang jauh lebih menyakitkan. Jungkook tetap diam dan menerima semua itu, membiarkannya menumpuk namun dihari ini hal sialan tersebut nampaknya telah membuat ia meradang.

Jungkook mengayunkan lengan kirinya untuk menyabet sisi pipi kiri anak lelaki itu dengan punggung tangan.

Membuat bagian dalam mulutnya lecet dan berdarah.

Terjadi keributan setelahnya, anak yang menangis dan beberapa lari terbirit-birit untuk mengadukannya kepada suster Lee yang terkenal paling membenci Jungkook.

Hingga ketika perempuan berwajah suram itu datang, Jungkook pun mendapatkan beberapa ruam kebiruan akibat luka cubitan yang bukan main sakitnya.

Tapi ia tidak menangis.

Ia tidak mungkin menangis untuk perempuan yang mengaku sebagai orang suci tetapi kenyataannya tidak mengatakan demikian.

Jungkook tidak akan menangis untuk orang yang telah menyakiti fisiknya.

Namun ada seseorang yang membuatnya menangis bahkan dihari kedua orang tua angkat Jungkook pergi untuk keperluan bisnis ke luar kota.

Ya, dia adalah Bae Irene.

Bukankah baru saja diketahui bahwa Jungkook telah menemukan setitik cahaya ketika seorang pria datang dan membawanya pergi dari panti asuhan?

Ternyata orang itu adalah adik dari ayah kandung Jungkook yang telah meninggal sejak ia berumur dua tahun. Bahkan Jungkook tidak pernah mengetahui bagaimana wajah ayah kandungnya, namun ketika pria dengan marga yang sama dengannya datang dan menceritakan semua yang perlu Jungkook ketahui. Bocah kecil itu pun menemukan sesosok ayah yang lain untuknya.

Sosok yang lebih penyayang dan juga menyenangkan.

Setelah semua urusan yang perlu dituntaskan selesai, Jungkook pun pergi ke Amerika bersama paman kandungnya. Negara yang telah pria Jeon itu tinggali selama hampir enam belas tahun.

Jeon Jinsuk menghendaki Jungkook untuk menyebutnya ayah dan seorang wanita paruh baya yang ternyata adalah istri Jinsuk dengan sebutan ibu.

"Ada satu lagi yang akan menjadi keluargamu juga Jungkook." Ucap Jinsuk dengan wajah tampannya yang belum menua, sang istri hanya mampu tersenyum ketika seorang anak perempuan nampak menghampirinya untuk ikut berkenalan dengan Jungkook kecil yang baru saja datang.

"Sapa dia." Kata ibunya dengan nada lembut. Ia segera mendorong punggung gadis tiga belas tahun itu untuk mendekat.

"Hai, aku Bae Irene." Sapa gadis kecil itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Ia mulai tersenyum ketika melihat wajah oriental Jungkook yang kelihatan lucu.

"Nah, Irene sayang, sekarang Jungkook adalah adikmu." Kata Jinsuk sembari mengangkatkan tangan Jungkook untuk menerima uluran tangan Irene.

"Berapa umurmu?" Gadis itu masih tersenyum, sangat manis dan nampak tertarik. Namun Jungkook tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam dengan alis yang mulai mengkerut.

"Umurnya tujuh tahun." Sela Jinsuk memberikan jawaban kepada putri tirinya. "Ada beberapa hal yang terjadi kepada Jungkook ketika ia masih bersama kakak ipar di Korea."

"Wah, dia kelihatan lebih besar dari umurnya. Tapi, ada apa dengan rumah Jungkook di Korea, ayah?" Tidak ada yang menanggapi komentar Irene, ayah tirinya hanya menggeleng namun wanita dibelakang sana kelihatan terkesiap pilu.

"Astaga, ya aku tahu itu." Ucap nyonya Jeon dengan kedua tangan menutupi mulut, ia segera mendesah sedih lalu mengelus kepala Jungkook dengan sayang.

"Sekarang tidak akan ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan lagi." Kata wanita paruh baya cantik itu kepada Jungkook ketika ia semakin mendekat untuk memeluknya penuh perhatian. "Kau sudah aman disini Jungkook, tidak akan ada yang berani menyakitimu sayang."

Namun kini ia tahu, kalimat tersebut telah menjadi sebuah kebohongan besar yang berhasil menjeratnya.

Bagaikan sebuah kotak hadiah berisi omong kosong, Jungkook tetap kesakitan meski beberapa tahun pertama fisik dan mentalnya mulai membaik secara pesat.

Ketika Jungkook berumur empat belas tahun, bibi yang sekaligus menyandang status sebagai ibu angkatnya melihat ia berjalan sambil meringis. Kemudian setelah ia menyeret Jungkook yang mengeluh nyeri ke rumah sakit, dokter mengatakan jika bocah lelaki itu mengalami _CPS_. Sebuah keadaan dimana terdapat beberapa lecet pada alat vitalnya.

Bae Irene berumur dua puluh saat itu dan sekaligus saat pertama kali ia mulai merasakan suatu ketertarikan lain terhadap Jeon Jungkook yang baru saja beranjak remaja.

Dokter hanya memberikan beberapa jenis obat dan salep. Katanya itu disebabkan karena terlalu lama menggunakan celana renang.

Irene sempat menyela ketika nyonya Jeon sudah membawa Jungkook pulang kerumah. "Benar, Jungkook berenang terlalu lama ketika ayah dan ibu pergi. Aku sudah memberitahunya, tapi dia tidak mendengarkanku."

Jungkook remaja tentu mengetahui jika semua yang dikatakan kakak tirinya sangat tidak benar.

Dia bahkan tidak memiliki waktu untuk berenang, tidak untuk sekedar menghentikan Irene memaksanya berhubungan seks.

Tapi ia hanya diam. Mendengarkan setiap nasihat yang diberitahukan oleh ibu angkatnya.

Sayang sekali karena Jungkook menyayangi kedua orang tua nya itu, ia sangat mencintai mereka. Namun tidak kepada Bae Irene.

Entah ini adalah cinta atau apa. Tapi yang pasti, wanita itu telah menguras seluruh jiwanya. Tak menyisakan apapun selain hasrat yang terus dipaksakan. Kekosongan yang menggerogoti sudut hatinya, membuat Jungkook selalu kesakitan.

Jungkook mendapatkan wanita pertamanya ketika ia berumur tiga belas tahun, postur tubuhnya memang agak sedikit menipu dan ia telah berhasil menghabiskan malam dengan gadis Amerika nya yang berumur lima belas tanpa membuatnya hamil.

Ia memiliki prestasi yang cemerlang disekolah, banyak gadis telah melakukan pendekatan dengan berbagai cara. Namun Jungkook memberikan pengalaman pertamanya kepada seorang pemandu sorak senior bernama Alicia.

Remaja itu tidak hanya melakukannya untuk memenuhi tantangan teman satu team basket yang hendak melepas virginitas bersama-sama sebelum usianya menginjak empat belas, tapi Jungkook menghendaki hal tersebut karena ia memang menyukai Alicia.

Namun, ia tak pernah menjadikan gadis itu sebagai miliknya. Tidak, ketika Bae Irene marah besar setelah mengetahui hal tersebut.

Ia kelihatan tidak senang saat adik laki-laki tampannya kedapatan sedang membicarakan hal tersebut dengan seorang anak lelaki lain yang dikenal dengan nama Park Jimin.

Irene terus menanyai Jungkook perihal hubungan yang ia jalani dengan seorang gadis Amerika itu, terang-terangan melarang keras Jungkook untuk terus berdekatan dengan Alicia. Hingga sebuah insiden pun terjadi dan membuat memori antara dua saudara tak sedarah itu membuat salah satunya mengalami keseharian yang tidak menyenangkan.

Bahkan hingga saat ini, ketika Jungkook sudah dewasa dan mandiri.

Kakak perempuan yang sebelumnya sangat Jungkook kagumi, menggodanya dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak pantas. Mengekploitasi dan memerasnya hingga tak tersisa apa-apa.

Ia mengetahui bagaimana cara untuk mendapati Jungkook naik keatas ranjangnya, Irene merayu dengan begitu lihai hingga Jungkook termakan manisnya bujukan berisi omong kosong tersebut.

Namun ketika Jungkook telah berhasil jatuh, ia pun tak dapat lepas dari mimpi buruk yang sesungguhnya.

Bae Irene cenderung memiliki gairah yang dipadukan dengan kekerasan, dimana obsesinya terhadap percintaan panas bersama Jungkook harus selalu berbeda setiap harinya. Memaksakan adik beserta dirinya sendiri, sampai rasa nyeri menjalar hingga perut Jungkook yang malang.

" _Hentikan! Sialan— AKH! Sakit!"_

" _Jangan mengumpat Jungkook."_

" _Kau menyakitiku!"_

" _Wanita dan pria cantik di Amerika menyukai pria dominan yang memiliki bekas luka." Ia menggoreskan satu pecahan kaca untuk menulis sebuah kata dipermukaan perut Jungkook, kata tersebut berbunyi "Mine_ _" lalu wanita itu menuangkan red wine diatasnya._

" _Sial! Lepaskan! Aku tidak menginginkan ini." Isak anak lelaki yang berada dibawah._

" _Akan aku lepaskan, tenang saja." Kata Irene sembari membukakan sabuk dan zipper pada celana Jungkook. "Tepat pukul tiga pagi nanti."_

"BANGUN KUMOHON!"

Jungkook terperanjat dari tidurnya, lalu setitik sisa-sisa kesedihan yang menggenang pada pelupuk mata pun terjatuh begitu saja. Pria itu mendesah kaku dengan nafas terbata-bata dan tubuh berkeringat.

Mimpi buruk itu lagi, dan yang membuat ia terbangun adalah teriakan Taehyung beserta rasa nyeri pada alat vitalnya.

Taehyung memeluk Jungkook yang sudah terduduk waspada, matanya menyalang kikuk dengan selangkangan mengembung keras.

Oh, sialan!

"Tidak apa-apa, itu bukan masalah besar... Tuan sudah bangun sekarang." Itu suara Taehyung, namun Jungkook masih terombang-ambing diantara kesadarannya. Ia sama sekali tak merasakan elusan telapak tangan lembut Taehyung di pipinya, tidak membalas tatapan bocah cantik itu, dan hampir tidak bernafas.

Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, lalu Jungkook menarik nafas kuat-kuat ketika air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

Ini tidak benar, disini masih ada Taehyung. Mengapa ia menjadi lemah begini?! Sial! Jangan keluar lagi air mata!

Jungkook mengatupkan rahangnya, kemudian merunduk dengan kedua tangan menumpu pada tulang pipi. Hingga lalu tangisannya pun pecah, meraung penuh kepiluan dan rasa sakit. Ia seharusnya malu untuk selangkangan yang mengembung, namun biarkan itu menghukumnya karena telah dengan bodoh masuk kedalam jeratan penuh kepalsuan dari Bae Irene.

Biarkan rasa terbakar pada tenggorokannya meluruhkan semua air mata dan menjatuhkan harga dirinya didepan Taehyung.

Jungkook tidak perduli, ia hanya tidak tahan. Ia tidak mampu untuk terus menghadapi semua mimpi-mimpi buruk itu.

Melihat tangisan Jungkook yang tidak pernah Taehyung hadapi, membuat bocah kecil itu tertegun untuk sesaat. Atmosfer sendu menjalarinya juga dengan perlahan-lahan, hingga kemudian Taehyung ikut menyeka air matanya sendiri lalu bangkit untuk kembali memeluk Jungkook.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, tuan tidak sendiri.. Jangan menangis terus." Demi Tuhan, kenapa suara Taehyung malah ikut gemetar? "Lihat, aku memeluk tuan sekarang. Buka matamu, daddy.."

Mendengar gumaman lembut itu, Jungkook pun mengangkat wajahnya. Ia membiarkan air mata yang mengganggu jarak pandangnya mengalir begitu saja menuruni pipi dan jatuh diujung dagu, hawa panas dari nafas yang ia hembuskan membuat Taehyung kembali menangkupkan tangan mungilnya diwajah rupawan milik Jungkook.

Kemudian Taehyung mengikis jarak diantara mereka dan memagut bibir lembab Jungkook yang terasa hangat. Melumatnya seperti yang selalu keduanya lakukan.

Pria yang lebih besar mendesah sembari menahan air mata, ia membalas ciuman lembut Taehyung dan merangkul tubuh mungil itu untuk direngkuh. Membawanya kedalam dekapan posesif juga dengusan nafas panas yang tidak stabil.

Terkadang Jungkook berpikir bahwa dunia telah mengutuknya sedari dulu, ia tidak pernah membiarkan Jungkook tenang dan damai, bahkan untuk sekedar merasakan malam-malam tenang tanpa terror mimpi buruk itu datang disela tidur nyenyaknya.

Ketika beberapa kali ia terlelap dengan memeluk Taehyung disampingnya, Jungkook sama sekali tak memimpikan apapun. Sempat merasa lepas dan bebas ketika tingkah lucu nan polos Taehyung membuatnya tergelak.

Namun iblis dalam diri Jungkook semakin kuat ketika pria itu menemukan Bae Irene muncul dari masa lalu, hadir dalam balutan busana mewah yang tampak dewasa dan terlihat siap untuk kembali menarik Jungkook kedalam pusaran kehampaan. Penuh dengan rasa sakit yang menimbun tinggi.

Kemudian ciuman yang begitu tulus ini, sesuatu tanpa paksaan dan penuh perhatian ini..

Sungguh Jungkook mampu mendapatkan perlakuan persis seperti demikian dari wanita atau pria cantik manapun, tetapi di malam yang berat ini ia mendapatkannya secara cuma-cuma dari seorang anak kecil yang bahkan baru dikenalnya dalam hitungan minggu.

Tidak lama Taehyung berada dirumah Jungkook, namun kesan yang ia berikan terasa begitu melekat dan sulit dilupakan. Membuat itu terbayang hingga sudah begitu lamanya mereka bersama. Saling mengerti satu sama lain, meski nyatanya dua anak adam tersebut tak saling menjelajahi masa lalu secara merinci.

Karena untuk terciptanya kasih sayang dan kepercayaan, bukan berarti mesti membongkar semuanya kan?

Taehyung memang tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi ia mengerti bagaimana caranya mendapatkan tempat disudut hati Jungkook. Perlahan menarik seluruh atensi yang Jungkook miliki untuk melihat kearahnya. Satu-satunya yang bisa menyadarkan Jungkook dari perihnya masa lalu, membuat itu merasa semakin membaik dan terlupakan.

Ya, tentu saja.

Menggantinya dengan kenangan yang baru. Memori atau ingatan yang lebih menyenangkan.

•

•

•

Pagi ini, Taehyung melihat Jungkook sudah tampak lebih baik. Kelihatan segar dengan ujung rambut yang menajam dan meneteskan air. Seperti biasa menyeruput kopi hitam dengan sebelah tangan memegangi ponsel dan berbincang bersama seseorang yang Taehyung yakini adalah Park Jimin.

Ya, Jungkook sempat memanggil namanya ketika mereka berbicara.

Sedangkan Taehyung, terduduk disamping Jungkook dengan alis menaut dan kening terlipat kesal.

Merasa terabaikan, dan bahkan ia bagai kalah menarik dari pada roti lapis yang sekarang mulai Jungkook gigit.

Melihat itu, Taehyung hanya mampu bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi ke dapur untuk menghampiri Yugyeom yang tengah membuatkan sarapan untuk Taehyung.

Jungkook tidak menghentikan langkah mungil bocah cantik itu, namun ia tetap memperhatikan tingkahnya karena dari meja makan ia bisa melihat tujuh puluh persen kegiatan didapur.

"Ya, sekali lagi aku minta maaf untuk kejadian kemarin Jimin." Itu Jungkook, dan suaranya terdengar berat dan serak.

Diseberang sana, Jimin tergelak main-main.

" _Jangan dipikirkan dude, bukankah sudah kubilang jika aku mengerti, hm?"_ Jimin mulai memelankan suaranya pada kalimat berikut. _"Bae Irene memang keterlaluan, dia seharusnya malu untuk apa yang sudah ia lakukan."_

"Aku percaya padamu." Kata Jungkook, penuh arti. Kemudian nada pada suaranya berubah lebih santai dan ringan. "Kalau begitu, selamat untuk pernikahanmu. Aku sudah mengirimkan tiket bulan madu untuk kalian berdua. Itu akan datang siang nanti. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah yang tak sempat kuberikan kemarin."

" _Oh! Jungkook, man! Kau tidak perlu melakukannya!"_ Jimin terdengar sungkan, namun kemudian ia terkikih setelah membisikan kalimat, _"Apa dengan cek dan voucher belanja juga?"_

Jungkook ikut terkikih namun tanpa suara. Ia hanya menyeringai, dan tentu Jimin sudah tahu tentang reaksinya yang satu itu.

"Dasar kau keparat mata duitan."

" _Eiy, sekarang aku punya istri yang harus kubiayai juga Jungkook! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bersantai jika ia merengek ingin berbelanja ini itu sedangkan uangnya sudah aku donasikan untuk pesta pernikahan kami."_ Nadanya memang main-main, namun belum sempat Jungkook menjawab, ia sudah terlebih dahulu dihentikan oleh teriakan keras dari suara lain diseberang sana.

" _Aku mendengar itu, Park Jimin! Berhentilah mengemis kepada temanmu yang dermawan tapi bajingan itu! Biarkan dia mengurusi paginya yang penuh dengan gairah."_

Jungkook semakin menyeringai jenaka.

" _Oh, dude! Kuharap kau tak mendengar itu."_ Ucap Jimin pura-pura panik.

"Sayang otakku baru saja merekamnya baik-baik. Penuh gairah ya, hm..."

Jungkook pun melirik Taehyung, dan matanya kontan melotot ketika ia melihat bocah itu menggelayut manja pada pinggang Yugyeom. Merengek dan mengeluh untuk membuat roti panggangnya sendiri. Padahal memasak saja ia tidak bisa. Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya kali ini.

" _lupakan man, pokoknya kau harus kirim beserta cek nya-"_

"Jimin, ada keadaan darurat. Sepertinya aku memang sedang benar-benar _on fire_ -bergairah- (terbakar). Aku tutup telponnya."

" _He-"_

'PIP'

Mati kau, Kim Taehyung.

.

.

"Paman Kim!"

Yugyeom sedikit menaikkan alisnya ketika ia menoleh dan mendapati Taehyung tengah tersenyum kotak dengan begitu manis pagi hari ini. Sebenarnya ia terkejut juga ketika mendengar panggilan baru dari Taehyung, namun tingkah lucu nan menggemaskan yang ia lakukan membuat Yugyeom tertarik untuk membalasnya dengan hal yang sama.

Lagipula, mulai minggu depan nanti mereka sudah resmi jadi sepupu bukan? Tak dapat dibayangkan bagaimana mungkin kakaknya melahirnya anak kecil yang seperti Taehyung itu. Ia sungguh tak mendapat gambaran apapun.

"Ada apa Taehyungie?"

"Apa itu untukku?"

"Tentu saja, ini untukmu. Nutela dan kacang, seperti biasa kan?"

"Paman tahu aku memakan segalanya. Tak perlu bertanya lagi."

Mendengar itu, Yugyeom kontan terkekeh.

"Betul, nafsu makanmu besar tapi tubuh tetap kecil ya."

"Eih! Paman Gyeom!"

"Kenapa?"

Taehyung cemberut, kemudian ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sembari bergumam.

"Aku ingin memasak!"

"Tidak boleh, tuan akan marah jika terjadi sesuatu." Jelas Yugyeom dengan nada sabar.

"Huh, lebih baik dia marah saja." Ungkap Taehyung penuh kekesalan, ia segera merapatkan diri untuk meraih pan dan spatula dari tangan Yugyeom. Namun pria yang jauh lebih tinggi buru-buru menghalangi jalannya.

"Tidak bisa. Tetap tidak boleh."

Mendapat penolakan tersebut, Taehyung malah semakin meradang. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya lalu berusaha meraih gagang pan dari berbagai arah, membuat Yugyeom mesti memblokir pergerakannya tanpa membuat pria kecil itu terluka dan jatuh. Mengingat perbandingan porsi tubuh keduanya yang jauh berbeda.

"Hentikan usahamu untuk merebut pan itu, Kim Taehyung. Atau aku akan memberikanmu sarapan yang lain."

Pucat.

Dingin.

Dan setiap bulu halus disekujur tubuh Taehyung terasa bergidik mendengar gumaman dengan nada dalam itu. Ia tahu siapa yang baru saja menggertaknya, sangat kentara sekali karena hampir setiap malam mereka mengerang bersama diatas tempat tidur.

Kendati, sarapan lain apa yang akan Jungkook berikan jika Taehyung tetap tidak mau mendengar?

"Tapi aku ingin membuat sarapanku sendiri." Taehyung berbalik, memangku tangannya tanda tak ingin menyerah dan memberikan Jungkook tatapan menantang yang keras kepala.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa memasak."

"Tahu dari mana? Aku kan bisa belajar, benarkan paman Gyeom?" Taehyung menoleh untuk melihat Yugyeom yang kini sudah mematikan kompor, lelaki itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya membalas tatapan Taehyung lalu kembali menunduk untuk memindahkan roti panggang tadi ke piring.

"Coba saja, aku menantangmu." Kata Jungkook sembari ikut memangku tangan.

Melihat wajah diktaktor Jungkook, Taehyung pun mengerutkan bibirnya sebal. Sembari menghentak ia pun berjalan melewati pria itu dengan dorongan tangan guna menyingkirkannya yang menghalangi jalan.

Meskipun begitu, Jungkook tetap bergeming. Dorongan tersebut hanya membuat kakinya bergeser beberapa inci saja. Jungkook tahu jika pria kecil nya memang tidak bisa memasak, karena itu ia menantang Taehyung untuk melakukannya.

Menyadari jika hanya akan ada kecanggungan yang terjadi nanti, Taehyung pun merasa kalah duluan. Sial, padahal ia ingin belajar memasak untuk Jungkook juga.

Ya, contoh kecilnya membuat sarapan saja dulu. Tapi lelaki itu malah melarangnya habis-habisan. Bukankah pacar yang baik harus bisa memberi pria nya masakan enak?

Memangnya, wanita dan lelaki cantik seperti apa yang selama ini Jungkook kencani? Seorang yang memiliki tubuh bak model dan berkaki panjang? Atau mungkin berkulit putih dan berdada besar?

Tidak ada yang bisa memasak? Memanjakan lidahnya? Begitu?

Well, meskipun beberapa diantaranya mungkin bisa memanjakan bagian tubuh Jungkook yang lain.

Namun untuk yang satu itu, Taehyung juga bisa melakukannya.

Tapi bagaimana dengan memasak? Bukankah itu adalah hal kecil yang sangat manis? Sebuah kebiasaan yang memang sudah lumrah namun sangat berguna kelak?

Baiklah, anggap saja Taehyung adalah remaja yang kuno. Ia tidak perduli, tapi yang terpenting sekarang ialah menghindari Jeon Jungkook yang kadar menyebalkannya sedang setinggi namsan tower.

.

.

.

Jungkook melihat Taehyung yang menghentak lucu dengan bibir sedikit menyeringai geli. Api nampak menari-nari dimatanya ketika ia melihat kedekatan Taehyung dan Yugyeom tadi, tetapi baru saja ia hendak menghukumnya reaksi menggemaskan itu malah membuat Jungkook menahan tawa mati-matian.

Kim Taehyung yang merajuk, hampir seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan permennya.

Tapi Jungkook berhenti mengulum senyuman ketika dilihat Taehyung tidak kembali ke ruang makan, melainkan terus menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Sial. Apa dia benar-benar merajuk?

"Yugyeom."

"Ya Tuan." Sahut seseorang yang merasa namanya baru saja dipanggil.

"Dimana sarapan milik Taehyung?"

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Jungkook akan mengetuk pintu dahulu. Dan ketika tidak ada jawaban, ia akan mencoba memutar gagang pintu.

Saat mengetahui ternyata Taehyung tidak menguncinya dari dalam, Jungkook pun masuk dengan sepiring sarapan hangat yang sama sekali belum Taehyung sentuh.

"Kukira kau pasti lapar." Kata Jungkook sembari membawa diri menuju sisi ranjang dimana Taehyung tengah berbaring memunggunginya.

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Begitukah? Kau bahkan belum menyentuh sarapanmu." Ia meletakan nampan diatas nakas bersama segelas air putih yang memang sudah tersedia disana. Tapi Taehyung malah semakin memunggunginya, hampir seperti tengkurap namun Jungkook masih bisa melihat cuping telinganya yang sedikit memerah.

Taehyung tetap diam, kemudian Jungkook kembali memangku tangannya setelah terduduk disisi ranjang king size tersebut.

"Ayolah.. Aku tidak pernah membujuk orang yang sedang merajuk."

"Aku tidak merajuk." Katanya sambil menoleh lalu kembali memeluk batal kecil bermotif polkadot yang lucu.

"Setidaknya makan dulu sarapanmu."

Ketika pria yang paling tua hanya mendapat gelengan, ia menghela nafas untuk sesaat, lalu sebuah ide muncul dari dalam pemikiran imajinatif Jungkook. Seperti seseorang baru saja menaruh bola lampu diatas kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, ingin sarapan yang lain?"

Benar saja, cuping yang tadinya tidak terlalu kentara memerah kini nampak semakin merona setelah Jungkook berkata demikian sembari mengelus pantat kenyal Taehyung yang hanya terbalut celana tidur.

Bocah itu pun bersuara, setelah dirasa tak akan ada getaran dalam suaranya.

"Tidak mau."

"Tak mau? Aku bahkan sangat yakin kalau kau pasti menginginkannya." Kata Jungkook yang kemudian sepenuhnya merayap keatas ranjang. Setengah memeluk Taehyung yang memunggunginya lalu menciumi belakang telinga sang pria kecil.

Menempelkan gundukan keras yang terasa menusuk pantatnya dari belakang.

Kemudian sebelah kaki Jungkook mendorong dan memisahkan paha Taehyung agar tertekuk sekaligus bertumpu.

"Bagaimana dengan posisi ini sayang? Bukankah akan sangat menyenangkan jika aku mendorong dari sini?" Kata-kata Jungkook memberikan getaran dengan kekuatan penuh diseluruh tubuh Taehyung, membuat sang empu hanya mampu mengigit bibirnya tanpa dapat menahan lenguhan yang lolos begitu saja. "Tinggal letakkan bantal kecil itu dibawah perutmu dan bagian ini akan terangkat, memudahkanku untuk menjelajahinya lebih dalam."

"Tuan.." Panggil Taehyung sembari mendesah saat Jungkook dengan kurang ajar menggesek belah pantat Taehyung menggunakan jemarinya. Menciumi tengkuk dan bahu mungil itu dengan nafas menggebu.

"Panggilan yang salah.."

"Da-daddy?"

"Ya, betul.."

Kemudian, yang dapat Taehyung lakukan hanya mendesah. Ia menyerahkan semua urusan kepada Jungkook, membiarkan pria itu melucuti pakaiannya dan membuat tubuh mereka berkeringat.

Mendorong Taehyung dari belakang tanpa pengaman dan pelumas, membuat si kecil mengerang pada penetrasi pertama.

"Sakit, daddy."

"Kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu sayang dan ini hukumanmu karena tidak menuruti perintahku.." Katanya sambil menyeringai. "Juga merajuk."

Taehyung hanya mampu meremas lapisan linen dibawahnya, mendesah-desah parau dan diselingi dengan guncangan hebat yang terjadi dibelakang sana. Mendorong tubuhnya untuk terlonjak-lonjak dan keringat bercucuran.

Kedua tangan berotot Jungkook mengungkung Taehyung dimasing-masing sisi. Memberinya pegangan dan objek untuk mencakar segalanya.

Sedangkan tatanan sprei semakin terlihat kusut karena kegiatan panas tersebut. Sarapan yang tadinya hangat dan siap santap, kini teronggok hingga mendingin. Sepenuhnya terabaikan oleh sarapan lain yang telah Jungkook tawarkan sejak pagi tadi.

.

.

.

TBC :")

5k bae~ gimana? Apa masih kurang atau malah kepanjangan? XD

Maaf ya karena updatenya lama akhir-akhir ini, karena ell memutuskan semi hiatus karena works sempat hilang juga dan itu sangat tidak menyenangkan, sumpah :"

Jadinya ell hanya posting disini saja, maaf ya yang pakai wp, ell tidak pub disana dulu u,u

Kena wb juga padahal lagi banyak project :"

Tapi itu sedikit-sedikit sudah teratasi kok..

Makanya, kasih ell semangat dengan reviewnya dong /maksa xD

Biar enggak up telat-telat dan kena wb :"

Ell sengaja bikin nc nya biar gk terlalu mencolok dan diperjelas, takut kena lagi soalnya :'v

Okay, segitu saja.

Thanks yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya. See you in next chapter ya^^


	16. Bab 15 - New Day

**CLAIMED**

By

 **Ellden-K**

 **Prev :** Sedangkan tatanan sprei semakin terlihat kusut karena kegiatan panas tersebut. Sarapan yang tadinya hangat dan siap santap, kini teronggok hingga mendingin. Sepenuhnya terabaikan oleh sarapan lain yang telah Jungkook tawarkan sejak pagi tadi.

 **Bab 15 - New Day!**

Setelah sarapan panas yang telah Jungkook berikan untuk Taehyung, lelaki itu nampak lebih bernyawa sekarang. Pasalnya, sejak mimpi buruk malam itu ia terlihat murung dan tidak banyak bicara. Sungguh sosok Jungkook yang penuh dengan antisipasi dan membentengi diri.

Namun, meski ia tetap membalas perlakuan Taehyung dengan sikap yang manis, ada hal lain yang mengganjal dan terasa berbeda. Seperti Jungkook tengah menutupi sesuatu dari Taehyung. Ya, walau sebenarnya memang banyak sekali hal-hal rahasia yang Jungkook sembunyikan dibalik sosok keras kepala dan otoriter miliknya.

Jungkook memang tetap menjadi orang yang tegas, namun Taehyung sungguh merasakan perisai itu mulai hancur dan retak. Perlahan menampakkan bagian dalam seorang Jeon Jungkook yang sebenarnya.

Jiwa yang sudah tak memiliki gairah hidup dan benar-benar gelap.

Ia tersenyum dan menyambanginya diatas ranjang, tetapi jejak basah yang Taehyung rasakan dipermukaan kulitnya bukan hanya dari kecupan hangat bibir Jungkook saja. Namun sesuatu yang dilingkupi bulu mata panjang nan tebal milik Jungkook pun ikut andil memberikan sensasi dingin dari tetesan cairan bening yang berasal dari sana.

Taehyung menyadari itu, dimana Jungkook terdengar lebih sering memanggil nama lengkap nya ketika mereka bersenggama.

Merapalkan kalimat penuh godaan yang tak lepas dari nama Kim Taehyung.

Ketika tubuhnya memanas dengan keringat yang meluruh disekujurnya. Jungkook tak pernah lupa untuk menandai dada Taehyung dengan gigitannya, membuat pria cilik itu menggelinjang dan kewalahan.

Namun Jungkook selalu menunduk, dengan permukaan kulit wajahnya yang memerah hingga ke telinga, Jungkook menunduk. Terkadang menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Taehyung, ataupun dibalik telinganya, mengecupi bagian sensitif tersebut guna menghindari Taehyung dari melihat wajah kacaunya yang penuh air mata.

Kendati demikian, tanpa Taehyung melihat, ia bahkan sudah menyadari itu sejak awal.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah minggu dan besok Taehyung akan memulai hari baru nya disekolah.

Sejak pagi hari, Taehyung sudah dikejutkan oleh barang-barang yang telah Yugyeom beli. Tentu saja, semua itu atas perintah Jungkook.

Seragam sekolah, ransel keren, sepatu dan masih banyak lagi yang harus Taehyung lihat. Terkadang merasa kebingungan, bagaimana bisa Jungkook menghamburkan uangnya dengan leluasa dan tanpa memikirkan apapun resikonya nanti. Well, meskipun beberapa isi dari dompet Jungkook berupa unlimited card-

Ini tetap menghamburkan uang!

Ia membeli tiga buah ransel dengan model yang berbeda-beda dan memang Taehyung akui semua itu sangat keren juga terlihat mahal.

Belum lagi beberapa pasang sepatu yang ia beli sekaligus. Dari mana asalnya uang-uang itu eh? Bahkan semuanya memiliki merk dengan brand terkenal.

Pernahkah Taehyung bilang Jungkook selalu agak berlebihan dengan pakaian yang akan ia kenakan?

Oh, Tentu. Jangan salahkan dia, pria itu memiliki uang yang banyak untuk menunjang penampilannya dan hal tersebut juga membawa para gadis untuk semakin mendekat.

Mencari celah untuk dapat berada disamping seorang bujangan kaya seperti Jeon Jungkook ini, makan malam bersama dan melakukan hal yang lebih privasi di akhir pekan. Taehyung bisa membaca itu, sialan. Meski ia tidak tahu banyak, namun sebuah acara gosip yang tak sengaja ia tonton membeberkan semuanya.

Jungkook selalu menjadi pusat perhatian, atau jika Taehyung tidak berlebihan ia sudah seperti putra raja saja.

Raga bak malaikat, dengan tubuh tinggi tegap dan wajah tampan yang bersinar penuh intimidasi sekaligus pesona dominan nun kuat. Tidak- mari kita berhenti disini, membicarakan hal itu tidak akan memperpanjang waktu Taehyung dalam memilih barang-barang mana yang cocok untuk ia kenakan esok hari.

Sungguh pria yang menyebalkan dan Taehyung tidak mampu untuk merajuk, ataupun menentangnya terlalu lama.

"Sudah menemukan yang kau suka?" Itu Jungkook, dan ia baru saja muncul dari arah dapur dengan secangkir kopi panas ditangan. Mendudukkan diri di sofa sembari menontoni Taehyung yang kelihatan merengut sebal ke arahnya. "Apa?"

"Kenapa tidak membeli satu dari masing-masing benda saja? Ini menghamburkan uang namanya."

Jungkook mengernyit, melihat reaksi Taehyung yang tidak nampak seperti biasanya. Mula ia akan menerima semua yang Jungkook belikan, tapi ada apa dengan bocah itu kali ini?

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin menanyakan satu hal dulu kepadamu Taehyung." Ia meletakan kopi tersebut diatas meja, kemudian kembali melakukan kebiasaan lama nya, -memangku tangan. "Kenapa kau selalu protes? Lagipula aku membelinya dengan uangku sendiri."

"Tapi aku yang akan memakainya." Sela Taehyung dengan nada kesal.

Mendengar itu, Jungkook segera menyipitkan matanya menerka-nerka.

"Tentu kau yang akan mengenakan itu, lalu apa masalahnya? Tidak ada yang dirugikan sama sekali dalam hal ini." Balas Jungkook tidak mau kalah.

"Memang tidak ada, tapi orang-orang akan curiga!" Taehyung mendengar getaran dalam suaranya dan tidak menutup kemungkinan Jungkook pun merasakan itu, namun pria dewasa tersebut hanya menatapnya ganjal dan tak terbaca. Datar namun ada sinar rasa penasaran dimatanya.

"Apa maksudmu Kim Taehyung? Mengapa kau mengatakan hal itu?" Jungkook bangkit dari tempatnya dan bersiap menghampiri Taehyung. "Apalagi yang kau dengar dan saksikan kali ini? Katakan padaku."

Ini sulit, sungguh. Taehyung mengigit bibirnya sembari menatap lantai, ia tidak bisa bicara. Seperti ada seseorang yang mengikat lehernya sampai tercekat dan itu sangat tidak nyaman.

"Kau menyaksikan berita gosip ditelevisi lagi?" Kali ini, Jungkook sudah ada dihadapannya. "Angkat dagumu Kim Taehyung. Aku sedang berbicara."

Ia menggeleng.

 _Tidak, bukan hanya itu Jungkook._

Ini tentu bukan reaksi yang Jungkook inginkan, seharusnya Taehyung selalu patuh seperti diwaktu-waktu lalu.

Jungkook mendecak, rahangnya mengeras lalu ia mencengram dagu Taehyung untuk segera mendongak menatap tepat pada obsidian gelap miliknya.

"Apa masalahnya? Apa kau memang menonton acara gosip lagi?" Ia bertanya demikian karena akhir-akhir ini nama Jeon Jungkook memang sedang menjadi perhatian media. Banyak pula artikel yang muncul dengan namanya sebagai headline.

Itulah satu-satunya alasan yang menurut Jungkook menjadikan Taehyung bersikap demikian. Karena tak biasanya ia menolak, sedangkan pada kesempatan sebelumnya Taehyung selalu menerima semua yang Jungkook berikan.

Meski Jungkook sudah terbiasa menjadi bahan gosip media-media usil maupun orang-orang yang membuat artikel di internet, ia hanya tidak mengerti mengapa dampaknya begitu kuat bagi Taehyung.

Hingga ketika anggukan lemah itu membuat Jungkook mendesah, ia segera meraup bibir Taehyung untuk dilumat. Menghisap dan menarik lembut bagian bawahnya menggunakan gigi.

Mengulangi gerakan yang sama beberapa kali lalu mengakhiri itu dengan hisapan dalam yang membuat Taehyung melenguh sembari memejamkan mata.

"Jika memang begitu.." Kata Jungkook masih menempelkan dahi mereka. "Pilihlah salah satu yang kau suka, dan akan kubuang sisanya."

Taehyung tertegun. Bahkan setelah Jungkook beranjak pergi ke ruang kerjanya setelah kembali mengambil kopi yang sempat terabaikan diatas meja. Taehyung tetap bergeming dan mengigit bibirnya yang basah juga sedikit membengkak.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari pertama ia masuk sekolah, dan Taehyung tidak pernah seberdebar ini selain diluar kegiatannya diatas ranjang. Tak ayal sudah lama sekali ia tidak menekuni kebiasaannya menjadi seorang pelajar, Taehyung hanya takut ia akan menjadi siswa yang paling bodoh diantara murid lain.

Meskipun tidak seharusnya ia meragukan diri sendiri, Taehyung tetaplah Kim Taehyung. Dulu ia memang pintar, namun sekolah menengah tentu berbeda jauh dengan lingkungan di SMA nya yang baru ini.

Taehyung anak yang pintar, mendiang ayahnya tidak pernah meragukan itu. Kendati hal tersebut sudah sangat lama.

Melihat keadaan Taehyung yang nampak gelisah, Jungkook pun meliriknya dengan manik yang menyorot sedikit geli.

Ia menjilat bibirnya, kemudian menarik nafas.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Jungkook tidak berniat untuk menyentakkan Taehyung dari lamunannya, namun gestur yang ia perlihatkan kelihatan tidak nyaman. "Semuanya akan baik, kau hanya perlu berbaur."

Taehyung balas menatap Jungkook, lelaki yang selama ini menghendaki ia tidur bersamanya.

"Hanya saja kau harus memiliki batas." Bisik Jungkook sembari menghembuskan nafasnya santai, ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengusap surai lembut milik Taehyung lalu tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati anggukan lemah dari nya.

"Tapi bagaimana jika nanti teman-teman baruku menanyakan hal tentang daddy?"

Sekali lagi, Jungkook menyunggingkan senyumannya. Kelihatan begitu tertarik dengan pertanyaan lugu dari Taehyung.

"Kau boleh memanggilku paman Jeon.." Katanya. "Atau jika kau suka, panggil saja aku hyung.."

"Bolehkah?" Sungguh. Jika Jungkook tidak diingatkan dengan seragam SMA Taehyung, mungkin ia akan berpikir jika bocah lelaki cantik ini masih berumur enam tahun. Tingkahnya luar biasa menggemaskan.

"Hmm.. Tetapi hanya didepan temanmu saja." Sembari mendekatkan wajah, Jungkook menjilat bibirnya dengan gerakan menggoda. "Dirumah, tetap panggil aku daddy."

Taehyung pun mengangguk antusias. "Baiklah, daddy!"

"Anak pintar." Jungkook tergelak untuk sesaat, mencubit pipi Taehyung lalu berbisik kecil. "Berikan daddy ciuman."

Itu adalah perintah yang menyenangkan dan Taehyung pun melakukannya dengan suka rela. Ia mengecup permukaan bibir Jungkook sembari memejamkan mata, kemudian berkedip ketika melihat alis bertautan Jungkook yang menatap kearahnya.

Taehyung terkikik mendapati wajah cemberut Jungkook. Kemudian ia pun mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher dan bahu tegas sang daddy, lalu mencium dengan belah bibir yang terbuka. Membiarkan Jungkook hingga melanjutkan pada sesi saling lumat dan gigit.

Sedangkan Yugyeom hanya mampu berdehem ketika ciuman tersebut mulai menimbulkan suara decak basah yang -tentu saja- mengganggu pendengaran.

Jungkook hanya tidak tahu saja, jika sopirnya sudah melirik-lirik Yugyeom dengan gelisah. Sedikit merasa tidak nyaman, ketika menyadari jika atasannya sedang bermain-main dengan anak kesayangannya.

Taehyung melepas pagutan mereka setelah mendengar intrupsi tidak langsung dari Yugyeom, mengigit bibirnya karena malu dengan permukaan pipi yang merona.

Sungguh, jika ia berada didalam kamar sekarang, mungkin Taehyung sudah tidak dapat ditolong lagi.

Namun, ia hanya tersenyum senang melihat reaksi kesayangannya. Menggemaskan dan seksi.

Mungkin Jungkook sudah positif tidak waras, atau ia memiliki penyakit mental. Karena, ia sangat tergila-gila kepada bocah ini. Begitu gilanya Jungkook, sampai ia tidak memperdulikan norma dan hukum.

Biarlah, bukankah Taehyung juga melakukannya dengan suka rela?

Hanya perlu lima tahun lagi, untuk ia memiliki Taehyung seutuhnya.

Namun ketika hubungan mereka berjalan pada suatu yang lebih serius, mungkin Jungkook juga harus mempersiapkan diri untuk berbagai kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

Dimana Taehyung akan menuntut sebuah penjelasan. Menginginkan sebuah komitmen, yang dimana tidak menutup kemungkinan Jungkook pasti masih belum memilikinya.

Ia belum tahu, apakah ini cinta atau hanya obsesi gairahnya terhadap Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook berubah murung, ketika melihat wajah berseri Taehyung yang menatap keluar jendela dengan bibir tergigit. Sedikit senyuman, namun terasa begitu manis.

Tapi Jungkook sungguh merasa tergila-gila, dan perasaan tak ingin berbagi tiba-tiba saja muncul ketika ia menyadari Taehyung bisa saja tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang lebih cantik dari pada ini. Lebih berpengalaman dan memiliki banyak referensi, hasil dari kerja lelah mereka berdua dan Jungkook hanya ingin menikmati Kim Taehyung, sendirian.

"Kau akan pergi bersama Yugyeom. Aku hanya akan mengantar sampai sini saja." Itu Jungkook, dan ia mendapatkan wajah murung Taehyung setelah mengatakan hal tersebut.

Mobil sudah berhenti, tepat didepan sebuah sekolah ternama yang sudah Jungkook janjikan untuk Taehyung. Kelihatan megah dari luar, dan Taehyung tidak perlu memandanginya untuk berdecak kagum.

Ia hanya mengangguk ketika Jungkook berkata demikian, lalu sebuah usapan hangat dari telapak tangan lebar sang daddy membuatnya mengulum bibir sekali lagi.

"Jangan memainkan bibirmu didepan sembarang orang, aku tidak mau salah satu teman barumu tiba-tiba naksir dengan wajah cantik ini."

Taehyung kembali merona hebat, kemudian ia memukul lengan Jungkook dengan tanpa tenaga.

"Itu tidak benar." Katanya sambil cemberut.

"Aku selalu berkata apa adanya." Gumam Jungkook sekaligus tersenyum. "Nah, sekarang nikmati hari barumu disekolah."

Kemudian Jungkook mendekat sembari berbisik. "Daddy harus bekerja, dan nanti malam aku ingin kita menghabiskan satu sesi dengan perlahan-lahan."

Oh yeah..

Bukankah menggoda anak SMA itu ilegal? Taehyung ingin sekali memukul wajah tampan Jungkook sekarang juga.

"Atau mungkin beberapa.." Tambahnya kemudian.

Beruntung dia ganteng! Tapi imbasnya, Taehyung jadi merona.

.

.

.

Seseorang yang tengah menyesap rokoknya dalam-dalam kelihatan begitu remang diantara bayangan lampu dari luar yang terhalang dinding, menerobos dari jendela yang tak sepenuhnya tertutupi gorden abu-abu putih tersebut. Keseluruhan ruangan, tentu saja gelap.

Namun bibir tebal yang menghembuskan asap tebal itu nampak amat mengintimidasi, membentuk segaris lurus ketika suara seseorang menyapanya lewat interkom yang menyala.

'Pip'

"Hari ini Jeon Jungkook membawa anak itu untuk bersekolah di SMA terkenal tuan, kami akan mengabari lagi setelah mendapatkan informasi lain."

'Pip'

Ia menyeringai, dengan jam tangan mewah yang berkilauan terkena bias lampu, pria itu kembali menyesap batang rokoknya yang mulai memendek.

"Sungguh tak terduga.." Bisiknya dengan suara rendah. "Jeon Jungkook."

.

.

.

Taehyung berjalan dengan ditemani Yugyeom disampingnya. Pria itu nampak menjulang tinggi dan beberapa anak sekolah juga pekerja kebersihan disana kelihatan memandangi mereka dengan berbagai macam tatapan. Kebanyakan sih penasaran, kendati tak mengabaikan yang juga memberikan mereka tatapan sinis dan menilai.

Pria cantik kita tentu merasa tidak nyaman, pasalnya Taehyung tidak pernah menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini. Tetapi telapak tangan lebar Yugyeom yang tiba-tiba menariknya membuat Taehyung terlonjak dari kegelisahan.

Seseorang telah menabrak bahunya dan mungkin Taehyung bisa saja jatuh terduduk jika Yugyeom tidak dengan sigap menahan tubuh kurus itu.

Yugyeom mendesis sekaligus mengernyit jengkel, anak lelaki yang baru saja menyerobot itu sama sekali tidak berbalik ataupun meminta maaf. Ia hanya terus berjalan dengan gaya pakaian yang berantakan, kemudian seorang pria dewasa nampak berlari kecil untuk menyusulnya.

"Ah, maaf atas perilakunya. Dia memang selalu bersikap seperti itu, saya harap anda memakluminya tuan." Ungkap pria berkaca mata itu kepada Yugyeom, ia membungkuk sopan untuk meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi perilakunya yang seperti itu dapat merugikan orang lain. Saya harap anda segera menanganinya. Anda wali kelasnya bukan?" Balas Yugyeom dengan wajah datar.

Astaga, kenapa Taehyung merasa ia baru saja berada dalam drama si kaya dan si berandal ya? Ini terasa sedikit aneh.

Alam bawah sadarnya pun tersenyum geli kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu tuan, saya adalah wali kelasnya. Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf atas kejadian barusan."

Yugyeom hanya menunduk sekilas untuk membalas permintaan pria tersebut, ia tetap berlaku sopan meski Taehyung sempat melihat pria itu merasa jengkel.

Kemudian mereka kembali berjalan menuju kantor kepala sekolah setelah guru pembimbing barusan kembali mengejar salah satu siswanya yang tadi menabrak Taehyung.

"Anak itu." Ungkap Yugyeom membuat Taehyung mesti mendongak menatapnya.

"Ya?"

"Jangan bergaul dengan anak-anak seperti itu. Tuan Jeon tidak akan menyukainya."

Tentu, jika itu yang kalian inginkan.

Lagipula anak tadi nampak sudah terbiasa bersikap kasar dan Taehyung sama sekali tidak suka hal seperti itu.

Meskipun perilaku seks Jungkook terkadang kinky, yang satu itu Taehyung memberikan pengecualian.

Taehyung harus meninggalkan Yugyeom setelah sang kepala sekolah menentukan ia akan berada dikelas mana. Dengan berat hati, Taehyung pun berjalan mengikuti seorang guru pembimbing yang ditunjuk untuk mengantarnya. Sembari menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang, ia pun menatap Yugyeom dengan wajah sedih yang telah didramatisir.

Namun Yugyeom hanya balas memandanginya dengan tatapan -ayolah, ini bersekolah Taehyung-, lalu menunduk sopan dan melambai singkat.

Huh, dasar paman Gyeom! Tidak ada romantis-romantisnya! Padahal kan Taehyung tidak pernah melakukan ini.

Sekolah, benar, dia sudah ada disini, Taehyung tidak mungkin kembali mundur. Ini adalah kesempatannya untuk mendapat teman baru dan sekaligus bersenang-senang.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah mengantarnya sampai didepan kelas?"

" _Tidak tuan, Kim Taehyung pergi bersama seorang staf sekolah. Saya pikir itu salah satu prosedurnya."_

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatarnya?!"

" _Jika saya melakukan itu mungkin semua orang akan menyangka terlalu berlebihan, lagipula Taehyung bukan anak kecil lagi."_

"Tapi tetap saja Yugyeom, bagaimana jika dia-"

" _Peraturan sekolah tuan, orang tua ataupun wali hanya bisa mengantar sampai kantor kepala sekolah. Berbeda dengan acara yang melibatkan orang tua."_

Jungkook terdiam, ia mengetuk-ketukkan ponsel tipis yang kini tengah menempeli telinganya. Percakapan dengan Yugyeom terkadang membuat ia harus memutar bola mata.

Well, meskipun setelah dipikir kembali hal itu ada benarnya dan masuk akal juga. Jungkook hanya tidak ingin Taehyung merasa asing disana.

Huh, astaga, dia kan tidak pernah mengurus anak kecil. Jadi Jungkook tidak tahu harus bertindak seperti apa, ia terbiasa menjadi seorang yang protektif, tapi bukankah Taehyung hanya sekolah?

Kerjanya disana cuma belajar dan menulis beberapa ringkasan, ya semacam itu mungkin. Tapi bagaimana jika ada seorang siswa yang menjahilinya? Atau bertingkah buruk hingga Taehyung pun mengikuti perilaku seperti itu.

Tunggu, kenapa Jungkook bertingkah seakan menjadi orang tua dadakan begini?

"Baiklah.." Kata Jungkook. "Jam berapa dia pulang?"

"Sore hari tuan, mungkin pukul lima tepat."

"Jika memang begitu kau pulanglah, biarkan aku yang menjemputnya nanti sore."

Sungguh. Selama sepuluh tahun ia bekerja untuk keluarga Jeon, Yugyeom tidak pernah merasa sejengkel ini.

Tentu dia akan pulang, untuk apa menunggu Taehyung selama lebih dari sembilan jam? Dia tidak gila, Yugyeom memiliki banyak pekerjaan lain untuk ia tekuni.

"Baiklah tuan, hubungi saya jika ada hal lain."

Jungkook tidak menjawab, ia hanya berdehem lalu mematikan sambungan telepon.

.

.

.

Taehyung terduduk pada meja paling tengah dengan deretan kursi ketiga dari arah pintu masuk kelas, membuatnya menjadi seperti dikelilingi oleh berbagai macam sorotan mata.

Beberapa gadis nampak meliriknya, saling berbisik dan cekikikan. Ada juga beberapa murid laki-laki yang menatapnya terang-terangan, menyeringai kepada Taehyung yang nampak mengernyit tidak nyaman. Ia memainkan kukunya diatas meja, sesekali menunduk dan menatap punggung seorang lelaki yang duduk didepannya.

Ia merasa canggung, sungguh, dan guru tadi hanya mengantarnya sampai didepan kelas. Berkata dengan ramah agar Taehyung mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong dan ketika pintu kelas terbuka, semua murid terburu-buru untuk kembali duduk rapi ditempatnya.

Mereka menatap Taehyung, sama-sama kebingungan dan hal terakhir yang dapat guru itu sampaikan hanya, "Semangat ya Kim Taehyung-ssi, disana ada bangku yang kosong."

Taehyung menelan ludahnya gugup kala itu.

"Sapa teman baru kalian anak-anak, bergaulah dengan baik." Katanya sambil membawa Taehyung untuk memasuki kelas.

Bocah itu hanya membungkuk sopan dipertengahan jalan ketika semua orang terdengar menyapa, lalu mendudukkan pantatnya pada bangku yang sudah ditentukan.

Seharusnya Taehyung tidak perlu menunggu dengan suasana canggung seperti ini, ia terlalu memikirkan banyak hal, hingga seorang yang mencoleknya dari belakang membuat Taehyung terkesiap seketika.

"Pssh!"

Taehyung segera menoleh, lalu ia mendapati wajah riang yang tersenyum kearahnya dengan begitu tampan.

"Eh? Ada.. Apa?" Tanya Taehyung ragu-ragu.

Pria bername tag Yook Sungjae itu pun kembali menebar senyumannya.

"Namaku Sungjae dan kulihat kau sangat manis." Taehyung tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangkat alisnya dengan ekspresi yang lucu. "Ingin bergabung di club teater bersamaku?"

"Aku, tidak tahu mengenai hal seperti itu." Katanya jujur.

"Kau kan bisa belajar." Sungjae berbisik sembari menaikan alisnya. Sedangkan seorang lelaki lain yang duduk disampingnya nampak mendesis lalu menutup buku yang barusan sedang ia baca.

"Berhenti mengganggunya Sungjae, dia bahkan baru lima menit duduk disana."

"Diamlah Oh Sehun, ini kan untuk club kita juga."

Mendengar selaan keras kepala dari Sungjae, Sehun pun hanya dapat mendengus rendah.

"Sesukamu saja."

Namun belum Sungjae melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk membujuk Taehyung masuk club teater, pintu kelas pun terbuka dengan kasar. Menampakan sesosok pria berpenampilan berantakan namun tampan.

Tiada yang tak menoleh saat Kim Minjae memasuki kelas, dan tambahan untuk Taehyung, ia kini malah melotot kaget.

Pasalnya pria itu berjalan menuju Taehyung, meskipun maniknya menyorot acuh. Ia melewati beberapa bangku, lalu seperti gerakan slow motion..

Mendudukan diri, disamping Taehyung yang bahkan tidak menyadari jika bangku disampingnya ternyata kosong.

Demi Tuhan, Yugyeom melarangnya untuk bertemu dengan anak-anak berandal seperti dia, namun kini Taehyung malah duduk sebangku dengannya.

Ia meremas tangannya sendiri, kemudian Taehyung menelan ludah ketika seseorang disampingnya mendengus remeh.

"Huh, sial sekali karena harus sebangku dengan si anak manja tadi."

Ia menegang, perasaan ini sungguh tidak nyaman. Sial.

Taehyung berani bertaruh, setiap orang yang mendengar kalimat barusan menolehkan kepala dan menatap kearahnya.

Kembali menjadikan ia sebagai pusat perhatian.

.

.

.

TBC :"

Maaf kelamaan :" saya cuma mau ngomong itu aja..

Sisanya, makasih sudah kasih feedback di bab sebelumnya. Saya membaca semua itu dengan mata berbinar, sungguh, dan hal tersebut menjadi pendorong untuk terus berlanjutnya jempol saya menulis cerita ini.

Rnr jsy~

Saya selalu membaca feedback kakak-kakak semua dan maaf tidak bisa balas satu-satu :"

Sebuah pendapat singkat sangat berarti, apalagi kalau panjang:"

See you next bab bae~


	17. Bab 16 - Daddy Jeon?

**CLAIMED**

By

 **Ellden-K**

 **Prev** : "Huh, sial sekali karena harus sebangku dengan si anak manja ini."

Ia menegang, perasaan nya sungguh tidak nyaman. Sial.

Taehyung berani bertaruh, setiap orang yang mendengar kalimat barusan menolehkan kepala dan menatap kearahnya.

Kembali menjadikan ia sebagai pusat perhatian.

 **Bab 16 – Daddy Jeon?**

Dari keheningan waktu belajar yang sudah berlangsung hampir tiga jam, suara bell pun membawa perasaan lega. Membuat para siswa didalam kelas bersorak dan tiba-tiba suara gaduh pun melambung tinggi hingga ke langit-langit.

Guru Shin membenarkan kacamatanya lalu diantara para murid yang tengah sibuk merapikan meja mereka ia pun mengingatkan.

"Jangan lupa untuk langsung mengerjakan pr nya setelah kalian pulang kerumah."

"Baik, Pak!"

Beberapa orang siswa mengikuti jejak guru Shin yang berjalan untuk keluar kelas, mencari makanan atau hanya sekedar berkumpul dengan teman dari kelas lain.

Sedangkan Taehyung ia masih terdiam sembari menjelajahi isi ranselnya. Mencoba mengabaikan lelaki yang tengah duduk bersampingan dengannya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kim Minjae?

Kembali Taehyung merasakan tepukan dibahunya dari arah belakang.

"Mau ikut ke kantin bersama kami?" Itu Sungjae, ia merangkul Sehun yang tengah memangku tangannya bosan. Memutar bola mata ketika Sungjae selalu bertindak seenaknya.

"Apakah boleh?" Tanya Taehyung ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja! Ayo, aku akan menunjukkan makanan paling enak dikantin." Sungjae bangkit, hendak menarik sikut Taehyung untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Tunggu dulu, aku belum mengambil dompetku." Ucap Taehyung sambil membuka ritsleting ransel yang paling depan, pasalnya Yugyeom sudah berpesan jika dompet milik Taehyung sudah ia masukan kedalam tas.

Semua yang ia butuhkan sudah dipersiapkan dengan sangat baik dan Taehyung berterima kasih untuk itu.

Uang jajan, tentu saja. Jungkook tidak akan lupa yang satu ini, mana mungkin ia tidak memberi perbekalan kepada 'bayi'nya.

Taehyung tersenyum ketika mengingat wajah menuntut Jungkook jika ia tidak mau mengikuti perintahnya.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai dikantin, dengan Sehun membuntut dibelakang dan berkata hendak mencari tempat duduk duluan. Sungjae hanya mengangguk lalu memesankan makanan yang Sehun titipkan.

"Nah, kau ingin beli apa?" Sungjae sudah bertolak pinggang ketika Taehyung masih nampak berpikir untuk memilih makanannya.

"Aku ingin waffle dan ice cream." Gumam Taehyung sembari mengetuk-ketuk dagunya.

"Huh? Kau harus memakan makanan yang membuatmu kenyang Taehyung. Kita hanya beristirahat satu kali kau tahu?"

"Uh, aku bingung.. Kau pesankanlah untukku." Katanya mengerutkan kening kearah Sungjae, membuat pria itu mengernyit sambil tersenyum. Sungguh, baru kali ini ia merasa gemas kepada laki-laki. Aneh sekali.

"Baiklah, apa kau pemakan segalanya?"

"Tentu saja, aku omnivora.."

Sungjae segera tergelak karena jawaban Taehyung.

"Astaga kau sangat lucu, sepertinya akan banyak orang yang menyukaimu." Taehyung mengigit bibirnya sambil tersenyum anak anjing dengan kedua alis terangkat. Sungjae hampir tersedak tawanya sendiri melihat itu. Ia segera berdehem. "Oke, bagaimana jika sandwitch tuna? Kami memakan itu hari ini."

Mungkin yang dimaksud Sungjae adalah Sehun, karena pesanan dua sahabat tersebut nyatanya baru saja siap santap. Sungjae segera mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk membayar.

"Baiklah, belikan satu untukku.." Kata Taehyung kemudian ikut mengambil dompetnya sendiri.

Ketika ia membuka itu, beberapa orang yang mengantri disampingnya melongo tiba-tiba.

Sama sekali tak berbeda jauh dengan apa yang dilakukan Sungjae dan Taehyung pun hanya terkekeh gugup dengan wajah hampir pucat.

Sialan Jeon Jungkook. Dia kan hanya pelajar, Taehyung tidak mungkin akan bepergian ke mall dan menghabiskan uang didompetnya.

Sebuah unlimited card dan uang tunai yang hampir memenuhi tempat didalam dompet juga selembar cek bernilai satu juta won terselip pada bagian lain.

Apa-apaan?!

Taehyung segera mengambil satu lembar uang dan memberikannya pada Sungjae.

"Pesankan aku ya.." Katanya lalu pergi mencari keberadaan Sehun yang kelihatan sudah mendapat tempat duduk dipojok kantin.

Samar-samar Sungjae dapat mendengar decakan dari beberapa anak perempuan dan murid lelaki yang tiba-tiba membicarakan Taehyung. Beberapa mendengus dengki dan tak sedikit yang berbisik-bisik membicarakan betapa kayanya kah seorang Kim Taehyung itu.

.

.

.

Taehyung menghampiri Sehun dan langsung mendudukkan diri dengan canggung sembari mengetuk-ketuk permukaan meja menggunakan jari tangan.

Sial, ia masih memikirkan Jungkook yang mungkin kini sedang memangku tangan dengan dagu terangkat. Menaikan sebelah alis lalu menjilat bagian dalam pipinya sambil berkata, 'jangan membantah, lagipula aku hanya memberikan uang jajan selama satu bulan sekali.'.

Ia mengerang kesal dalam hati, ingin sekali memukuli dada keras dan berotot milik Jungkook hingga menjadi lembek. Namun hal yang dapat terjadi selanjutnya tidak akan memungkinkan ia untuk melakukan itu. Taehyung mungkin akan berakhir dengan bertelanjang -lagi- dan mendesah-desah dibawah tubuh Jungkook.

Oh, sekarang ia malah merona. Apa-apaan si Jeon -kinky- Jungkook itu.

"Apa yang salah?"

Pertanyaan dengan nada tak acuh itu membuat Taehyung tersentak dari lamunannya.

Hey, dia hampir melupakan Sehun yang sejak tadi sudah teronggok disana seperti kotak telepon yang terlupakan. Berdebu dan usang.

Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah.

"Itu.. Bukan apa-apa.." Ia ingin tersenyum, namun wajah sejuk Sehun sama sekali tak menampakan sunggingan jenaka. Berbeda dengan Sungjae, pria itu mungkin sudah-

"Aish! Kenapa kau malah pergi begitu saja Taehyung? Aku kan jadi kesulitan membawa ini semua."

-menyeringai seperti sekarang. Bedanya kali ini ia nampak berpura-pura kesusahan.

"Maafkan aku Sungjae..."

"Jangan berlebihan. Terakhir kau pernah membawa lebih dari empat sandwitch tuna ditanganmu."

Sungjae hanya menyengir tampan untuk reaksi dari ucapan Sehun. Kemudian membagikan makan siang yang sudah ia pesan.

.

.

.

Jam pulang sekolah baru saja terlewat selama beberapa menit dan kini Taehyung sedang bersiap untuk pergi pulang.

Sehun dan Sungjae sudah terlebih dahulu pergi dan berpamitan dengan Taehyung, sempat ingin mengajak pulang bersama namun sayang pemuda cantik kita tentu sudah ada yang menunggu.

Yugyeom tidak mungkin menelantarkannya disini bukan?

Hanya tertinggal beberapa siswa didalam kelas, sisanya bahkan berdandan tanpa malu-malu. Sedangkan teman sebangku Taehyung, ia sudah pergi entah kemana.

Ketika Taehyung hendak bangkit dari kursinya, seseorang menghalangi jalan dengan teramat tidak sopan.

"Kau, Kim Taehyung, 'kan?" Ia melihatnya, seorang gadis dengan wajah terpoles makeup tipis dan pewarna bibir yang membuatnya nampak lebih terang. Kemudian beberapa lainnya ikut menghalangi jalan Taehyung, sama-sama menggunakan riasan wajah dan kancing bagian atas seragam terbuka.

Itu membuat Taehyung meneguk ludahnya ketakutan. Sungguh.

Ada seorang pemuda juga, kelihatan sama cantik seperti teman-teman wanitanya. Bertolak pinggang dengan tatapan menyebalkan.

"Sepertinya kau punya uang banyak." Kata salah seorang yang mencegat Taehyung. "Ingin menghabiskannya bersama kami di club?"

Taehyung mengernyit.

"Tapi, kita kan belum cukup umur."

Huh, seharusnya Taehyung berkata 'kau hanya tidak tahu saja kehidupan gemerlap club malam itu sekeras apa.'

Tentu ia lebih tahu seperti apa club malam itu, tidak seperti mereka yang hanya menghabiskan uang orang tua untuk kesenangan.

Hampir semuanya tergelak ketika Taehyung menuntaskan kalimatnya, lalu seorang pemuda diantara mereka menimpali.

"Kita kan bisa berbelanja, Taehyung. Asal kau jangan masuk kesana dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah saja."

Taehyung terdiam.

Sebenarnya mereka ingin mengajaknya berteman atau apa sih? Ekspresi dari setiap mimik wajah itu sama sekali tidak meyakinkan. Benar-benar tidak bersahabat.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut. Maaf, aku harus pulang.." Saat Taehyung berniat untuk pergi dengan menerobos celah diantara anak-anak nakal itu, salah satu dari mereka menarik kerah Taehyung dengan kasar.

"Kalau begitu, berikan kami uangmu."

.

.

.

Jungkook sengaja pergi beberapa jam sebelum waktu pulang tiba, pekerjaan di kantor bisa ia urus dirumah nanti. Untuk sekarang, ia harus menjemput Taehyung.

Tepat sebelum Jungkook menyalakan mobil, tiba-tiba suara panggilan telepon membuat ia mendecak sebal lalu menekan tombol pada stir mobilnya yang sudah terhubung lewat ponsel.

"Jeon."

" _Oh, Jungkook? Kenapa kau pulang cepat? Apa kau sibuk?"_ Itu adalah suara Hoseok dan ia benar selalu hadir disaat yang tidak tepat. Pertama saat pagi hari ketika ia dan Taehyung baru saja bercinta semalaman, hampir saja ia kecolongan karena Taehyung yang mendadak memanggilnya 'Daddy'. Kini, ia melakukannya lagi ketika Jungkook sedang ingin bersenang-senang dihari pertama Taehyung sekolah. Bagus.

"Ya. Sangat."

" _Kalau begitu bersiaplah untuk semakin sangat-sangat sibuk, aku ada berita besar dan kita harus membicarakan hal sialan ini secepatnya."_

Jungkook mengernyit.

"Apa itu?"

" _Tentang Bae Irene, bung."_

Kali ini ia menelan ludahnya, mencengkram erat pegangan stir dan berusaha mengontrol kakinya agar tidak menginjak pedal gas terlalu dalam karena didepannya adalah jalur lalu lintas yang padat.

"Dia berbuat ulah lagi?" Jungkook tahu ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan hal sialan itu, dan kita bisa menjadikan Hoseok sebagai saksi hidup. Orang itu menyaksikan apa saja yang telah Bae Irene lakukan untuk kembali mendapatkan Jungkook beberapa tahun lalu. Sungguh wanita gila, sayang sekali ia memiliki posisi yang kuat di keluarga Jeon. Meskipun hanya sebagai anak tiri.

" _Yup, dan ini lebih buruk. Kau harus mengeluarkan ekstra tenaga untuk kembali mendorongnya, dan mungkin..."_

Hoseok sengaja menggantung kalimatnya dan hal tersebut tentu tidak berpengaruh baik untuk lawan bicaranya.

"Mungkin apa?" Bentak Jungkook.

" _Kau harus melindungi Taehyung darinya."_

Tentu saja. Ia mengerang dalam hati, kemudian menutup matanya sekilas dengan nafas yang mulai tak teratur. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lidah menjilat bibir.

Mengapa Hoseok mengatakan jika Jungkook mesti melindungi Taehyung? Bagaikan pria itu sudah tahu apa yang selama ini ia lakukan dengan pemuda cantiknya itu. Sial, terlalu banyak yang harus dipikirkan.

"Dia tak akan kenapa-kenapa, Hyung."

Hoseok terkekeh, ia tahu Jungkook serius. Sampai pria itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hyung. Jungkook pasti sedang serius, suatu kebiasaan lamanya. Hoseok berdehem maklum.

" _Baiklah, aku hanya ingin membicarakan itu."_

"Yup."

Untuk beberapa detik keduanya terdiam.

" _Apa kau oke?"_ Hoseok bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak." Erang Jungkook kemudian. "Aku harus menjemput Taehyung dan berita sialan ini mengacaukan kepalaku."

" _Nah, makanya kita baru akan membicarakan itu nanti malam."_ Katanya. _"Tapi Jungkook..."_ Hoseok kembali menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Sedangkan Jungkook kini sudah meringis tanpa suara. Sambil meremat rambutnya ia membiarkan dua belah bibir merah itu terbuka sekaligus merapalkan serapah.

" _Kenapa kau yang menjemput Taehyung? Kukira Yugyeom yang lakukan. Bukankah anak kecil cantik itu adalah keponakannya?"_

Kemudian sambungan pun terputus dengan Jungkook yang mengeratkan rahangnya putus asa.

Double-sialan.

.

.

.

Taehyung tidak pernah dikeroyok sebelumnya, melawan beberapa orang sekaligus, membayangkannya saja tidak. Meskipun kehidupan club malam sebetulnya jauh lebih keras, namun Namjoon tentu tak pernah membiarkan hal seperti demikian terjadi kepada Taehyung.

Ia selalu melindunginya, melerai setiap pertikaian yang terjadi didekat Taehyung atau menghadapi seorang pemabuk dan menendang pantat orang itu keluar sebelum terjadi keributan.

Tapi, tidak ada Namjoon disini, hanya Taehyung sendirian, lalu seseorang menariknya dari tangan-tangan kasar yang kini tengah mengobrak-abrik ransel dan pakaian Taehyung.

Ia tidak bisa melawan awalnya, dua orang memegang tangan Taehyung dan yang lain berusaha menguras habis isi dompetnya. Ia ingin menangis, namun terasa tidak pantas ketika kau harus menangis gara-gara dikeroyok sekumpulan anak gadis yang berusaha mengambil uangmu.

Taehyung merasa marah dan tidak suka, beberapa kali ia menyalak tapi anak perempuan sialan itu malah menarik rambutnya kuat-kuat. Membuat Taehyung hanya mampu menggeram penuh angkara.

Kendati demikian, saat Taehyung benar-benar tidak bisa menangani emosinya dan hampir menangis, sebuah tangan kasar nan kuat menyentak para gadis yang memeganginya. Kemudian menarik Taehyung secepat kilat untuk berdiri dibelakangnya.

Taehyung tidak bisa melihat siapa itu, ia hanya berusaha menyembunyikan wajah berantakannya yang penuh air mata dipunggung lebar orang tersebut. Meremat seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya, menahan segukan yang bersiap keluar dan tersendat ditenggorokan.

"Woah! Lihat, tingkahnya seperti perempuan." Ucap seorang pemuda yang melirik Taehyung sambil memangku tangan, menunjukan senyum congkak yang membuat pria lain didepannya mendengus muak.

"Seharusnya kau berkaca dulu sebelum berkata seperti itu. Luhan." Balas pemuda yang mengorbankan punggungnya untuk air mata Taehyung.

Pemuda yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Luhan pun segera melotot lalu melepaskan pangkuan tangannya.

"Kenapa? Kau sama sekali tak ada bedanya dengan mereka." Ia menunjuk para teman sekelasnya itu dengan dagu.

"Tunggu dulu, Kim Minjae. Mengapa kau jadi sok pahlawan begini? Lagipula ini bukan urusanmu, 'kan?" Sahut seorang gadis berambut pendek bernama Lisa, ia memainkan dompet Taehyung ditangannya sembari menaikan alis.

Minjae menggulirkan bola matanya, meremehkan Lisa terang-terangan. Sama sekali tak menyadari perubahan gestur tubuh Taehyung yang menegang dibelakangnya.

Dia... Kim Minjae? Teman sebangkunya?

Taehyung bermonolog dalam hati setelah menghentikan tangisannya.

"Bukankah dompet itu bukan urusanmu juga Lisa? Kupikir kau harus mengembalikannya sekarang juga."

Lisa mendengus sambil tertawa, lalu ia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kami 'kan hanya meminjamnya, kulihat dia punya banyak uang. Kenapa tidak membaginya sedikit dengan kami?"

Minjae segera menyelak. "Kau mungkin lupa jika meminjam harus dengan izin. Apakah Taehyung sudah memberikan itu untukmu?"

Semuanya terdiam sesaat, dengan Lisa yang kini melotot beserta ekspresi marah sama sekali tak membuat wajah cantik itu semakin menarik.

"Bagaimana jika aku memberi kalian sedikit pelajaran apabila Taehyung tidak mengatakan 'Iya'?" Tawarnya yang membuat orang-orang itu memucat.

Hey, siapapun pasti tahu, siapa itu Kim Minjae. Dia berandalan, namun sayangnya tiada yang mampu mengeluarkan ia dari sekolah meskipun masalah selalu mengikuti dibelakang punggungnya.

Mungkin akan sulit dipercaya ketika kita mengetahui fakta bahwa Kim Minjae adalah cucu dari pemilik sekolah ini, karena itulah alasan mengapa ia selalu memiliki keberuntungannya sendiri.

"Nah, Taehyung.." Katanya sedikit mengangkat bahu untuk mengintuksi Taehyung agar mengangkat wajahnya. "Apakah kau memberi izin untuk mereka?"

Tiada yang tak merasakan kesemutan dikaki mereka ketika Minjae tersenyum begitu menyeramkan kearah sekelompok murid nakal itu, sekalipun Lisa maupun Luhan. Semuanya diam dan nampak tak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

Dia Kim Minjae, sial, jangan macam-macam.

Taehyung menarik udara ke hidungnya yang berair, kemudian tanpa menatap berpasang mata nyalang yang hampir membolongi kepalanya ia pun menggeleng.

Kemudian, Kim Minjae menampakan seringai paling mengerikan yang ia punya.

.

.

.

Jungkook melirik jam tangan mahal miliknya, ini sudah sepuluh menit semenjak ia sampai didepan gerbang sekolah. Namun pria tampan kita masih belum menemukan eksistensi pemuda cantik kesayangannya.

Taehyung tidak mungkin tak dapat menemukan Jungkook meskipun diantara ratusan murid yang berhamburan keluar kelas.

Jungkook sangat mencolok, dengan setelan jas mahalnya juga sebuah range rover hitam mengkilap yang nampak mewah dan mahal, tidak mungkin Taehyung melewatkannya, tentu saja. Bahkan beberapa anak gadis merasakan histeria mendadak menyerang tenggorokan mereka ketika melihat eksistensi Jungkook yang tidak mungkin terabaikan.

Dia kelihatan tampan, kaya, elegan dan sekaligus berbahaya. Tampak seperti _hot daddy_ yang hendak menjemput buah hatinya, namun wajah Jungkook tidak menunjukkan adanya kemungkinan jika ia sudah memiliki anak berumur belasan tahun. Tapi, orang-orang tentu penasaran, untuk apa lelaki serupawan dan sepenting dia berada dikawasan sekolah seperti ini.

Kecuali kalau dia...

Hm, sungguh mencurigakan.

"Lihat oppa itu, apa yang dia lakukan disini?! Astaga ganteng sekali."

Jungkook tidak bisa untuk menahan jemarinya menggaruk kening porselen itu, ia tidak pernah digilai oleh gadis belia dengan terang-terangan seperti demikian. Meski yang pertama ia temukan saat bertemu tatap dengan beberapa anak sekolah itu adalah tatapan memuja.

Ia tak tahan untuk mengulum senyum kecilnya.

Bagaimana jika diantara mereka ada yang naksir dengan Taehyung? Atau bahkan para anak laki-laki yang menatapnya sama memuja. Ya, meskipun beberapa nampak acuh atau malah memberinya kilatan permusuhan.

Dasar anak kecil.

Tapi omong-omong, Taehyung kan anak kecil juga.

Hm.

Hari ini cerah, hanya nampak sedikit berawan. Namun Jungkook kelihatan suram dengan aura hitam yang mengelilinginya ketika bola mata obsidian itu menemukan sosok Taehyung yang terlalu dekat dengan seseorang.

Anak lelaki tinggi nampak merangkul Taehyung disekeliling bahu sempitnya, sedangkan si cantik hanya mampu menunduk.

Jungkook hampir tak dapat melihat wajah Taehyung, namun setelah beberapa saat tubuhnya terbakar dalam kobaran api cemburu, kemudian seseorang seperti mengguyurnya dengan air es saat ia melihat wajah sembab Taehyung.

Tunggu dulu, ada yang tidak beres.

Berpasang mata menatap keduanya dan itu tidak berpengaruh baik untuk ego Jungkook.

Ia segera berlari kecil untuk menghampiri mereka, kemudian Taehyung mendongak ketika Minjae menghentikan langkah.

Menatap langsung pada obsidian Jungkook yang kelihatan lebih gelap dari biasanya.

"Cukup sampai sini saja _kiddo_ , terima kasih sudah mengantarnya. Tapi tak perlu merangkul."

Ia menarik Taehyung dengan tangan besarnya, sedangkan Minjae mengernyit dan memberi tatapan tak terbaca.

"Nah, kukira aku melewatkan sesuatu. Apa yang baru saja terjadi, sayang?"

Taehyung merona ditengah kegiatannya mengusak dilengan Jungkook, sama sekali tak mengindahkan bermacam tatapan yang lewat dan menghujani mereka.

"Ini... Bukan apa-apa.."

Jungkook tahu jika Taehyung sedang berbohong, ia mengernyitkan alisnya dengan wajah tak puas, sekonyong-konyong Minjae lah yang memberinya jawaban.

"Beberapa orang meminta uangnya."

Hal itu cukup untuk membuat suara Jungkook menggeram didasar tenggorokan, kemudian ia menatap Taehyung meminta konfirmasi.

Tapi anak itu malah menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik lengan Jungkook.

Informasi barusan membuat Jungkook mengernyitkan alisnya, kemudian menyentak lengan Taehyung untuk ikut berjalan menuju mobil. Meninggalkan Minjae yang hendak memanggil Taehyung dengan tangan terangkat, namun segera mengurungkan niat ketika Jungkook menoleh dan menatapnya dengan kilat permusuhan. Otoriter dan berbahaya.

Sial. Siapa sih orang itu.

Bisik Minjae pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Bisakah aku mempercayai kalimat anak itu?"

Setelah kebisuan yang cukup lama, akhirnya dengan sedikit geraman ditenggorokannya Jungkook pun bertanya kepada Taehyung. Tetap memfokuskan kedua matanya kedepan, sama sekali tak berniat melirik anak kecil cantik yang menegang disampingnya.

"Ya?"

"Bocah yang merangkulmu tadi.." Gertaknya dengan nada dalam. "Apa benar seseorang telah menganggumu?"

Taehyung menelan ludahnya.

"Berikan aku nama, lalu mereka akan segera mendapat pelajaran."

"Tidak, ini benar bukan hal yang serius." Sela nya cepat. "Aku hanya terantuk meja dan sepertinya Minjae salah paham."

"Jadi anak itu bernama Minjae?" Jungkook mengernyit, masih tak memberikan atensinya terhadap Taehyung. "Jauhi dia."

"Apa?"

"Kubilang jauhi dia.." Kini Taehyung berhasil menarik perhatian Jungkook, lelaki itu menoleh sesaat untuk menatapnya. "Sepertinya dia selalu membuat masalah."

"Aku bahkan baru mengenalnya hari ini." Jawab Taehyung. "Aku tak kenal dia dengan baik, dekat saja tidak."

"Ya, kalian sangat dekat." Desis Jungkook diantara gigi-giginya. "Maka dari itu cukup hari ini saja."

Taehyung hanya mampu membuka mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara, menatap Jungkook yang berperilaku aneh semenjak ia berangkat sekolah tadi pagi.

Ia tidak menjawab, beralih memandang jalanan diluar jendela yang mulai mengembun akibat rintik-rintik hujan.

Taehyung tidak ingin Jungkook merasa khawatir dengan sekolahnya, karena pria itu cukup banyak menanggung beban pikiran dalam kepala tampannya. Ia hanya berniat baik, berusaha agar Jungkook tidak berperilaku berlebihan lagi seperti saat ini.

Lagipula mereka sudah diberi pelajaran, oleh Minjae.

Taehyung tersenyum diam-diam, menaruh punggung tangannya didepan mulut dan terlarut dalam ingatan tentang betapa pucat wajah-wajah bengal itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Eh?"

"Kau tersenyum Kim Taehyung." Jungkook mendelik, benar-benar beraura hitam pekat dan senyuman itu mendadak hilang dari bibir Taehyung. "Aku penasaran dengan isi kepala cantikmu itu."

Taehyung memainkan jarinya.

"Itu... Bukan apa-apa.."

"Bohong."

"Apa?"

"Aku tahu kau berbohong Taehyung." Ia tak menjawab. "Aku tahu seseorang memang meminta uangmu, lalu kau tersenyum karena si Minjae itu menolongmu."

"Tidak, sudah kubilang itu bukan apa-apa, jangan berpikir terlalu berlebihan." Sela Taehyung dengan nada pelan.

"Itu bukan berlebihan Kim Taehyung, aku beropini, dan itu adalah karena kau yang selalu berkata bukan apa-apa." Nada pada suara Jungkook mulai meninggi. Sebenarnya kenapa dengan pria ini? Pikir Taehyung. "Jadi katakan saja yang sebenarnya, jangan pernah berusaha untuk menutupi itu!"

Taehyung mulai menghembuskan nafasnya seperti mencelos.

"Pikiranku adalah milikku sendiri, kenapa kau ingin menguasainya juga?"

Mendadak Jungkook pun membantingkan stir nya untuk memasuki sebuah jalanan kecil disebuah pertokoan yang sudah tak dihuni. Kemudian menghentikan mobil dengan kasar hingga beberapa kali Taehyung tersentak ditempatnya.

Beruntung sabuk pengaman menahannya dari terantuk daskboard mobil, sedangkan ransel mahal yang ia taruh dikursi belakang kini sudah teronggok diatas karpet mobil.

"Kau ingin tahu jawabannya?" Mesin sudah mati dan kini Jungkook telah melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dengan kasar lalu berbalik menyamping untuk menghadap Taehyung, tangan kanannya bertumpu pada headrest dan yang lain berada diatas stir. Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih hampir transparan dengan dua kancing paling atas terbuka.

Membuat Taehyung meneguk ludahnya karena tak mampu menjawab.

"Karena kau milikku Kim Taehyung. Kau kepunyaanku. Sendirian. Aku adalah pemilik tunggalmu. Kau tidak bisa membantah itu dan tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu menyelamatkanmu dariku."

Jantungnya berdebar kencang, begitu cepat hingga terasa membentur dada. Taehyung menggigit bibirnya dengan ekspresi hampir menangis.

Tidak mengertikah pria ini? Jika Taehyung hanya tak ingin ia berpikir macam-macam, namun Taehyung tidak bisa terlalu banyak berbohong kepadanya.

Jungkook akan tahu.

Taehyung menginginkan hari pertama sekolah yang berjalan dengan baik dan Jungkook ternyata tidak sedang dalam mood yang oke. Pria itu memiliki kemelut dikepalanya, itulah kenapa ia malah memancing Taehyung seperti ini.

Taehyung memang belum dewasa, maka demikian ia tak mampu menahan emosinya.

"Kau selalu bilang aku adalah milikmu. Jika aku adalah kepunyaanmu maka milik siapa kah dirimu itu?!"

Semua terjadi begitu cepat.

Setelah Taehyung berkata demikian, Jungkook pun menggertakan giginya dan secepat kilat melepas sabuk pengaman Taehyung dengan sekali sentak, lalu menarik bocah itu diantara dua ketiaknya hingga ia terduduk diatas paha berotot milik Jungkook.

Taehyung merasakan pening untuk sesaat kemudian remasan dirambutnya membuat ia harus mendongak keatas sembari mengerang.

"Terlalu banyak untukku sayang." Bisik Jungkook ditelinganya. "Yang perlu kau tahu adalah kau hanya milikku. Untukku."

Jungkook mulai membuka kancing seragam Taehyung dengan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan kedua tangan Taehyung meremas bahu Jungkook kuat-kuat.

"Kau harus menjaga dirimu tetap ditempat yang seharusnya demi egoku." Katanya lalu Jungkook mulai menjentikan lidah diatas puting cokelat kemerahan milik Taehyung.

Ia hanya mendengar erangan setelah itu dan juga deru nafas bersahutan yang mulai memanaskan tubuh keduanya.

"Aku egois sayang, aku tak akan membohongi diriku sendiri untuk tidak mengakuinya." Cengraman pada rambutnya semakin menguat, hingga Taehyung harus mendesah-erang karena hisapan kuat dari Jungkook diputingnya.

Taehyung balas menarik sejumput rambut Jungkook yang sebelumnya sudah tertata rapi, menancapkan kuku tumpulnya dipermukaan kulit kepala tampan itu sebagai reaksi dari perlakuan sang dominan.

Perpaduan antara gairah dan amarah ternyata sangat panas dan menggebu-gebu. Taehyung bahkan merasa keringatnya mulai bercucuran ketika Jungkook melahap dada sekaligus lehernya habis-habisan.

Sedangkan Taehyung, ia hanya mampu berjengit dan mendesahkan geraman ketika Jungkook mengigit-hisap permukaan dadanya yang mulus. Menyisakan rona lebam keunguan yang tak mungkin hilang dalam waktu dekat.

"Jungkook!"

"Ya, baby.." Ia menyeringai dengan bibir dan dagu berkilauan oleh liur. Terlihat mengkilap namun tak begitu basah. "Mulai sekarang, biasakan untuk hanya memanggil namaku."

"Hmhh! Jungkook!"

Taehyung hampir menangis dalam gelombang keinginan. Setengah merengek ketika Jungkook malah memindahkan kedua tangannya untuk meremas pantat Taehyung.

Sama sekali tidak memperbaiki keadaan. Ia malah menginginkan lebih, dengan sesuatu mengisi rektumnya yang berkedut.

Kemudian Taehyung memindahkan tangannya pada kerah Jungkook, menariknya dan berharap pria itu akan mengerti.

Namun Jungkook malah menghisap putingnya yang lain kuat-kuat, memutar-mutar ujung lidah yang menajam itu lalu kembali meraup dada Taehyung kedalam mulut.

Pemuda diatasnya menjerit dalam erangan tersiksa, semakin meremat kerah Jungkook dan menggesekkan ereksi mereka tanpa tanggung.

"Sialnya..." Kata Jungkook sembari terengah diantara perpotongan leher Taehyung. Ia tidak mungkin berbohong, sensasi ketika menyentuh Taehyung membuat ereksinya mengeras dan terasa sakit. Sangat nyeri dan itu karena Taehyung. "Aku tidak membawa pengaman bersamaku."

Bocah lelaki cantik itu menatap Jungkook dengan wajah memerah penuh birahi, sama terengah dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada leher sang daddy.

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan sayang?" Jungkook balas menatapnya. "Kita tidak bisa melakukan kesalahan disini."

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya kemudian berbisik.

"Apapun Jungkook.." Ia terengah, setengah mendesah sambil menurunkan sebelah tangannya dengan gerakan mengelus dada hingga perut bawah Jungkook. "Lakukan apapun.. Daddy Jeon."

Terakhir, Taehyung meremas ereksi Jungkook yang sudah amat keras itu dibawah tangannya. Sama sekali tak jauh berbeda dengan miliknya sendiri.

Jungkook balas menggeram, kemudian dengan gigi bergemeletup ia menyerapah.

"Sialan tangan mungil penuh muslihat itu."

Kemudian, Jungkook pun menyambar bibir Taehyung dalam sekali tarikan nafas. Melumatnya seakan penuh damba, mempererat pelukannya dan menampar - remas pantat Taehyung yang masih terhalang celana sekolah.

.

.

.

TBC

Nah, NC nya dibikinin tidak ya e,e

Ada yang nungguin fanfic ini? /ga

Maklumin JK ya, dia lgi banyak pikiran jadi TH pun kena amuk :'v tapi ujung-ujungnya make out juga hm...

Buat yang penasaran siapa orang yang merokok di bab sebelumnya, nama dia sudah pernah di mention kok entah di bab berapa :'v

Untuk masalah Bae Irene, ya nanti pasti bakal lebih seru /mehehe

Sekaligus kita akan tahu gimana perasaan JK ke Tae itu seperti apa hm hm..

Ditunggu saja^^

And always, jangan lupa feedback nya..

Demi apa, ell selalu baca review kalian buat bikin mood nulis kembali lagi dan beberapa bahkan ada yang membuat ell terinspirasi.. Terima kasih ya^^ meskipun tidak bisa membalas satu persatu, tapi aku cinta kalian~

See ya ma bae~

Ketemu di bab selanjutnya^^

Terakhirr /nongol lgXD

Jika punya akun wattpad boleh follow ell disana juga, uname nya sama kok^^


	18. Bab 17 - Danger

**CLAIMED**

By

 **Ellden-K**

 **Prev** : "Sialnya..." Kata Jungkook sembari terengah diantara perpotongan leher Taehyung. Ia tidak mungkin berbohong, sensasi ketika menyentuh Taehyung membuat ereksinya mengeras dan terasa sakit. Sangat nyeri dan itu karena Taehyung. "Aku tidak membawa pengaman bersamaku."

Bocah lelaki cantik itu menatap Jungkook dengan wajah memerah penuh birahi, sama terengah dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada leher sang daddy.

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan sayang?" Jungkook balas menatapnya. "Kita tidak bisa melakukan kesalahan disini."

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya kemudian berbisik.

"Apapun Jungkook.." Ia terengah, setengah mendesah sambil menurunkan sebelah tangannya dengan gerakan mengelus dada hingga perut bawah Jungkook. "Lakukan apapun.. Daddy Jeon."

Terakhir, Taehyung meremas ereksi Jungkook yang sudah amat keras itu dibawah tangannya. Sama sekali tak jauh berbeda dengan miliknya sendiri.

Jungkook balas menggeram, kemudian dengan gigi bergemeletup ia menyerapah.

"Sialan tangan mungil penuh muslihat itu."

Kemudian, Jungkook pun menyambar bibir Taehyung dalam sekali tarikan nafas. Melumatnya seakan penuh damba, mempererat pelukannya dan menampar — remas pantat Taehyung yang masih terhalang celana sekolah.

 **Bab 17 - Danger**

Yugyeom terlonjak kecil ketika mobil Jungkook nampak memasuki gerbang kondo dengan membabi buta, kemudian berhenti mendadak tanpa memasukannya kedalam bagasi terlebih dahulu. Suatu kebiasaan Jungkook yang dengan anehnya kini tak ia lakukan, namun saat sang tuan keluar dan membanting pintu mobil kuat-kuat disisi lain Taehyung pun mengikuti dengan pakaian sama berantakan seperti Jungkook.

Pria jangkung itu melotot ketika mendapati Taehyung yang melompat ke pelukan Jungkook saat keduanya berjalan terburu-buru untuk mengitari mobil.

Sebentar saling berciuman tanpa malu-malu dan Jungkook berjalan hendak melewati pintu masuk dimana Yugyeom berdiri disampingnya.

Sebelum benar-benar sampai didepan Yugyeom, sekonyong-konyong Jungkook pun meraih remote kontrol untuk menutup pagar otomatis yang masih terbuka disana kemudian melemparkannya pada sang pelayan.

"Tutup gerbangnya." Ia hanya berucap demikian setelah melepaskan pagutan panas itu untuk sesaat, tanpa melirik Yugyeom sekalipun ia lalu melesat kedalam dengan Taehyung yang bergelayut pasrah dibahunya.

Yugyeom masih tertegun sambil menatap kepergian Jungkook menuju lantai dua. Benar terburu-buru dan tak sabaran, namun hal yang membuat ia heran ialah langkah panjang Jungkook yang sama sekali tak membuat kesalahan. Ia tidak terantuk apapun meski dalam keadaan sedang menggendong Taehyung yang tengah mencumbunya habis-habisan.

Luar biasa.

Gumam Yugyeom dalam hati.

Ini masih sore hari dan ia hanya berharap siapapun agar tak melihat adegan gendong-cumbu yang tuan nya lakukan. Apalagi Taehyung masih menggunakan seragam SMA.

Akhirnya, gerbang pun tertutup, dan Yugyeom membuka pintu mobil Jungkook yang sama sekali tak terkunci. Berniat memasukannya kedalam garasi.

Seperti yang ia duga sebelumnya, Jungkook sengaja tidak mencabut kunci kontak mobil untuk memudahkan Yugyeom.

Kemudian mesin pun menyala dan range rover tersebut segera meninggalkan pelataran depan dan menghilang dibalik pintu garasi otomatis.

Dengan tak satupun dari mereka menyadari seseorang yang kini tengah memeriksa hasil jepretan foto dari dalam audi putihnya. Tersembunyi diantara deretan mobil lain yang terparkir dan sama sekali tak terdeteksi.

Ruangan itu benar temaram, karena Jungkook yang tak mau repot-repot menyalakan saklar.

Sedangkan Taehyung masih melilitkan kakinya dipinggul sang daddy sambil sesekali mengecup bibir didepannya dan terengah, Jungkook kini malah sibuk mencari jalan ke arah kasur king size nya diseberang ruangan tanpa sekalipun terjingkat karpet beludru yang tergelar hampir diseluruh ruangan.

Ketika sampai dipinggir kasur, Jungkook langsung melemparkan Taehyung keatas sana. Membuat pemuda cilik itu memekik terkejut.

Tubuhnya memantul walau tak kentara, dan Jungkook segera menyusul dengan berada diatas setelah sebelum itu melepaskan kemejanya dengan sekali tarikan kencang. Kemudian ia menekan bibir Taehyung dalam ciuman menggebu yang tak ditahan-tahan, memerangkap mulut manis tersebut untuk ia kuasai sepenuhnya.

Suara dengus desah melayang hingga ke langit-langit ruangan, dan Jungkook tak dapat memikirkan apapun selain mendapatkan Taehyung dengan cara paling kasar sekaligus menyenangkan.

Bayangan ketika Taehyung sedang memikirkan orang lain dimobilnya beberapa puluh menit lalu membuat Jungkook dilingkupi oleh amarah.

Taehyung tidak boleh memikirkan orang lain selain dia. Tak bisa selain Jeon Jungkook.

Terdengar suara laci yang ditarik secara kasar ketika Jungkook bangkit meninggalkan Taehyung terengah dan luar biasa bergairah.

Seragamnya terbuka dimana-mana, memperlihatkan tulang selangka dan permukaan perutnya yang rata. Bibirnya merah dan membengkak, dengan kedua tangan tergeletak disamping kepala.

Ia menatap Jungkook yang kini nampak gelap dan penuh oleh birahi. Celananya kusut, kelihatan tak jauh berbeda dengan rambut jelaganya yang acak-acakan.

Namun tubuh penuh otot itu sama sekali tak memiliki nilai kurang, beberapa bagian nampak tegang sebagai reaksi dari sentuhannya dengan Taehyung.

Perut Jungkook mengencang tanda ereksinya sudah begitu keras, dan itu nampak hampir tak tertampung.

Taehyung melihat perbedaan kentara antara Jungkook yang sekarang dan perlakuannya beberapa waktu lalu. Pria itu tak pernah segelap ini di pergumulan terakhir mereka.

Jungkook terlihat jahat dan berbahaya, obsidiannya berkabut, hampir sama seperti saat pertama ia menjamah sekaligus menghukum Taehyung ketika pemuda cantik itu menginjakan kaki disini.

"Daddy.."

Taehyung beringsut semakin ketengah ketika Jungkook nampak melemparkan sepasang borgol dan alat-alat yang sempat Taehyung lihat beberapa waktu lalu keatas kasur. Ia menatap benda-benda itu dengan ngeri, kemudian tatapan penuh tanya nya beralih pada Jungkook yang kini sudah nampak lebih tenang.

Mungkin lebih tepatnya, tak terbaca.

Kengerian nampak merambat diwajah cantik Taehyung ketika Jungkook mulai menanggalkan seragamnya, menarik Taehyung untuk lebih dekat hingga otot-otot dilengannya kelihatan timbul dan berdenyut.

"Daddy.." Kembali Taehyung memanggil Jungkook, kali ini dengan suara lembut mendayu-dayu. Berharap pria atletis itu akan luluh juga, tapi Jungkook malah menyergahnya dengan mengacungkan jari telunjuk didepan wajah Taehyung.

"Anak nakal!"

Bocah itu bungkam, ia hanya membiarkan Jungkook melucuti baju dan celananya, hingga kini tak tersisa satupun untuk menutupi ketelanjangan Taehyung.

Ia tampak merona hebat.

"Selama ini apakah aku terlalu baik kepadamu?" Kalimat tersebut kontan membuat jantung Taehyung berpacu lebih cepat. Ia menatap Jungkook lekat-lekat. _Apa maksudnya pria ini?_ "Apakah terlalu sering aku memberimu kelonggaran?"

Jungkook memasangkan borgol pada kedua tangan Taehyung dan mengaitkannya dengan borgol lain lalu kepala ranjang, tepat pada celah kayu yang memang dikhususkan untuk itu.

Sedangkan Taehyung hanya tergeletak pasrah dibawahnya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Ia mulai sedikit mengerti, namun Taehyung tetap meminta penjelasan kepada Jungkook.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak menghukummu." Katanya. Ia menatap Taehyung dengan wajah tanpa canda. "Itukah alasanmu menolak jujur padaku?"

Taehyung segera menggeleng.

"Aku tidak—"

"Stttt.." Jungkook menekan telunjuknya dengan lembut dibibir Taehyung. "Tak perlu bicara jika kau hanya akan berbohong lagi."

Akhirnya Taehyung pun bungkam, sama sekali tak berani mengintrupsi Jungkook yang kini mulai meraih pelumas dan mengolesi lubangnya tanpa bersuara.

Meniup pusarnya sampai Taehyung berjengit geli karena terdorong oleh gairah, atau terkadang ia hanya mendengus lembut, namun kocokan diselangkangan sungguh terasa lebih luar biasa.

"Kau milikku Kim Taehyung..."

Kali ini ia tidak menyangkalnya, Taehyung malah ikut mengangguk setuju untuk itu. Tubuhnya sudah bukan milik jiwanya lagi, sudah semenjak pertama kali ia memasuki rumah ini. Bahkan dengan egois, Jungkook juga telah mengambil perasaan Taehyung, menyimpan itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, aku milikmu." Suaranya terdengar membisik, kentara sekali antara takut dan penyerahan diri sepenuhnya. Tunduk atas apapun yang akan pria itu putuskan.

"Tiada seorang pun yang boleh menyentuhmu,"

Kini Jungkook sudah berada tepat didepan wajahnya, menghembuskan nafas hangat dan menatap tepat diretina.

Taehyung balas menilik wajah kelam nya lamat-lamat, kemudian ia melanjutkan kalimat dari Jungkook.

"Selain dirimu."

Akhirnya pria itu tersenyum juga.

Dibelainya wajah cantik tersebut, dan segera ia mengecup kening dan bibir cherry Taehyung penuh minat.

"Selain diriku.." Tanpa sadar Jungkook pun mengulang kalimatnya, merasakan hasrat penuh damba untuk penyerahan diri dari Taehyung. Bagai telah begitu lama menunggu dan tersesat.

Kini Jungkook menemukan dirinya kembali, berdiri diatas keseimbangannya yang semula. Ia yakinkan hati untuk tak pernah goyah terhadap lelaki manis itu, menekan pikirannya yang menganggap perasaan asing ini adalah sebuah jalan keluar untuknya.

Kendati saat bibirnya kembali menyentuh permukaan kulit lembut Taehyung, seketika itu pula ia merasa gila.

Jungkook dapat merasakan degup hangat yang meletup-letup pada permukaan dada Taehyung, ia menghirupnya penuh keinginan. Sungguh aroma pemicu gairah yang manjur.

Ia segera merutuk dalam hati, amat penuh oleh amarah yang tentu bukan untuk Taehyung. Hal itu tercipta untuk dirinya sendiri, yang mulai merasa kalau perasaannya bukan lagi kepunyaannya.

Sial, ini lebih dari obsesi dan nafsu. Satu hal yang paling ia tekan habis-habisan agar tak pernah lagi Jungkook rasakan.

Perasaan cemburu, ingin melindungi dan saling memiliki seutuhnya.

Tidak, Jungkook tidak boleh memiliki perasaan aneh seperti itu. Tidak boleh setelah apa yang pernah terjadi kepada hidupnya. Bahkan ketika dunia telah melawan dan membenci, mengasingkan dan menghakimi.

Perasaan itu malah akan membuatnya semakin bersalah. Salah atas apa yang ia perbuat dan ia rasakan.

Tidak boleh..

Tidak..

Ini hanya nafsu..

Bukan cinta.

Jungkook terus menekannya, dalam-dalam.

Matahari semakin menyingsing tanda pagi hari telah datang, dan Taehyung sudah tak terkejut lagi ketika ia merasakan kekosongan disampingnya. Dimana sisi ranjang itu sempat menjadi tempat pembaringan dari Jungkook.

Pria itu kembali melakukan kebiasaan lamanya, selalu saja menghilang bahkan sebelum fajar muncul dilangit.

Taehyung bahkan penasaran, apa mungkin ia mulai menyelinap keluar saat tengah malam menuju pagi buta ketika Taehyung masih tidur. Barangkali Jungkook memiliki kebiasaan berjalan sambil tidur yang tak pernah ia sadari.

Namun itu kedengarannya seperti tidak mungkin. Karena orang dengan kebiasaan seperti itu cenderung suka menabrak beberapa benda yang juga dapat menimbulkan keributan. Saat itu, bisa saja Taehyung sudah terbangun.

Tapi Jungkook tampak sengaja meninggalkannya sendirian saat Taehyung terlelap.

Ada apa lagi dengan pria itu? Apa dia masih marah kepada Taehyung setelah kejadian semalam?

Padahal Taehyung sudah menerima hukumannya, tapi mengapa Jungkook tetap juga marah? Biasanya ia akan berubah manis, kembali memperlakukan Taehyung dengan segala sentuhan magisnya yang membangkitkan keinginan.

Taehyung kira ia akan terus terbangun dengan Jungkook disisinya, tapi..

"Aduh!" Rasa perih tiba-tiba merayap diantara bokong dan pinggulnya.

Borgol yang semalam juga memberikan bekas kemerahan dipergelangan tangan. Jungkook memukulnya lebih dari 20 kali, saat itu Taehyung benar-benar menangis karena nyeri dan perasaan aneh.

Harusnya ia yang merasa marah, karena Jungkook sama sekali terlalu egois untuk sekedar menyadari apa maksud Taehyung dengan tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Meskipun Taehyung berkali-kali ingin sekali menggumamkan alasan.

Jungkook malah membungkam mulutnya dengan dasi. Semakin membuatnya tunduk dan tak berdaya.

Semestinya Taehyung yang marah, seharusnya Jungkook tahu.

Ia memiliki batasnya sendiri dan Jungkook nampak tak melihat itu.

Tapi perilaku Jungkook semalam sudah keterlaluan, ia merasa tidak berhak mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu hanya karena ia mencoba untuk melindungi Jungkook dari perilaku gegabahnya.

Jika Taehyung mengakui seseorang memang meminta uangnya dan melakukan penyerangan. Jungkook mungkin akan bertindak menggunakan tangan besinya, membumi ratakan orang-orang itu, lalu muncul lah bermacam prasangka yang tertuju padanya.

Dia sendiri yang bilang ini adalah rahasia, tapi dia sendiri yang akan membuat orang lain mengetahuinya.

Taehyung tidak ingin itu terjadi, tapi apa yang ia lakukan malam ini sungguh berlebihan. Ia tak tahu apa-apa, namun Jungkook terlalu mengandalkan emosinya.

Ini tidak adil.

Haruskah sesakit ini untuk mencintainya?

Taehyung menghapus air mata yang menjejak pipi dan menetes di dagu. Kemudian melangkah dengan marah kekamar mandi.

Masa bodoh dengan itu semua, ia tetap harus pergi sekolah. Lagipula, mereka akan kembali bertemu dimeja makan nanti, Taehyung akan lihat, apakah dia benar-benar marah atau hanya ada pekerjaan mendesak.

Kendati Jungkook tidak pernah datang ke meja makan, bahkan ketika Taehyung mulai menghabiskan bacon dan telur dipiringnya.

"Waktunya berangkat tuan, saya akan membereskannya."

Taehyung sengaja tak menanyakan tentang Jungkook, dan nampaknya Yugyeom juga tidak berniat untuk memberikan informasi apapun. Ia hanya merapikan meja dan bergegas pergi untuk mengambil mobil. Dibelakang, Taehyung berjalan mengikuti Yugyeom dengan wajah muram.

Ternyata benar, Jungkook sedang menghindarinya.

Jeon Jungkook hanya butuh sendirian dan tak tersentuh. Maka dari itu ia membiarkan diri bersandar lesu dikursi kerjanya, menutup seluruh gorden untuk menghindar dari terpaan matahari.

Ia tengah memejamkan mata ketika suara deru mobil terdengar meninggalkan gerbang.

Jungkook segera terjaga, kemudian untuk beberapa detik kedepan nampak menatap sisi jendela yang nyaris tertutup sepenuhnya.

Taehyung baru saja berangkat sekolah, kendati kali ini Jungkook tidak ikut andil mengantarkannya.

Entah mengapa, ia merasa perlu menghindarinya untuk sesaat. Setelah peristiwa hilang kontrol semalam, Jungkook tidak mungkin menemui Taehyung dengan seluruh kecanggungan yang mencekik lehernya.

Jungkook sadar ia telah menyakiti Taehyung terlalu berlebihan, tapi Jungkook tak pernah merasakan perasaan asing seperti itu sejak lama sekali.

Banyak hal yang mengganggu pikiran, salah satunya ialah Bae Irene. Ia biasa menyebut dirinya dengan Jeon Joohyun. Namun Jungkook tak pernah memenuhi keinginannya untuk dipanggil demikian.

Nama keluarga Jeon terlalu murni untuknya, ia bahkan tak pantas menyandang nama Jeon setelah apa yang dilakukannya terhadap Jungkook.

Sial. Ingatan tersebut membuatnya semakin membenci perempuan itu.

Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya. Benar-benar penuh oleh angkara yang begitu hitam dan gelap.

Diantara keheningan itu, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar dan menyala. Tepat diatas meja kerja Jungkook yang dipenuhi oleh berkas, bersampingan dengan sebuah _macbook_ putih.

 _Jung Hoesuck is calling..._

"Jeon." Ia sedikit menggeram, entah untuk apa— hanya saja Jungkook merasa melupakan sesuatu.

" _Jungkook, kemana kau semalaman kemarin?"_ Hoseok kedengaran tidak seperti biasanya. Tapi apa yang membuatnya seperti itu?

"Urusan lain. Ada apa?"

" _Sial, entah aku harus menyerapahmu atau malah bernafas lega sekarang."_

"Hm?"

" _Sepertinya kau lupa kita harus berbicara tentang Bae Irene semalam."_

Ah, jadi ini yang ia lupakan.

Ternyata, Hoseok memang perlu menyerapahnya.

" _Dia sudah kembali ke Amerika."_

Jungkook segera menarik nafas tidak mengerti.

"Tapi kukira kau tidak perlu bersusah payah menelponku pagi-pagi dengan informasi kacangan seperti itu." Ia menautkan alis, bersandar pada punggung kursi dan memainkan bibirnya menggunakan jari tangan.

" _Kau belum tahu alasanku memperingatkanmu sebelumnya Jungkook. Sejak awal Irene memang hendak menemuimu dan kuyakin ia pasti akan berbuat onar lagi."_

Jungkook mencoba meraih nafasnya.

"Ya, baiklah. Aku hafal dengan kebiasaannya yang satu itu, tapi bisakah aku memercayai informasi ini?"

" _Kim Jongin yang mengatakannya sendiri."_

Jungkook menegakan posisi duduk.

"Kim Jongin?" Ada jeda sesaat, kemudian ia kembali bersuara. "Sepupu hitammu itu?"

" _Dia tan, bukan hitam."_ Suaranya kedengaran jengah dan ia sedang memutar mata sekarang. _"Irene bilang ia akan menemuimu, tapi ternyata dia kembali begitu cepat. Tidak seperti biasanya."_

Jungkook menghela nafas sembari mengurut batang hidungnya.

"Ia memang sempat menemuiku, dipesta pernikahannya Jimin waktu itu."

" _Oh? Pantas aku tidak melihatmu dimana-mana, dia melakukan sesuatu?"_

"Tidak, tapi itu cukup untuk membuatku merasa diambang kematian."

" _Astaga, man. Kuharap dia tak akan kembali lagi dan Jongin telah berhasil menyadarkannya."_

Jungkook mendenguskan senyuman. "Dia pria dengan daya juang yang kuat."

" _Sekaligus tolol, aku tahu."_

Ia hanya bergumam untuk menanggapi Hoseok, namun beberapa detik kemudian hanya ada sepi yang mengisi sambungan telepon.

" _Jungkook, kukira kau memiliki banyak hal untuk diselesaikan. Sampai nanti."_

"Um, tunggu—" Hoseok menahan jarinya yang hendak menekan icon merah.

" _Ada apa?"_

"Aku akan pergi ke kantor agak siang—"

" _Tidak, kau punya masalah Jungkook. Bereskan dulu itu baru kau boleh datang. Jangan buat dirimu sendiri menyusahkanku."_ Kata Hoseok sembari kembali menaburi kalimatnya dengan nada gurau.

Jungkook hanya kembali bergumam, lalu untuk kesekian kali setelah sambungan terputus, ia menghela nafas.

Taehyung turun dari mobil, kali ini Yugyeom tidak ikut mengantarnya sampai kedalam seperti kemarin.

Tentu saja, dia bukan bayi.

Pria itu mengendarai mobil sendirian, tanpa ditemani para bodyguard yang biasa ada disekelilingnya. Tidak ada 3 mobil beriringan, hanya satu, dan itu karena Jungkook tidak ikut bersamanya.

Tentu, yang mereka jaga kan Jungkook bukan Taehyung. Ia tidak mungkin mendapat penjagaan ketat seperti yang Jungkook selalu dapatkan.

Sial, kenapa Taehyung malah jadi sinis begini?

Mungkinkah akibat dari berbagai tatapan menilai yang terasa seperti menusuk-nusuk punggungnya? Ia dapat mendengar bisikan-bisikan samar disamping kanan dan kiri, lalu dari belakang seseorang menepuk bahunya hingga Taehyung hampir terlonjak.

"Selamat pagi! Eh? Taehyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Seperti biasa, Sungjae selalu menyapanya dengan ramah. Berbeda dengan Oh Sehun yang hanya mengandalkan tatapan tajam mata sipitnya.

Sebentar, Taehyung nampak kehilangan kata. Pertanyaan Sungjae seperti memiliki dua maksud, apakah ia memang menanyakan tentang keadaan tubuh Taehyung akibat Jungkook ataukah kondisinya setelah kejadian kemarin.

Karena, anak-anak gadis yang sejak tadi membicarakannya tengah bergosip tentang geng Lisa-luhan yang kena hukuman.

Taehyung sudah tidak merasa terkejut lagi. Harusnya.

"Um, ya, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih." Ia tersenyum seperti biasa, namun terasa ada hal lain.

"Benarkah? Matamu sembab."

Kena.

"Oh? Aku hanya kurang tidur saja." Dan juga dapat banyak tamparan dibokong, tentu saja.

Sungjae segera merangkulnya. "Tenang Taehyung, mulai hari ini, aku dan Sehun akan pulang bersamamu, oke?"

Mendengar itu, Sehun segera mengernyitkan alis. "Apa katamu?"

"Itu tidak perlu Sungjae, kemarin hanya insiden kecil." Sanggah Taehyung.

"Ya, setidaknya kami akan menunggumu sampai keluar kelas. Tidak perlu harus pulang bersama. Sehun juga akan ikut menjagamu."

Mereka melangkah berbarengan, sedangkan Sehun kembali memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku tak ingat pernah menyetujui nya."

"Ayolah Sehun, Taehyung kan teman kita juga." Sungjae merangkul Sehun menggunakan lengan yang lain. "Kalian harus mulai akrab, satu sama lain."

Sedangkan Sungjae cuma tersenyum-senyum cerah dengan dua temannya yang ia rangkul, Sehun dan Taehyung sempat bertatapan sebentar, namun Sehun segera melemparkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Taehyung kebingungan, ia seperti melihat Sehun nampak tersenyum sekilas. Tapi ketika meliriknya lagi, pria itu sudah kembali ke mimik semula. Datar dan terlampau rasional.

Beberapa tahun lalu, Jungkook mendapatkan sebuah telepon dari Amerika, saat itu sang ibu lah yang menghubungi. Ia berbicara tentang merayakan kelulusan anaknya dan pengangkatan Jungkook sebagai CEO Jeon Corp di Korea.

Tentu saja, ia sudah berhak untuk mendapatkan seluruh peninggalan sang ayah. Termasuk rumah, saham dan beberapa perusahaan cabang-cabang kecil di tiap kota disana.

Jungkook menjalani masa kuliah selama kurang lebih 4 tahun di Korea, ia sendiri yang memutuskan hal tersebut. Pria muda itu bersikeras ingin melanjutkan studi nya di Korea saja, beralasan kalau itu adalah kampung halamannya. Sekaligus ia menjauhi Irene perlahan-lahan.

Setelah semua rasa sakit yang ia dapat, Jungkook tak mampu lagi bertahan di Amerika. Apalagi jika mesti setiap hari bertemu tatap dengan perempuan itu.

Maka saat umurnya 17, ia segera mengudara ke Korea, menghindari hampir semua anggota keluarganya, mengumpulkan seluruh alasan paling muntakhir guna menyelamatkan diri. Sekalipun sang ayah yang menghubungi.

4 tahun berlalu dengan begitu cepat, Jungkook tetap memberikan kabar kepada ayah dan ibunya, kendati selalu mengabaikan betapapun Irene ingin mendengar suaranya. Ratusan telepon tak pernah dijawab, ribuan pesan singkat tak pernah dibaca.

Hatinya sudah kepalang hancur.

Namun kabar tentang kelulusannya tentu malah menjadi umpan besar bagi Bae Irene.

" _Kami tidak menghadirinya Jungkook. Kini adalah saat yang tepat untukmu membalasnya."_ Kata sang ibu di seberang jalur telepon. _"Kau sama sekali tidak memberi kabar, dan kami baru tahu kau baru saja mendapatkan gelarmu. Ini keterlaluan, nak."_

"Maafkan aku ibu, masih ada video dokumentasi, kalian bisa melihat itu kapan-kapan. Aku terlalu sibuk disini, hingga tak sempat memberi kabar."

" _Tapi ini berbeda, sayang. Kami ingin melihatnya secara langsung, astaga, sudahlah. Aku akan memarahimu nanti. Ayah ingin membicarakan sesuatu, datanglah kemari nak, kakakmu juga akan berulang tahun beberapa hari lagi."_

Jungkook terdiam, ia merasakan aliran darah menuju tangan terhenti hingga membuat jemarinya bergetar kaku.

Kembali ke Amerika?

Kembali bertemu dengan wanita itu?

Setelah insiden besar yang menghancurkan jiwanya?

Setelah argumentasi panasnya dengan Bae Irene?

Jungkook hampir tak merasakan satu katapun keluar dari tenggorokannya, tahun ini wanita itu akan berusia 27. Mungkin ia akan kelihatan lebih matang, jauh lebih menawan dan lebih dari mampu untuk menarik Jungkook kembali menjadi budaknya seperti dulu.

Tidak.

Kendati Jungkook juga sudah berubah, ia bukan lagi remaja berumur 17, ia sudah dewasa dan mandiri. Ia menghindari puluhan wanita selama masa hidupnya, mengapa mesti tak sanggup untuk mengatasi satu Bae Irene saja?

" _Nak, kau masih disana?"_ Suara ibunya kembali mengintupsi.

"Hm, ya ibu. Aku akan segera kesana." Katanya sembari menaruh sumpit yang sempat terabaikan, Jungkook tengah menikmati ramen kesukaannya ketika telepon berdering diatas meja.

Tapi siapa sangka jika yang menelpon adalah ibu tersayangnya?

" _Kalau begitu ajak juga temanmu Jimin. Hingga kau tidak akan merasa bosan diperjalanan."_

"Tapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa, Jimin mengatakan sebelumnya kalau dia akan pergi menemui keluarganya juga." Jungkook memandangi mie nya tanpa hasrat.

" _Sayang sekali, kalau begitu ajak siapapun yang kau mau sayang. Lebih bagus kalau itu pacarmu, iya kan?"_ Nyonya Jeon kedengaran seperti sedang menggoda Jungkook, ada nada geli dan humor dalam suaranya.

Tapi Jungkook cuma membalas dengan dengusan saja, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti ibu. Aku akan menyelesaikan beberapa hal dulu."

" _Kalau begitu, makan yang banyak sayang. Jangan sampai kau terlihat kurus ketika datang. Ibu akan segera menjejalimu dengan makanan terenak disini."_

Ia akhirnya dapat tertawa juga.

"Tentu, ibu pasti terkejut saat melihatku nanti."

" _Astaga, putraku pasti sudah semakin dewasa sekarang. Baik, jaga dirimu baik-baik nak. Kami menyayangimu."_

"Aku menyayangi kalian juga."

Telepon pun tertutup, lalu Jungkook segera menoleh ketika sekonyong-konyong Hoseok muncul dari balik pintu apartemennya.

"Bagus sekali, jangan sampai kau mulai menyalah gunakan password apartemenku ketika kau tak punya tempat untuk menjajal kekasih barumu." Serang Jungkook ketika Hoseok berjalan mendekatinya dengan cengiran khas.

"Santai man, aku tak pernah melakukan itu."

Sebagai seorang yang masih jadi pengangguran sampai sekarang, harusnya Hoseok terlihat kelimpungan untuk mengincar beberapa perusahaan ternama. Tapi orang itu seperti kehilangan rasa takutnya ketika sudah bersama Jungkook.

Jung Hoseok, masih 24 saat itu. Mestinya ia 3 tingkat diatas Jungkook, namun karena terlalu sibuk dengan hobi bermusiknya, mereka malah jadi teman setingkat sekarang.

Ia berteman baik dengan Jungkook dan Jimin sejak tahun pertama, dan itu terjadi hingga saat ini.

Hoseok nampak tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya membuat kopi, sedangkan Jungkook kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya yang super mewah. Ya, satu cup ramen dan kimchi kalengan.

Sebenarnya Jungkook punya banyak uang untuk sekedar memesan makanan yang lebih layak, tapi ramen dimalam basah dan berhawa dingin terasa lebih luar biasa.

"Tidak ada yang kau lakukan saat masa liburan?" Hoseok kembali dengan gelas kopinya yang mengepul hangat, kemudian terduduk didepan Jungkook. "Mari ikut aku ke Amerika."

Jungkook mendongak setelah menyeruput mie nya dan menelan itu tanpa banyak dikunyah.

"Amerika? Aku juga akan pergi kesana."

"Wah, kebetulan sekali." Hoseok menyeringai sumringah. "Kau akan menemui keluargamu?"

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Mari pergi bersama, aku dan sepupuku akan berangkat Selasa nanti."

"Sepupumu?"

"Ya, Jongin akan pindah kesana. Kau harus bertemu dengannya, dia suka dance juga."

Jungkook mendengus.

"Itu sih hobi mu."

"Hobimu juga bodoh!"

Pertama kali bertemu Jongin adalah saat dibandara, ia memiliki tinggi 1,8 meter. Sedikit lebih tinggi dari Hoseok dan ia ramah.

Tipikal keluarga Jung sekali, tapi mendengar nama lengkapnya, mereka pastilah bersaudara dari ibunya.

"Kim Jongin." Kata Hoseok sembari memperkenalkan sepupunya tersebut. "Nama kerennya sih Kai."

Jongin segera menyikut Hoseok setelah sesi bersalamannya selesai dengan Jungkook.

"Jeon Jungkook-nim, senang berkenalan denganmu." Kata Jongin pada Jungkook, pria itu cuma mengangguk kecil saja.

"Jangan terlalu sungkan padanya, ia bahkan tak pernah berlaku sopan didepanku."

"Ya, lagipula aku lebih muda dari kalian."

"Tak perlu kau beritahu." Hoseok sempat memutar matanya, namun Jongin hanya terkekeh pelan melihat itu.

Ia orang yang baik. Itulah hal pertama yang Jungkook pikirkan setelah melihat bagaimana Jongin berperilaku. Berbeda dengan Hoseok apalagi dirinya.

Ada beberapa alasan mengapa Jungkook memutuskan untuk mengajak dua saudara sepupu itu agar pergi dengannya ke pesta ulang tahun Irene ketika mereka sudah sampai di Amerika.

Salah satunya ialah untuk sekedar menjadi alibi kuat agar ia dapat selalu berjauhan dari Irene.

"Sial! Jika aku tahu kau akan mengajak kami ke pesta besar begini, aku pasti akan menyiapkan setelan terbaikku." Seperti biasa, itu adalah suara Hoseok. Ia keluar dari taxi lalu diikuti oleh Jungkook dan Jongin.

"Kau sudah pakai setelanku, omong-omong."

Jungkook menyusulnya setelah membayar tarif, tapi Jongin malah tak mengungkapkan apapun dibelakangnya.

Jongin menatap sebuah mansion mewah yang terangi oleh puluhan lampu, mereka berdiri tepat didepan gerbang besar yang menjulang tinggi.

Kelihatan didepan sana, mereka nampak mesti melewati sebuah padang lapang yang amat luas untuk sampai ke sebuah bangunan putih dan cokelat. Rumah itu diterangi oleh banyaknya lampu taman dan dekorasi pesta nun menawan.

Setitik pintu mahogani tampak begitu jauh, karena dapat dipastikan jika mereka tengah berdiri dikejauhan beberapa hektar dari rumah utama. Sepertinya orang bernama Jeon Jungkook ini luar biasa kaya raya, atau setidaknya ia memiliki orang tua dengan harta berlimpah.

Jungkook nampak menekan tombol interkom disamping gerbang, kedengaran suara seseorang yang menyapanya, lalu setelah beberapa detik percakapan baku itu berlangsung, terbukalah gerbang besar tersebut bagaikan digerakan oleh arwah.

Jungkook melangkah masuk, diikuti oleh Hoseok dan Jongin. Kemudian seseorang datang dengan mengendarai sebuah kendaraan yang biasa Hoseok lihat dilapangan golf.

Orang itu melangkah turun dari kendaraannya, lalu membungkuk sopan kepada Jungkook.

"Selamat malam, tuan muda Jeon. Kami sangat menantikan kedatangan anda."

Sial, sudah seperti pangeran saja.

Hoseok ternganga sesaat, lalu setelah Jungkook menimpali, mereka pun pergi ke rumah itu menggunakan kendaraan tersebut.

Sempat menghela nafas lega karena ia tak perlu berjalan kesana hingga kakinya lemas karena kelelahan.

Mereka turun tepat didepan pintu yang terus terbuka, beberapa orang yang nampak tengah menikmati udara malam ditaman memperhatikan ketiganya dengan berbagai tanggapan.

Setelah melangkah sampai didalam, semuanya tampak semakin luar biasa saja.

Lampu dimana-mana, makanan, minuman, dan banyak wanita serta lelaki cantik.

Jungkook melihat orang tuanya nampak menyongsong dengan tatapan merindu, ia memeluk ayah dan ibu dengan dada berdegup kencang.

Hatinya dipenuhi oleh rasa hangat, ia melepas rangkulannya dan menatap wajah orang tua yang paling ia sayangi. Keduanya mulai menua, namun tetap menawan.

"Kau berubah terlalu banyak nak." Itu ayahnya, ia menepuk bahu Jungkook sembari tersenyum bangga.

Jungkook balas menyeringai kecil, ia mengangguk lalu beralih mencium pipi ibunya, dan dibalas dengan elusan lembut dikepala.

"Tidak kusangka kau sudah dewasa nak, dulu aku bertemu denganmu saat kau begitu kecil dan rapuh." Ia membingkai wajah Jungkook, lalu kembali memeluknya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Jungkook membalas dengan tangannya yang kokoh dan kuat.

Namun, ketika siluet seorang wanita tiba-tiba tertangkap oleh sudut matanya, ia seperti membeku untuk sesaat.

Pelukan pun terlepas, lalu Jungkook kembali tertegun oleh panggilan khas yang begitu ia benci.

"Kookie!" Irene datang, dengan sepatu hak tinggi dan gaun mewah berwarna merah, berjalan amat anggun, semakin dewasa dan menarik. "Akhirnya kau datang juga."

Hampir saja ia memeluknya, namun Jungkook segera merangkul seseorang disebelah kiri.

Jongin kelihatan terlalu terkejut untuk hal itu, kendati ia tetap tak bereaksi apapun sampai Jungkook meliriknya dan nampak sama terkejut juga.

Beruntung ia segera menemukan suaranya.

"Perkenalkan, ini Kim Jongin temanku." Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon menyambutnya dengan suka cita, bergantian menyalami. Sedangkan Irene tampak menatap Jungkook tak percaya.

Setelah Jungkook melepaskan rangkulannya dari Jongin, Irene benar-benar sudah dekat dan Jungkook bukan dalam keadaan untuk menolaknya, namun lagi-lagi ia merangkul orang lain.

"Ini temanku juga, Jung Hoseok. Ia dan Jongin bersepupu."

Sama seperti tadi, keluarga Jeon selalu ramah dan menyambut siapapun dengan baik. Berbeda dengan Irene yang kini menampilkan mimik penuh emosi dan marah.

Bagaimana mungkin Jungkook menolaknya terang-terangan dipesta ulang tahunnya sendiri?

Pria muda itu semakin dewasa dan tampan. Tumbuh dengan begitu baik, juga setelan jas mahal tersebut lebih dari mampu untuk menonjolkan fakta bahwa ia memiliki tubuh yang bagus dibaliknya.

Sial, dia bagaikan bistik panas diantara deretan salad dingin!

"Irene, selamat untuk ulang tahunmu." Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat sempat mengabaikannya, Jungkook pun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari balik jas nya. "Ini dari kami bertiga."

Apakah ini penghinaannya yang lain? Irene sudah hampir menyunggingkan senyuman congkak ketika Jungkook untuk pertama kalinya memberi ia hadiah.

Tapi, dari mereka bertiga?

Belum cukupkah ia menginjak harga dirinya?

Bukannya menjawab dan menerima hadiah tersebut, Irene malah menyergap Jungkook dengan pernyataan.

"Kau datang terlalu larut Jungkook, kita masih harus berbicara banyak. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Oh, kami juga ingin berbicara dengannya sayang. Tunggu giliranmu, oke? Sekarang mari kita serbu makanannya." Seperti biasa, nyonya Jeon selalu menengahi, ia merangkul Jungkook untuk membawanya semakin masuk kedalam. Sedangkan Jongin dan Hoseok dijamu oleh tuan Jeon sendiri.

Jungkook sempat menoleh kebelakang, jelas sekali ia kelihatan tidak senang. Namun ia tetap bergumam kepada dua sepupu itu.

"Nikmati pestanya."

Mereka disana sampai tengah malam, dimana suasana pesta semakin dipenuhi hingar bingar yang kentara. Para anak muda kini semakin menguasai jalannya pesta.

Sedangkan tuan dan nyonya Jeon sudah mengungsikan diri di lantai 3, dimana suara bising itu betul-betul lenyap tak tersisa. Sebelumnya mereka sudah membicarakan tentang pemindahan saham atas nama Jeon Jungkook juga proses penyerahan tanggung jawab Jeon Corp pada anak lelaki mereka.

Hoseok sih hanya ternganga sesaat ketika dengan gampangnya Jungkook mendapatkan kedudukan tertinggi setelah beberapa hari lalu terbebas dari universitas dengan IP paling tinggi.

Tapi bagaimana mungkin ia menolak untuk menginap dirumah orang tuanya sendiri bahkan setelah nyonya Jeon bersikeras melarangnya tidur ditempat lain?

Sejak awal, mereka memang berencana untuk menginap di apartemen Jongin, namun siapa sangka kalau rumah Jungkook bahkan lebih menggiurkan dari apartemen termahal sekalipun!

Akhirnya, setelah perdebatan keras membujuk Jungkook yang tak ingin menginap sendiri, nyonya Jeon pun menang, dan pergi ke lantai 3 untuk beristirahat.

Jungkook setuju untuk menginap disana, namun tentu bersama Hoseok dan Jongin. Tentu saja nyonya Jeon mengizinkan, namun yang kelimpungan kali ini adalah dua sepupu itu.

Mereka mesti membawa barang bawaan nya ke rumah ini. Sungguh merepotkan, tapi tetap mereka setujui juga.

.

.

Jungkook hampir meminum gelas kesekiannya jika saja ia tak ingat bahwa masih ada bahaya yang mengancam disekitar sini, ia mengobrol banyak dengan Jongin, terang-terangan menghindari Irene yang sudah sejak awal menahan perasaannya.

Musik dimana-mana dan minuman keras seperti tak mau habis, gadis-gadis dengan bikini dan setelan jas para pria berubah tak beraturan. Barangkali salah satunya yang masih waras hanyalah mereka bertiga.

Hoseok sempat mendelik ngeri ketika seorang wanita tiba-tiba meremas pahanya sembari menjilat bibir sensual.

Akhirnya ia segera merapat pada Jungkook dan Jongin yang kelihatan tengah berbincang singkat.

"Pergaulan anak muda disini sungguh terlalu berbahaya untuk pria saleh sepertiku."

Jongin segera terbahak untuk itu.

"Kau? Saleh? Biar kuhitung berapa wanita dan pria yang pernah kau tiduri."

"Maksudku, mereka memang hot, tapi kelewat agresif."

Jungkook kembali meletakkan martini nya. "Aku harus ke toilet."

Ia sampai didepan pintu kamar mandi dengan wajah mulai mengantuk, namun suara-suara aneh dari dalam kembali membangunkan pikirannya.

Jungkook terdiam untuk beberapa saat, lalu segera memutar bola mata dengan jengah.

Haruskah party diselingi dengan seks?

Mestinya mereka memilih tempat yang lebih layak.

Jungkook pergi untuk mencari kamar mandi lain, hanya berbeda 3 ruangan setelah kamar tamu dan ruang seni.

Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah pintu mahogani dengan tulisan 'Kamar Mandi' diatasnya, lalu melangkah kedalam.

Ia memasuki bilik toilet, lalu segera mengosongkan muatannya kedalam closet, dan meraih beberapa lembar tissue untuk membersihkan kebanggaannya.

Setelah tersiram habis, ia pun melangkah keluar dan mencuci tangan diwashtafel. Kamar mandi itu memang luas, satu bagian paling dalam untuk membersihkan diri dan berendam dan bagian lain untuk mengeringkan tubuh lalu berganti pakaian.

Tidak heran jika Irene selalu melangsungkan pestanya disini, karena ia tak perlu takut jika salah satu temannya kedapatan kencing sembarangan dihalaman kesayangan ayah.

Tuan Jeon sudah memfasilitasi dengan baik.

"Kau menghindariku."

Jungkook menarik nafas sebagai refleksnya, ia segera mematikan keran air lalu berbalik dan mendapati Bae Irene nampak muncul dari balik gorden shower.

"Bagaimana kau—" Jungkook kehilangan kata-katanya. "Kau menguntitku!"

"Itu karena kau yang selalu menghindar Jungkook!" Sergahnya semakin melangkah dan mendekat, sedangkan Jungkook nampak berjengit dan beringsut mundur. "Aku merindukanmu.."

"Omong kosong." Katanya. "Berhenti disitu!"

"Kenapa? Kau takut kembali jatuh kepadaku?" Kini Irene sudah ada didepannya. Sengaja menyentuh permukaan dada bidang Jungkook dengan telapak tangannya yang lentik. "Aku tahu kau masih menginginkanku juga Jungkook."

Ia segera menepis elusan penuh hasrat mengundang itu, lalu menatap Irene penuh kebencian.

"Jaga bicaramu, aku tak pernah menginginkan apapun dari mulut penuh muslihat itu." Irene menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau hanya menggunakanku untuk kesenanganmu saja, kau menyiksaku hingga aku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri!"

"Tidak, itu tidak benar." Ia mulai menampilkan wajah memerah dengan mata penuh cairan bening yang siap tumpah, namun sayang Jungkook sudah terlalu lelah untuk percaya semua tipu daya itu. "Aku tidak berniat menyakitimu Jungkook, aku tidak begitu, aku mencintaimu."

"Bohong! Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, dan aku hanya alat untukmu. Aku hanya—" kalimat itu kembali hilang, lalu Jungkook menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Aku hanya—"

Sial, ayo katakan.

"Aku hanya pemuas nafsumu saja."

"Jungkook, kau sungguh salah sangka, yang waktu itu bukan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Aku melakukan hal itu agar ayah dan ibu tidak merasa kecewa dengan kita berdua."

"Ayah dan ibu akan tetap kecewa suatu saat nanti. Tapi setidaknya tidak dengan cara seperti ini jika saja kau tak—"

Jungkook memejamkan matanya, dengan nafas gemetar ia berusaha meraih pegangan apapun, lalu punggungnya merasakan pinggiran washtafel yang begitu kokoh.

"Aku minta maaf. Kita harus membicarakannya ditempat lain, ayo kekamarku dan kita bicara disana."

Irene hampir mendapatkan tangan Jungkook, namun lelaki itu segera mengibas bagaikan merasa jijik.

Kamarnya? Atau kamar mereka dulu melakukan hubungan badan? Terserah yang manapun asal jangan keduanya. Jungkook tak mungkin pergi ke tempat dimana masa lalu buruknya pernah berlangsung disana.

"Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, aku sudah muak." Jungkook bangkit untuk merapikan pakaiannya, kemudian dengan tanpa menatap Irene ia mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

Irene segera menahannya dengan menghalangi jalan didepan pintu.

"Tidak Jungkook, jangan dulu pergi. Kau harus mendengar penjelasanku."

"Minggir."

"Kau akan menyesal jika pergi sekarang."

"Kubilang, minggir."

"Aku mencintaimu Jungkook! Kau pernah bilang kalau kau mencintaiku juga!"

Jungkook terdiam mendengar itu.

Cinta? Tentu saja, sekarang hal tersebut sudah menjadi omong kosong. Sebuah kebohongan besar yang memperbudaknya.

"Aku tak pernah benar-benar mencintaimu." Katanya dengan nada datar. "Kau hanyalah sebuah fase. Waktu itu aku masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti."

Ia mendekat untuk memberikan Irene tatapan penuh angkara. "Bahwa kau berdusta hanya untuk kepentinganmu sendiri."

Kemudian, Jungkook menyingkirkan Irene dengan mendorong bahunya menjauh dari pintu, lalu pergi keluar dengan bedebam keras dari kusen yang bertabrakan.

Kali ini, menginggalkan Irene dengan air mata yang benar-benar turun untuknya.

Sedangkan disisi lain, Jongin nampak tertegun dengan kepergian Jungkook yang tiba-tiba, ia kelihatan marah dan sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan Jongin dekat guci tinggi tepat disamping pintu kamar mandi.

Menatap punggung Jungkook yang berjalan begitu cepat melawan arah.

Ia sungguh tak sengaja, ia bersumpah ia sungguh tak bermaksud untuk melihat kemarahan Jungkook.

Meskipun ia tak begitu mengerti mengapa Jungkook tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar mandi dengan reaksi yang amat aneh. Barangkali ia baru saja bertelepon dengan seseorang, karena samar-samar Jongin dapat mendengar suara percakapan dari dalam.

Ia hanya berniat pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan hasrat yang memenuhi kantung kemihnya.

Tapi siapa sangka ia akan menemukan Jungkook yang marah-marah begitu?

Jongin pun membuka pintu kamar mandi, dan begitu luar biasa terkejut ketika tiba-tiba seorang wanita menerjangnya dengan pelukan.

"Jangan pergi lagi, kumohon."

Sejak saat itu, Jongin memandang Bae Irene dengan tatapan berbeda. Melihat bagaimana rapuhnya ia ketika menangis sesegukan dalam pelukannya.

Ia mendapatkan pekerjaannya di Amerika, dan itu merupakan sebuah kebetulan yang manis.

Meski awal pertemuan keduanya merupakan kesalahpahaman yang tak disengaja.

"Maafkan aku, kukira kau..."

"Tidak masalah, kau pasti sedang sedih."

Jongin tak mampu berkata apapun lagi selain menghapus air matanya, dan ia segera mendapati hatinya sudah tak lagi ditempat seharusnya berada.

Ia tahu jika Irene masih mencintai orang lain ketika beberapa bulan setelahnya Jongin mengusulkan untuk berkencan. Wanita itu tetap menerimanya walaupun ia telah berkata dengan terang-terangan kalau Jongin hanya akan ia anggap sebagai adiknya saja.

Namun Jongin tentu bukan orang dengan tekad yang tipis, ia merasa Bae Irene perlu untuk diselamatkan.

Meski wajah cantik itu nampak selalu tersenyum cerah, tapi baginya hal tersebut hanya berupa kepalsuan yang ia timbun hingga demikian tinggi.

Sampai siapapun tak bisa membedakan mana palsu dan asli, namun hanya Jongin seorang yang mampu memisahkan hal tersembunyi itu.

Hingga 4 tahun kemudian berlalu seperti terlalu cepat, kini ia sudah benar-benar sukses. Hampir seperti Jung Hoseok sepupunya.

Ia sudah kembali ke Korea satu minggu setelah perayaan ulang tahun Irene 4 tahun lalu. Bersama dengan Jungkook.

Mengingat nama itu, ia jadi teringat peristiwa di kamar mandi waktu lalu.

Jungkook keluar dari sana dengan Bae Irene yang masih menangis-nangis didalam. Apapun yang sempat mereka perdebatkan pastilah suatu hal berat, kehidupan antar saudara terkadang memang selalu penuh cobaan.

Apalagi jika mereka adalah saudara tiri yang tak memiliki ikatan darah apapun selain terikat oleh hukum saja.

Suatu ketika, Irene bilang ia akan pergi ke Korea untuk menemui Jungkook, entah membicarakan apa, tapi Jongin tak pernah bertanya apapun mengenai hubungan Irene dengan adiknya itu.

Jongin melepas kacamatanya setelah turun dari mobil, kemudian sedikit berlari untuk membukakan pintu penumpang disebelahnya. Cuaca di Amerika selalu berubah-ubah akhir pekan ini, maka dari itu ia mengenakan _syal_ untuk menutupi lehernya. Nampak pas dan cocok saja dengan celana jeans beserta jaket kulit dan juga kaus hitam yang kelihatan senada.

Ia membukakan pintu mobil tersebut, kemudian mengulurkan tangan pada Irene. Kesopanan khas Amerika.

"Aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai disini, maaf ya." Kata Jongin setelah keduanya berdiri saling berhadapan, ia berbicara sembari mengeluarkan beberapa kopor dari kursi penumpang dibagian belakang.

Sedangkan Irene hanya mengangguk maklum. "Tidak apa, aku bisa sendiri. Lagipula aku sudah tahu alamatnya."

"Perlu aku menelpon Jeon Jungkook untuk menjemputmu?" Tanya nya lagi.

Irene nampak terkesiap sedikit. "Tidak. Kau tahu itu tidak perlu dilakukan."

Jongin mengangguk, kemudian dua petugas bandara pun menghampiri mereka untuk membawakan kopor-kopor tersebut.

"Baiklah jika begitu.." Katanya sembari kembali memasangkan kacamata. "Sampaikan salamku untuknya."

"Tentu saja." Irene membalas sembari tersenyum kecil. Cantik, tapi kelihatan sedikit angkuh.

Itu adalah saat dimana ia mengantarkannya ke bandara, terasa begitu berat, karena Jongin mengira Irene akan tinggal cukup lama disana.

Namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati Bae Irene sudah kembali dengan terlampau cepat.

Ia tersenyum cerah kearahnya. Berdiri didepan pintu apartemen mereka, tapi kali ini tanpa membawa apa-apa.

Kemana kopor-kopor berat yang terakhir kali Jongin lihat?

"Cepat sekali?" Katanya sembari membukakan pintu lebih lebar.

"Tentu, aku terlalu terburu-buru kemarin, sampai lupa sesuatu." Jawab Irene lalu masuk kedalam.

Jongin hanya mampu mengernyit, apa yang dia lupakan?

Sejauh 8 bulan tinggal bersama Bae Irene ia tetap tidak dapat mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya, wanita itu selalu tampak misterius.

Hubungan mereka memang tampak begitu rumit, keduanya tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, kendati Irene menghendaki permintaan Jongin untuk tinggal bersama.

4 tahun lamanya mereka sudah saling kenal, dengan kesungguhan Jongin yang tak pernah memudar.

Selalu bertahan meskipun Irene sempat beberapa kali berkencan dengan teman lelakinya yang lain, begitupun sebaliknya dengan Jongin. Namun hatinya selalu kembali memanggil nama Irene.

Entah sihir apa yang ia gunakan, Jongin bagai tak mampu berpaling kepada wanita manapun selain dirinya.

Hingga ia membuat pilihan paling besar dalam hidupnya.

"Mari tinggal bersama."

Itulah yang ia katakan pada Irene, dan wanita tersebut hanya menatap Jongin seakan terkejut.

Namun setelah beberapa lama menunggu jawaban dengan penuh harap, akhirnya Irene pun menyetujuinya.

Mereka memang masih berstatus teman, namun kegiatan seks yang selalu Jongin mulai tak pernah ia tolak.

Jongin yang dominan, dan Jongin yang dewasa.

Tapi entah kenapa Irene masih merasa kurang, tubuhnya menginginkan sosok lain yang lebih pendiam dan kikuk. Penuh dengan rasa canggung dan kepolosan murni.

Ia terlalu menginginkan Jungkook.

Jungkook yang muda dan penuh oleh gairah.

Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk kembali.

.

.

TBC

Maaf ya karena update terlalu lama, ell sempat mengalami krisis kata-kata, atau WB :'

Disini kebanyakan flashbacknya, nanti di next chapter ell bakal masukin lebih banyak penjelasan. Kalau masih bingung boleh tanya-tanya :'V

Ell ngetiknya pas lagi banyak orang jadi agak kurang fokus, kalau ada kekurangan, ya mohon maaf sekali.

Next bab akan fast up, seneng kan?

Oh ya itu demi kalian kok bae..

Jadi jangan lupa feedback nya.

See you~


	19. Bab 18 - Damn it Kim Taehyung!

**CLAIMED**

By

 **Ellden-K**

 **Prev :** Mereka memang masih berstatus teman, namun kegiatan seks yang selalu Jongin mulai tak pernah ia tolak.

Jongin yang dominan, dan Jongin yang dewasa.

Tapi entah kenapa Irene masih merasa kurang, tubuhnya menginginkan sosok lain yang lebih pendiam dan kikuk. Penuh dengan rasa canggung dan kepolosan murni.

Ia terlalu menginginkan Jungkook.

Jungkook yang muda dan penuh oleh gairah.

Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk kembali.

 **Bab 18 - Damn it Kim Taehyung!**

Jungkook membuka mata setelah entah sejak kapan ia mulai ketiduran dikursi kerjanya yang empuk dan nyaman.

Pria itu segera bangkit sembari mengusap wajah baru bangun tidurnya dan pergi keluar sembari melirik Monza Calibre 17 dipergelangan tangan kiri.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 12 siang, berapa lama ia tertidur? Astaga tengkuknya sampai terasa sakit.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan ia segera mendapati Yugyeom tengah mempersiapkan makan siang bersama seorang lelaki cantik yang ia ketahui bernama Minki.

"Selamat siang tuan, anda ingin sup jagung hangat?"

Jungkook sudah duduk di meja makan ketika ia menggeleng, melihat itu Yugyeom segera mengernyit bingung. Tidak biasanya Jungkook menolak sup jagung lezat buatan Yugyeom, kecuali jika ia benar-benar sedang tidak nafsu makan.

"Aku ingin ramen saja." Sahutnya kemudian.

"Tuan, ramen tidak baik untuk pencernaan anda. Lagipula, tidak biasanya—"

"Aku hanya ingin itu saat ini, lagipula sudah lama sekali aku tidak memakannya."

Yugyeom tak dapat menyela lagi jika Jungkook sudah bersikeras, kemudian ia hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Minki menatap Yugyeom untuk sesaat.

"Tapi kita tidak punya persediaan ramen, tuan."

"Suruh dia membelinya." Jungkook menunjuk Minki sambil lalu, yang ditunjuk hanya menegang kaku dan mengangguk patuh.

Beberapa saat setelah Minki pergi untuk membeli ramen, Jungkook pun berdehem ketika Yugyeom tengah membuat jus mangga dan susu.

"Taehyung. Saat kau mengantarnya apa ia bertanya sesuatu?"

Yugyeom nampak tak terganggu, namun pertanyaan Jungkook barusan cukup untuk membuat alisnya mengernyit.

"Dia tidak berbicara apa-apa, tuan."

Jungkook menyesap jus mangga yang baru saja Yugyeom letakan diatas meja.

"Apa dia kelihatan muram?"

"Tidak, dia mendapat teman baru dengan cepat. Sebelum masuk kelas, 2 anak laki-laki menyapa Taehyung dan mereka kelihatan akrab." Yugyeom sengaja tidak mengatakan kalau salah satu temannya itu merangkul Taehyung, ia sudah dapat membaca bagaimana reaksi Jungkook nanti.

Jungkook cuma mengangguk saja, ia sudah tak memiliki kalimat lain untuk menanggapi Yugyeom.

"Tapi tuan, kenapa anda tiba-tiba ingin ramen?" Tanya nya kemudian. Mencoba meraih topik lain.

Sang tuan hanya mengedik bosan.

"Itu cuma alibi ku agar pelayan itu tidak mendengar pembicaraan kita. Juga, memang karena aku ingin makan ramen saja."

Alasan dengan dua makna.

Yugyeom sempat memprediksikannya tadi.

Tipikal Jeon Jungkook sekali.

Bell makan siang baru saja berbunyi dan para siswa segera berhamburan keluar untuk mencari makanan atau sekedar berkumpul bersama.

Tadi pagi, Minjae datang dengan wajah ditekuk dan ia sama sekali tak mengindahkan Taehyung yang duduk disampingnya. Benar-benar seperti saat pertama mereka bertemu.

Minjae begitu dingin dan seperti tak ingin terusik.

Taehyung kebingungan, bahkan baru kemarin ia menyelamatkannya. Tapi sikap heroik itu berubah kembali jadi dingin.

Maka dari itu, Taehyung sama sekali tak berniat untuk menyapanya. Bahkan ketika Sungjae mengusulkan untuk pergi ke kantin.

Ia pergi bersama Sungjae dan Sehun, meninggalkan Minjae sendirian tanpa berbasa-basi atau mengajaknya makan bersama.

Apakah Minjae marah karena perilaku Jungkook kemarin? Pria itu membawa Taehyung pergi tanpa sedikitpun berterima kasih kepada Minjae, atau— ya ini memang bukan salah Jungkook sepenuhnya.

Taehyung telah berbohong tentang beberapa hal, tapi Jungkook pasti sudah tahu sebelum ia mulai berkilah.

Dua pria ini. Minjae dan Jungkook. Taehyung tak dapat mengerti bagaimana jalan pikirannya.

"Hey, Kim Taehyung. Kenapa kau melamun? Sedang tidak nafsu makan ya?" Lagi-lagi, Sungjae membuyarkan pikirannya yang berkelana.

Taehyung sampai lupa kalau ia sedang dikantin yang begitu ramai. Ditatapnya dua sahabat yang selalu bersama itu, lalu menggeleng malu.

"Tidak kok, aku cuma memikirkan sesuatu."

"Cepatlah makan, sebentar lagi jam masuk kelas." Tumben Sehun bicara? "Jangan buat kami mesti menunggumu selesai makan ketika bell berbunyi."

Taehyung mendelik tidak suka.

Apakah Sehun berbicara hanya saat ia merasa kesal saja? Orang itu bahkan tak repot-repot menatap Taehyung yang terkesiap karena gumaman sinisnya.

Oh, ia hampir lupa, satu orang lagi yang sama sekali tak dapat Taehyung mengerti.

Sehun baru saja masuk kedalam daftarnya.

"Jangan terlalu kasar Sehun-a, barangkali Taehyung hanya sedang memikirkan hal lain. Kemarin dia hampir dikeroyok oleh geng Lisa dan Luhan." Sergah Sungjae sembari menyuap nasi ke mulutnya.

"Itu bukan masalah kok, sungguh sudah bukan hal besar." Taehyung kelihatan malu-malu. Kemudian ia memulai makannya yang tertunda.

"Menyusahkan."

Meskipun Sehun menggumamkan itu sambil mendengus, namun Taehyung masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia lalu menatap Sehun seakan berkata, _apa masalahmu man?_

Ia sengaja tak menanggapinya dan menahan lengan Sungjae ketika pemuda itu hendak menyela kalimat tersebut.

Sungjae cuma berkata tanpa suara kearah Taehyung.

" _Jangan hiraukan orang gila ini, dia cuma cemburu."_

Taehyung sih mengangguk saja, lalu dengan kecepatan angin ia segera menandaskan kotak bekalnya.

Ya, mengingat peristiwa naas kemarin, ia pun berinisiatif untuk membawa bekal saja. Berhubung semua masakan paman Yugyeom (Taehyung mulai memanggilnya paman beberapa hari terakhir) tak pernah berada di peringkat terbawah, ia tentu tidak merasa ragu untuk minta dibuatkan bekal.

Meski Taehyung luar biasa ingin membuat bekalnya sendiri.

Yugyeom tetap bersikeras melarangnya.

Sore hari semakin kentara akibat langit yang berubah kemerahan, dibangkunya Taehyung masih terduduk dan merapikan meja. Sedangkan Sungjae sedang mengetuk-ketuk meja dibelakang Taehyung sembari tersenyum sumringah, beda lagi dengan Sehun yang nampak bosan.

Kelas semakin sepi saja ketika satu siswa selain mereka berjalan keluar dengan menggendong ransel besarnya.

Taehyung sudah hendak beranjak saat Sungjae dan Sehun berdiri menunggu dideretan bangku depan, namun sebuah tangan kokoh tiba-tiba mencekal hingga Taehyung hampir kembali terduduk.

Ia segera menoleh, lalu tampaklah wajah datar Minjae yang menatap tepat ke retinanya.

Entah karena ia yang menahan pipis atau karena Minjae yang tetiba menatapnya dengan mata cokelat itu, tapi Taehyung merasa merinding.

"E-eh? Ada... Apa?"

Sungjae mendekat untuk melihat keadaan.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, Taehyung?"

Mulutnya terbuka untuk menjawab, kendati aneh sekali karena bukanlah suaranya yang terdengar.

"Dia akan pulang denganku." Minjae semakin mengeratkan pegangannya hingga Taehyung terpaksa mesti kembali duduk. Ia meringis karena ngilu itu masih ada. "Kalian pergilah duluan."

"Kau mau main tikung ya Minjae?" Sungjae bertolak pinggang sembari menatap pemuda ganteng yang mencekal Taehyung. "Sejak awal Taehyung kan mau pulang dengan kami!"

"Biarkan saja dia bersamanya, Sungjae-a." Dari belakang Sehun terdengar berujar malas.

"Tidak bisa begitu dong!"

"Minjae, aku berjanji akan pulang dengan mereka." Kata Taehyung pelan meminta pengertian.

Lagipula kenapa Minjae begitu tiba-tiba begini sih? Taehyung kan jadi bingung.

"Aku harus berbicara denganmu," katanya sambil menatap Taehyung. "Kemarin aku menyelamatkanmu, kenapa hari ini kau seperti tak pernah terjadi apapun?"

Ia tak salah dengar kan?

 _Dia sendiri yang diam dan bersikap dingin, kenapa harus bertanya padaku?_

"Kau sendiri yang bersikap dingin, memangnya aku harus apa?"

Minjae nampak terperangah sebentar.

"Setidaknya kau bisa menyapaku, atau bilang terima kasih."

"Kalau ingin menolong ya jangan pamrih." Itu Sungjae, tentu saja.

Pemuda yang merasa tersinggung hanya mendelik sinis, kendati ia tak menjawab apa-apa.

"Maaf, kukira kau marah padaku. Maka dari itu aku tidak berani menyapamu. Tapi terima kasih untuk kemarin ya." Katanya dengan wajah yang hampir melelehkan hati ketiga pemuda disana. "Sekarang, bisakah kita pulang saja? Kau boleh pergi bersama kami juga."

Udara seakan hilang selama beberapa detik, tapi kemudian Minjae menyela dengan cepat.

"Aku masih ingin berbicara denganmu." Penuh penekanan dan wajahnya tak menunjukan niat untuk berbicara secara baik-baik. "Berdua saja."

"Berhenti disitu Kim Minjae, kau tidak bisa bersikap semaumu begitu."

"Kau punya masalah Yook Sungjae?"

"Sudahlah, mari pulang. Biarkan mereka sendiri." Sehun sudah bersiap menahan bahu Sungjae jika seandainya pemuda itu terpancing dengan omongan Minjae.

Namun Taehyung segera menengahi.

"Teman-teman, kita tidak perlu seperti ini oke? Minjae, aku sudah berjanji akan pulang bersama mereka, jadi jika kau ingin bicara katakan saja sekarang."

Semuanya terdiam untuk sesaat, beberapa kali Taehyung menatap Minjae dan Sungjae bergantian. Seakan ketegangan antara keduanya tak akan pernah surut, ia pun menggaruk pipi yang tak gatal.

"Atau kita bisa pulang berempat saja, bagaimana? Aku—"

"Jum'at nanti, mari jalan denganku."

Jungkook sudah kembali mengandangkan diri ketika Taehyung dan Yugyeom datang memasuki rumah.

Seperti biasa Yugyeom akan selalu menjemput Taehyung tepat beberapa menit sebelum jam pulang sekolah, sengaja menggunakan mobilnya sendiri agar tidak terlalu mencolok. Ia punya sebuah BMW keluaran lama, dan merasa sudah terlanjur nyaman untuk menggantinya.

Meskipun begitu Yugyeom tentu selalu merawat barang kesayangan tersebut dengan amat baik, hingga tak mungkin celaka ketika melakukan perjalanan jauh.

Kali ini Taehyung naik ke mobil dengan tanpa bisik-bisik aneh penuh tuduhan, karena Yugyeom terlihat cocok sekali menjadi seorang ayah.

Berbeda saat Jungkook yang menjemputnya kemarin, ia menggunakan Range Rovernya yang tinggi dan hitam.

Sepertinya, mulai hari ini, Taehyung akan melarang Jungkook untuk pergi menjemput lagi, itupun jika ia berhasil menemui pria tersebut.

Seharian ini Taehyung tak menemukan Jungkook dimana-mana, bahkan ketika ia menjelajahi kamar mereka yang bersebelahan. Pria itu tidak ada disana, membuat Taehyung bingung saja.

Ia pun pergi ke kamarnya sendiri, lalu segera melepas seluruh pakaian dan merenung dibawah guyuran shower.

Teringat akan ucapan Minjae tadi sore, Taehyung segera merona dibuatnya.

Amat kentara saat Sungjae mengernyit terkejut dengan usulan Minjae itu, awalnya ia menyalak tidak suka, namun Sehun berhasil menyeretnya keluar kala Taehyung benar-benar tak mampu mengeluarkan kalimat apapun.

Jelas sekali Kim Minjae tertarik pada Kim Taehyung, maka dari itu Sehun membawa sahabatnya pergi. Meskipun agak sedikit kesulitan namun Sungjae akhirnya menurut juga, ia hanya mendengus jengkel lalu menyerapah Minjae untuk sesaat.

Sehun tak pernah melihat sahabatnya bertingkah demikian, itulah sebabnya ia harus lebih waspada dan melakukan pencegahan.

Taehyung adalah seorang yang tidak untuk didekati, Sehun bisa merasakan itu. Mengingat sebuah Range Rover yang menunggunya didepan gerbang kemarin sore, melihat penampilan dan menilik isi dompetnya.

Anak itu bukan pemuda sembarangan.

Ketika akhirnya dua sahabat itu meninggalkan mereka berdua, Minjae semakin mengeratkan genggamannya ditangan Taehyung, membuat ia merapatkan paha defensif. Matanya mengedip waspada dan Minjae segera mendengus geli melihatnya.

"Aku cuma mengajakmu pergi, mengapa kau seperti ketakutan begitu?"

"C-caramu mengajakku itu hampir seperti mafia yang menagih hutang, tahu." Kata Taehyung. "Bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku? Rasanya sakit, omong-omong."

Sembari menikmati air yang mengalir mengguyur tubuh, Taehyung pun mengusap pergelangan tangannya. Dipejamkanlah kedua mata dengan bulu lentik itu, kemudian ia kembali teringat pada percakapannya dan Minjae.

Pemuda itu tidak melepaskan tangannya, namun Minjae malah mengendurkannya dan menggunakan ibu jari untuk mengelus permukaan memerah dipergelangan Taehyung.

"Apa aku benar terlihat seperti itu?" Suaranya merendah satu oktaf, dan ia masih menatap Taehyung dalam-dalam. "Maklumi saja, aku tidak pernah meminta siapapun untuk pergi bersamaku."

Taehyung terdiam untuk sesaat, mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya dan rasa merinding yang mulai makin menjadi.

Dia belum pipis demi Tuhan!

"Memangnya kenapa kau ingin mengajakku pergi jalan?"

"Alasan apapun tidak penting, aku hanya ingin melakukannya." Minjae sempat menatap arah lain, kemudian kembali berujar. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin menonton sebuah film."

Entah Taehyung yang merasa degupan jantungnya terlalu keras hingga menghalangi pendengaran, ataukah suara Minjae memang semakin mengecil seperti malu.

Apa dia berkata ingin menonton film?

"Film apa?" Merinding itu semakin datang dan perutnya mulai berdenyut protes. Taehyung nampak bergidik kecil lalu mendesis sesaat, namun Minjae sama sekali tak mengubrisnya.

Minjae tampak ragu, namun ia menghela nafas juga.

Ia mulai mendekat, lalu menggunakan satu tangan lain yang bebas ditaruhnya dekat pipi Taehyung seperti posisi hendak berbisik.

Kemudian, kala bibirnya seperti hampir menyentuh permukaan pipi Taehyung..

Pria cantik kita tiba-tiba tersentak seperti baru kena sesuatu, tubuhnya kaku dan Taehyung segera menyambar ranselnya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang juga. Sungguh ini keadaan yang mendadak. Sekali lagi maafkan aku!"

Belum apa-apa, Taehyung pun menyentak lengan Minjae yang nampak terkejut bukan main. Ia hanya tertegun ketika melihat tubuh kurus Taehyung yang pergi menerjang pintu kelas.

Taehyung menutup mukanya malu hingga guyuran air yang terjun dari atas bercipratan ke dinding, kemudian ia menyugar rambutnya kebelakang dan meraih sabun mandi diatas rak, menekan itu hingga larutan kental berwarna putih memenuhi permukaan tangan.

Ia memandanginya sebentar.

 _Seperti teringat sesuatu_. Pikirnya malu.

Taehyung mendengus, ia pun mengecilkan laju air dan menggosok badannya dengan sabun beraroma susu tersebut. Rasanya nyaman dan kepenatan tiba-tiba menghilang.

Ia mendesah lega, namun kembali menepuk wajahnya sembari mengerang ketika mengingat alasan Taehyung berlari dari Minjae ialah karena tak bisa menahan kencing.

Memalukan sekali!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Taehyung hampir menjerit ketika mendengar suara Jungkook yang tiba-tiba melesak diantara acara berangannya.

Ia segera membasuh wajah guna menghilangkan busa disana, lalu berbalik dan mendapati Jungkook tengah berdiri didekat kerai yang dibukanya dengan hanya mengenakan celana pendek saja.

Dadanya tak terhalang apapun, dan ia melipat tangan seperti biasa.

Taehyung sampai tidak sadar kalau ia baru saja menganga terlalu lama.

Ia mengatupkan rahang lalu menatap Jungkook seakan marah, kemudian berbalik dan melanjutkan mandinya tanpa mengubris Jungkook sedikitpun.

Tentu saja Taehyung masih marah, Jungkook dapat melihat rona samar kemerahan dipantatnya masih ada.

Namun Jungkook berniat untuk tidak terlalu buru-buru, ia mengerti jika seseorang sedang marah maka ia harus menunggu beberapa saat agar tak terkena dampak terlalu serius.

Ia hanya memperhatikan cara mandi Taehyung yang unik, dimana ia terbiasa mencuci rambutnya dengan tubuh masih dipenuhi oleh busa.

Taehyung sadar kalau Jungkook masih berdiri dibelakangnya, memperhatikan dalam diam dan tidak berniat mengatakan satu patah katapun.

Hal tersebut malah membuatnya semakin kesal, tak adakah inisiatif untuk meminta maaf? Taehyung masih marah pada Jungkook, harusnya pria itu tahu.

Ia pun kembali memutar keran agar air mengguyur deras, namun karena Taehyung yang terlalu diliputi oleh perasaan kesal, arah keran yang ia putar malah berlawanan.

Jadilah air panas nun mendidih yang datang menerjang.

Merasakan kulit kepalanya seperti terbakar akhirnya Taehyung menjerit dan pergi menjauh hingga Jungkook yang masih terdiam dibelakang sama terkejutnya.

Pria itu segera melompat untuk menahan Taehyung yang hampir terjungkal kebelakang lalu merasakan siraman panas menyengat itu menerjang punggungnya.

Jungkook mengerang, lalu sebelah tangannya terulur untuk memutar arah keran.

Tergantilah sengatan nyeri dari air panas tersebut dengan guyuran sejuk yang kian membasahi tubuhnya dan Taehyung.

Jungkook mendesah lega, sedangkan pria kecil penuh busa yang masih ia peluk nampak memegangi bahunya panik.

"Astaga, t-tuan tidak apa-apa? Itu sakit? Maafkan aku."

Busa dirambut dan wajahnya meluruh juga, ia menatap Jungkook sembari mendongak panik. Sedangkan pria tampannya kini sedang terpejam dan menarik nafas.

Keduanya basah kuyup dan Taehyung dapat merasakan benda berat yang mengganjali perutnya, terasa hangat dan masih terhalang sesuatu.

Jungkook pun membuka mata sambil menghela nafas, lalu nampaklah kernyitan khas diwajah seriusnya.

Oh, Taehyung tidak menyukai ini.

"Dasar teledor. Bagaimana jika kau terluka gara-gara ini?"

Taehyung cuma mengigit bibirnya, kemudian menyembunyikan wajah didada bidang Jungkook.

"Aku sedang marah padamu."

Marah? Seperti ini?

Lagi-lagi, Jungkook menghela nafas.

Ia mundur selangkah untuk menanggalkan celananya yang kebasahan, lalu berdiri didepan Taehyung sama tanpa mengenakan apapun. Kedua tangan menangkup wajah Taehyung penuh kelembutan, dan Jungkook menundukan wajahnya untuk segera memagut bibir Taehyung.

Kali ini tanpa dengusan penuh nafsu, yang terdengar hanya decakan halus dari bibir bertemu bibir. Jungkook mengecapnya ketika itu hampir terlepas, menimbulkan suara kecipak basah diantara deru air yang berjatuhan.

"Basuhkan tubuhku.." Bisiknya dengan tatapan hangat.

Taehyung tidak menyetujui apapun, namun ia tetap meraih sabun cair di rak dan mulai menggosok dada dan perut Jungkook hingga berbusa.

Pria itu hanya memperhatikannya dalam diam, dan sesekali mengusap pantat Taehyung cukup lembut, bahkan ketika pemuda itu berjengit kaget awalnya, Jungkook semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka.

Taehyung membalikan Jungkook agar membelakanginya, ia tak memprotes apapun namun Jungkook tetap melakukannya. Kemudian nampaklah rona kemerahan disekujur punggung sampai tengkuknya.

Ia segera mengusap itu dengan tangan lembutnya, mengecup tulang belakang Jungkook ketika air meluruhkan busa sabun yang tercium wangi.

"Ini salahku."

Jungkook kembali berbalik setelah mendengar gumaman itu, lalu ia merunduk untuk menyesap leher jenjang Taehyung, mengusap dengan lembut permukaan bokong pemudanya yang licin dan halus.

"Bukan salahmu." Katanya sembari mengecupi pipi Taehyung. "Tapi yang satu ini benar salahku."

Kemudian Jungkook meremas bokong Taehyung, pelan namun menggairahkan.

Pemuda itu tak menjawab apa-apa, ia hanya balas memeluk Jungkook semakin erat, lalu sebelah tangannya turun kebawah untuk membelai bagian lain yang belum sempat ia jamah. Perlahan-lahan, benda itu semakin naik dan berkembang, sedangkan disisi lain Jungkook mulai melancarkan godaannya di bibir Taehyung.

Nafas semakin memberat seiring dengan terbangunnya hasrat yang menagih kepuasan.

Hingga kemudian semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Jungkook yang mematikan shower langsung melesat ke dalam kamar dengan Taehyung dalam gendongannya, sepasang handuk tebal terlupakan seketika, dan udara sejuk berubah panas ketika ia menjatuhkan tubuh diatas ranjang, menindih Taehyung diantara kungkungan ototnya yang kokoh nun keras.

Permukaan leher yang nampak licin itu mendapatkan sebuah jejak hangat tepat disela bahu, dan Taehyung hanya mampu mengerang ketika Jungkook menggoda puting tegangnya menggunakan ujung lidah.

"Jangan marah lagi." Jungkook mendongak disela kegiatannya menghisap permukaan perut Taehyung, pemuda itu balas menatap dengan sorot terkabut nafsu, tapi kemudian mengangguk juga.

Ia belai rambut basah Jungkook, lalu dengan punggung jari telunjuknya yang menekan bibir bergigi kelinci tersebut Taehyung tersenyum, dan Jungkook segera mengigit lembut permukaan kulitnya.

Dengan itu, ia mendesah lesu dan punggungnya terangkat indah kala Jungkook meraup seluruh kebanggaannya untuk ia miliki. Kepala berambut jelaga tersebut menghisap dan menghempas menuju selangkangan Taehyung. Terus-terusan memompa kenikmatan luar biasa yang menyerang setiap saraf ditubuhnya.

"Daddy!" Taehyung menjerit dengan suara putus-putus sambil menjerat lapisan linen yang nampak berantakan.

Dadanya naik turun dengan panik ketika letupan gairah itu semakin mendekat.

"Tolong lepas—, aku mau—"

 _'PUK'_

Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas bantal ketika kenikmatan itu meledak sesaat sebelum Taehyung mendesah lega, pinggul mengejang sebentar dan Jungkook terdiam menunggu mulutnya sampai penuh.

Udara seakan menderu masuk kedalam paru-parunya mana kala Taehyung meraup itu dengan mulut. Bintang-bintang bagai bertaburan diatas wajahnya, dan langit terdengar menyoraki penuh kegembiraan.

Oh, Taehyung bisa melihat kembang api yang meletup-letup didalam kepalanya.

Ini benar teramat memabukan. Jungkook sungguh terlalu ahli untuk urusan seperti demikian.

Beberapa saat terlalui dan kehangatan terasa hilang untuk sekejap, kendati Jungkook nampak telah mengangkangkan dua paha Taehyung sambil tersenyum, ia menciumnya menggunakan lidah, masih terasa asin dan sedikit aneh. Namun Taehyung tak dapat menemukan lebih banyak cairan yang baru saja ia keluarkan selain hanya mengecap sisanya saja.

Ia menatap Jungkook tak percaya ketika ciumannya terlepas.

Jungkook hanya menyeringai lalu menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Kau terasa sangat lezat sayang."

 _Kemudian tergantilah satu keping kenangan buruk._

Taehyung hanya mampu merona dan kembali meraup tengkuk Jungkook untuk ia peluk erat-erat.

Kemudian, tanpa ia sadari Jungkook telah melakukan penetrasi dengan kebanggaannya yang diluluri pelumas, ia mendorong perlahan-lahan ketika dirasa Taehyung menegang kaku dan meringis kecil.

"Kali ini perlahan sayang, daddy tidak akan menyakitimu." Bisiknya ditengah dengusan nafas lembut nun panas.

Bulir air dingin berganti dengan keringat ketika Jungkook semakin melangkah begitu cepat, membawa Taehyung terbang bersamanya menuju nirwana yang penuh oleh terjangan birahi dan kepuasan total.

Jungkook merintih tepat didepan wajah Taehyung, bercinta tanpa pengaman membuatnya jauh lebih sensitif, hingga ujung kenikmatan itu datang terlalu dekat.

Ia mengurangi intensitasnya, mulai bergerak perlahan-lahan dan Taehyung sama sekali tak kuasa untuk menahan suaranya agar tetap kedengaran biasa saja.

Peduli setan, jika Jungkook terus berlaku seperti demikian Taehyung mungkin akan kembali datang untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Ia menatap Jungkook, menumpukan kedua tangan dibahu dan lehernya, lalu sepasang lengan kurus itu merambat turun pada perut dan dada Jungkook.

Taehyung menggodanya terang-terangan, dengan tubuh berjingkat lembut ia pun menjepit kedua puting Jungkook dan memelintirnya gemas.

Sial, belajar dari mana dia?

"Oh sayang.." Nafasnya gemetaran, lalu ia pun menyambar bibir Taehyung penuh nafsu. Sebelah tangan turun kebawah guna melaksanakan pembalasan.

"Ahh jangan— aku hampir datang lagi—"

Rektumnya mengetat seraya perut mengejan memuntahkan muatan.

Sedangkan Jungkook menggeram berat sembari menunggu Taehyung selesai dari pelepasannya. Ia merasakan kehangatan itu menoreh di perut, dada dan dagunya.

Jungkook mengusap rahangnya yang terkena cairan, lalu mengoleskan itu diputing Taehyung.

Ia terkekeh kecil.

Hanya menyeringai dan mendengus senang.

"Cantik sekali." Jungkook mendesah, kemudian ia kembali melakukan pergerakan. Mulai memompa lebih cepat untuk pencapaiannya sendiri.

Dipagutlah bibir penuh Taehyung, dan ia melumatnya dalam-dalam bagai kehausan, lalu ketika dengusan nafas itu berubah menggebu, Jungkook pun melepaskan ciumannya.

Ia menatap Taehyung yang berkeringat dan terengah dibawahnya, terlonjak kuat dan merintih nikmat kala Jungkook semakin menyatukan tubuh mereka.

Ledakan itu terasa semakin dekat, dan mana kala kebanggaannya berdenyut liar tak menentu ia pun segera mencabut keluar ereksi nya lalu mengocok itu dengan gerakan cepat diatas perut Taehyung.

Saat ia merasa kosong karena Jungkook sudah tak menyatukan tubuh mereka lagi, kepalanya terangkat untuk menyaksikan puncak kepuasan pria Jeon tersebut.

Luapan cairan hangat itu tumpah membasahi perut dan dada Taehyung, sedangkan Jungkook hanya mampu mengerang lalu menyerapah dengan rahang terkatup.

Mulut bergigi kelinci itu terbuka, beserta mata yang tertutup, Jungkook tak henti mendesahkan kepuasannya.

Terdiam beberapa saat, Jungkook pun menunduk setelah dirasa terjangan rasa nikmat itu usai tak bersisa. Ia bernafas dengan begitu leluasa kali ini, kemudian kembali meraup bibir Taehyung yang sudah siap menyambutnya.

Mereka berciuman untuk sesaat, saling lumat dan hisap. Sebelah tangan Taehyung nampak meremas tengkuk Jungkook, dan ketika tautan bibir itu terlepas—

"Maafkan aku untuk apa yang aku lakukan kemarin." Jungkook berbisik dengan nafas lembut tepat didepan telinga Taehyung. "Aku sudah keterlaluan."

Kemudian, pemuda cilik tersebut pun mengangguk tanpa ragu.

 _Aku memaafkanmu Jeon Jungkook, sudah sejak awal kau mulai menciumku dikamar mandi._

Taehyung yakin saat ia membuka mata malam pastilah sudah berganti menjadi pagi buta. Ia hendak beranjak kekamar mandi, namun sesuatu yang melingkari perutnya membuat Taehyung kesulitan bergerak.

Ia mendapati wajah tertidur Jungkook tepat ketika menoleh kebelakang, nampak masih sama bertelanjang meski tubuhnya tertutupi selimut tebal.

Taehyung mengangkat lengan berotot Jungkook untuk segera melepaskan perutnya, namun saat Taehyung hampir bebas tangan itu kembali mendekapnya. Kali ini dengan Jungkook yang bergumam malas dari belakang, suaranya serak dan dalam, khas sekali baru bangun tidur.

"Mau kemana?"

"Kamar mandi," katanya setengah malas. "Dan harus secepatnya." Setelah mengatakan itu, pelukan diperut pun melonggar tanpa perlu perintah kesekian.

Jungkook nampak membenahi diri ketika Taehyung sudah bangkit dalam keadaan polos, berjalan kekamar mandi tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Taehyung melakukan kegiatan alamnya cukup lama dikamar mandi, berharap Jungkook telah kembali terlelap saat ia selesai nanti.

Namun ketika ia melangkah keluar dengan handuk terlilit didada, betapa heranlah dia kala melihat Jungkook yang kini malah bersandar dikepala ranjang sambil memangku tangan.

Pria itu berselimut sampai pinggul dan diatas pangkuannya terdapat sebuah nampan, lalu penutup makanan dari alumunium tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu didalamnya.

Taehyung pun mendekati dengan wajah penasaran.

"Apa itu?" Katanya sembari beringsut naik dan duduk disamping Jungkook.

"Mata yang tajam anak muda, kalau begitu bukalah sendiri."

Kali ini, Jungkook nampak menadah nampan tersebut, kemudian didekatkannya kepada Taehyung yang kini menatap bingung.

Ia terdiam untuk sesaat dan sebelah tangan terulur guna mengangkat penutup itu perlahan-lahan.

Taehyung mengira ia akan disuguhi suatu makanan yang tak mungkin ia hafal namanya, namun ketika sebuah kotak segi panjang dengan logo apel setengah tergigit itu tertangkap matanya, Taehyung segera menoleh pada Jungkook meminta penjelasan.

"Anggap saja hadiah permintaan maaf." Katanya. "Lagipula kau tentu membutuhkan yang satu ini."

Jungkook memberinya ponsel yang nampak terikat oleh pita warna ungu, seperti tak bermodal sekali untuk menciptakan suasana romantis, tapi harga ponsel itu pastilah selangit.

"Ini, untukku?"

Pertanyaan retoris itu membuat Jungkook mengernyit, kendati ia tetap mengangguk juga.

"Tadinya aku tertarik dengan sebuah Volvo seri terbaru, tapi aku ingat kau masih kecil."

Taehyung segera mengerang.

"Tuan!"

"Daddy." Jungkook mengoreksi sambil terkekeh tanpa suara.

Ia mengambil ponsel yang terikat pita itu lalu meletakan nampan beserta penutupnya diatas nakas.

"Manfaatkan benda ini dengan baik, aku sudah menyimpan nomorku disini." Jungkook nampak melepas pita yang melilit, lalu memberikan ponsel tersebut kepada Taehyung. "Aku akan memeriksanya tiap minggu, jadi pastikan hanya nomorku saja yang tertera disana."

Mendengar itu, Taehyung pun mendelik jengkel sembari bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

 _Baru saja mau merasa senang, ternyata menggunakan ponsel saja ia atur._

Taehyung pergi sekolah seperti biasa, dan diantar Yugyeom selayaknya hari-hari sebelum itu.

Meski pagi ini Jungkook tetap tak ikut sarapan dengannya karena urusan pekerjaan, yang penting Taehyung sudah tidak merasa dibuang lagi seperti kemarin.

Jungkook sudah minta maaf, dengan cara paling tidak romantis menurut Taehyung.

Bukankah ini lebih terlihat seperti melakukan suap dari pada meminta permohonan maaf?

Taehyung tersenyum sendiri mengingat itu, Jeon Jungkook memang terlalu sulit untuk ia tebak.

"Wah, apa yang membuatmu tersenyum pagi-pagi begini Taehyung?" Itu Sungjae, dan seperti biasa Sehun sudah terduduk dibelakang karena kali ini Sungjae menduduki bangku Minjae yang masih kosong.

Taehyung sudah ada dikelas sejak beberapa menit lalu, dan nampaknya sahabat double 'S' itu baru saja tiba.

"Selamat pagi Sungjae." Taehyung menimpali dengan topik lain sambil tersenyum malu.

Dalam beberapa detik yang singkat, Sehun sempat mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat senyuman manis itu secara cuma-cuma. Meskipun hanya dari samping.

Ia segera mengalihkan atensinya ke arah lain.

"Kemarin itu, Kim Minjae tidak melakukan hal-hal yang merugikanmu kan Taehyung?" Sungjae kembali bersuara, kelihatan masih kesal karena kejadian kemarin sore.

Taehyung terdiam, ia ingat kalau Minjae sempat mengajaknya pergi nonton film, entah kapan. Tetapi ia malah meninggalkannya akibat keadaan mendesak yang melibatkan masa depan kantung kemihnya.

Rona kemerahan segera merambati pipi dan Taehyung tak sadar kalau ia mulai mengigiti bibir gugup.

"Eh? Taehyung kau memerah! Apa yang dia lakukan padamu huh?" Sial. "Jangan bilang kalau alasanmu tersenyum-senyum tadi itu adalah Minjae?"

Double sial—

Tunggu, Sungjae salah paham.

"Ah, anak itu, dia sudah jadi tukang tikung sungguhan rupanya. Awas saja."

"Tidak kok, kau salah paham. Dia hanya mengajakku pergi jalan." Katanya berniat memberi penjelasan, kendati belum selesai ia melanjutkan kalimat, Sungjae sudah keburu berseru.

"Sial, dia sudah ambil langkah duluan? Taehyung kau menyetujuinya?" Sungjae kelihatan kecewa bercampur main-main, Taehyung jadi bingung bagaimana harus menanggapinya.

"Kau membuatnya bingung Sungjae, kembalilah, Minjae sudah datang." Sehun, tanpa menolehkan wajah pun seperti sudah dapat merasakan keberadaan Minjae yang kini terambang didepan pintu, nampak mengobrol sebentar dengan seseorang.

"Sayang sekali." Gerutunya sambil mengepalkan tangan gemas. Tapi Sungjae tetap berpindah juga kebangkunya dibelakang. "Taehyung, jam istirahat nanti kau harus bersama kami oke? Jangan biarkan si Minjae itu bertingkah sesukanya."

Taehyung cuma tersenyum kikuk, namun ia tak menjawabnya dengan pasti.

Kemudian saat Minjae telah benar-benar duduk disampingnya, Taehyung mendesah lesu dalam hati.

 _Aku harus meminta maaf pada Sungjae lagi._

Karena dengan tak biasanya Minjae tersenyum miring pada Taehyung, tepat setelah ia meletakan ransel diatas meja.

Sial, peristiwa memalukan kemarin terus melayang dikepalanya.

Waktu istirahat kali ini memang diberikan kepada Sungjae dan Sehun untuk memiliki Taehyung bagi mereka sendiri.

Meski Minjae sempat meminta waktu bicara sebentar dengan Taehyung karena pemuda cantik itu bilang ia akan bersama Sungjae dan Sehun. Sedangkan dua sahabat itu sudah pergi ke kantin lebih dulu.

Akhirnya, Minjae hanya mengungkit sedikit tentang mengapa Taehyung tiba-tiba meninggalkannya bahkan sebelum menjawab pernyataan pemuda itu.

Kendati, jawaban Taehyung yang kelewat lugu malah membuatnya tergelak gemas.

Kebelet pipis. Tidak semua orang akan sejujur itu.

Para siswa dikelas sampai melihat Minjae dengan tatapan aneh sekaligus terkejut.

Tidak biasanya Minjae akan menunjukan emosi seperti demikian, tersenyum saja jarang, tapi kini pemuda itu malah terkikih geli. Taehyung sih cuma terdiam kaku, tidak tahu harus berkata bagaimana lagi. Namun yang ia lakukan hanya menggaruk pipinya saja.

"Sudah kuduga kau memang sangat lugu." Katanya setelah tawa itu berhenti. Ia menatap Taehyung yang kelihatan tidak nyaman.

Minjae sempat kebingungan sesaat.

Namun ketika ia menatap sekeliling, tampaklah beberapa teman sekelas yang menatap keduanya sambil berbisik-bisik. Mereka memang sempat berhenti untuk sesaat karena Minjae menyadari hal tersebut.

'BRAK!'

Minjae memukul meja keras sekali, hingga tak hanya Taehyung yang terlonjak kaget.

Suara gebrakan tersebut cukup menjadi alasan kuat bagi para penggosip itu untuk berhamburan keluar karena takut, beberapa ada yang lari tunggang langgang dan menabrak meja.

Namun Minjae tak mengindahkan itu, ia kemudian menarik nafas dan menatap Taehyung yang kelihatan kikuk.

"Maaf Minjae, aku harus pergi." Karena atmosfer gelap itu Taehyung pun jadi ikut ketakutan, debaran didadanya tentu kelewat keras. Ia sama terkejut seperti beberapa siswa lain, apalagi gebrakan itu tepat terjadi didekatnya.

Minjae tak berniat menahan Taehyung, kendati ia hanya tersenyum miring melihat tingkah menggemaskan itu.

"Terlalu lugu," gumamnya hampir tanpa suara mana kala Taehyung sudah menghilang dibalik pintu. "Namun kelewat menarik."

Seminggu telah berlalu, dan Minjae sama sekali tak mengungkit apapun lagi. Ia tetap bersikap seperti biasa, terkadang baik, namun terkadang merasa tak ingin diganggu, dan Taehyung hanya akan menuruti bagaimana pun suasana hatinya.

Sedangkan Jungkook, ia bilang akan mengurus beberapa pekerjaan dikantor cabang Swiss untuk beberapa hari kedepan, tentu saja hal itu membuat Taehyung murung semalaman.

Akhir pekan ini ia akan kesepian dan merasa bosan jika Jungkook tidak ada.

Namun teringat pria itu mengemban lebih dari 3 perusahaan dengan tangannya sendiri, Taehyung tentu tak dapat merajuk terlalu lama.

Pada Minggu pagi, ia pergi untuk mengantar Jungkook, bersama dengan Yugyeom dan beberapa penjaganya yang akan ikut bersama sang atasan ke Swiss.

Tiga jeep besar itu mulai memasuki sebuah hanggar pribadi, lalu untuk pertama kalinya Taehyung dapat melihat super jet gagah yang hanya mampu ia bayangkan tanpa melihat secara langsung.

"Jangan cemberut, aku jadi tidak tahan untuk menciummu." Kata Jungkook beberapa detik sebelum mobil berhenti tepat didekat pesawat, Taehyung hanya menoleh kemudian tersenyum singkat dan kembali merengut. "Hanya seminggu, aku akan kembali dengan cepat."

"Seminggu itu lama." Taehyung mulai meremat manset Jungkook, ia menggunakan setelannya seperti biasa dan Taehyung sempat melirik dasi yang kini terikat rapi dilehernya.

Mobil berhenti dengan suara halus dan sopirnya Dongmin berujar dari balik kemudi tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Kita sudah sampai, pak."

"Beri aku beberapa menit." Timpal Jungkook tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari Taehyung.

Dongmin mengangguk mengerti lalu meninggalkan kemudi dan menunggu diluar.

"Aku tak bisa membawamu bersamaku karena kau harus sekolah, Taehyung." Katanya sambil mengelus surai lembut pemuda cantik tersebut.

Taehyung sempat tertegun sesaat.

"Kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Sangat bisa."

"Lalu kenapa tidak boleh?" Ia kembali cemberut.

"Besok kau sekolah." Kali ini Jungkook menciumnya tepat dibibir. "Kita lakukan di lain kesempatan, kali ini aku harus mengurus beberapa pekerjaan juga."

Seseorang nampak hampir mengetuk jendela mobil, namun Dongmin segera menahannya.

Orang itu kelihatan bingung untuk sekejap, kendati mengangguk juga.

"Lain kali, janji." Jungkook tak berhenti mengecupi permukaan wajah Taehyung. "Akan kubawa kau kebelahan bumi manapun, jika kita libur sayang."

Namun Taehyung tiba-tiba menghentikan acara kecupan Jungkook dengan mendorong bahunya lembut.

"Tak perlu melakukan itu." Katanya sambil tersenyum, Taehyung kemudian membawa dirinya untuk duduk dipangkuan Jungkook. Kedua tangan mengelus leher tegas dengan nadi yang berdenyut tenang itu begitu lembut, dan dikecuplah bibir penuh Jungkook. "Yang terpenting, pulangnya cepat-cepat."

Jemari lentik itu menarik lepas sampul dasi yang mengikat leher Jungkook.

Perlahan-lahan.

Sembari menatap dari balik bulu matanya, Taehyung mencoba melakukan godaan dengan trik klise yang dengan ajaib begitu mempengaruhi Jungkook.

Hingga ketika dasi itu telah berpindah tangan pada Taehyung, Jungkook sungguh tak sanggup untuk menahan geramannya.

"Oh sayang, aku akan membutuhkan itu untuk pertemuan nanti." Jungkook mengelus pinggul Taehyung sembari mendengus tepat dipipi lembutnya.

"Kau masih punya yang lain didalam kopermu." Taehyung bergumam sembari mengikatkan dasi tersebut dikedua tangannya, lalu mengancangkan ikatan itu dengan mulut.

Lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Jungkook merasakan sesuatu menggeliat dari balik celananya.

"Sial, baby, yang satu ini akan jadi favoritku." Katanya sembari mengecup genggaman tangan Taehyung.

"Favoritku juga."

Ia tersenyum, lalu mengalungkan tangannya pada Jungkook, mencium bibir penuh bergigi kelinci tersebut tanpa malu-malu. Taehyung melenguh kecil ketika Jungkook membalas dengan lebih antusias, menyesap bagai itu adalah ambrosia ternikmat disemesta.

Ketika pagutan terlepas, Taehyung dapat merasakan nafas panas Jungkook yang menggebu-gebu. Pria itu amat terpengaruh olehnya.

Jungkook melepaskan diri dari kungkungan tangan Taehyung, lalu dengan lembut dilepaskannya ikatan itu. Ia membiarkan Taehyung menggenggam dasi tersebut.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang juga."

Taehyung beringsut turun setelah mengangguk patuh, namun ia masih meremat lengan Jungkook tidak rela.

"Aku akan menghubungimu, jangan manja." Sembari mengatakannya, Jungkook terkekeh dan menggesekan kening mereka. "Tak perlu keluar. Aku akan langsung masuk pesawat."

Taehyung mengangguk lagi, namun kali ini tanpa cemberut.

Jungkook pun pergi keluar, dan super jet itu mengudara tepat setelah Taehyung meninggalkan kawasan hanggar. Memisahkan mereka dengan jarak dan waktu.

Taehyung sempat ketakutan, namun diliriknya dasi bercorak hitam dengan garis merah itu lamat-lamat.

Jungkook tak mungkin lebih lama dari satu minggu, ia akan kembali dan memeluk Taehyung sama seperti biasa.

Kemudian ia tersenyum kecil, wajahnya mendongak keluar jendela dan menyaksikan bayangan pesawat yang mulai mengecil dan hilang tertelan awan.

Hari Senin adalah waktunya Sungjae dan Sehun berlatih untuk club Teaternya setelah jam pelajaran usai, jadi 2 sahabat itu akan tinggal disekolah sampai jam 8 malam.

Awalnya, Sungjae bersikeras untuk mengajak Taehyung mendaftarkan diri sebagai salah satu anggota club Teater. Mengiminginya dengan bujuk rayu dan kalimat manis. Namun karena Taehyung yang masih kebingungan, ia pun meminta waktu untuk memikirkannya dahulu.

Pasalnya, ia masih menunggu keputusan dari Jungkook. Karena mereka belum pernah membicarakan tentang kegiatan-kegiatan diluar sekolah yang Jungkook izinkan. Bisa saja pria itu tidak menghendakinya karena beberapa alasan.

Taehyung masih berjalan keluar kelas ketika ponselnya bergetar dari dalam saku. Ketika ia memeriksanya, munculah satu pesan dari Jungkook.

Kebetulan sekali, pikir Taehyung.

 **Daddy**

Sedang menuju hotel.

Bagaimana hari ini?

Ps. Langsung pulanglah kerumah dan jangan kemana-mana.

 _17.08 pm_

Taehyung sempat melotot untuk sesaat melihat I'd name yang tertera di ponselnya.

 _Oh, tentu, sesukamu sajalah tuan Jeon._

Mencoba mengabaikan itu, ia pun mengetik beberapa balasan dan segera mengirimnya.

 **Baby**

Hari ini baik.

Bagaimana disana?

Ps. Tentu aku tak akan kemanapun.

Pss. Yugyeom terlalu menuruti perintahmu!

 _17.10 pm_

 _Baby? Sejak kapan namaku berubah!_

Taehyung hampir terantuk sebuah undakan tangga, dan ia pun segera mengantongi ponselnya kembali. Setelah tiba ditangga teratas, ia nampak setengah berlari, hingga tiba digerbang sekolah.

Disana, sebuah BMW sudah menunggu dengan patuh. Saat Taehyung mendekatinya, Yugyeom nampak telah menyadari eksistensi pemuda itu, kemudian deru mobil terdengar beberapa detik sebelum Taehyung membuka pintu depan.

"Selamat sore." Sapa Yugyeom sembari memindahkan persneling. "Kau menghabiskan bekalnya?"

Taehyung tersenyum untuk sesaat. "Hm! Tentu saja, terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot."

"Jangan sungkan, aku pamanmu sekarang." Baru kali ini pria itu kelihatan tersenyum. "Kubuatkan lagi besok."

Pemuda disampingnya cuma mengangguk antusias.

Beberapa menit berselang, sebuah getaran ponsel dari dalam saku mengalihkan atensi Taehyung dari jalanan yang mulai basah oleh air hujan.

Jungkook membalas pesannya agak lama.

 **Daddy**

Membosankan seperti biasa.

Kukira kau harusnya memanggil dia paman?

 _17.19 pm_

Taehyung segera membalas.

 **Baby**

Semangat dadda!

Aku sedang membiasakan diri, akan kuingat terus.

Ps. Merindukanmu.

 _17.20_

Kali ini balasan datang tak begitu lama.

 **Daddy**

Terima kasih.

Tentu, panggil dia dengan sebutan yang kalian kehendaki.

Ps. Ini baru sehari bukan? Bersabarlah sayang.

 _17.20_

Taehyung mengigit bibirnya gemas setelah melihat balasan tersebut, ia mencebik kesal lalu menghela nafas dan kembali mengetik.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia dan Jungkook bertukar pesan. Namun pria itu bagai memiliki kepribadian lain, dia tak pernah melontarkan kalimat _chessy_ atau bahkan menambahkan emoji pada pesan singkatnya.

Namun Taehyung tak pernah kehabisan akal.

 **Baby**

Kalau begitu aku boleh memanggilnya papa?^^

Cobalah menggunakan emoji! Pesan ini datar sekali. u,u

 _17.22_

 **Daddy**

Tidak. Kuperingatkan kau jangan berani-berani!

Kau tak bisa memaksaku.

 _17.22_

Wow jawabannya cepat sekali.

 **Baby**

Kenapa? Aku baru saja memanggilnya papa!

Menyebalkan!

 _17.23_

 **Daddy**

Menyebalkan?

Mari kutunjukan apa yang menyebalkan itu. Kau bilang baru saja memanggil Yugyeom dengan sebutan papa!

 _17.24_

Taehyung menyeringai, baiklah sekarang balasannya mulai panjang.

Senang rasanya menggoda Jungkook seperti ini, beruntung Swiss itu ribuan mil jauhnya.

 **Baby**

Yup. Aku memanggilnya papa. :P

 _17.24_

Ia tak mendapat balasan lagi untuk beberapa menit, lalu setelah bosan menunggu, tiba-tiba suara dari ponsel lain terdengar menggema didalam mobil.

Yugyeom nampak mengernyit bingung. Itu adalah suara ponsel miliknya, dan ia masih berkendara.

Ditekannya sebuah tombol diatas daskboard yang telah terhubung dengan panggilan telepon. Kemudian terdengarlah suara Jungkook yang berseru dari seberang sana.

" _Jangan kau berani menyetujui panggilan aneh apapun yang Taehyung sematkan untukmu."_

Yugyeom makin kebingungan saja, ia menolehkan wajahnya sekilas kearah Taehyung, berniat meminta penjelasan secepatnya. Namun pemuda itu malah kelihatan seperti tengah mengalami mode luar angkasa.

"Maafkan aku tuan, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

Kedengaran suara menggeram setelahnya.

" _Kim Taehyung."_

Ia hanya melonjak kecil mendengar suara rendah Jungkook dari seberang telepon.

" _Aku tahu kau disana, ini masih jam 5 lewat di Korea. Kalian tak mungkin sampai dirumah sebelum jam 6 pas. Jawab aku."_

Sialan! Jungkook tahu kalau dia masih ada dimobil bersama Yugyeom? Bagaimana mungkin perhitungannya bisa setepat itu?

"Y-ya.. Aku disini..." Akhirnya Taehyung pun menyahut dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

Masih ada jeda beberapa saat, kemudian suara Jungkook kembali terdengar, kendati kali ini terasa sedikit berbeda. Tak ada kemarahan, yang terdengar hanya janji tersirat.

" _Kau beruntung aku sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik. Lain kali, tak akan ada toleransi lagi."_

'PIP

Kemudian, panggilan pun terputus.

Tiga hari berlalu dengan amat monoton dan Taehyung kesal lagi kali ini. Jungkook memang tidak jadi marah waktu itu, namun ia tetap datar seperti biasa. Membalas pesan seperlunya atau kadang sama sekali tak memberi respon.

Taehyung mengerti ia sangat sibuk, tapi tidak dengan mengabaikannya bukan? Meskipun ia sedikit khawatir mengapa Taehyung seperti tak bisa berjauhan dengan Jungkook. Pasalnya mereka tak pernah terpisah sejauh dan selama ini sebelumnya, ketika Jungkook menghindar ia hanya menyembunyikan diri di area rumah. Namun kali ini pria itu benar-benar jauh dan tak mungkin dicapai.

Taehyung takut ia mulai merasa ketergantungan dengan Jungkook.

Oh, jangan menganggapnya sepele.

Tiga hari ini ia hanya dapat bertukar pesan saja dengan Jungkook, pria itu terlalu sibuk bahkan untuk sekedar menerima panggilan telepon. Kadang sambungan tak bisa terhubung dan mereka hanya bisa saling mengirim email.

Itu menyebalkan. Sungguh.

Apalagi Jungkook seperti memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan menemuinya secara langsung dan menghubunginya lewat pesan elektronik.

Double menyebalkan.

Waktu baru saja menunjukan pukul 8 malam, tapi Jungkook belum juga memberinya kabar. Terakhir pria itu hanya mengatakan hendak menemui seorang kolega disana, dan itu sudah 2 jam yang lalu.

Ia memang tak pernah menghadiri pertemuan seperti demikian, ataupun sekedar mengetahui detail tertentu dari Jungkook tentang berapa lama sebuah pembicaraan penting akan berlangsung.

Kendati entah mengapa hari ini Taehyung begitu merindukan Jungkook. Hati kecilnya teringat akan sesuatu yang memisahkan mereka, dimana pria arogan itu berada jauh dari jangkauannya.

Teramat rindu hingga Taehyung terlelap dengan mimpi erotis yang datang menggoda jasmaninya.

Ia sempat menunggu Jungkook terlalu lama, membaringkan diri sambil sesekali mengecek ponselnya yang tak kunjung menampilkan notifikasi pesan masuk.

Karena balasan tak kunjung tiba Taehyung akhirnya jatuh tertidur, dimana dalam mimpinya Jungkook datang dengan menggunakan pakaian serba hitam dan hampir diseluruh permukaan pungggungnya menggunakan bahan transparan.

Ia menggoda Taehyung dengan punggung jari telunjuknya, pertama menekan bibir Taehyung lalu turun kebawah Jungkook tiba-tiba mencubit permukaan putingnya menggunakan dua jari.

Kemudian semuanya terjadi begitu saja, dimana hasrat turut membangunkan suasana menjadi lebih panas dan penuh gairah. Jungkook menciumnya, dalam sekali. Sampai terasa ujung lidah itu membelai langit-langit mulut.

Setelahnya ia bergerak, membawa Taehyung hampir menuju ke tingkat paling atas. Memompa keluar masuk sambil meritih seksi.

"Ah.." Taehyung menggeliat dalam tidurnya, dengan dua mata terpejam erat, nampaklah kening dan leher nya mulai berkeringat.

Ponsel diatas bantal kelihatan berkedip tanda pesan masuk, dan waktu baru saja menunjukan pukul 10 malam kala itu. Nampaknya, Jungkook memang sangat sibuk disana.

Masih dalam mimpinya, Taehyung dapat merasakan tubuh Jungkook bergemetaran sebentar, kendati tumbukan itu tak berhenti begitu saja.

Gemetarnya semakin terasa jelas, gemetar itu terasa berbeda, seperti berasal dari samping bantalnya.

 _Dddrrrrttt_

 _Ddrrrrtttt_

 _Drrrrrtttt_

 **Daddy is calling...**

Getaran itu akhirnya membangunkan Taehyung dalam keadaan penuh peluh dan terengah hebat. Ia mendesah kecewa setelah menyadari apa yang dirasakannya barusan hanyalah mimpi, puncak itu hampir datang ketika Taehyung baru saja terbangun, hingga akhirnya hilang begitu saja dan hanya menyisakan kehampaan.

Taehyung kehilangan momen, padahal hendak mencapai kepuasan tertinggi sedikit lagi. Namun panggilan masuk itu mengacaukan semuanya.

Ia mengerang lalu mengangkat telepon dengan serampangan, sambil masih terbaring lesu, Taehyung pun menatap jam dinding dikamarnya.

Jungkook baru menelepon setelah jam 10 lewat? Bagus sekali tuan Jeon. Terima kasih banyak.

"Taehyung?" Suaranya dalam, berat, dan sialnya Taehyung kembali teringat mimpi itu lagi.

"Daddy, kenapa kau jahat sekali!"

"Ada apa sayang? Mengapa tiba-tiba sekali? Padahal aku baru saja mengkhawatirkanmu karena kau tak membalas pesan sejak satu jam terakhir." Jungkook kedengaran sedikit kebingungan dan suara-suara dibelakang sana cukup memberitahu Taehyung bahwa ia masih berada ditempat pertemuan.

"Aku tertidur, dan kau mengacaukan mimpiku." Taehyung merengut lalu menggosok matanya yang lengket. "Sedang dimana?"

"Restoran." Jawabnya singkat. "Mimpi? Apa yang kau mimpikan?"

"Belum ke hotel?" Kali ini ia cemberut. Namun merona kemudian. "Aku memimpikan daddy."

Jungkook kedengaran berdehem. Disampingnya nampak sesosok wanita keturunan Italia tengah memperhatikan dengan teliti, ia ingat kalau orang itu adalah istri dari salah seorang koleganya. Jungkook mencoba mengabaikan dengan memutar posisi duduk, kendati wanita itu terus menatapnya penuh minat.

"Acaranya sampai jam 12. Oh ternyata kau ketiduran?"

Restoran nampak ramai untuk ukuran jam malam, meja panjang nan besar itu dipenuhi oleh hidangan yang silih berganti.

Sambil menunggu hidangan penutup, mereka saling mengobrol satu sama lain, kendati berbeda dengan Jungkook, ia lebih memilih untuk menelepon Taehyung yang terlihat sedikit marah dipesan terakhir.

Pemuda itu sudah terabaikan lebih dari 2 jam lamanya. Ia jadi sedikit merasa bersalah.

Sebenarnya Jungkook sudah selesai dengan semua urusannya, kendati yang masih ia tunggu hanya keputusan dari calon rekan bisnisnya untuk melakukan kerja sama.

Rentetan acara yang disuguhkan hanya beruba kesopanan dan formalitas saja. Meskipun begitu, Jungkook sudah terbiasa dengan daftar jadwal semacam ini.

Makan malam, mengobrol, pembicaraan tentang bisnis, dan bahkan penawaran-penawaran menyimpang seperti persetujuan kontrak yang diselipi pemanis. Seorang pemilik perusahaan akan mengirim pegawai wanitanya untuk mengantarkan kontrak yang perlu ditanda tangani, tentu setelah dua belah pihak menyetujuinya. Kemudian ia bisa melakukan apapun pada wanita itu.

Jungkook sih sudah tidak merasa aneh, namun ia telah memutuskan untuk menjauhi sistem kerja semacam itu.

Bisnis ya bisnis. Wanita atau lelaki cantik itu beda urusan.

Sementara diseberang sana, Taehyung tengah berdiam diri memikirkan sesuatu.

Ponsel menempel di telinga dan ia masih sedikit kesal karena mimpinya terganggu, lalu Jungkook malah menambah itu dengan bersikap seolah ia tak sama merindukannya.

Taehyung menghela nafas sambil tersenyum.

 _Oh tentu, kau harus merindukanku juga._

"Ya, aku ketiduran, dan mimpi itu sangat menyiksaku." Katanya sambil mengigiti ujung jari.

Jungkook belum menyadari arah pembicaraan Taehyung akan kemana. Namun ia tetap menimpalinya seperti biasa.

"Kau mimpi buruk? Kalau begitu minum susumu dan kembali tidur."

"Tidak, bukan." Taehyung segera menyela. "Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku memimpikan daddy."

Jungkook mengernyit untuk kesekian kali, dan wanita itu masih menatapnya sembari menyesap anggur pelan-pelan.

"Lalu? Bagaimana itu bisa sangat menyiksa jika bukan mimpi buruk?"

"Aku mimpi daddy menggodaku."

Kena.

Pria itu nampak terdiam sekarang.

"Aku mimpi daddy mencium seluruh tubuhku." Suaranya kedengaran rendah dan Taehyung mulai memasukan satu tangannya kedalam celana, perlahan tapi pasti.

"Aku bermimpi daddy mendapatkanku dengan begitu keras. Menyentak amat dalam dan rasanya begitu nikmat."

Tarikan nafas terdengar dikemudian detik dan Jungkook nampak meremas ponselnya tanpa sadar, sebelah tangan yang lain mulai mengelus pahanya gelisah.

Sial. Apa yang Taehyung pikirkan? Ia baru saja bermimpi romantis dengannya dan bocah itu bercerita tanpa menunggu Jungkook sendirian diruangannya.

"Sialan. Seandainya aku ada disana." Jungkook menggeram, namun tetap menjaga suaranya agar tak terlalu keras.

"Ya, aku berharap daddy ada disini dan melakukan apapun yang dapat menyelamatkanku." Kali ini Taehyung kedengaran mendesah kecil, sedikit lesu dan penuh godaan. "Aku tersiksa daddy, aku siap untukmu tapi kau sangat jauh."

Sebelah tangan itu naik turun mengelus kebanggaannya, dan Taehyung sengaja membiarkan nafasnya terdengar mendengus nafsu.

"Berhenti. Jika kau terus melakukannya aku akan keras." Bisiknya dengan nafas yang terdengar tidak stabil.

Taehyung tidak menurutinya.

"Ya, keraslah untukku daddy. Aku menginginkanmu terlalu buruk. Aku siap untukmu, aku ingin memuaskanmu, aku ingin melepaskannya bersama daddy." Kali ini ia benar-benar mendesah.

Celana pendek yang ia kenakan melorot sampai dibawah dengkul, dan Taehyung sedang mencoba mencari kenikmatannya sendiri.

Jungkook merutuk dalam hati, kepalan tangan tampak berpindah keatas meja dan ia membenturkannya tanpa disengaja, menahan seluruh hasrat yang berkumpul pada bagian paling primitif dari tubuhnya.

Wanita yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya kemudian berdehem. "Anda baik-baik saja pak?"

Jungkook menoleh sekilas, ia pun mengangguk kecil dan menjawab. "Bukan masalah."

Sedangkan dari balik ponselnya masih terdengar desahan-desahan nakal Taehyung yang masih mengalun indah dan mengundang.

"Daddy, aku menginginkanmu. Aku hampir datang."

Jungkook tahu apa yang sedang Taehyung lakukan dan pria itu memindahkan kepalan tangannya kebawah meja. Sesuatu dari antara selangkangannya menggeliat liar, namun terhalang celana dalam yang lumayan ketat.

"Jangan kau berani melakukannya sendirian tanpa aku." Orang-orang masih mengobrol dan tak memperhatikannya, Jungkook hanya berharap wanita tadi sudah tak memiliki minat untuk melihat ia yang nampak tengah berdebat menggunakan bahasa asing.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya daddy, kau begitu jauh. Aku ingin bersamamu, teramat ingin! Aku ingin menciummu, aku ingin melumat peni-"

Jungkook kembali menarik nafas ditempatnya, ia melirik kebawah dengan tatapan kesal dan diselingi hasrat tersembunyi.

Ia hampir keras sempurna, dan hatinya tak berhenti merutuk ketika Jungkook ingat kalau ini adalah tempat umum.

Para wanita mungkin akan memukulinya dan beberapa yang lain akan melaporkannya ke polisi ketika mendapati hal tidak sopan yang menonjol diantara kedua pahanya.

Oh anak nakal, awas saja kalau ia sudah kembali ke Korea.

"Kau menyiksaku, demi Tuhan. Aku keras untukmu, kau puas? Nantikan hukumanmu anak nakal." Gerutunya saat makanan penutup kemudian tiba beberapa saat kemudian.

Namun Taehyung hanya tersenyum sayu mendengar itu.

"Tentu daddy, itulah tujuanku. Kau dan aku sama-sama merasakannya. Bukan hanya aku saja."

Mendesah, penuh dengusan nafas dan nada rendah.

"Damn it Kim Taehyung!"

"Cepatlah pulang.." Kenikmatannya hampir tiba, dan Taehyung menggulirkan bola matanya keatas sambil terpejam. "Kali ini aku menunggu hukumanku, daddy. Dapatkan aku dengan keras. Dapatkan aku dengan penuh.. Cinta- Ah!"

"Ohh f*ck yeah baby. Tunggulah, daddy akan segera pulang sayang. Akan kudapatkan kau hingga nikmat itu tak pernah usai."

Jungkook terdengar menggeram dan kali ini ia tak menahan-nahan suaranya lagi.

"Ya! Daddy! Ah! Aku datang!"

Kemudian diseberang sana, Taehyung hanya mampu mendesah kuat sembari terpejam kala kenikmatan itu tiba. Nafas memburu tak karuan dan tangannya sudah berhenti bergerak ketika lelehan cairan putih nampak tercecer diatas perut dan dadanya.

Oh ya, nikmat sekali.

Ia mencapai itu dengan penuh kepuasan.

Puas karena puncak tertinggi telah ia dapatkan, dan puas karena telah berhasil menundukan Jungkook untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Paling panjang nih gaes :"

Maaf kalau masih ada yang kurang juga, ell sedikit blank karena memori sempat gk bisa dibaca. Tapi file ini masih bisa terselamatkan untungnya :"

Jungkook mulai whipped ehe /emot mesum

Dia antara gak mau ngaku kalau dia sebenernya punya perasaan sama Tete tapi dia gk bisa nahan perasaannya sendiri :'V

Maaf kalo JK agak gk konsisten persaannya, tapi alasan sebenarnya ia cuma gk tahan aja kalau harus berpura-pura depan Tae.

Meskipun sampai skrng ia ttp merahasiakan semuanya :"

Jangan bosen ya bacanya, ell akan terus update sampai ini end.

So, kalau suka boleh voment nya

Buat kritik dan saran boleh langsung pm ell juga, siapa tau itu akan sangat membantu nanti.

See you next bab~

[04.05.2018]


End file.
